


Deux Mondes

by Iriekun306



Category: Berserk (Anime & Manga), Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 101,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iriekun306/pseuds/Iriekun306
Summary: "¿cómo es que llegué aquí?, ¿Cómo es que todo terminó así?"" ah! Si! Ya lo recuerdo, ¡esa mujer que cree que lo sabe todo! Me ha metido en esto ¡¡¡y ahora no sé ni en dónde diablos estoy!!!"Dijo el peliflama al ver a su alrededor sin poder reconocer nada ni a nadie, perdído, desorientado, en una tierra extraña en la cual las cápsulas, teléfonos, autos y poderes como el "ki" no existen, una tierra que se rige por poderes distintos a los que conoce, de seres astrales, y humanos cuya ley está definida a través de la espada.Una tierra medieval...
Relationships: Guts (Berserk) & Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Capítulo I

"¿cómo es que llegué aquí?, ¿Cómo es que todo terminó así?"

" ah! Si! Ya lo recuerdo, ¡esa mujer que cree que lo sabe todo! Me ha metido en esto ¡¡¡y ahora no sé ni en dónde diablos estoy!!!"

"Aunque... ahora que lo recuerdo bien... también es mi culpa... estaba tan malditamente distraído por... agh, ¡al demonio! Olvidalo, mejor olvidalo. Ni siquiera me paré a preguntarle de que se trataba aquel aparato que había inventado... solo recuerdo que dijo algo sobre viajar a diferentes lugares en diferente tiempo... o ¿algo así?"

"bueno eso ya no importa... lo hecho, hecho esta... pero... ¿dónde estoy?..."  
.  
.  
.  
.

TIEMPO ANTES DEL FALLO DEL EXPERIMENTO...

El sol asoma por una ventana los delgados rayos de su blanca luz, la persona en la habitación se remueve en sus sabanas, el sol a dado directamente en su cara, son las 5:30 AM, se levanta pesadamente, va al baño y toma una ducha de agua fría, dejó que los chorros de agua fría dieran de lleno en su cuerpo, el agua se deslizaba por su suave y algo bronceada piel, cambiando la temperatura de ésta.

Sale del baño se mira al espejo, de su cabello aun caían gotas de agua, solo usaba una toalla a la cintura, toma otra toalla del ropero y seca suavemente su cabello, decide llevar la ropa de siempre, pero con una diferencia, hoy no llevará la armadura, frente al espejo se pone las prendas restantes, ha terminado, aún frente al espejo se mira a la cara, tiene la mirada decidida, traga grueso y exhala pesadamente, es el día, lo tiene decidido, lo ha pensado por mucho tiempo ahora todo lo tiene claro, se lo dirá, le dirá lo que ha sentido por tanto tiempo desde que lo vio, le dirá al fin aquello que por tanto tiempo había negado su existencia, " sus sentimientos".

Desliza la puerta de vidrio y alza vuelo, ira a ese lugar, ese lugar en el que tantas veces él lo citaba para entrenar, ese lugar que los veía dejarse llevar por la emoción del sonido de sus puños chocar en la piel del contrario, ese lugar en el que parecían ser ellos mismos, sin ataduras, sin remordimientos, sin nadie más que ellos dos, un universo en el que ellos eran los únicos habitantes. 

Pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez fue él quien lo citó en ése lugar. Y ahí estaba, esperándolo, algo muy raro por cierto, él no suele ser muy puntual, pero ahí estaba, este voltea al sentir su presencia y le dedica una sonrisa, Esto acelero un poco más su ya de por si agitado corazón.

Deciente lentamente hasta que sus botas tocan el pasto, se acerca lentamente y el otro hace lo mismo.

-¡¡¡Hola vegeta!!!- suelta de forma natural como todas las veces que lo ve.

-Kakaroto- dice, tratando de disimular un poco su nerviosismo, puede oír como late su corazón, <> piensa, pero no quita su típica mascara de "no me importa nada", esa mascara que le ha ayudado desde tiempos inmemorables desde que tiene uso de razón.

-Es raro que me hayas propuesto venir a entrenar, lo más común es que yo sea quien te pida venir- dice un poco extrañado. Pero le resta importancia,-Bueno empecemos entonces- dice poniéndose en pose de pelea.

-No te he llamado para eso- le dice fríamente.

Goku deja su pose de batalla y con gran signo de interrogación lo mira desconcertado.

-¿Entonces?- le pregunta.

-Hay algo que tengo que decirte...- ahora se podía notar un poco de su nerviosismo, tomó un largo respiro y miró a otro lado.

-y... ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme?- la curiosidad lo había invadido.

-Kakaroto... yo... me he dado cuenta de que eres un guerrero formidable, me cuesta admitirlo pero así es...- el aun miraba hacia un lado.

-...- Goku no decía nada, estaba estupefacto, Vegeta diciendo que él era un guerrero ¿formidable? Eso era algo raro, incluso ya estaba dándole un poco de miedo, quizás esta mañana se había despertado en un mundo alterno o quizá seguía dormido.

-Eres muy infantil e inocente algunas veces, eso era algo que me molestaba, no podía créeme eso de que había un sayajin benévolo que pelea solo por diversión. Por un tiempo te odié con todas mis fuerzas, me centre en que todo lo que sentía por ti era odio porque siempre me superaste en poderes, mi orgullo es algo que he ante puesto ante todas las cosas, y me quede en la tierra con la excusa de querer superarte, pero me he dado cuenta de que esa era una mentira... estaba mintiéndome a mí mismo, ahora lo sé. Me di cuenta en aquella batalla con Majin Boo- aun miraba al horizonte, pero ahora voltea y le mira con gran decisión a los ojos.

-ahora sé que es lo que siento por ti- dice mirando a Goku, este aún estaba sin decir palabra alguna pero miraba con gran atención a Vegeta, a pesar de no poderse creer lo que escuchaban sus oídos.

-Y será mejor que escuches bien porque no lo repetiré ¡insecto!- cierra sus ojos, toma un largo respiro y lo suelta lentamente y abre sus ojos - y- ... yo te amo Kakaroto... te amo.- le suelta de golpe con gran decisión y sin vacilaciones. 

La cara de Goku era como de "¿Qué?" el pobre no se la creía, luego pensó, << Vegeta seguro está bromeando... si eso debe de ser... es lo más lógico>> es entonces que se ríe como solo él sabe hacerlo, ahora Vegeta era el que tenía una cara de completa sorpresa.

-WOW VEGETA, JAJAJAJAJAJAJA ESA FUE UNA GRAN BROMA JAJAJAJA YA CASI ME LA CREIA- decía mientras reía y se sostenía el estoma de tanto reírse, pero volteo a ver a su compañero, este no reía y lo miraba serio, es entonces que le cayó al fin el veinte, Vegeta no bromeaba, Goku se enderezó y miró a su eterno rival, lo miró a los ojos, esos ojos negros tan profundos que lo hacían sentirse tan extraño, ahora que lo pensaba, el nunca odió al príncipe, es más siempre le agradó, aun cuando era su enemigo, su intención jamás fue matarlo ni nada por el estilo, él siempre fue el único a quién siempre pudo enfrentarse casi como iguales, el único que parecía entenderlo, el único que nunca lo juzgó u obligó a hacer algo que no quería << como trabajar por ejemplo>> pero.... Será que lo que siente por el... ese nerviosismo, ésa inexplicable felicidad que sentía al verlo llegar... ¿será amor acaso?... pero luego vino a su mente el recuerdo De Gohan, Goten y Milk, su familia, no podía dejarla así porque si, ahora que tenía un tiempo con Milk podía entender el significado de algunas cosas, y el hecho de que Vegeta le amara significaba que si le correspondía tendría que dejar a su actual familia. ¡No! él no podía dejar a su familia por algo que ni siquiera sabía si en verdad sentía, y pensando en eso decidió. 

-Vegeta... yo no te amo... no te veo de esa manera... eres... mi amigo y no puedo verte como algo mas...pero, quiero que sigamos entrenando como siempre... así que... que tal si hacemos como que nunca pasó esto? ¿Si?...-

La respuesta para Vegeta fue como un balde del agua más fría que pudiese existir, sentía como dagas de hielo atravesaban su pecho, las palabras de Goku no daban tregua a su resquebrajado corazón, estaba roto, el sonido que hizo al romperse seguro se podía escuchar hasta el otro lado del continente, y luego el muy sínico le sale con 

" pero quiero seguir entrenando contigo así que... qué tal si hacemos como que nunca pasó esto ¿Si?"

Vegeta se quedó ahí en silencio parecía que juntaba rabia.

-Bueno Vegeta... si no entrenamos hoy entonces hagámoslo mañana... bueno entonces adiós- dijo al ver que Vegeta no reaccionaba, puso sus dedos en su frente y diciendo adiós le dedicó una última sonrisa y se teletransportó a casa.

Se quedó solo ahí... con el corazón hecho trizas, se había abierto ante él, le mostro sus sentimientos y los puso en sus manos, ¿y el muy insecto que hizo? Estrujó esos sentimientos como si no fueran nada y los tiró al suelo para luego pisotearlos como si no fueran más que basura, el dolor punzante en su pecho, un nudo en la garganta y un sinfín de lágrimas que no soltó pues su orgullo salió en ése momento, su orgullo que es que lo mantuvo siempre fuera de este peligro que ni todos los poderes del mundo podrían derrotar. Ahora se aferraría a él.

-Entonces deseas que lo olvide... ¿no?...- su voz amenazaba con quebrarse, pero apretó con gran fuerza sus puños, y miró al frente, - entonces así será... - soltó con rabia.

Vegeta se fue volando de regreso a capsule corp. Se metió a su cuarto, se quitó toda la ropa y se metió en la tina, quería que el agua caliente se llevara todos esos recuerdos, que el relajante olor de las sales y aceites penetraran en sus pensamientos y nublaran todo hasta que no dejar nada, miró al piso blanco del cuarto de baño, como si estuviese buscando el significado de la vida, su mirada era triste.

Se hundió en la gran tina, pasaron algunos minutos, aguantar la respiración era algo de lo más sencillo. 

Al salir fue al armario y se puso unos spandex negro, una camiseta sin mangas blancas, esta le quedaba un poco floja y la caída de esta marcaba las caderas de su usuario en una forma sumamente sensual, también se puso unos zapatos de deporte tipo Nike air Jordán de vuelo, pero no  
se sentía del todo cómodo, "estúpidos zapatos" decía "¿por qué Bulma tiene que comprarme este tipo de calzado? A mí me gustan más mis botas de siempre." 

Entonces se los cambió por sus botas blancas y luego se puso unos guantes de cuero si dedos para ciclistas.

Bajo para ir a entrenar en la cámara de gravedad, seguramente el entrenar con todas sus fuerzas lo haría olvidar, siempre lo hacía.

Bulma se encontraba en el laboratorio, estaba haciendo un nuevo invento, esta vez procuraría ganar ésa feria internacional de científicos, superaría a todos ésos ilusos que no creyeron que merecía ése dichoso premio. 

Su invento ahora consistía en una máquina que haría a las personas viajar por el tiempo, pero no era como la otra máquina que invento sino que esta no solo los haría viajar a otro tiempo sino que también los transportaría a otros universos al mismo tiempo.

Pero ella sentía que sus cálculos quizá estarían erróneos, algo no le cuadraba, ¿quizá algún algoritmo estaba mal escrito?, pero tenía que probarla, tenía que probar la máquina. Pero con quién... con ¿Quién?

Es entonces que la respuesta a sus plegarias pasa por su puerta, Vegeta que pasaba para ir a la cámara de gravedad para empezar a entrenar, fue interrumpido por la voz de su amiga.

"En este caso Bulma sabía que Vegeta no estaba con ella por amor, sino por el hecho de hacerse responsable de sus acciones << Trunks>> pero la mujer terrícola se había hecho querer por el príncipe sayajin, no de la forma en que ella quería pero había logrado hacerse un espacio en su corazón, había logrado hacerse su amiga, por lo que se había contentado con al menos ser eso en la vida del príncipe."

-¡Vegeta!- lo llama la mujer.

-¿Qué quieres mujer? No ves que estoy ocupado.- dijo un poco cansado, no estaba de ánimos para hablar con alguien.

-Vamos Vegeta no seas así... solo te necesito un momento... no te retrasare mucho.-

Es entonces que Vegeta la mira y mira a su alrededor, ve que hay una maquina nueva, es entonces que entendió, "así quieres probar éso ¿no?" fue entonces que sin escuchar a la mujer se cruzó de brazos y se fue directo a la máquina y de una se introdujo en ella.

-apresúrate mujer, no tengo todo el día- dijo Vegeta en la máquina.  
Es entonces que Bulma corre al computador, inserta coordenadas, prepara la máquina y mira a Vegeta.  
-Bueno Vegeta, el objetivo de la maquina es llevarte...-

-¡Ya! Mujer... Solo continúa con esto y termina de una vez!- dice Vegeta interrumpiéndola ya un poco cansado.

-que genio...- dice Bulma, pero total para que ponerse a discutir, cuando él se pone así no hay quien le gane.

Bulma cerró la puerta de la máquina, se fue al frente del PC y se puso a ver los logaritmos, gráficas y todo para luego ponerse unos lentes protectores. 

Todo parecía llevar buen curso, el portal se habría al lado de la maquina según como lo tenía previsto Bulma... pero... algo salía mal, la PC empezaba a fallar y los datos y coordenadas a distorsionarse, la maquina empezaba a desmoronarse y todo empezó a sacar chispas, Bulma quiso detener todo pero no podía, Vegeta dentro de la maquina solo veía como todo empezaba a sacar chipas, humo y todo lo demás, intentó salir pero al querer tocar la puerta la maquina explotó, durante la explosión Vegeta cerró sus ojos debido a la luz, Bulma durante el gran destello solo logró ver como Vegeta caía en el portal de al lado y este se cerraba con él.

-¡¡¡VEGETA!!!- gritó la mujer, corrió al PC casi que se caía del escritorio, lo coloco de nuevo en su posición y se puso a tratar de encenderla, pero no encendía, estaba totalmente desesperada, a donde habrá mandado a Vegeta, será que ¿lo mató?, ¿lo mandó a una dimensión desconocida?, ¿lo dejó perdido en el espacio tiempo?, ¿podrá regresar?  
Bulma no dejaba de pensar en donde podría estar Vegeta... lo único que recuerda o más bien lo único que medio logró ver fue a Vegeta cayendo al portal y desapareciendo con este.  
Trunks llegó unos minutos después, había oído de lejos la explosión y ya un poco más cerca de casa escuchó el grito de su madre.

-¡MAMÁ!- dijo Trunks.

-Trunks...- Bulma se acerca al pequeño y lo abraza, el más joven aún no sabe la causa del repentino comportamiento de su madre. 

Luego mira todo el desastre, no sabe que pasó, empieza a analizar, recuerda que escucho a su madre gritar el nombre de su padre, piensa que pelearon... pero no... eso sería algo extraño... su padre no destruiría el laboratorio, pero dónde estaba entonces?... quiso localizar su ki pero no lo encontraba, es entonces que se separa de su madre y le pregunta.

-Mamá... ¿Dónde está papá? No puedo sentir su ki...-

.  
.  
.

TIEMPO PRESENTE

Mientras está sentado en un prado rodeado de blancas flores silvestres, observa que está en la tierra, pero algo es diferente... se siente y se ve como la tierra pero es diferente... algo no anda bien.

"¿cómo es que llegué aquí?"


	2. Capítulo II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como siempre los personajes de este capitulo pertenesen a AKIRA-SENSEI y al maravilloso KENTARO-SENSEI.  
> sin mas que decir aqui les va este loco fic.

Vegeta despertaba después de tremendo golpe que se llevó con la explosión, al abrir los ojos vio un cielo hermoso, escuchó el trinar de los pájaros, sintió la brisa mover sus cabellos...

-¿dónde diablos estoy?-

  
Poco a poco se incorporó en el césped, y un poco impactado miro a todos lados, ¡su casa ya no estaba! Bulma, el laboratorio y lo demás de la ciudad ¡ya no estaba! Rápidamente se puso de pie y miro a todos lados, intentó buscar el ki de cualquiera de sus conocidos... pero cuál fue su sorpresa al no poder sentir el ki de nadie, -¡Esto debe de ser una broma!-  
Vegeta veía a todos lados sin entender nada, ¿acaso no es esta la tierra?, ¿qué pasó con todos?, trató de calmarse, analizar las cosas y no perder la cabeza en un momento como éste.

-Ya sé, sobrevolare por todo el lugar... quizá no esté muy lejos de alguna ciudad-

Es entonces que Vegeta quiso alzar vuelo, pero otra sorpresa no muy agraciada le llego al príncipe... no podía volar, lo intentó por tanto tiempo, que perdió la paciencia y quiso lanzar bolas de ki... pero tampoco podía lanzarlas.

-¡¡¡Maldición!!!... ¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?-

Golpeó un árbol bastante grueso, este se partió y Vegeta observó esto y ya un poco aliviado pensó "Al menos aun conservo algo de mi fuerza".

Mirando al horizonte se resignó y empezó a caminar, al menos con algún poblado tenía que dar. En todo lo que iba caminando se llevó unas cuantas horas hasta que dio con algo que parecía ser un pueblo, Vegeta veía que todos vestían de forma extraña y el pueblo parecía un poco sucio.

"espero que al menos tengan capsulas"

Por la facha del lugar ya sentía que no encontraría nada de lo que buscaba... al entrar vio una especie de almacén en el que la gente salía con algunas provisiones, entro y preguntó al que atendía.

-¿tiene capsulas?- el hombre se había intimidado por la voz de Vegeta y su apariencia musculosa, aunque se desconcertó más por sus ropas, parecía estar un poco desnudo según él.

-¿El qué?- dijo el señor al no entender que es lo que el forastero le pedía.

-dije, que si tiene capsulas...- preguntó ya un poco cansado, la mirada del señor le molestaba un poco... y también... las miradas extrañas que le daban algunas personas que pasaban por el lugar.

-¡¡¡Capsulas!!! ¿Acaso no sabe que son capsulas?!-

-No...-

-Agh... bueno...- pasa su mano por su cabello con el afán de tranquilizarse y no matar al sujeto.- ¿Tiene un algún teléfono?- pregunto tratando de sonar un poco más amable.

La cara del señor reflejaba una completa estupefacción... no sabía que responder, tenía cierto miedo por la cara del sujeto que estaba frente a él, su ceño fruncido no le daba buena espina... era muy intimidante.

-¿Eh?-

Ese simple ¿he? Le dio a entender que ése sujeto no poseía ni la más mínima idea de lo que era un teléfono.

-Argh!!!... al menos podría decirme ¿dónde estoy?- dijo ya un poco cansado y levantando una ceja.

-¡¡¡ha!!!...¡Si!...-

El señor le dijo un nombre que ni siquiera entendió, por lo que ya harto de todo dio por hecho que en ése estúpido pueblo no encontraría nada.

Vegeta salió del pequeño pueblo, no costó tanto pero salió bajo la constante mirada de todas las personas de ese lugar, al estar ya a kilómetros del lugar se sintió un poco más aliviado al no sentir las constantes miradas de esos idiotas... pero aun sentía que alguien lo miraba, quiso ignorarlo... pero no podía, volteaba de repente para así sorprender a su acosador y miraba a todas partes... pero nada.

La noche se aproximaba, había caminado tanto que se encontró caminando ya cerca por las montañas, pero al ir caminando algo llamo su atención... fue una carreta... en ella iban un señor, se notaba que era mayor por su cabello blanco, y una pequeña niña.

La niña se asomó y vio a Vegeta, ella dijo a su padre que le preguntara a dónde iba, para ver si se le ofrecía subir a la carreta.

El viejo paso por un lado de Vegeta y le preguntó a dónde iba, Vegeta no dijo nada... "ah... bueno... si no quieres decirlo no lo hagas... pero por la noche aquí es peligroso... ¿porque no vienes con nosotros?"

Vegeta lo analizo por un momento, no conocía el lugar para nada, y no iba a ningún lugar en específico... y seguro ésas personas le aclararían algunas dudas.

Es entonces que subió al carruaje y se fue con ellos, la niña muy curiosa pregunto por su nombre, la chica lanzaba pregunta tras pregunta sin dar lugar a responder, Vegeta de por sí no respondía nada, el viejo le dijo a la niña que no lo aturdiera con todas sus preguntas, y es entonces que ésta guardó silencio... algo que Vegeta agradeció.

Ya había oscurecido por completo y el viaje era muy silencioso, demasiado silencioso, tanto como Vegeta y el viejo sospechaba de tanto silencio... y no era por nada pues de repente salieron unos hombres que los atacaron, apuntaron con sus espadas.

La niña dormía y uno de los hombres halo a la niña y la sacó de la carreta, el viejo saltó del carruaje con espada en mano queriendo defender a su nieta, la niña gritaba, "el viejo es valiente" pensó Vegeta poniéndose en pie.

Tres hombres atacaron al viejo, el hirió a uno pero otros dos lo agarraron y lo golpearon en la cara, la niña gritaba por ayuda, ante esto Vegeta había perdido la paciencia, atacar a alguien entre tantos era muy bajo, de un salto bajó de la carreta.  
-¡Hey!... sabandijas que creen que hacen- dijo con su pose de siempre y su ceño fruncido.

Los hombres voltearon y vieron al extraño que los llamó, se le quedaron viendo raro, sus ropas eran extrañas y su cabello en forma de flama no se quedaba atrás... pero al mirar mejor la figura de este su mirada cambió por completo a una un poco libidinosa... su cuerpo no era como el de ningún hombre o doncel que hubieran visto antes, tenía un cuerpo musculoso, un pecho grande, sus pectorales eran grandes... como decirlo... un poco ¿redondos?, muy bien formados, una pequeña cintura que dejaba ver un poco anchas sus caderas, piernas musculosas y torneadas, y aún con su ceño fruncido su rostro era hermoso.

Rieron entre ellos por lo bajo y algunos se acercaron a él.

-pero que tenemos aquí...- dice y tratando de tomar la barbilla de Vegeta, pero este aparta esa mano de un rápido movimiento,- Vaya, pero que genio... jajaja ... pequeño y berrinchudo- más que enojado, parecía muy complacido, gustoso al ver esa reacción, -menuda fierezilla-

  
-¿pequeño?- dijo Vegeta casi en un susurro un poco molesto, de todo lo que habían dicho esto fue lo único que le llamó la atención, los demás se le iban acercando, rodeándolo, la niña fue con el viejo y trató de ayudarlo a que se levantara.

El viejo y la niña observaron lo que pasaba entre los tipos y Vegeta.

-llegas como una bendición hermosura, en estos tiempos de guerra las mujeres son escasas al igual que los donceles... así que...- se relamia los labios.

-no te creas con tanta suerte insecto- dijo Vegeta sonriendo de lado.

Uno de los hombres se propasó con Vegeta tocando uno de sus muy bien formados glúteos, en reacción Vegeta dio un rápido giro y le pegó con la palma de su mano a la quijada del hombre, mandándolo lejos, este quedó fulminado y los demás apenas si habían logrado ver que había pasado.

Otro intentó agarrar por la espalda a Vegeta, pero este dio un cabezazo al que tenía atrás y los que estaban a su izquierda y derecha los fulminó de un golpe en el abdomen para el de la izquierda y una patada al de la derecha.

Los demás al ver que no lograrían someterlo a fuerza de puños, sacaron sus espadas en un intento de intimidarlo, Vegeta al verlas, como un recuerdo fugaz, recordó a Mirai Trunks y a su espada.

Uno intentó cortarlo, pero Vegeta lo tiró usando la fuerza de éste en su contra, uno aprovechó la distracción e hirió su brazo, solo algo muy superficial, Vegeta había reaccionado rápido, golpeó al tipo y en el aire tomó la espada y la clavó en su pecho, los demás miraron estupefactos la escena sin poder creerlo, había pasado todo tan rápido.

En todo esto el viejo y la niña no perdían detalle y quedaban boquiabiertos con lo que sucedía.

Otros se abalanzaron contra él, pensando que al atacándolo en grupo este no podría reaccionar, pero cuál fue su sorpresa que al intentar atacar, Vegeta los atacó agachándose rápidamente, con la espada atravesando a los primeros dos, el resto de la banda se quedaron mirando estupefactos tal escena ( haber... ya fulmino a cuatro y ya mato a 3... la banda era como de 25?) ahora Vegeta no esperó a que los otros atacaran, salió al encuentro con los demás, y al parecer a los primeros tres les golpeó muy fuerte con la espada pues la espada de él y de estos tres se quebraron, por lo que Vegeta los fulmino a golpes y patadas.

Al acercarse los demás, golpeó a uno y atravesó la armadura, tomó su espada y mató a otro, de nuevo quebró la espada, como que ninguna soportaba lo suficiente su fuerza, es así como los demás fueron atacando y muriendo hasta que no quedo ninguno.

Al final quedó un Vegeta lleno de sangre con una espada rota en la mano, la niña salió corriendo hacia Vegeta gritando muy contenta porque este había eliminado a esos bandidos, el viejo se incorporó de a poco, se acercó a Vegeta y a la niña que estaba saltando a su alrededor.

-Gracias chico, que te parece si seguimos nuestro camino.- dijo el viejo poniendo una mano en el hombro de Vegeta.

Subieron al carruaje, horas después llegaron a una casa sobre una montaña... la casa de un herrero, el anciano bajó y la niña corrió a la casa, cenaron y al final el anciano, un poco curioso preguntó.

-Disculpa... pero me pareces un poco joven para viajar solo-

-...- Vegeta se limitaba a mirarlo.

-estamos en épocas de guerra, y es muy peligroso que andes solo...- en la voz del viejo se escuchaba un poco de preocupación, -¿Acaso vienes de muy lejos? ¿No eres de por aquí?-

Vegeta no supo porqué pero, decidió responder las preguntas del más viejo. -No... yo... vengo de un lugar muy lejos de aquí... ahora solo estoy tratando de regresar... pero parece que tardaré un poco.-

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Vegeta...-

-¿Vegeta?... vaya que debes venir de muy lejos... ah, por cierto, mi nombre es Goto-

-Goto...-

-sí y ella es mi hija Erika-

-...- Vegeta miró a la niña.

-¡¡¡hola!!! ... sabes, me gusta tu cabello, tiene la forma de una flama, es muy lindo!!!- dijo la niña de forma muy alegre.

-... ¿gracias?- Vegeta ni supo de donde le salió ese "gracias" tan dudoso.

-quédate por esta noche... y descansa.- dijo el viejo de forma amena.

-¡¡¡sí!!! ¡Quédate!- la niña parecía muy emocionada.

A Vegeta no le pareció nada mal pasar la noche en este lugar, además no tenía ni idea de a dónde dirigirse, por lo que accedió a quedarse.

Erika no podía más con su felicidad, tomó de la mano a Vegeta y de inmediato se lo llevó a dónde dormiria está noche, estaba emocionada, era como si hubiese encontrado un nuevo compañero de juegos.

En eso Goto se quedó pensando... Vegeta era un guerrero poderoso, y no podía agradecerle con solo darle de comer esta vez y dejarlo dormir, sentía que no era suficiente, y recordando lo que el más joven dijo, pensó que estaría muy desprotegido para su larguísimo viaje, por lo que dijo a hacer una espada a la altura para tal guerrero, tomando en cuenta todo lo que vio mientras luchaba con ésos bandidos, fuerza, velocidad y precisión del portador.

Goto trabajó toda la noche en esa espada, quería hacer el mejor de los trabajos, ése joven les había salvado la vida, quizás una simple espada no sería suficiente, por lo que quería hacer la mejor que pudiera con los materiales más resistentes.

Al amanecer Vegeta salía de la casa y la niña salió corriendo al encuentro con éste, quería despedirse y darle las gracias, ella le ofreció una especie de mochila de forma cilíndrica, en ella habían algunas provisiones y una que otra manta.

La niña lo abrazó, esto tomo desprevenido al príncipe, pero por alguna razón no rechazó a la niña, aunque no correspondió del todo aquel abrazo, no porque le desagradara, sí no porque no sabía como, esto había sido muy sorpresivo. Goto salió unos minutos después con algo grande en las manos, se acercó a Vegeta y le mostró la espada.

-lleva esto, tu viaje es muy largo al parecer. Está hecha con los mejores materiales, es una excelente espada.- y Goto se la extendió.

Vegeta no reaccionaba, por unos segundos solo miraba la espada, hasta que una voz le dijo: "tómala... la necesitaras..." ante esto Vegeta tomó la espada, era muy grande, casi de su tamaño, se veía pesada, pero al tomarla se dio cuenta de que en verdad no pesaba tanto como aparentaba.

Además de larga era gruesa pero con mucho filo. De paso tenía una funda bastante práctica y resistente.

-Gracias...- fue lo único que atinó a decir, se colocó el arma en la espalda.

-Buena suerte- dijo Goto, Vegeta solo hizo un ademán con la mano en forma de despedida. Y empezó su viaje.

Llevaba ya buen tiempo caminando, pero sentía que alguien lo seguía viendo, era ya muy incómodo, de por si no había podido dormir por esa intensa mirada. Así que de la nada soltó el bolsón, suspiró y volteó.

-¡Maldita sea!... sal de una vez, no seas cobarde y ¡¡¡muéstrate!!!- dijo gritando.

De la nada salió una pequeña criatura alada, era como una persona muy pero muy pequeña. Se escondía tras de un árbol.

  
-wow... entonces ¿puedes verme?-

-¿Qué diablos eres?- dijo Vegeta un poco impactado, era la primera vez que veía algo así.

-Ah... lo siento... mi nombre es Aeris y soy un elfo-

-Un... ¿Qué?...- Dijo Vegeta confundido.

-Un elfo... y... tú no eres de aquí verdad- dijo el elfo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- dijo Vegeta.

-tu aura-

-¿Aura?-

-¡si!... esa aura que te rodea es lo que me atrajo, ¿eres... del mundo espiritual?-

-no lo creo...-

-Entonces... ¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí?-

Vegeta pensó que no perdía nada explicando lo que le pasó, tal vez esa criatura extraña podría ser de ayuda.

Luego de la explicación Aeris entendió por que el aura o energía de Vegeta lo atraía, después cayó en cuenta de que este se encontraba en un grave peligro.

Si la energía de Vegeta lo atrajo a él, seguro atraería a otros seres del mundo espiritual, seres más peligrosos seguramente.

Luego Aeris vio la espada que estaba en la espalda de Vegeta.

-Sabes usar eso...?-

Vegeta supo que se refería a la espada, la desenfundo y se le quedo viendo a la inmensa espada.

-debo decir que soy más de pelear con los puños que con armas-

-entonces no sabes...-

-y a todo esto... ¿acaso es importante el que la use?- dijo perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡obviamente es importante que la uses! Y ¡más importante que sepas cómo usarla!-

-¡y a mí qué!... ¡solo quiero volver a mi dimensión!-

Es entonces que Aeris le explica lo importante que es en ése mundo saber utilizar la espada, el poder defenderse, y a todo esto se le ocurrió la brillante idea de acompañarlo, planteándosela a Vegeta, éste respondió con un rotundo "no".

-¡vamos!... deja que te acompañe... ¡¡¡yo puedo ser de gran utilidad!!!- dijo sonriendo muy animado.

-¿útil?... ¿en qué forma?- pregunto enarcando una ceja.

-pues...- se puso en pose de concentración poniendo su mano en la barbilla y la otra sosteniendo su codo, - ¡soy curativo!- dijo el elfo.

-¿curativo?- pregunto incrédulo.

  
-¡¡¡si!!! Los elfos podemos curar heridas con nuestros polvos mágicos- luego de eso vio la herida en el brazo de Vegeta y repentinamente le quito la venda del brazo y dijo a echarle de sus polvos, Vegeta estaba a punto de darle un manotazo pero sintió un gran alivio en esa herida, y de repente ni la seña de estar herido le quedo.

Impresionado se revisó el brazo, y en efecto, el chiquitín no mentía, le había curado, eso era algo que en verdad que sería útil en este lugar que no lo deja usar sus poderes, - y también...- prosiguió el elfo, - también puedo enseñarte cómo usar la espada, llevo mucho tiempo observando a los humanos y sé cómo utilizar ésa arma, ¡y puedo enseñarte!-

Vegeta reflexiono su situación, es cierto, tener un botiquín viviente como ese pequeño ser... en verdad que sería algo muy favorable, y si usar espada en los combates era tan importante ahí ,pues... no tenia de otra que hacer lo mismo mientras buscaba una manera de volver a su dimensión, pues como por ahí dicen "a dónde fueres, has lo que vieres" Por lo que aceptó.

Aeris estaba que flipaba de la emoción, ahora tenía un compañero de viajes, al llegar la noche, Vegeta comprobó que lo que decía Aeris no era ninguna broma, su energía o aura atraía a otras criaturas muy extrañas, Aeris le dijo que eran seres del plano astral, que su presencia ahí hacia como una ruptura en el velo que separa el plano espiritual del terrenal, y que por eso Vegeta era el único que podía ver a esos seres. No pudo dormir mucho, las criaturas no lo dejaron, Aeris le recomendó que se uniera a un grupo de humanos... una Banda por así decirlo, que el olor de los humanos camuflaría el suyo y las energías de estos ocultarían las suyas. Pero según lo que ha aprendido Aeris en todo este tiempo de guerras viendo a los humanos, concluyó que para unirte a uno de estos grupos, tienes que ser diestro en la lucha de espadas y mano a mano, ser alguien prodigioso en esas artes. Vegeta ya era todo un prodigio en el arte de la lucha mano a mano, éso lo demostró ya... pero su destreza con la espada era otra cosa. El solo agitaba o golpeaba con la espada, y la técnica no era solo eso, por lo que pasaron algunos días en los que Aeris le enseñó a Vegeta todo lo que había aprendido, también le enseño cómo funcionan algunas cosas en éste mundo humano, como por ejemplo el dinero, en estas épocas de guerras el dinero se ganaba ofreciéndote como guerrero a algún Lord que solicitara combatientes. O pertenecer a una banda y así disfrutar de varios beneficios además de la paga.

Vegeta después de varios días de entrenamiento y clases con Aeris, decidió que ya era hora de poner a prueba lo aprendido, por suerte para el príncipe, ellos se encontraba cerca de una región en la cual se libraba una batalla. El lord que defendía el lugar, contrataba con desespero a tanto mercenario, soldado o campesino se le ofreciera, estaba que sentía que perdía la batalla.

Es entonces que llegó la hora de luchar al fin y poner a prueba lo que aprendió en el entrenamiento. Aeris lo miraba de una distancia algo... bueno, podía saber de luchas con espadas pero era un poco cobarde, por lo que no quiso quedarse solo y se escondía en el cabello de Vegeta y de paso le recordaba las técnicas a usar, por lo que era una gran ayuda en lugar de estorbo.

Vegeta sentía que ninguno a los que se enfrentaba era oponente para poner a prueba lo aprendido, "¿acaso no hay alguien que valga la pena?" pensaba, hasta que llegó al centro de la batalla, con un guerrero que nadie podía vencer, era muy grande, ya nadie se acercaba para enfrentarlo, el lord los mandaba, pero nadie iba, ofrecía más dinero, pero nadie se atrevía, Vegeta llegó, sin escuchar a nadie, muchos le advertian, y sin más se empezó a enfrentar al grandote, "ya era hora" pensó, todos pensaban que aplastarían a ese joven de cabellos en flama, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver como éste estaba haciendo que el grandote poco a poco retrocediera, la espada fue lo que más los impresionó al principio pero más fue su sorpresa al ver como la usaba.

Al final ganó, la batalla fue ganada, cobró su paga y se dispuso a irse, el Lord quería que se quedara pero Vegeta rechazó la oferta de forma fría y se fue. Su intención era estar en un grupo que estuviera en movimiento, así de paso podría averiguar cómo regresar, no planeaba quedarse a vivir ahí.

Ya muy lejos de ahí Aeris alababa con gran alegria el avance de Vegeta, se jactaba de ser un gran maestro, Vegeta sonreía de lado, no lo admitía pero el pasar tanto tiempo con el insecto volador ése, había hecho que confiara algo en él.

  
Tenía un tiempo sin dormir, entre los monstruos o espíritus que lo perseguían y algunas bandas de ladrones buenos para nada, no lo dejaban dormir lo suficiente, aunque era una forma de practicar, pero se volvía una verdadera lata. Tenía que encontrar un grupo de humanos al cual unirse para descansar y buscar la manera de como volver a su dimensión.

No se había dado cuenta pero de repente una especie de banda de ladrones, bueno no era una banda de ladrones, eran como cuatro nada más, pero venían al galope dispuestos a asaltarlo, "no es de noche y ya me están atacando, maldición" como si fuera costumbre sacó la espada y se puso en guardia, los ladrones se quedaron helados al ver semejante espadón. Pero no se detenían. El que los guiaba, un hombre de tez morena, complexión delgada y algo cobarde mandaba a los otros a atacarlo, pedían el dinero o lo que sea que cargara de en ese tipo morral en forma de cilindro que llevaba. Vegeta con notoria burla señaló.

  
-¿Hablas de esto?- señalaba su bolso. - Bueno si lo quieres... ven por el- dijo con burla ajustando la correa del bolsón para que este no le hiciera estorbo al pelear.

Los ladrones lo atacaron, al acercarse los primeros dos cayeron claramente heridos, "son basura" pensó el príncipe, e iba ya a por el otro, el tercero echó a correr al otro lado de una colina, dejando solo a quien los dirigía al principio.

Casi estaba por matarlo, pero aparecieron otros hombres acompañados de otro un poco más delgado que a caballo se le acercó con claras intenciones de derrotarlo, llevaba una espada delgada, pero vaya que sabía usarla, por unos momentos hizo retroceder a Vegeta, pero éste como buen guerrero se dejó acorralar un poco más con tal de ver más de cerca su técnica, y en efecto leyó el patrón de ataque, es entonces que de un brutal e inesperado momento los papeles cambiaron, el hombre a caballo cayó con todo y espada, este le aventó su mosquete a Vegeta, pero el esquivó el proyectil como si no fuera nada, pero eso solo fue una distracción, el verdadero ataque era el de una ballesta que tomó de su corcel.

Tres disparos que Vegeta no pudo anticipar a tiempo, dos los esquivó, pero uno logró rosarle el brazo, con gran furia Vegeta atacó a su contrincante hasta que lo tiro al piso, a punto estaba de darle de forma certera con su espada en el pecho, pero algo lo hizo reaccionar, un escalofrió en la espalda, como un llamado de su instinto diciéndole que un peligro se acercaba.

Con gran agilidad felina, esquivó de forma milagrosa un ataque según él había salido de la nada. Con claro enfado miró a su agresor y se sorprendió un poco al ver a su imponente contrincante, un hombre muy alto, "¿es casi tan alto como Kakaroto?... no... creo que es más alto..." pensó Vegeta, era de cabellos negros, muy alto, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue su espada, una espada casi tan grande como él.

-Esto se pone interesante- dice Vegeta con una sonrisa de medio lado.


	3. Capítulo III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recuerden, los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Kentaro Miura y Akira Toriyama.
> 
> Sin más, gracias por leer

Golpes y más golpes se escuchaban a lo lejos, dos pelinegros entrenaban en una montaña cerca de casa. 

El más joven de los dos, se notaba que había mejorado, quizá había descuidado sus entrenamientos a causa de sus estudios, además de que no es muy adepto a la violencia, a menos que sea necesario para proteger a alguien que lo necesite.

El mayor lo animaba siempre a que siguiera entrenando, que jamás se descuidara. Los tiempos de paz no son duraderos, siempre hay alguien a quien enfrentar. 

El menor, digamos que no compartía los mismos gustos que el mayor, el pelear no era algo divertido según él, necesario en algunas ocasiones, pero no divertido, no sabía por qué era tan divertido para él.

-Vamos Gohan! Sé que eres más fuerte que eso!- gritaba Goku.

Gohan aumento su ki y volvió a pelear con su padre, pasaron las horas y el menor estaba más que cansado, su padre estaba algo distraído, peleaba tan bien como siempre, y lo alentaba a que siguiera peleando pero… sus pensamientos estaban en otro lugar, no podía explicarlo, esto era muy raro, los entrenamientos son algo sagrado para él, en esos momentos nada ocupaba su cabeza, sólo el hecho de seguir entrenando, pero ahora simplemente no entendía que era éste raro sentir que lo distraia tanto.

-Padre… descansemos ¿quieres?...- dijo Gohan jadeante por aire.

-¿eh?... ah, si…- Goku se encontraba distraído, miraba al cielo o al piso algunas veces.

Gohan aterrizó y se dejó caer en el suave pasto de la montaña. Miró a su padre que poco a poco descendía, hasta que sus pies también tocaron el suave pasto y tomo asiento.

-Padre… ¿no se supone que entrenarías con el Sr Vegeta?- preguntó Gohan luego de recuperar el aliento casi por completo.

-ah… si… si, entrenaría con él, pero… surgió algo así que entrenaremos mañana-

Esto había sacado de su trance a Goku, su hijo ya se había acostumbrado a verlo irse para entrenar con Vegeta, es más… desde que revivió, es lo único que había hecho, dormir, comer y entrenar, pero siempre con Vegeta, despertaba y lo primero que pensaba era en Vegeta, se iba para entrenar con Vegeta, regresaba a casa pensando en que al día siguiente volvería a entrenar con Vegeta. Aunque no lo admitía, pero en cierto modo extrañaba al príncipe, en el otro mundo habían oponentes que le emocionaban en sobremanera y satisfacían su ansia de pelea, pero con el peli flama era diferente, con él no solo podía entrenar a su máximo potencial, sino que también lo disfrutaba a un nivel que no podía explicárselo.

De repente ambos pelinegros sintieron un escalofrió algo electrizante. Se miraron con confusión, algo había pasado. ¿Pero que era? Goku solo pudo comparar este sentir con su terrible experiencia de cuando picolo daimaku mató a krilin… ese sentimiento de que algo malo pasaba.

-¿Qué fue éso?- dijo Gohan.

Goku solo se quedó serio pensando en que seria, pero al final solo lo ignoró.

-sigamos entrenando- dijo Goku. 

Y así se hizo, Goku y Gohan siguieron entrenando hasta ya caída la tarde.

El agua tibia caía por su cuerpo, luego de haber entrenado un poco con su hijo decidió tomar una pequeña ducha de agua tibia, desde la cocina Milk le decía a Goku que la cena ya estaba lista. El pelinegro contesto con un alegre “ya voy”, poniéndose el gi de costumbre, bajó a cenar, todo transcurrió tranquilamente como siempre. 

Pero esa noche, no podía dormir, se puso en pie y se fue al tejado para admirar las estrellas, así como antes lo hacía con su abuelito, mientras veía las estrellas, a su mente vino de repente el recuerdo de Vegeta.

-Vegeta...- dijo, se sorprendió por ello, ¿Por qué pensaba en el peli flama justo ahora? Luego recordó la plática que habían tenido esa mañana. 

Su corazón se aceleraba al pensar en lo que el príncipe le había dicho.  
“– y- … yo te amo Kakaroto… te amo.-"

El recordar ésas palabras… no sabía por qué, pero su corazón se aceleraba, como con cierta alegria. Todo el día había pensado en el príncipe y hasta sospechó que su hijo quizá se había dado cuenta. Pero se detuvo a razonar un poco más la última palabra que salió de los labios de aquel peli flama.  
“Amor… ¿Cómo es éso?” “¿se come?”  
Algo parecido recordó haber dicho cuando Milk le hablaba de matrimonio, pero ahora que lo pensaba… ¿amaba a Milk?, sí está casado con ella es porque sí, ¿o no?, éso es lo que ella le explico, cuando dos personas se casan es porque se aman, él… ¿está enamorado de ella?, ¿en verdad lo está?

“Recuerdo que me case con ella porque se lo prometí” recordó.

-Entonces… solo lo hice porque se lo prometí… entonces… ¿no la amo?- se cuestionó el pelinegro.

Sacudió la cabeza en señal de querer olvidar esos últimos pensamientos, se puso de pie con el afán de volver a dormir, pero algo lo detuvo.

“¿¡Qué!…?”

Hasta ahora el pelinegro se había dado cuenta de algo que por casi todo el día paso desapercibido.

-No está el ki de Vegeta...-

Vegeta solía esconder su ki de vez en cuando, era raro cuando lo hacía, pero lo hacía. Pensó por unos momentos “¿Por qué escondería su ki?” con este pensamiento regresó a la cama, seguramente mañana lo vería en el lugar de siempre.

Al día siguiente Goku se alistó muy temprano, al príncipe no se le podía hacer esperar, sabe bien que no le gusta la gente impuntual, a toda velocidad bajó las escaleras después de haberse cambiado, comió todo de un bocado y con un ademán de su mano y gritando adiós, se fue.

Llegó al lugar, pero vegeta no estaba, el príncipe no estaba en el lugar acordado. “¿se le habrá hecho tarde?” no eso no sería posible, el príncipe era demasiado puntual, el jamás llegaría tarde, y menos a entrenar.

Goku se quedó esperando en ése lugar, pasaron las horas, esperar era muy aburrido, el atardecer había llegado, Goku por tanta espera se había quedado dormido. Al despertar vio que era muy tarde, ya casi oscurecía.

-No vino- dijo un poco decepcionado.  
Es así como se fue a casa. Milk lo esperaba con sus regaños de: “¿porque te vas así nada más a entrenar?” “¡deberías trabajar la tierra!” Y cosas así, Goku estaba aburrido de tantos regaños de esa mujer, evitándose la fatiga de discutir con la terrícola, simplemente se fue a dar un baño.

Al día siguiente pasó lo mismo, el príncipe no llegó, y al día siguiente y al siguiente hasta que Goku se cansó de esperar.

“¿será que está enojado conmigo?”  
Al preguntarse eso recordó la forma en que rechazó al príncipe, y entendió que seguramente sería eso lo que pasaba.

Volando fue a capsule corp. no podía tele transportarse, aun no sentía el ki de Vegeta. Después de volar unos cuantos minutos, aterrizó en el jardín de capsule corp.

En el lugar no vio a nadie, Trunks solía ser el primero al que veía cuando aterrizaba en el jardín de la corporación. Pero ahora no fue así, se acercó entonces a la puerta de la vivienda y tocó, nadie respondió, por lo que decidió entrar, caminó por la casa, esta estaba completamente sola, no había ni siquiera un ruido, siguió caminando, pasó por todos los pasillos, la casa era sombría por el silencio tan sepulcral que ahí dominaba, hasta que…

¡¡¡CRASH!!!

Se escuchó al final de un pasillo totalmente blanco, corrió y resultó que el ruido venía del laboratorio de su amiga Bulma.

Bulma seguía tirando tubos de ensayo y otras cosas, estaba histérica, gritaba, pateaba y lanzaba cosas, Goku esquivando todo lo que esta lanzaba llegó hasta ella y tomando sus brazos le decía:

-¡Bulma! Tranquilízate, ¡Bulma!, ¡Hey reacciona!-

La mujer al fin reaccionó cuando vio el rostro de su amigo.

-¿¡que pasa!? ¿Por qué actuabas así? ¿Pasó algo malo?-

Bulma soltó en llanto al oír a su amigo preguntando por lo que pasó, esto no hizo más que preocupar a Goku, Bulma no dejo de llorar desconsolada si no hasta que pasó un buen tiempo siendo abrazada por su amigo de casi toda la vida.

Luego de haberse calmado ya un poco, Goku volvió a preguntar.

-Bulma… ¿Qué pasó?-

Bulma lo miró y se alejó un poco de él, aún estaban sentados en el piso del laboratorio, las lágrimas que ya se habían secado fueron reemplazadas por otras más gruesas que las anteriores. Bulma con el rostro desencajado y aun en llanto, solo que un poco más silencioso que antes, dijo entre gemidos, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano porque se le entendiera un poco lo que diría.

-f-fue… Goku,… fue mi culpa… yo…-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué fue tú culpa?- dijo Goku. Esto ya lo estaba preocupando.

-Yo… V- Vegeta … yo…- decía llorando. De nuevo estaba perdiendo la compostura.

-¿Vegeta? ¿Qué paso con Vegeta?- esto ya era demasiado, ahora Vegeta, ¿Qué tenía que ver Vegeta en esto?

Bulma había perdido la compostura de nuevo, esta estaba abrazándose a si misma mientras seguía llorando de forma desconsolada, Goku ya estaba muy preocupado, por lo que tomó a Bulma de los hombros la agitó suavemente para que volviera en sí, Bulma lo miró y es entonces que juntando lo último que le quedaba de quietud le dijo.

-Goku… fue mi culpa, yo… perdí a Vegeta, lo mande a un lugar al cual no puedo acceder, ¡Vegeta no podrá regresar!- las lágrimas salieron otra vez,- ¡¡¡FUE MI CULPA!!! ¡YO LO MANDE ALLA! ¡¡¡YO MATE A VEGETA!!!- dijo gritando y abrazo de nuevo a su amigo.

Goku quedo en shock al oír esto…  
“Vegeta… ¿¿¿¡¡¡JAMAS REGRESARA!!!???”

________________________________________________________________________________

.  
.  
.

-Esto se pone interesante- dice Vegeta con una sonrisa de medio lado. La sádica emoción se apoderaba de él.

El hombre alto lo miraba un poco impresionado, había logrado derrotar a todos esos excelentes soldados, y tumbado a su capitán. Pero más que nada, lo que llamo su atención fue la gran espada que blandía.

-¡¡¡Ten cuidado!!! , ¡¡¡Es un guerrero poderoso!!!- grito el soldado al que Vegeta casi mata.

“¿ES UNA MUJER?” pensó impresionado Vegeta, ¿una mujer le había dado algo de batalla? “al parecer en esta dimensión también hay mujeres valientes” este pensamiento le trajo el fugaz recuerdo de Bulma, si… esa obstinada mujer, un poco vulgar pero había que aceptar que era muy valiente, ya estaba echando de menos a su amiga cuando de repente el guerrero alto de gran espada lo atacó, puede que en esa dimensión no pueda utilizar sus poderes, pero su instinto, agilidad y más que todo su experiencia en diferentes campos de batalla jamás podrían anularlos en ningún universo o dimensión.

Con gran agilidad felina, la cual dejó boquiabiertos a más de uno de ahí, esquivó de forma exitosa el ataque del enemigo. La espada le servía como garrocha algunas veces cuando quería saltar sobre el enemigo.

Haciendo este movimiento intentó atravesar la espalda del sujeto, pero este utilizó su gran espada como escudo.

“es muy bueno”

-debo admitir que eres bueno- dijo sonriendo de lado el sujeto alto.

-lo mismo digo gigantón- respondió Vegeta con su típica sonrisa.

Los demás miraban completamente estupefactos la batalla, dos guerreros que usaban espadas casi tan grandes como ellos, en una batalla que más parecía una pelea de titanes, bueno… quizá de un titán y un héroe, pues el otro no era tan alto, aunque no demasiado bajo. Quizá el otro era demasiado alto.

La pelea se extendía, pero para quienes luchaban esta apenas había empezado, todos no perdían detalle alguno y menos la mujer soldado, pero vio que el más grande estaba... ¿perdiendo?... si, estaba perdiendo, Vegeta al ser un poco más bajo que el otro, lograba con más agilidad escabullirse, evitar ataques y atacar zonas débiles que seguro la armadura no protegía bien, es entonces cuando ella se va tras la colina.

Los pelinegros seguían luchando, chocando espadas e intercambiando afiladas miradas, aunque lo raro era que estas miradas no eran asesinas, eran como las de quienes se divierten.

A lo lejos de la pelea, un caballero de armadura brillante se acercaba a caballo, los demás se hacían a un lado, la mujer soldado iba atrás, al parecer le había avisado de la pelea que se llevaba a cabo.

Ambos guerreros luchaban incansables aún, Aeris llamo la atención de vegeta diciéndole:  
-Hey termina esto de una vez- dijo estando entre medio del cabello de Vegeta, es que ya se estaba mareando.

La pelea estaba muy buena y todo, pero vio que Aeris tenía razón, el terminaría muy casado y además estaban llegando más soldados.

De un rápido movimiento esquivó el ataque del otro y utilizando la espada lo hizo perder el equilibrio, a modo que casi cae, en esos instantes en que el más alto perdió el equilibrio, Vegeta dispuesto a atravesarlo atacó, mientas que el otro veía cerca su fin, pero algo pasó, el ataque nunca llegó.


	4. Capítulo IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes pertenecen a Kentaro Miura y a Akira Toriyama.

Ambos guerreros luchaban incansables, Aeris llamo la atención de Vegeta diciéndole:

-Hey termina esto de una vez- dijo estando entre medio del cabello de Vegeta, es que ya se estaba mareando.

La pelea estaba muy buena y todo, pero vio que Aeris tenía razón, él terminaría muy casado y además estaban llegando más soldados.

De un rápido movimiento esquivó el ataque del otro y utilizando la espada lo hizo perder el equilibrio, a modo que casi cae, en esos instantes en que el más alto perdió el equilibrio, Vegeta dispuesto a atravesarlo atacó, mientas que el otro veía cerca su fin, pero algo pasó, el ataque nunca llegó.  
_______________________________________________________________________

POV's Vegeta:

"Al fin alguien que sabe pelear, el tipo alto realmente es bueno en esto, y es muy fuerte, se nota que es un guerrero de verdad, su espada es casi tan grande como él, podría decir que esa espada es tan grande como yo... o más..."

-Hey termina esto de una vez - me gritó Aeris.

"Vaya Aeris se ha aburrido, es una lastima, la batalla está realmente buena, pero tiene razón, más basura está llegando y luego no lograré salir ileso de esto si sigo jugando a ver quién es el más fuerte con este grandulón, aunque mirándolo bien... el tipo este no se ve asustado o afligido... parece que el también disfruta la pelea... "

"esperen... quién diablos es ése que se acerca con una armadura tan resplandeciente?... hmp... que engreído."

"Bueno... lo siento pero esto acaba aquí grandulon " 

"De una sola estocada te acabare"

Me abalance con poca fuerza pues mi espada era lo suficientemente pesada como para atravesarlo sin tanto esfuerzo. Golpeando uno de sus pies, ha perdido el equilibrio... unos segundos es lo que necesito para acabar contigo de una vez por todas.

"te tengo"

...

"¡¡¡pero que demonios!!!"

"arghhh... algo alumbra mis ojos... casi no puedo ver... maldita sea..."

FIN Pov's Vegeta.

El caballero de brillante armadura había ocupado un tipo escudo bien pulido para cegar al príncipe, mientras se acercaba a socorrer a su camarada.

El ataque nunca llegó, el más alto se dio cuenta de esto... su contrincante al parecer no podía ver muy bien.

Aprovechando esto se puso de pié y en guardia, pero dirigió su mirada a donde provenía ese resplandor.

Diablos lo estaban ayudando, de paso el caballero brillante se dirigía a ellos, el príncipe recobró algo de su vista y dispuesto a atacar de nuevo se enfrentó al más alto, pero ahora el corcel del caballero se atravesó y empezó a atacarlo con una fina espada.

Los ataques eran rápidos y a puntos vitales, la armadura lo segaba cada vez que el caballero se movía, "maldita armadura", pensaba, Vegeta, usó su espada como garrocha dando un salto con un mortal hacia atrás, dándose algo de distancia con ese hombre que apareció de la nada para al parecer defender al guerrero de la gran espada.

Los demás empezaron a hacer más espacio, incluido el guerrero de la gran espada, todos se limitaban a observar como estos dos se batían en un duelo de espadas, Vegeta veía que ahora con quien se enfrentaba era bastante rápido, y su fina y delgada espada evitaba a toda costa la suya.

"una debilidad, debe tener una debilidad" se dijo el príncipe, pues resulta que la rapidez del otro había logrado rasguñarlo un poco, esos rápidos movimientos, si se llegaba a descuidar aunque sea por unos segundos, seguro y ese hombre los aprovecharía para acertarle una mortífera estocada.

Hasta que al príncipe le llegó algo que podría ser una idea, quizá saldría algo lastimado, pero si lo lograba seguramente acabaría con todo.

El caballero de armadura peleaba aun montado en su caballo, parecía un poco confiado, más nadie se esperó lo que el peli flama haría, se acercó y dando un peligroso paso al frente, esquivó una estocada del caballero que iba directo al pecho, de nuevo lo hirieron solo que fue un poco superficial pues al parecer el peli flama ya tenía previsto que éso pasaría, y para evitar que la herida que le provocaran fuera grande, esquivo lo más que pudo ese ataque haciendo que esta atravesara en un punto no muy peligroso de su brazo ... y es entonces cuando ejecuta la idea que tuvo, la espada del caballero quedo enterrada en el brazo del príncipe, y este en una milésima de segundo, moviendo su brazo con la espada atravesada, se la quitó, y con su gran espada apuntó a la cabeza del caballero, este en un rápido movimiento sacó algo parecido a una espada, solo que más pequeña, vio como la gran espada se dirigía a su cabeza, por lo que utilizó esa pequeña espada para desviar la dirección del ataque de esa gran espada, pero no lo logró por completo, la espada logro golpearlo, de no ser porque reacciono casi a tiempo, le habría volado la cabeza, pero lo único que hizo fue mandar lejos su casco, golpeando su cabeza en el proceso, esto pasó tan rápido, los demás no habían logrado captar todo, el caballero había caído de su caballo y ya no traía su casco, ahora su larga cabellera cubría su rostro, el peli flama se acercó y le apunto con su gran espada. 

\- haz perdido -le dijo. 

Es entonces que el caballero da la cara, Vegeta se sorprendió, era un hombre joven de blancos cabellos y ojos claros. " Lo que faltaba, un niño bonito me ha herido en esta manera...¡¡¡que patético!!!" pensó con furia el príncipe.

El caballero en esos pocos segundos vio a Vegeta, mientras luchaba con él había deducido que seguro era alguien que entrenó y se forjó toda su vida a punta de batallas, y se dio cuenta que él fue el primero que logró derribarlo de su caballo, sintió algo caliente recorrer si sien, vaya cosa, lo había herido, sangraba eso era algo que no pasaba seguido, solo una persona lo había hecho ver su sangre en batalla. 

En esos segundos que lo miró fijamente también se dio cuenta de las heridas que tenía el peli flama, su delgada espada seguía atravesando hasta el fondo su brazo derecho, y otras herida no paraban de sangrar en su otro brazo, al igual que las pequeñas heridas que él le hizo con la espada delgada. <> pensó el hombre.

-¡¡¡GRIFFITH!!!- gritó la mujer soldado en el instante en que Vegeta apuntó al peli plata.

Vegeta volteó a ver y otros tres hombres apuntaron con ballestas y dispararon, esquivó las que pudo pero una atravesó su abdomen, "MALDICION" pensó el príncipe. 

Y cayó sentado, el dolor estaba llegando a todo su cuerpo, por el calor de la batalla no había sentido nada, pero ahora con una grave herida y las otras que no paraban de sangrar, esto había empeorado.

-¡VEGETA!- grito Aeris desde el cabello de Vegeta.

El príncipe sayajin cayó sentado, la vista se le nublaba, seguro esa flecha atravesó algo importante. El peli plata les grito "DETENGANSE" y miró a Vegeta, él lo miraba con ira contenida, pero aun así intentó ponerse de pie, apoyándose con la espada lo logró e intentó ponerse en guardia de nuevo, pero perdió el conocimiento, y cayó de nuevo al suelo.

Griffith se acercó a él, sonrió, miró a su alrededor y fijo la vista en su guerrero de gran espada.

-Guts- le llamo, -cárgalo y llévalo al campamento, será ahora parte de la banda de halcón-

Y los demás se quedaron con cara de

¡¡¡ ¿Qué?!!!... 

Luego Griffith dirigió su vista a la mujer soldado que tenía una cara de estupefacción.

-Casca, ve con Guts y ayúdale a curarlo- le ordeno, la mujer dudó y puso una cara de enojo pero al final accedió y fue con Guts, ella recogió el bolso de Vegeta y a duras penas la espada se la pusieron a cuestas, casi se cae, era tan pesada que otros llegaron para socorrerla, ella se quedó cargando con el bolso y otros dos hombres cargaron la espada, Guts en cambio recogió al peli flama y lo cargó al estilo princesa. 

El aun llevaba la espada atravesada en el brazo y la flecha en el abdomen.

.  
.  
.

Oscuridad, una espesa oscuridad que sofoca, Vegeta caminaba sin saber a dónde, de repente ve una luz, corre hacia ella pero esta se va alejando hasta desaparecer, cansado deja de correr y se apoya en sus rodillas, de repente la luz se encuentra justo a sus espaldas, y alguien estaba bajo esa luz dándole la espalda.

"Kakaroto" dijo el príncipe.

Es entonces que el mencionado se da la vuelta y le mira, no tiene esa característica sonrisa de tonto que siempre suele llevar, estaba serio, y solo se dedicaba a ver a Vegeta.

Este lo llamaba y preguntaba que pasaba, porque no le contestaba pero Kakaroto solo seguía mirándolo fijo y guardando silencio. 

De nuevo la luz desapareció y la oscuridad lo envolvió otra vez, luego empezó a resonar la voz de Kakaroto diciendo: "Vegeta... yo no te amo..." y haciendo eco.

-¿Qué?- decía el príncipe al oír esto.

"no te veo de esa manera..." (Haciendo eco mientras la frase anterior se repetía)

-¡ya basta!- se tapa los oídos.

"no puedo verte como algo más..." (Haciendo eco, ahora las dos frases anteriores se repetían al fondo)

-¡Maldición cállate!- se acurruca.

"¿qué tal si hacemos como que nunca pasó esto ¿Si?..." (Eco, todas se repiten)

-basta... por favor...- unas lágrimas bajan por sus mejillas.

Las cinco frases anteriores se siguen repitiendo haciendo eco, la oscuridad se vuelve más densa y fría, lo sofoca, le duele el pecho, el frio que sentía eran como dagas de hielo atravesando su cuerpo. 

Esas frases se repetían sin cesar, pero oía una voz familiar bajo todas esas voces, esa vocecilla se intensificaba, gritaba... "Vegeta "... "Vegeta "...

-¿Aeris?- dijo... y lo escuchó claramente gritándole.

......................................................................................................................................................

-¡¡¡VEGETA DESPIERTA!!!- gritó Aeris, esta vez logró despertar al peli flama.

-Aeris- dijo Vegeta al despertar.

El príncipe intentó sentarse, pero un dolor en su abdomen lo obligó a desistir de esa acción.

-¿Qué te pasó?... estabas llorando y una aura terriblemente negra y muy densa te rodeaba, se sentía muy triste... ¿Qué es lo que estabas soñando?- pregunto Aeris bastante preocupado.

Vegeta se llevó las manos a las mejillas y en efecto estaban húmedas por las lágrimas que habían resbalado por estas. 

Estaba un poco sorprendido... desde que llegó había tenido ese sueño... pero cada vez parece peor... ahora incluso resulta que lloraba dormido.

-maldición- se dijo tapándose la cara con las manos.

-siempre que duermes te rodea esta aura... ¿Por qué... por qué te pasa esto...?-

Aeris lo había visto siempre rodeado por esa aura cada vez que dormía, y su cara reflejaba cierta tristeza... pero ahora esto había empeorado, el aura llegó hasta él y sintió todas esas emociones, tristeza, dolor, amargura, desesperación y abandono.

Y al despertar vio a Vegeta llorando.

Vegeta de nuevo intentó sentarse otra vez, el dolor seguía, pero decidió ignorarlo y tomar asiento. Aeris se acercó y miro su rostro.

-¿no vas a hablarme de lo que te pasa?- pregunto.

Vegeta solo miró a un lado y negó con la cabeza. Aeris entendió que se trataba de un asunto que no deseaba compartir en ese momento... al parecer aun no confiaba lo suficiente en él. Así que opto por cambiar de tema.

-¿Aun te duelen las demás heridas?-

-no... solo me duele esta...- dijo señalando la herida en su abdomen.

-ah... esa tardara un poco más... pero mañana por la noche ya no dolerá, por ahora solo seguiré echándole de mis polvos y no dolerá tanto-

Las demás heridas ya habían sanado... incluso cicatrizado gracias al polvo de Aeris, incluso la del brazo se había curado, tenerlo al lado en ocasiones como estas era muy útil. Es entonces que Vegeta desata el vendaje del abdomen y deja que Aeris ponga de sus polvos en la herida... esta empezaba a cerrar y a medida iba cayendo el polvo mágico, también el dolor se iba. 

Vegeta agradeció y volvió a vendar su abdomen.

De repente cayó en cuenta...  
-¿DÓNDE DIABLOS ESTOY?... ¿CÓMO LLEGUÉ AQUÍ?- dijo al ver a su alrededor y encontrarse dentro de una tienda de campaña algo grande y ya era de noche.

-¿eh?...- Aeris vio alrededor - pues las personas que te atacaron te trajeron aquí y te curaron y vendaron- explicó con naturalidad.

-¿y mis cosas?- preguntó ya un poco menos alterado.

-están allá- dijo señalando una esquina de la tienda de campaña.  
Como ya no sentía mucho dolor, se levantó y fue en dirección a sus cosas, nada faltaba, todo estaba ahí, su espada igual. Vegeta suspiró y volteó a ver al más pequeño.

-entonces eso hicieron... ¿Por qué?- pregunto Vegeta.

-pues... cuando caíste desmayado, el tipo de cabello plateado dijo que te trajeran al campamento y te curaran, dijo que de ahora en adelante serias un halcón.- explicó Aeris acercándose a Vegeta y posándose en sus manos.

-un... ¿halcón?- dijo levantando una ceja.

-eso es lo que escuché... no sé qué sea un halcón... es... ¿un ave?- 

-¿estás seguro de lo que escuchaste?- cuestiono el otro.

-Si estoy seguro, dijo que serias un halcón... y por lo que vi, a los demás no pareció gustarles la idea... se veían enojados, luego llamó a la mujer con la que peleaste antes... ¿Cómo era su nombre...?- dijo intentando recordar, -¡¡¡Ah sí!!! Se llama Casca, el de cabello plateado le dijo que ayudara al tal Guts a curarte y llevarte al campamento, ella parecía estar más enojada que todos por eso.- 

-¿Guts?... ¿Quién es el tal Guts?- pregunto de nuevo.

-Guts es el tipo alto con gran espada... ese con el que estabas luchando antes de que llegara el de pelo plateado.-

-...-

Vegeta se quedó pensativo mirando al techo de la carpa. "entonces así se llama", luego escucha unos murmullos fuera la carpa, Vegeta se pone de pie y se acerca para asomar un poco su cabeza por la entrada de la carpa.

Y arrugando el entrecejo con desdén se da cuenta de que se trata del tipo que no logró matar, ese cobarde que mandó a los otros a morir en lugar de enfrentarse a él. 

Claramente escuchó su estúpido y cobarde plan, "entonces los muy idiotas piensan atacarme mientras duermo... que cobardes, ¡Ha! Ya verán la sorpresita con la que se encontraran" tomó su gran espada y volvió a la entrada de la tienda de campaña sonriendo, esperando al primer idiota que se atrevería a pasar. 

Pero al parecer no eran tan ilusos, algunos querían retractarse y no atacarlo... mencionaban lo que hizo hace unas horas con sus dos capitanes y con un tal Griffith, algunos temblaron de miedo y decían que no querían participar, el alborotador cobarde les recordó lo que ése guerrero había hecho con sus compañeros, que tenían que vengarlos. Algunos asentían y lo siguieron.

Vegeta empuñó su espada y los esperó, pero no entraron, en cambio escucho otra voz, Vegeta volvió a asomarse, era aquel hombre alto de gran espada. "Guts" pensó el príncipe.  
-¿Qué están planeando chicos?- les preguntó con gran naturalidad, como si no supiera lo que querían hacer.

-¡capitán Guts!- dijeron los otros soldados.

-¿armados? ¿Y a estas horas?... no me digan que atacarán al hombre que está dentro de la carpa.- dijo con burla.

-¡métete en tus asuntos!- dijo el que los guiaba.

-Ahhhhh... Corkas, Corkas, Corkas... no cambias... ¿cierto?- dijo un poco irónico. - ¿es que acaso esta escena no se te hace conocida?- le preguntó.

-...- 

Los demás seguían en silencio. Guts mirando al cielo dijo como si recordara con un poco de nostalgia esa escena.

-recuerdo que un tipo intentó robarme durante el día, montando a caballo junto a otros tres hombres, y por la noche intentó matarme mientras dormía, tal y como tú lo estás haciendo ahora... que raro ¿no?- le dijo sonriendo con sorna.

Corkas lo miró despectivo, y los otros parecían no entender.

-¿qué pasa? ¿No pensabas entrar?... aunque debo decirte que si os enfrentáis a él, lo más seguro es que no saldrán muy bien librados de esa, quizá ni siquiera salgan vivos - dijo fingiendo preocupación. 

Los demás se miraron las caras en un claro acuerdo de retirarse silenciosamente haciendo caso a lo que el capitán de asalto dijo, lo mejor era retirarse.

Guts sonrió triunfante pues los que acompañaban a Corkas, poco a poco se retiraron hasta dejarlo solo. 

-¿y bien?- dijo Guts, Corkas lo miró como si quisiera fulminarlo y renegando entre dientes algo que era inaudible pero que seguro no serían palabras dulces hacia el capitán de asalto, se retiró. 

Guts con mirada triunfante lo vio irse hasta que desapareció por completo del plano, suspiró con claro cansancio, sonriendo miro la tienda de campaña y se retiró.

Vegeta y Aeris vieron todo lo que había pasado, Vegeta no dejó de mirar por la pequeña abertura de la entrada de la tienda de campaña hasta que vio desaparecer a aquel hombre de gran espada y cabellos azabaches como los de él.

-vaya... ése tipo te defendió- dijo Aeris con claro asombro. - Como que no te guarda rencor-

-eso parece- dijo tomando asiento en la pequeña cama algo improvisada, Aeris lo siguió y se recostó envolviéndose con las mantas de aquella cama.

-¿no duermes?- le preguntó el elfo.

Vegeta miraba serio la entrada, era muy desconfiado. Tomando la espada se abrazó a ella y recargó su cabeza en el mango de ésta. -Creo... que yo paso-

Aeris entendió que lo más obvio era que no se sentía seguro en ése lugar, por lo que no objetó nada y se durmió.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El sol había salido, Aeris se levantó con muchas energías, y Vegeta seguía en la misma posición de anoche, tal como pensó, este no pudo pegar el ojo en toda la noche. 

Pero que se le iba a hacer, si no eran los ladrones o los espíritus y criaturas que su aura atraía, sus pesadillas no lo dejaban dormir, por lo tanto, fuera lo que fuera, jamás podía dormir una noche completa.

Vegeta se alistó, bueno no fue mucho, solo tuvo que ponerse la camisa a tirantes con la que había llegado a esa dimensión, la otra estaba muy rasgada por la pelea de ayer. 

Por suerte sus spandex negros eran muy resistentes y no se dañaron, se puso sus guantes sin dedos, tomo la espada, su funda y se la puso en la espalda. A punto estaba de tomar su bolso cuando una mujer de tez morena se apareció y le indico que lo siguiera. La actitud pedante de esa mujer lo molestó un poco, pero aun así dejo el bolso a un lado, esperó a Aeris para que se metiera en su cabello y la siguió, Aeris le dijo que nadie podía verlo excepto él, pero aun así siempre se escondía en su cabello, ya se había hecho costumbre.

Al salir el sol lastimó un poco sus ojos por lo que se cubrió con la mano derecha, al acostumbrase su vista a la luz, pudo notar todas las tiendas de campaña que ahí estaban, veía muchos soldados, todos muy jóvenes, incluso vio a un niño rubio de cabello liso. 

Estaba junto a un hombre moreno muy grande sus ojos parecían no abrirse mucho, otro estaba practicando con unas pequeñas cuchillas, y otro montón practicando con espada, pero al fondo algo llamó su atención, mientras caminaban se fijó que en un lugar algo apartado del campamento se encontraba alguien entrenando solo, entrecerrando los ojos afino la vista para saber de quien se trataba, era el hombre de anoche, se encontraba practicando con esa gran espada, se le veía muy concentrado, la mujer le llamó la atención, pues se estaba quedando atrás, "pero que gritona" pensó el príncipe, tan alto grito la mujer, que algunos voltearon a ver, incluso el que estaba entrenando al fondo, el cual vio a Vegeta, el príncipe no había dejado de verlo por lo que al ver que este volteó a mirarlo, de una desvió la vista al frente, fingiendo que no lo veía.

-¿Qué?... ¿te pone nervioso?- preguntó inquisitivo e incluso con algo de insinuación el elfo.

-cállate- dijo Vegeta por lo bajo para que Aeris fuera el único que pudiese oírlo, Aeris sonrió y miro en dirección al guerrero de gran espada que al fondo había estado entrenando, al parecer, no había quitado la vista de Vegeta.

Caminaron hasta un lugar apartado, el hombre de blanca cabellera estaba ahí esperando, sentado a la sombra de un árbol. La mujer detuvo su andar y Vegeta la miró, esta le dijo que siguiera.

Vegeta caminó hasta llegar en presencia de aquel hombre. El peli plata al ver que había llegado, se puso en pie y lo saludó.

-hola, ¿te sientes mejor?- preguntó con una sonrisa, como si él no hubiese tenido que ver con sus heridas.

-...- Vegeta solo lo miró fijo y no dijo nada.

-¡vaya! ¡Pero es que ya te has curado!- dice impresionado acercándose a Vegeta para verlo mejor.

Vegeta lo mira un poco extrañado alejándose un poco. 

"¿pero este tipo?"

Alejándose un poco y cambiando drásticamente de personalidad -sabes- dijo mirando al cielo. - he conocido a muchas personas, a muchos hombres, mujeres e incluso a varios donceles, y creí haberlo visto todo, hasta ayer- y lo miró.

Vegeta no decía nada solo ponía cuidado a las palabras del otro.

\- vienes y con facilidad derrotas a mis hombres, derrotas a mi capitana, te enfrentas a mi capitán de asalto, me enfrentas y tiras del caballo... Éso es algo que nadie había hecho, me heriste y éso es algo que solo una persona ha logrado.-

-pero me derrotaste... bueno... te ayudaron... en esa oportunidad debiste haberme matado... ¿Por qué...- dijo el peli flama.

-¿Por qué no te maté?... pues... porque quiero poseerte- dijo tajante.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral por unos segundos al oir tal respuesta.

-¡pervertido!- dijo Aeris exaltado rompiendo el silencio sepulcral, - ¡seguro ya vio lo curvilíneo que es tu cuerpo y ahora quiere poseerlo como el animal lujurioso que es! - añadió enojado volando alrededor de Vegeta señalando las caderas, cintura y pecho de éste.

Vegeta ignoró el comentario de Aeris, seguramente ese tipo no se refería a eso... o sí?

-explícate- dijo temiendo que lo que dijo Aeris quizá fuera verdad.

-quiero que formes parte de mi cuadrilla- dijo el peli plata, e internamente Aeris y Vegeta suspiraron aliviados.

-¿Por qué?-

-porque cuando peleabas con los soldados y te enfrentaste a los demás y a mí, no lo dudaste, era como sí apostaras tu vida. Incluso después de ser herido, seguías blandiendo tu espada, lucias tan valiente.-, - te lanzas al peligro y buscas la manera de sobrevivir desde ahí... me recordaste mucho a alguien que conozco- y miro a lo lejos justo tras Vegeta.

Guts estaba viendo la escena desde muy lejos. Casca desde una distancia algo corta... una en la que aun podía escuchar todo.

-al igual que él eres muy interesante... en cierta forma... me agradas y quiero tenerte.-

Vegeta quedo perplejo al oír esto.

-ahora sí que me confundió... le agradas... de alguna forma... pero no dijo en que forma y para que te quiere- dijo Aeris. 

Vegeta rodo los ojos ante el comentario del elfo... y siguió ignorándolo.

Por otro lado, Casca estaba algo enfadada, lo que faltaba, otro favorito de Griffith. Ya era suficiente el saber que Guts era el preferido de Griffith como para que llegue otro y se sume a la lista.

"Que humillante"

-bien... te agrado... y... ¿así nada más quieres poseerme?-

-si- 

-¿y si me negara?-

-¿lo harías?-

-¡¡¡¡¡Vegeta, no!!!!! ¡No lo hagas, ésta es una buena oportunidad!, si te quedas con ellos, los monstruos no te perseguirán, por si no te diste cuenta los monstruos no se presentaron ¡anoche!... ¡luego solo tendrás que pensar en la manera de volver a tu dimensión!-

Vegeta escuchó lo que Aeris gritaba, era cierto, los monstruos no se presentaron anoche, y además estaba buscando un grupo al cual unirse mientras buscaba la forma de regresar, esta era una buena oportunidad.

"pero es un maldito egocéntrico"

Pensó el príncipe.... Ése maldito hablaba de poseerlo como si fuese una cosa... además sentía que lo miraba desde arriba... ni siquiera era más alto que el... estaban a la misma altura. Pero era un engreído... su orgullo dolía por el hecho de ser humillado por esos estúpidos humanos.

"pareciera que le gusta mirar a las personas desde arriba... detesto éso."

-pues me niego- dijo el príncipe... Aeris se dio una palmada a la frente por lo que el príncipe dijo.

-IDIOTA- grito Aeris.

-ustedes no me agradan y al parecer con tu cuadrilla pasa lo mismo, el sentimiento es mutuo, ustedes me atacaron sin ninguna razón, maté a algunos de sus hombres y me odian a morir... ¿Por qué querría pertenecer a un sitio en el que la mayoría o más bien todos desean verme atravesado por sus espadas? me consideran un enemigo-

Griffith miró al peli flama y lo escuchó detenidamente, y parecía tener algo de razón, Casca y los otros demostraron un gran desdén al oír que el peli flama seria parte de la cuadrilla.

-además el más raro de todos eres tu... me apuñalas y luego quieres ser mi amigo, me hablas un montón de sandeces y dices querer poseerme, la verdad no se quién maldita sea te crees- soltó el príncipe con enojo.

Griffith vio por qué lado tomaba la situación, se dio cuenta de que en parte parecía haber herido no solo su cuerpo sino que ahora toco su orgullo, "entonces tendré que proponerle algo, si resulta ser tan orgulloso como se ve, seguro no rechazará esto"

-bueno... dejaste en claro que no te agradamos en lo absoluto... así que... ¿qué es lo que quieres?-

-antes de retírame... quiero hacerte tantas heridas como las que tú y tus hombres me hicieron.-

A lo lejos Casca tembló al oir lo que el peliflama dijo, con esas justas palabras, esto era como un dejavú.

Griffith se agarró la barbilla e hizo una pose como si estuviese pensando mucho la situación.

-ya sé ... hagamos esto... determinémoslo con una batalla, como el gran guerrero que sé que eres, sé que no te negarás.- dijo Griffith.

-ya dilo de una maldita vez- dijo el príncipe algo exasperado.

-si tu ganas en este encuentro, te iras, claro después de dejarme tantas heridas como te causamos.-

-¿y si tu ganas?- dijo Vegeta esperando la respuesta del otro.

-si yo gano...- afilo la mirada como si fuese un halcón que divisa a su presa. - Me pertenecerás en cuerpo y alma- soltó con esa fría y espeluznante mirada.

Vegeta se sorprendió a lo que dijo el tipo ese, y más que todo, la forma en que lo dijo.

\- Vegeta ... ese tipo me está asustando... y me está confundiendo...- dijo el elfo escondiéndose entre los cabellos de Vegeta.

-¿qué dices?... ¿aceptas?- dijo el peli plata.

Vegeta simplemente desenvainó su espada poniéndose en guardia.

-muy bien- dijo Griffith.

La pelea empezó, Casca veía todo totalmente estupefacta.

"está sucediendo de nuevo, Griffith está peleando por poseer algo que quiere." Dijo por lo bajo apretando los puños.

Vegeta atacó primero, con un peligroso movimiento de su espada intentó acertarle una herida de muerte al hombro, pero Griffith esquivaba muy bien, no podía cortarlo de ninguna manera, y resultaba que éste ya lo estaba lastimando, en muy poca cantidad, solo eran rosones de su espada. 

Pero las heridas sangraban y la herida del abdomen no se había curado, Aeris salió del cabello de Vegeta y tomó altura para ver la pelea desde ahí.

Vegeta estaba muy lastimado, había curado la mayoría de heridas, pero de manera superficial. Y la más peligrosa y dolorosa era la que se encontraba en el abdomen.

"¡maldición!... es muy bueno con esa estúpida espada... y solo usando una mano..."

Vegeta se estaba viendo acorralado, el dolor era terrible, en verdad que odiaba el cuerpo humano, era tan inútil y frágil... era detestable. 

Aquel engreído estaba ganando y los demás estúpidos de esa cuadrilla se estaban acercando al lugar para ver la pelea.

Los que llegaban se quedaban tomaban asiento y apoyaban al peli plata. Todos gritaban ¡Griffith! Y cosas como "tu puedes" y "enséñale quien manda", comentarios como ese enfurecían al príncipe, tanto que de repente se le olvidaba el dolor y atacaba con tanta furia que hacia retroceder a Griffith. Pero este reacciono para herir el brazo de Vegeta.

Guts veía a toda la gente que se reunía alrededor de esa batalla, sonreía de medio lado.

"nunca cambias" pensó con cierta gracia, estaba seguro de que sea lo que sea que hiciera, lo más seguro es que ganaría.

Vegeta estaba cansado, ya no podía, Griffith hirió su mano, forzándolo a soltar la espada, pues Griffith se había parado en ésta y el peso lo obligó a soltarla, Vegeta cayó sentado al suelo, Griffith le apunto con la espada al cuello, sonriendo triunfante.

\- gané - dijo.

-no tan rápido insecto- dijo el príncipe sonriendo de lado.

En milésimas de segundo, el príncipe hizo hacia a tras la cabeza y pateo la espada de Griffith obligándolo a soltarla, quedó desarmado, y Vegeta sacando fuerzas de grandeza se levantó de un salto y tomó posición de combate.

Griffith estaba impresionado, esto se había convertido en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Ahora deseaba más que nunca poseer a ese guerrero orgulloso, no se dejaba vencer con facilidad.

Griffith tomó posición y la pelea comenzó de nuevo, Vegeta fue el primero y empezó a atacar a Griffith con una serie de movimientos que este nunca había visto. 

Sus golpes eran contundentes y él no podía asestarle ni un golpe, los demás se preocupaban, Griffith estaba perdiendo. 

El guerrero con cabellera en punta parecía volar con todos esos giros, saltos y piruetas que confundían a Griffith y lo lastimaban.

Los demás veían estupefactos los movimientos de Vegeta, esos movimientos jamás los habían visto, ¿qué clase de estilo era ese?... y otro salía con el típico comentario de "debe ser un estilo de pelea extranjero" 

Vegeta perdía velocidad, la herida del abdomen se había puesto peor que antes, y su vista se ponía borrosa, la sangre salía a borbotones, tanto de sus heridas recientes como de las anteriores. Griffith vio la oportunidad de golpear a su contrincante, Vegeta lanzó una patada que Griffith logró esquivar, tomando su pierna, tirándolo cara al piso, vegeta liberó su pierna pero el peli plata tomó su brazo y lo torció, ahora que lo tenía así, se concentró en golpearlo en la zona lastimada de donde salió la flecha, Vegeta no quiso gritar de dolor, pero su vista se nublaba cada vez más, y las fuerzas se iban.

-en verdad que me impresionas... me dejaste muy mareado... ríndete o dislocare tu hombro- dijo desafiante Griffith. 

Vegeta no respondió más que con un "¡vete al diablo!" y Griffith sin contemplación disloco su hombro, Vegeta pudo oír el ruido que produjo su hombro al ser dislocado, dejando salir un grito ahogado. Griffith se quito de encima. Los demás se acercaban para felicitar a Griffith y un grupo para burlarse de Vegeta, Corkas quiso tomarlo de los hombros y golpearlo, pero Guts de la nada apareció y detuvo el golpe, los demás quedaron impresionados... ¿a qué hora había llegado?... Griffith se acercó a Vegeta, este se puso en pie y miro desafiante al peli plata que se acercaba, pero el dolor ya era mucho y tuvo que poner una rodilla al suelo agarrando su hombro lastimado, ya no sabía que le dolía más... el hombro o la herida de el abdomen que Griffith había golpeado desde la espalda.  
Griffith se inclinó y tomó su rostro.

-ahora... eres solo mío- 

Vegeta quedó helado al oír esto... había perdido, contra un humano, y ahora hasta le pertenecía...

Vegeta estaba realmente enojado, pero esos ojos grises lo miraron de tal forma que se perdía en ellos, bueno quizá era que había perdido mucha sangre... por lo que después se desmayó.

Casca se acercó a Griffith.  
-entonces eso quiere decir... ¿que sí formará parte de la cuadrilla del halcón?-

-si- respondió el peli plata.

............................................................................................................................................................

A la noche:

Pov's vegeta:

¡Perdí!

¡Perdí contra él!

¡Una derrota total!

¡Perdí contra ese fanfarrón!

Maldito, me sonríe en esa forma inocente y a lo siguiente me tuerce el hombro como si fuese cualquier muñeco de trapo, maldito, ¿Quién se cree que es?... ¿Quién es? 

-¡Vegeta alguien viene!- 

Aeris me avisa un poco asustado, me levanto de una vez y tomo la espada, Aeris como siempre se esconde en mi cabello.

Alguien entra a la tienda.

-veo que te sientes con más energías-   
Es la mujer gritona, viene con unas vendas y agua, parece que viene a curarme. Dejare la espada a un lado... bueno no muy lejos... aun no confió en ellos.

-siéntate-

Pero que modales...   
¡Esta mujer será insolente!... debería pedir las cosas con más propiedad... ¡auch!... ¡maldición!... no es nada cuidadosa, parece que estuviese curando a un animal.

Ah... Al menos ya acabó... pero... ¿he? Vaya ya no me duele... a pesar de todo es buena en esto...

Ya se va... está agarrando sus cosas  
-¡Vegeta ve y agradécele!- me dice Aeris... bueno quizá si deba agradecerle... igual... se tomó la molestia de curarme... ¿no?

Fin Pov's vegeta.

Vegeta se pone en pie y llama a la mujer.

-Hey... tu mujer...- dice el príncipe, -creo que debo agradecerte por tomarte las molestias de...-

-no mal interpretes...- interrumpió la mujer dándole la espalda. - Era una orden de Griffith, de otra manera... ¿Quién te ayudaría?- soltó con odio e ira contenida la mujer.

Vegeta solo la miró serio, Casca empezó a caminar y antes de salir de la carpa, volteó y miró al príncipe.

-solo apresúrate y muérete en alguna batalla.- y salió la mujer de la tienda.

-pero que grosera- dijo Aeris.

-hmp... es lo que me gano por hacerte caso- dijo Vegeta claramente enojado.

El peli flama se acostó en la cama improvisada y miro al techo.  
-bueno... ahora al menos podrás dormir sin preocuparte por ladrones o monstruos- menciono Aeris.

-pero ahora estoy rodeado por un montón de idiotas que me odian y esperan matarme mientras duermo.- mencionó fríamente el príncipe.

-pero ahora que recuerdo... por que no aceptaste de una vez lo que ése tipo te propuso... sino que tuviste que pelearte con él y además estabas muy lastimado-

-Argh ya deja de regañarme... además ese tipo era un fanfarrón... no pude evitarlo-

-si... es un fanfarrón... y muy raro... mira que querer poseerte- dijo viendo de forma extraña a Vegeta.

-el mal pensado eras tú...- luego recordó lo que dijo de su cuerpo, - entonces... con que cuerpo curvilíneo ¿eh?- dijo el peliflama sonriendo de forma irónica.

-jeje- se rió nerviosamente mientras se sonrojaba a más no poder.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras tanto en una tienda de campaña un poco más grande, casi en medio de todas, dos hombres hablaban.

-hasta la fecha nos hemos ganado una buena reputación en el reino de Midland.- dice mientras revisa unos papeles.

-no hemos perdido ninguna batalla, era obvio que la voz se correría haciéndonos una reputación.-

Luego uno se pone en pié y le dirige la palabra al otro, que se hallaba recostado en el pilar de la carpa.

-¿qué opinas del nuevo integrante?- preguntó Griffith.

-es un buen guerrero... sabe pelear ya sea con la espada o cuerpo a cuerpo... es lo que puedo decir... hasta ahora la mayor parte del tiempo solo lo he visto dormir.-

-a los demás no parecía agradarles la idea, algunos querrán atacarlo-

-tendrán que hacerse a la idea tarde o temprano... además fue una orden tuya, no creo que la desobedezcan... o prefieres que lo cuide mientras tanto.-

-si... vigílalo por si acaso... sabes... él no quería quedarse... se negaba a pertenecer a la banda-

-por eso lo retaste a un duelo, ya me lo imaginaba... típico de ti.-

Griffith miro al techo y empezó a reír como un niño.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó Guts intrigado.

\- mientras peleaba con él... recordé nuestra pelea, fue muy divertida, él es como tú en aquel entonces, orgulloso, desconfiado, lanzado y violento.-

-no me eches tantas flores- dice con sarcasmo, pero de una forma graciosa.

-jajaja lo siento, pero así eras.- dice tratando de dejar de reír.

-si... y le aplicaste el mismo método que a mí, mirar que dislocarle el hombro... el tipo aún estaba herido y débil, no me pareció muy justo.-

-él quería irse no sin antes causarme tantas heridas como las que nosotros les causamos... ¿no te suena eso familiar?-

Guts guardo silencio mientras se cruzaba de brazos... eso sonó algo parecido a lo que él le dijo a Griffith cuando entró a la banda del halcón hace ya casi tres años.

-yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero... eso es algo que ya todos saben- dijo mientras tomaba asiento frente a un tipo escritorio en el cual habían mapas y cartas.

Eso era algo muy cierto, Griffith siempre obtenía lo que quería ya sea de un modo u otro, eso lo tenía muy en claro, el mayor de los ejemplos de eso eran él mismo y ahora el nuevo integrante de la banda del halcón.  
Ambos no querían entrar y terminaron siendo reclutados casi a la fuerza, él premio mayor en la batalla, como quien pelea por la mano de una dama. Ahora pertenecían a la banda del halcón o más bien a Griffith.

-Guts... mañana por la mañana, llévalo contigo para que conozca a los demás, luego veremos en qué posición estará él.-

-si- respondió Guts antes de retirarse.


	5. Capítulo V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, otro capítulo, pero recuerden, los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Kentaro Miura y a Akira Toriyama

Goku llevó a Bulma a su cuarto para que descansara, luego de haber llorado por tanto tiempo en su hombro, la pobre mujer se quedó dormida. 

Trunks llegó cuando Goku arropaba a su amiga.

-ella no ha dormido desde que papá desapareció, tampoco había salido del laboratorio.-

Goku volteo a ver a su amiga, ésta aún tenía una expresión de angustia a pesar de estar dormida.

-¿qué es lo que pasó ese día? - le pregunto serio Goku al más pequeño.

-pues... mi padre había venido de entrenar con usted... me pareció extraño pues llegó demasiado temprano, se le veía muy serio?... bueno... era algo raro, porque en lugar de serio quizá se veía triste por algo, ni siquiera notó que estaba ahí, él solo se fue directo a su cuarto y se encerró.-

Ante lo que dijo el niño, el corazón de Goku sintió estrujarse al oír como es que Vegeta llegó a casa. El niño prosiguió.

-entonces pedí permiso a mi mamá de salir y jugar con Goten. Ella dijo que si y me fui... ya cuando Goten se fue a su casa, emprendí camino y ya estando algo cerca escuche una explosión, y al sentir que era en mi casa volé más rápido, pero al llegar solo encontré a mi madre en el suelo llorando, y después me abrazó, yo le pregunte ¿qué había pasado?, ¿por qué no podía sentir el ki de mi padre? Y ella se echó a llorar- en esto Trunks no pudo contener las lágrimas, su padre ya no iba a volver y no era para menos que se sintiera así.

\- mamá no ha parado de trabajar en una manera para que papá regrese...- añadió llorando.

Ahora Goku podía entender por qué sintió esa horrible sensación de que algo malo pasaba, el escalofrío electrizante que recorría su espina dorsal era éso. Habían sentido que el ki de Vegeta había desaparecido por completo de la faz de la tierra y quizá del universo. 

El peli flama había desaparecido por completo.  
Goku acarició la cabellera del pequeño que sollozaba.

-no te preocupes, seguro y encontraremos una solución a esto, tú papá regresará.- esto consoló un poco al pequeño que decidió ir a su cuarto para descansar. 

Goku miró por la ventana, el pecho le dolía, una extraña sensación de vacío se había apoderado de él, una tristeza tan profunda le azotaba sin piedad. Con el rostro mostrando una cara de aflicción miró al cielo preguntándose.

"Vegeta, ¿Dónde estás?"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El sol había vuelto a salir, nuestro príncipe había logrado dormir un poco después de tanto tiempo, Aeris se encontraba hecho bolita, acurrucado en el cuello del peli flama.

Al despertar se levantó de repente, despertando al elfo de un susto, casi de muerte.

-¡¡¡ahhhhhh!!! ¡No hagas eso! ¡Con lo lindo que estaba soñando! - protestó.

-ya no te quejes- dijo molesto el príncipe.

Miró a todos lados, su espada y bolso era lo primero que buscaba con la mirada, estaban ahí así que no se preocupó, pero algo llamó su atención, había una mesilla con una tinaja de agua y una especie de bowl de metal y una toalla. Se levantó para ver que en la tinaja había agua y al lado un espejo.

-¿Quién crees que dejó esto aquí?- preguntó al príncipe.

-no lo sé...- 

-quizá fue esa mujer gritona y grosera- dijo el peli flama frunciendo el entrecejo al recordar lo mal que lo trató la mujer.

-o tal vez... fue ese hombre alto y fornido de la gran espada... ¿no lo crees?- dijo el elfo insinuándole algo al más alto, su expresión era pícara. 

-deja de decir tonterías- le dice Vegeta.  
El príncipe llena el bowl de agua para lavar su rostro, pero Aeris se mete en este antes de que Vegeta metiera sus manos para llevar algo de agua a su rostro.

-¿Qué haces?- dijo con claro fastidio.

\- tomo un baño, que crees?... ahh se siente tan bien- dice estirando los brazos.

Vegeta se cruza de brazos mirándolo fijo, como diciéndole, "¿ya, hora que agua pensaras que usaré?" Aeris suspira y le dice:

-cerca de aquí hay una especie de lago con agua cristalina, sé que no te conformarías con solo lavarte la cara, así que por que no vas y tomas un baño allá.-

El elfo tenía razón, Vegeta no se conformaría con solo lavar su rostro, por lo que no objetó y tomó el bolso, la espada y se dispuso a ir al lago.

-¿hacia dónde?- preguntó.

-espera iré contigo- y el elfo salió del bowl y cargó con la toalla y se la puso en los hombros a Vegeta,-¡vámonos!- dijo con entusiasmo y se fueron.

Al salir vieron que aún era muy temprano, no muchas personas estaban despiertas, bueno casi ninguna. Por lo que el príncipe se sintió más cómodo, siguiendo las indicaciones de Aeris no tardaron en encontrar el lago, era de madrugada y el agua estaba algo fría.

Vegeta se fue desprendiendo de la ropa, Aeris se tapó los ojos en todo eso, nunca se acostumbraba a ver al príncipe así.

El agua estaba fría, pero esto no le molestó en lo absoluto, siguió caminando hasta que el agua le llegó a la cintura y empezó a hundirse y mojar todo su cuerpo, se metió más al fondo para poder nadar, era algo relajante y al mismo tiempo refrescante, después de un rato de nadar Vegeta se acercó un poco hasta la orilla en donde el agua le cubría hasta la cintura.

Aeris abrió el bolso y sacó una especie de botella con una infusión de color azul/morado y se lo pasó a Vegeta, este sacó un poco de esa botella y lo vertió en su cabello y cuerpo, era algo parecido al jabón líquido o shampoo.

Aeris disfrutaba del aroma que desprendía ese líquido, era una mezcla de lavanda, sándalo y otro montón de flores que no lograba distinguir aun.

-debiste comprarle otra botella de estas a esa señora de acento raro- dice embelesado por el olor (la mujer era francesa, por eso el acento raro que menciona Aeris.)

Vegeta simplemente siguió lavando su cuerpo y cabello.  
Las heridas se habían curado, la del abdomen había cicatrizado lo suficiente como para que no necesitara ser vendada, pues la noche anterior Aeris vertió más de sus polvos, tantos que incluso Vegeta quedó dormido, por eso es que pudo descansar, y por ello es que Aeris se había quedado dormido tan profundamente.

Vegeta salió del lago, Aeris se tapó los ojos de nuevo, con la toalla que Aeris llevó se secó el cuerpo y del bolso sacó algo de ropa que fue adquiriendo al comprar en diferentes poblados que estuvieron de camino mientras entrenaba.

Los vendedores no sabían lo que eran los spandex, pero tenían una tela algo parecida que no le desagradó del todo al príncipe.

Poniéndose unos pantalones negros un poco alicrados que marcaba su buena figura y una camisa blanca sin mangas. Con la toalla terminó de secar su cabello, que aunque estaba mojado jamás dejó su característica forma de flama.

Vistiendo sus botas blancas y los guantes sin dedos, tomo las cosas, las guardó y fue de nuevo al campamento. Ya algunas personas se encontraban despiertas y caminando por el campamento, Vegeta pasó de largo sin saludar, bueno no es que lo saludaran pero no reparó en hacerlo tampoco.

Entró a su tienda y dejó las cosas en su lugar, justo pensaba en quitarse la espada cuando de repente alguien entró.

-¿Quién demo...?- el príncipe reaccionó muy enojado al sentir que alguien entraba sin su consentimiento, desenvainó la espada en milésimas de segundo y al darse vuelta y ver quien era, se quedó a mitad de la oración.

-ah... lo siento, entré sin previo aviso.- se disculpó.

Vegeta solo giró el rostro con su ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunto. Volviendo la espada a su funda.

-vengo a mostrarte el campamento, más tarde Griffith te dirá cuál es tu posición en la cuadrilla.- dijo con naturalidad.

Aeris se acercó al oido de Vegeta y le dijo:

-ni se te ocurra ser insolente, él es el único que no te ha tratado mal... creo, así que no te lo ganes de enemigo y no respondas mal- dijo Aeris con un tono de regaño, Vegeta lo miró enojado, pero tenía razón, no podía ganarse otro enemigo, o la estadía en ésta cuadrilla sería un infierno.

-mi nombre es...-

-Guts- dijo el príncipe interrumpiendo al otro.

-si... ¿Quién te lo dijo?- preguntó extrañado Guts.

-lo escuché por ahí... eres el capitán de asalto ¿no?- preguntó tajante de nuevo.

-esos modales- dijo de nuevo Aeris recordándole que tenía que ser amable.

-eh?... si... veo que las noticias vuelan... por cierto ¿cuál es tu nombre?-

Vegeta solo lo miro serio, Aeris no dejaba de molestarlo... hasta que dio un largo suspiro y dijo.

\- Vegeta ... mi nombre es Vegeta.- dijo serio.

-bueno Vegeta... ven a conocer a los demás...-

Vegeta siguió a Guts pero al voltear este se detiene.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta el príncipe al ver que el otro se detiene.

-no necesitas la espada... solo te llevaré a conocer a algunos de la cuadrilla-

\- Vegeta él tiene razón, no la necesitas- le dice Aeris, Vegeta rodó los ojos y regresó para dejar su espada, pero era muy desconfiado por lo que del bolso sacó un tipo puñal y lo escondió en su bota derecha antes de salir, Guts lo esperaba fuera.

-listo- dijo el príncipe y siguió caminando, Guts recordó lo que Griffith dijo de el:

<< Él es como tú en aquel entonces, orgulloso, desconfiado, lanzado y violento. >>

Una sonrisa de medio lado se asomó en su rostro al recordar esas palabras.  
"¿entonces así era yo?" se dice a si mismo con algo de gracia.

Al ir caminando Vegeta no pudo evitar ver como algunos lo miraban de mala manera y otros lo miraban de forma extraña. Guts vio esto y al ir detrás de Vegeta, fulminó con la mirada a todos los que lo miraban así.

Todos los demás empezaron a mirar a otro lado. Recordando la conversación de anoche con Griffith.

<<-prefieres que lo cuide mientras tanto.-

-si... vigílalo por si acaso... sabes... él no quería quedarse... se negaba a pertenecer a la banda - >>

Lo vigilaría por un tiempo... tal como le dijo a Griffith.

Poco a poco lo fue presentando con los de la cuadrilla, lo presentó con los soldados de su grupo de asalto, eran los primeros que encontró, para sorpresa de Vegeta, estos fueron bastante amables, se mostraron interesados más que todo por el tamaño de su espada, decían que creían que solo su capitán era el único que cargaba con una espada de ese tamaño, también mencionaron su estilo de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, de que se quedaron impresionados por todos sus giros, saltos, golpes y patadas mientras estaba en el aire, no faltó la pregunta de "¿y de dónde bienes?", Vegeta ante esto no sabía que responder, a lo que se limitaba a decir simplemente que venía de muy lejos. 

Luego lo presentó con Casca y los soldados de ésta... ella no se mostró muy animada como los demás, ella solo se limitó a decir su nombre y se fue, los soldados de ella por el contrario reaccionaron de manera muy distinta. Ellos preguntaron las mismas cosas que los hombres de Guts.

Pero al final cuando Vegeta y Guts se retiraban, siempre olfateaban el aire diciendo:

-¿huelen éso?, huele realmente bien.... Que creen que sea...?-

Después encontró a Pippin que estaba con Rickert y Judeau, Corkas estaba a un lado reunidos discutiendo o más bien platicando de cosas triviales.

-hola- saludó Guts como siempre.  
Los demás lo saludaron de forma alegre, claro, excepto Corkas que parece que nunca le agradó Guts y ahora menos el nuevo integrante de la banda.

Guts estaba a punto de decirles quien era el que lo acompañaba cuando Rickert se le adelantó diciendo:

-¡hola! Mi nombre es Rickert, ¿Cómo te llamas?- 

Vegeta vio al sonriente niño que se había presentado, por lo que mientras seguía cruzado de brazos (tal y como estuvo en todo el camino) le miró y le dijo su nombre, Rickert se extrañó un poco con el nombre del nuevo integrante, luego le miró más detenidamente y resulto diciendo: 

-tu cabello es muy lindo, nunca había visto a nadie que lo tuviese así- luego se detuvo a verlo unos segundos y dijo, -¡tiene la forma de una flama!-

Todos le miraron.

\- ¿Tú lo peinas así?- Vegeta negó con la cabeza, -wow, ¡entonces ya es así! ¡Pero que genial!- dijo muy alegre e impresionado.

Luego se presentó Judeau, este le extendió la mano a Vegeta, dudó un poco pero al final la tomó, Vegeta miró fijamente las cuchillas que Judeau tenía en la pierna. 

Judeau se dio cuenta de esto y con una sonrisa le explicó que su especialidad era lanzar cuchillos, dándole una pequeña demostración.

El siguiente fue Pippin, Guts le presentó con Vegeta, el otro solo se le quedo viendo hacia arriba, pues era muy alto. Este extendió su mano hacia Vegeta, ahora sí que Vegeta lo dudó pero igual la tomó, al hacerlo vio lo pequeña que se veía su mano junto con la de ese grandulón.

Pero este pareció cambiar su semblante, no soltó la mano y la apretó, de un jalón hizo que Vegeta se acercara, Vegeta forcejeo pues no sabía lo que el otro quería, intentó golpearlo pero Pippin le tomó el puño antes de qué hiciera contacto con su cara, luego acercó más a Vegeta hacia él y lo olfateo.

Todos estaban estupefactos y luego dijo:

-eres tu- dijo Pippin.

-yo... ¿yo qué?- dijo Vegeta extrañado. Pensando en el momento justo para sacar la daga de su bota.

-tú eres el que huele así... hueles a flores.-

Todos los demás estaban impresionados, Pippin no habla mucho que se diga, y el nuevo apenas se había presentado y ya le había hablado, vaya cosas.

Todos se acercaron al peliflama y lo olfatearon, Vegeta no supo ni que hacer, se había quedado ahí, como una estatua.

-es cierto, ¡¡¡huele bonito!!!- dijo el niño con una gran sonrisa. 

Vegeta se había sonrojado muy levemente por la vergüenza que sintió, maldijo a la mujer francesa por venderle tal cosa y a sus costumbres tan arraigadas en cuanto a su importancia por el aseo personal y presencia. 

El ambiente parecía cálido con esas personas desconocidas, era algo raro, Aeris miraba todo desde arriba de Vegeta, sonreía, al parecer si podría encajar en esta banda... o eso es lo que pensaba desde lo que ha visto hasta hoy.

Corkas por otro lado miraba con desdén la escena, luego Guts miró hacia Corkas y se acercó a él tomando a Vegeta de la mano, para llevarlo con él.

La sorpresa de Vegeta al ser tomado así de repente fue tal que no tuvo la oportunidad de reaccionar ante tal situación. Al detenerse frente a Corkas Vegeta frunció el ceño al igual que el otro.

-bueno es obvio que ya se conocen de vista nada más, pero sería bueno que se presentaran más apropiadamente ahora- les dice a ambos pero mirando más que todo a Corkas.

Vegeta solo se cruzó de brazos, miró a otro lado y frunció su ceño. Era más que obvio que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo Corkas. Guts se quedó viendo esta escena, esperando a que uno de los dos hablara.

Pasaban segundos que para el capitán de asalto eran realmente eternos, por lo que ya casando de esto dio un paso al frente llamando la atención de Corkas, y lo miró de tal forma que la sangre se le heló al ver todo lo que ésa fría mirada asesina le transmitía, Corkas no lo admitía pero la mirada de ese hombre no parecía de éste mundo, esa mirada te helaba la sangre y hacia que todo tu ser se petrificara al hundirte en esos ojos café claro. Ante esto Corkas entendió el mensaje y haciendo a un lado ese tonto resentimiento hacia el peliflama, le saludó primero.

-mi... nombre es Corkas... m-mucho gusto- lo último lo dijo con tanta dificultad que Guts tuvo que contener su risa.

Vegeta siguió en su posición, solo lo miro girando su cabeza para verlo.

-Vegeta...-

Fue lo único que dijo, Corkas frunció el ceño al ver la forma en que el peli flama le miro al decir aquello.

Guts ya sentía que la lengua viperina de Corkas saltaría en acción si no se interponía de alguna manera.

Llamando de nuevo la atención de Vegeta le dice: - bueno sigamos Vegeta - y empieza a avanzar, Vegeta lo siguió dejando solo a Corkas.

Por todo el campamento Vegeta siguió a Guts, siendo presentado por éste para así hacer más rápidas las cosas, algunos recibían al peli flama con amabilidad, otros con desdén debido a que quizá eran muy amigos de los que el peli flama lastimo, llego la tarde, y vegeta estaba más que aburrido de ir de acá para allá con aquel grandote, ya se conocía a todos los de la cuadrilla, hasta a los cocineros cuando llego la hora de comer, ese tal Guts parecía llevarse bien con todos aunque era de pocas palabras, solo era elocuente con su grupo de asalto y con Pippin, Rickert, Judeau, e incluso con la mujer gritona... bueno... un poco. No recuerda ni la mitad de los nombres de cada hombre con los que se presentó, después de tanto caminar Guts se detiene de golpe, Vegeta que iba detrás de él sin ver el camino, choco con él.

-¿pero qué?- dijo Vegeta enojado al chocar con Guts. - ¿Por qué te detienes así de repente?- replicó enojado el príncipe.

Guts se detuvo de repente al ver a Griffith a lo lejos en aquella loma en la que se enfrentó con Vegeta, Griffith parecía salido de un hermoso cuadro, con el atardecer de fondo, Griffith estaba sentado a los pies de un árbol que parecía estar en llamas por el tono rojo que le daba el atardecer a sus hojas, simplemente... hermoso, es lo único que se podía decir.

Pero no importa si es el mismísimo ángel de las llamotas, para Vegeta solo era el albino fastidioso.

Vegeta vio que su guía estaba distraído por alguna razón, vio en la misma dirección que el y se dio cuenta de quién era la distraccion.

Vegeta vio que era aquel fanfarrón de cabello plateado, y justo en el momento en el que Vegeta lo volteó a ver, Griffith hizo lo mismo, le sonrió, cosa que le pareció de lo más desagradable a Vegeta, "maldito tipo" pensaba Vegeta, como antes se dijo, al peliflama no le importa si es el mismísimo ángel de las llamotas.

Griffith les hizo una señal para que se acercaran, Vegeta parecía no gustarle la idea, pero ya que, tuvo que hacerlo, al estar ya ahí Griffith recibió a Vegeta con un gran abrazo, el cual no fue correspondido, Vegeta veía extrañado al hombre albino.

-¡¡¡wow!!! ¡Hola!... ¿y? ¿Qué te ha parecido la cuadrilla del halcón? ¿Los conociste a todos?- dijo con gran alegria aquel albino. Vegeta por otro lado solo lo miró y se mantuvo callado.

-ah!... si... perdona mi descortesía... ni siquiera te he dicho mi nombre... soy Griffith el líder de la cuadrilla del halcón- dice extendiéndole la mano.

Vegeta no quería estrechar su mano, pero Griffith no desistía y tuvo que hacerlo.

-¿cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto nuevamente Griffith.

-Vegeta- es lo único que respondió.

-bueno Vegeta, en unos días tendremos un trabajo que realizar, atacaremos un campamento con provisiones no muy lejos de aquí, y tú iras con nosotros.-

Vegeta odiaba recibir órdenes, y más de un simple humano y aún más... de un humano tan fanfarrón como lo es este albino.

Fueron entonces a la carpa central, la cual era de Griffith, en una especie de maqueta improvisada Griffith señalaba los puntos fuertes de ése campamento, este sería un trabajo más que harían para el reino de Midland, luego pasarían a otras batallas aún más importantes, claro esta no es que fuera menos importante, más bien una gran ventaja en el campo de batalla, puesto que si destruían las provisiones de sus enemigos, tendrían un porcentaje mayor de lograr ganar. 

Vegeta entendía todo esto a perfección, no era como en sus días en la armada de Freezer pero se le parecía, un poco, las tácticas de Griffith eran un poco extrañas pero parecían muy eficaces, Vegeta miraba a todos los demás, parecían no entender, solo pretendían hacerlo, a excepción de Guts y Casca, ellos parecían entender muy bien, los demás parecían un poco perdidos y solo esperaban que dijeran de una buena vez su posición en todo eso.

Griffith miro a Vegeta y este hizo lo mismo, fue entonces que le dijo que al momento de entrar, él sería el primero, se cercioraría de que esa acampada no fuera una farsa hecha por el enemigo para atraparlos, Vegeta se encargaría de colarse en el campamento, como si fuese una sombra, revisaría las tiendas, echaría un ojo a los oficiales y antes de avisar a los demás para que atacaran, tendría que eliminar a los soldados que se encargaran de estar de guardias esa noche.

Los demás de la cuadrilla murmuraban y Griffith entendió que no estaban muy de acuerdos en dejar al nuevo tal responsabilidad. Era mucha la carga, si él fracasaba y era descubierto, lo más seguro es que el enemigo saldría a todo galope a por ellos y habría demasiados heridos y la misión se fallaría, su líder les dijo que él estaba seguro de que lo lograría además de que al terminar esa no sería su única tarea, sino que también cuidaría la retaguardia, puesto que era más que obvio que los tratarían de atacar después de eso, no se rendirían fácilmente.

Vegeta pensaba que estaba loco... la mayoría del plan dependía de él, acaso estaba tan seguro de confiarle tal responsabilidad.

Al término de la reunión todos se fueron, dentro de 2 días atacarían ese susodicho campamento, Guts y Griffith se quedaron en la tienda, Griffith ya conocía esa mirada en el joven capitán, esa en que le quería decir "¿estás seguro de lo que haces?" no sabía por qué pero por alguna razón Guts parecía un poco dubitativo, Griffith paso su mano por el hombro del más alto en una especie de abrazo fraternal.

-yo no me equivoco en este tipo de cosas, sé que lo hará bien, no me equivoqué contigo en aquel entonces y sé que no me decepcionará.-

Guts no dijo nada solo sonrió de medio lado dándole a conocer al más bajo que había comprendido.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Vegeta se encontraba ya en su tienda, alistando las cosas para dormir, Aeris no dejaba de dar vueltas a su alrededor, muy contento por el hecho de que vegeta ya tenía una misión.

-¡¡¡wow Vegeta ya tienes una misión huuuuuuu!!!- no dejaba de volar alrededor de su cabello, Vegeta ya estaba un poco harto de tanto alboroto.

-podrías callarte y dejarme dormir, además ni que fuera para tanto.-

-como que no es para tanto, ¡ese albino te ha confiado un papel súper importante en esta misión! Deberías estar contento...-

-¿debería?... ¿que no ves que ahora soy como su esclavo?...-

-oye... no seas así... es solo mientras encuentras una solución a tu problema, mientras estés con ellos los monstruos no te perseguirán-

Vegeta ante esto se contuvo a decir algo más. Y después de un resoplido tomo las sabanas y se acostó, Aeris llegó a su lado y se acomodó en el hueco que se formaba entre el cuello y hombro de Vegeta.

"buenas noches... Kakaroto" pensó Vegeta con un dejo de tristeza, sintiéndose incluso un poco patético por lo que había pensado, hacía una cara de total desinterés, con tal de engañarse a sí mismo, por unos segundos trató de mantenerse así, pero no pudo más.

Se volvió de costado, una lagrima rodó por su mejilla al principio, vio a Aeris ahí profundamente dormido, quiso evitar que sus lágrimas se siguieran desbordando, haciendo silencio para no despertar a su compañero, y sin evitarlo sus lágrimas se escaparon, refugiado en la oscuridad de la noche.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En otra dimensión... para ser más exactos en alguna habitación de capsule corp. 

-buenas noches... Vegeta- 

Goku se llevó las manos a la boca para taparla, estaba sorprendido al oír lo que había dicho sin siquiera saber ¿por qué?, era de noche y aún no había regresado a su casa, estaba mirando las estrellas mientras cuidaba del sueño de su amiga, después de haber escuchado lo que dijo cayó de rodillas y unas gruesas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, no dejaba de tapar su boca, pues no quería que sus sollozos despertaran a su amiga, la tristeza le embargaba, extrañaba tanto a su rival de toda la vida... 

Unos minutos después, ya se había calmado, volteó y miró hacia su amiga, aun dormía profundamente.  
Se levantó del piso y nuevamente miró al cielo nocturno...

\- Vegeta ... perdóname, fui un tonto...- de nuevo bajaban gruesas lágrimas, - por favor, regresa- pidió en voz baja.

... ... ...

Comentarios del escritor: 

Espero les guste el capítulo, perdón por la tardanza, pero es que uno dice:

"Voy a ilustrar mis capítulos!"

Pero luego te das cuenta de todos los trabajos que tienes encima, ya saben, la Universidad, la casa, otros proyectos, él Covid ... y quizá un poco la depresión.

Ah! Por cierto... los dibujos están siempre disponibles en mi Tumblr o en mi Pixiv. Recuerden en ellos sigo siendo " irie-kun306 ó Irie-kun306 "

Y hablando de cuentas, también ya estamos en Sweek, una plataforma parecida a wattpad, pero no permite imágenes, aún no entiendo muy bien la dinámica de éste sitio.

En este sitio también soy Irie-kun306 

Y lamento si Pippin se ve medio raro... aún no puedo dibujarle, es que es... un poco irregular.

Bye bye, hasta el próximo capítulo mis bellas patatas!


	6. Capítulo VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recordar que los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Kentaro Miura y a Akira Toriyama 
> 
> Sin más, disfrutad del capítulo.

-Vegetaaaaaaaaaa- dice Aeris en un tono de voz que denotaba su cansancio, tenía unas leves bolsas bajo los ojos, y su cabello alborotado, aún con la forma de la almohada.

-¿ahora qué quieres?-

-¿por qué tenías que levantarte antes del alba?-

-si no querías levantarte tan temprano, ¿Por qué me acompañas entonces?-

-porque si te lastimas tendré que curarte y si no voy contigo me sentiré intranquilo y no poder dormir.- 

-hmp-

Esa mañana Vegeta no podía dormir, ese horrible sueño que tanto lo atormentaba no lo dejaba dormir, y aún más por lo que había dicho antes de dormir, asique si no podía dormir entonces entrenaría, tal y como siempre hacia, pero Vegeta esta vez entrenaría para la misión que se le encargó, salió a tempranas horas de la madrugada, aún estaba muy oscuro y seguro faltaban muchas horas para que salieran los primeros rayos del sol.

Salió del campamento hacia un lugar muy apartado y profundo del bosque, Aeris se mantenía como siempre en el cabello de Vegeta, dormitaba por ratos, y es que con las energías oscuras o negativas que emanaba el príncipe cada vez que tenía esos sueños, no lo dejaban dormir a plenitud. Y estaba preocupado, el príncipe quizá no era de su dimensión, pero todo ser necesita dormir y el príncipe no era la excepción.

Vegeta se detuvo en un claro que se encontraba en medio del bosque, Aeris lo vio detenidamente, era un lugar muy bonito, iluminado por la luz de la luna y estrellas, Vegeta se puso en medio de ese lugar y respiró hondo, dejo su bolso en el suelo.

-¿qué vamos a hacer aquí Vegeta?- 

-ese albino dijo que mi misión consistía en colarme en el campamento enemigo sin que éstos lo notaran-

-entonces… vas a practicar tu caminar silencioso o… ¿algo así?-

-eh… algo así… básicamente es eso…- luego miro a un lado un poco enojado y susurró, -aunque sería más fácil si pudiera volar tal y como lo hacía antes-

-¡¿en tu dimensión podías volar?!- Aeris escucho claramente lo que el príncipe pensó en voz alta… bueno en susurros.

-…- Vegeta se dio cuenta de que lo había pensado en voz alta, ahora el elfo se miraba muy interesado, pero ahora que lo pensaba, no perdía nada si el elfo se enteraba de una o dos cosas más sobre su vida, de todos modos lo ha acompañado y ayudado en todo este tiempo, podría decirse que se ha ganado el derecho de saber un poco más sobre él.

-ah… si, en mi dimensión podía volar tal y como tú lo haces en esta dimensión-

-entonces… ! ¿Tenías alas como las mías?! WOW ¿Cómo eran? ¡¡¡Seguro estas eran enormes!!!- Aeris se imaginaba unas enormes alas como las de él, pero luego se le vinieron a la mente otros tipos de alas, - ¿tus alas eran como las mías? Ó ¿eran de plumas? ¿de qué color eran? ¡Seguro eran como el color de tu cabello u ojos! Ó! Ó! Ó eran como las alas de un hada, transparentes!!!- 

-No!... yo no tenía alas, yo solo volaba con el poder de mi ki… este me permitía volar a velocidades supersónicas, casi rebasando la barrera del sonido- diciendo esto con cierta nostalgia… tenía que admitirlo, extrañaba surcar los cielos rebasando la barrera del sonido, sentir el viento agitar sus suaves cabellos en forma de flama. 

El viento chocar contra su piel, llegar hasta lo más alto del cielo y ver las estrellas, constelaciones y estrellas fugaces pasar.

La nostalgia lo invadía, recordar a la hermosa tierra y… los recuerdos que le traía… pero se detuvo al recordarlo nuevamente a él.

-¿qué es eso del ki?- pregunto Aeris sacando de sus pensamientos a Vegeta.

-seguramente es a lo que aquí ustedes llaman energía vital, Odo o como sea que lo llamen.-

-ah! … ya entiendo, de ella sacan toda su fuerza…-

-si… incluso podíamos usarlo como arma, expulsándolo en forma de esferas-

-¿así como la magia? Los magos hacen algo parecido a eso, ¿cómo son los conjuros que utilizan para sacar esas esferas de energía?-

-¿conjuros?-

-conjuros… una serie de palabras y símbolos que utilizas para invocar tus energías.- mientras decía esto, Aeris formaba en el aire círculos.

-no… nosotros no utilizamos ninguna clase de frases o símbolos… solo sacamos nuestro ki en forma de esferas por la palma de nuestras manos, algunos solo utilizan ya sea la mano derecha o izquierda, otros somos ambidiestros.-

-wow… eso es impresionante, puedes convocar tus energías sin hacer símbolos o recitar un conjuro, ¡seguro y eres un mago muy poderoso! ¡Eres genial! ¡¡¡Quiero verlo, quiero verlo!!!- decía Aeris muy entusiasmado.

-¡yo no era ningún mago! Además no puedo hacer eso aquí… por si no lo vez, esta dimensión me ha vuelto casi humano- dijo esto último con un deje de rabia.

-ah… - Aeris miró a Vegeta, "pero creo que sólo eres humano en apariencia... por lo demás, tus energías y éso... no son como las de un humano" 

-bueno ya que estas aquí, ayúdame a practicar, quédate en medio de este lugar, trataré de ser lo más silencioso posible y sorprenderte cuando menos lo esperes, si logras escucharme o sentirme hazme saber que he fallado.-

-bien- dice Aeris emocionado, Vegeta lo ha incluido ahora en su entrenamiento.

Ahora Aeris estaba en medio de ese claro, todo estaba en completo silencio, no se escuchaba nada, con sus ojos cerrados, Aeris se concentró para oír con más claridad.

\- Vegeta, eres realmente bueno, ningún humano podría oírte tan fácilmente, pero… aún puedo sentirte…-

-¿Cómo?- dijo Vegeta, él rodeaba todo el lugar, rama en rama, haciendo maniobras sin hacer el menor rudo, pasando a gran velocidad cerca de Aeris.

-puedo sentirte… no puedo oírte ni verte, pero tu aura… tu energía… puedo sentirla, cada vez que te mueves, puedo sentir como tu energía de desplaza tan cautelosamente, no sé cómo eras en tu dimensión… pero lo más seguro es que… no eras cualquier clase de mago.-

Luego Vegeta pasa a gran velocidad queriendo sorprender a Aeris por la espalda, pero este voltea de repente y el sorprendido es Vegeta.

-¿eh?...-

-ningún humano podrá captarte, tendría que ser uno realmente entrenado para que pudiese sentir al menos un ápice de tus movimientos, pero ante un ser espiritual, mientras tu energía sea tan notoria y llamativa, jamás podrás emboscarlo.- le dice el elfo.

-entonces… lo que te ha guiado hasta ahora es el hecho de que puedes sentir mi energía.-

Esto hizo que Vegeta recordara las innumerables veces que eso le significo un problema durante las batallas, y la razón por la que se hizo tan necesario el aprender a esconder su ki. Por lo que recordó como tenía que hacerlo.

-hagámoslo de nuevo.- pide Vegeta.

-si- dice entusiasmado Aeris.

Aeris cerró los ojos y Vegeta se fue, mientras Vegeta se encontraba tras un arce, intentó esconder su ki tal y como lo hacía en su dimensión.

Mientras seguía en movimiento, Aeris abrió los ojos, no podía ver a Vegeta, pero lo seguía.

\- Vegeta, aún puedo sentirte.-

-maldición- dijo para sí mismo el príncipe.

\- Vegeta, si logras esto, ni los humanos podrán sentirte aunque estés tras de ellos, aunque no lo creas ellos pueden sentir un poco de estas presencias, es como cuando tienes la sensación de que alguien te está mirando.- 

-…-

-serás completamente imperceptible para ellos, e incluso para algunos monstruos-

Vegeta y Aeris siguieron practicando, Vegeta quería lograr ser completamente imperceptible, al parecer el método que usaba para ocultar su ki en la dimensión de la que provenía no funcionaba en esta. Tendría que crear otro, uno que le permitiera ocultar sus energías tan llamativas, como las nombraba Aeris.

Practicaron toda la mañana, Vegeta estaba un poco cansado, el sol ya había salido, ahora Vegeta se encontraba sentado en el césped junto a Aeris. Miraban el cielo.

\- Vegeta…-

-mph…-

-¿qué clase de mago eras en tu dimensión?... seguro y eras uno legendario-

-¡que no soy un mago!-

-entonces que eran para poder manejar de esa forma su energía?-

-sayajines- dijo en voz casi baja.

-sayajin?… ¿Qué es eso?-

-eso es lo que soy… un sayajin, un ser de otro planeta, un ser de una raza guerrera.-

-¿otro planeta?... algo así como… ¿un ser de otro plano?... entonces en tu dimensión si eres del plano astral-

-¿Qué?... no. Otro planeta, como decirlo… la tierra, este lugar en el que vives es un planeta, una roca, y yo soy de otro uno más lejano a este.- Vegeta quiso mostrarle lo que decía con algunos ejemplos, puso algunas rocas en el suelo y los llamó planetas, y dijo que uno de ellos era la tierra, y una roca que puso muy lejos, ésta la llamó el planeta Vejita o Vegeta, él planeta del que él era proveniente.

-no sé qué diablos sea un planeta, pero si sigues así, lo más seguro es que hasta los seres astrales te consideren un loco jajaja quizá en tu dimensión las cosas si son así, pero aquí no lo creo.-

-entonces aun no los han descubierto…- dijo al ver que la clase de astronomía que acababa de dar no había cambiado nada, -con razón no sabían ni lo que era un teléfono o una capsula-

-¿teléfono? ¿Capsula? ¿Esas son cosas de tu dimensión?-

-si… y son muy comunes, todos las conocen y usan, más que todo el teléfono, me dijeron que cuando se puso de moda, toda la gente tenía uno y cuando las capsulas se inventaron, todos las consideraron un producto imprescindible.-

-ah… ahora solo falta que me digas que la tierra en tu dimensión no es plana…-

Vegeta solo sonrió ante este comentario, pero algo llamó su atención, un sonido medio raro que provenía al oeste del bosque. Tomó sus cosas y fue hasta donde provenía ese sonido, podía oír como ramas y hojas eran partidas, se acercó un poco más, pero al llegar se escondió tras un árbol grueso, el que causaba los sonidos era nada más ni nada menos que el joven capitán de asalto.

Se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí entrenando con su gran espada. Por como se ve seguro y lleva mucho, quizá tanto tiempo como él, en su mirada se veía esa determinación, esa sed por superarse cada día, ese fuego que emanaba de sus ojos, era un fuego parecido al de él.

Aeris se acercó al oido de Vegeta y le susurró.

-Mmmm Vegeta, que haces mirando de lejos entrenar a ese guapo espadachín, te ves como una virgen espiando a su amor platónico- la voz de Aeris era muy pícara, y la mirada que le echaba al peliflama no hacía más que ponerlo nervioso.

Ante esto Vegeta se dio cuenta de sus acciones y se sonrojo de la vergüenza, de un movimiento atrapó en el aire a Aeris y lo miró enojado con su rostro colorado hasta las orejas. 

-¡Tu…!- dijo el príncipe pero fue interrumpido.

-¿Quién está ahí?-

El capitán de asalto se percató de la presencia de alguien más, así que con la espada en mano y con claras intenciones de atravesar a cualquiera con ella, se fue acercando al lugar en donde escuchó aquel sonido.

Vegeta por otro lado no supo por que no simplemente se fue, si no que optó por ocultarse tras el árbol, tapar su boca y poner a Aeris contra su pecho.

-pon a prueba lo que hace rato practicabas-

Pero Vegeta no respondía, se mantenía estático y Guts se acercaba más con espada en mano.

-si no vas a irte, entonces sal y salúdalo, o nos matara- le dijo Aeris.

Por alguna razón, que el príncipe desconocía, no podía moverse de aquel lugar, Guts se acercaba, podía sentirlo.

Es entonces cuando el príncipe sale detrás del árbol, con su pose de siempre, miró al espadachín, Guts al verlo suspiró y guardó la espada.

-vaya eres tu…-

Guts sonríe y Vegeta relaja un poco su rostro.

-¿has venido a practicar?- Vegeta no le respondía, Guts lo miró detenidamente y notó su cansancio, sudor y rubor en sus mejillas, quizá por tanto entrenar. – O más bien vienes de hacerlo.-

Vegeta se mantenía callado, era un silencio algo incómodo para el príncipe, no sabía ni que decir, digamos que por alguna razón, cuando estaba enfrente del joven capitán, sus palabras no llegaban.

Guts estaba por hablar cuando su estómago rugió por el hambre, al príncipe le pasó lo mismo pero este miró a otro lado, la vergüenza le embargaba, Guts ante esto se llevó la mano a tras de su cuello y de forma nerviosa y sonriendo le dijo.

-vaya… esto es algo vergonzoso…- 

Esta acción hizo que el príncipe tuviese un fugaz recuerdo de su eterno rival y amor no correspondido. 

Pero ese recuerdo doloroso desapareció al instante en que Guts tomó su muñeca y lo llevaba casi a rastras de regreso al campamento.

-ven vamos a desayunar- dijo con una sonrisa.

Vegeta no supo por qué, pero a pesar de su orgullo, este no salía a flote como siempre lo hacía, no con él y solo se dejó hacer por el más alto, quizá era ese brillo en sus ojos.

Al llegar con los demás, los hombres del capitán le saludaron energéticos y otros le habían apartado lugar en una tipo mesa en la que todos se habían acomodado, al ver que iba con Vegeta, hicieron más espacio y le hicieron sentar junto a su capitán. Les sirvieron una pasta pegajosa a la que llamaban avena.

Vegeta dudó si en comerla o no, pero al ver que todos lo hacían probó un poco de ella, era dulce y su sabor era agradable y cremoso, quizá comería otra porción de esa pasta extraña, era deliciosa.

Vegeta observaba como Guts era muy querido por sus subordinados, le demostraban su respeto pero también su afecto, era muy admirado por estos. Luego del desayuno, Guts le propuso a Vegeta entrenar con él y sus hombres, a Vegeta le impresionó, hace poco se lo había encontrado entrenando duramente en el bosque, ahora apenas había terminado de comer y ya iba a entrenar de nuevo, por lo que él había visto en la tierra, los humanos son frágiles, pero este humano parecía no entrenar como uno, Vegeta aceptó para ver qué clase de entrenamiento era ése.

Fueron entonces al patio de entrenamiento, en ese día los hombres de Casca y de Guts entrenarían juntos, Casca siempre entrenaba con 2 o 3 hombres al mismo tiempo, era respetada por sus subordinados. 

Guts en cambio siempre entrenaba solo y los suyos entrenaban entre ellos, Vegeta se quedó observando la forma en que Guts guiaba a sus hombres, los ayudaba a mantener una defensa sólida, entrar en combate, bloquear y atacar.

Casca había terminado con los tres tipos con los que entrenaba, estaba de muy buen humor, hasta que vio al peli flama en el área de entrenamiento, con Guts ya se había acostumbrado a su presencia, aunque no quiere decir que le agrade, pero ese hombre, Vegeta, no lo pasaba, no soportaba ni verlo, y tenerlo ahí, justo cuando se sentía de tan buen humor. Pero su vista se desvió del peli flama al ver a su líder marchar, iba a verse con los lords para hablar sobre el ataque a aquel campamento de provisiones.

Casca corrió a él, Griffith la saludó como siempre, Casca lo veía como diciendo que podía partir tranquilo, ella se encargaría de todo, Griffith sabía que podía confiar en ella, desde una corta edad demostró ser muy responsable y aplicada, pero antes de despedirse, Griffith buscó con la mirada a Guts, vio que estaba entrenando a sus hombres, Guts volteó y lo vio, no eran de muchas palabras, por lo que una simple sonrisa por parte de Guts, para Griffith significaba que le deseaba un buen viaje, para ellos, al parecer las palabras estaban de sobra. 

Luego Griffith volvió a buscar, pero esta vez buscaba al nuevo integrante de los halcón, vio que Vegeta se encontraba bastante entretenido viendo como los demás entrenaban y más que todo viendo como el joven capitán de asalto dirigía a sus hombres durante el entrenamiento, sabía que él no era de mucho agrado para el peliflama, eso lo tenía muy seguro, pero no se daría por vencido, de alguna forma u otra lo mismo había pasado con Guts, y estaba dispuesto a lograr que Vegeta lo aceptara tal y como Guts lo hace ahora.

Y saliendo de sus pensamientos redirige sus atención a Casca, esta vez para pedirle algo, Casca siempre muy atenta a lo que Griffith ordenara le escucho, Griffith la tomo de los hombros y le pidió que entrenara con Vegeta, quería que casca empezara a llevarse bien con el nuevo integrante, sabía que Casca era estricta con los nuevos pero en cuanto a Vegeta y a Guts, esto parecía diferente.  
Sabía que la mujer no aceptaba y repudiaba en sobremanera a Vegeta… ¿Por qué? Pero con pedirlo de nuevo ofreciéndole una sonrisa la pudo convencer, es entonces que Griffith finalmente se va.

Luego de que Griffith se marchara Casca dio la media vuelta, volviendo al campo de entrenamiento, estaba que echaba chispas, estaba tan enojada, claro no lo demostraría frente a Griffith, pero ahora él no estaba y le había dejado una orden que cumplir, eso era lo que más la enojaba, ahora resulta que quiere que entrene con el enano, pelos de flama, al que se vio obligada a atender cuando estaba herido. 

“maldición” 

Pensaba la mujer, pero no había de otra, Griffith se lo había pedido y la palabra de Griffith para ella era definitiva.

Al llegar, la mujer se acerca un poco a Vegeta y le dice:  
-¡Hey tú! A entrenar- con cara de pocos amigos.

Vegeta la mira con su seño fruncido, eso no fue nada amable. Aeris mira que la mujer estaba esperando a Vegeta.

\- Vegeta, creo que quiere que entrenes con ella, ve. Quizá si te conoce mejor, su odio hacia ti no sea tanto- le recomendó Aeris.

Vegeta suspira y se pone de pie, desenvainando su gran espada.  
-Oye, creo que aprender un poco de modales no te mataría.- le dice Vegeta con un poco de sorna.

Casca lo mira más enojada, “el muy idiota incluso me dice que debo aprender modales, como se atreve.”  
Empieza el combate, ¡digo! Entrenamiento, casca atacaba a Vegeta, en una postura de esgrima, posición horizontal, Vegeta se encontraba tranquilo, ni siquiera atacaba, esto molestaba en sobremanera a la capitana, por lo que le grito a Vegeta.

-¡ataca!- , pero Vegeta no atacaba, solo bloqueaba sin ningún esfuerzo, por lo que se fijó en la postura de combate de Vegeta. 

En un intento de enojarlo y hacer que atacara le dijo que corrigiera su postura, que con esa postura cualquiera lo atravesaría con facilidad, que era una postura tonta que solo un idiota usaría, y le decía: “me pregunto qué idiota te habrá enseñado a pelear así con la espada”.

Esto era raro en la capitana, los demás empezaron a poner atención a la batalla, la capitana corrige, pero no insulta o se burla de sus oponentes, esto era raro en ella.

En todo eso Aeris estaba que se ponía rojo de la rabia, la mujer lo insultó, él era el que le había enseñado a Vegeta esas posturas.

-¡Vegeta mata a esa humana! ¡Sin piedad!- dijo con gran ira desde el cabello de Vegeta.

Vegeta bufo y se alejó un poco, él tomaba la espada con ambas manos, pero se fijó en la postura de Casca.

-entonces mi postura es muy tonta y abierta, ¿no?...- entonces toma la postura de Casca, solo que con toda la pose que corresponde. 

Con el tronco ligeramente inclinado hacia adelante. El brazo no armado (el izquierdo), elevado hacia arriba para permitir salida rápida en fondo. El brazo armado (el derecho), sin llegar a ser punta en línea se encuentra adelantado y ligeramente flexionado, poniéndolo en una línea recta que pasa desde su codo hacia la base de la hoja del arma del contrario, una postura horizontal. 

Lo que más impresionó a Casca es que tomó esa gran espada sin ningún esfuerzo solo con la mano derecha, tomándola como si fuera el florete más liviano.

-¿así te parece bien? - dice con sorna después de haber tomado la posición.

El combate empieza de nuevo, Casca se encuentra en desventaja, Vegeta atacaba y apenas le daba tiempo solo para bloquear, no realizaba ni un solo ataque, los demás veían esto impresionados, la capitana Casca, la mujer fuerte que practicaba con tres hombres al mismo tiempo, esa mujer ahora estaba arrinconada por el nuevo integrante de los halcón, Guts había dejado de guiar a sus hombres para ver la batalla entre Casca y Vegeta, se notaba que Vegeta lo que hacía era jugar nada más, no se esforzaba en lo más mínimo.

Casca trataba de encontrar la oportunidad de atacar, pero Vegeta no le dejaba y más que todo le impresionaba la forma en que movía esa espada tan grande, gruesa y larga, como diablos alguien podría moverla así, ni Guts la movía así, el la tomaba con ambas manos, siempre con algo de ligereza, pero este tipo, Vegeta, tomaba esa gran espada, casi del tamaño de él mismo, como si estuviese blandiendo una pluma.

Vegeta veía que la mujer tenía dificultades para seguirle el juego, por lo que decidió descuidar un poco la guardia para darle una oportunidad de ataque y hacer esto un poco más divertido. La mujer vio una oportunidad de flanqueo, no la desaprovechó y con todo lo que tenía atacó. Vegeta leyó los movimientos de la mujer con solo ver el movimiento de sus hombros, supo que es lo que quería hacer. Movió su torso y con gran agilidad y elasticidad de contorsionista, usando la espada desvió la trayectoria del florete de Casca.

Parecía un gato que daba vueltas en el aire para caer de patas en el suelo, al hacer ése movimiento, Vegeta tuvo que saltar para terminar de bloquear el ataque, la mujer había aprovechado muy bien su oportunidad.

Pero la suerte no duró mucho tiempo, Vegeta usó su espada para hacer que Casca cayera de espaldas, mientras caía, de una patada le quito la espada mandándola lejos, Casca quedó totalmente desarmada. 

Vegeta apuntó al cuello de Casca con la espada, sonriendo le dijo: “perdiste”

Vegeta se retiró del campo de entrenamiento bajo la mirada impresionada de los demás, Casca seguía en el suelo, se levantó y miró con odio como se iba el peliflama, se dio cuenta de que ese enano no estaba entrenando, solo estaba jugando con ella, “maldición”.

-lo subestimaste-

-¿qué?- dice Casca al voltear, el capitán de asalto estaba a tras de ella.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¡jajajajaja sí! ¡Ahora quien es el idiota!- decía Aeris celebrando porque Vegeta había derrotado a esa arrogante mujer que le insultó.

Vegeta se dirigía nuevamente al lago para tomar un baño.

-otro día que seguro será muy largo-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Capsule corp.

Bulma despertó a los dos días, Goku seguía a su lado resguardando el sueño de su amiga, al contrario de ella, este no había dormido en lo más mínimo.

-Goku- lo llama su amiga, pero parece que este estaba perdido en otro lado, estaba ausente de una u otra forma.  
\- Goku…- esta vez sí recibió respuesta.

-Bulma, ya despertaste…-

-¿No has ido a casa en todo este tiempo?- preguntó Bulma, Goku solo negó con la cabeza. – Milk seguro y está muy preocupada por ti… por que no vas a casa.-

\- no puedo irme y dejarte así…- Goku sabía que eso no era lo que en verdad quería decir, lo que en verdad quería decir era: “no puedo irme sabiendo que Vegeta está perdido en no sé dónde, sabiendo incluso que tengo parte de la culpa…”

Bulma miró a su amigo de la infancia, lo miró con cariño, se acercó al buró cerca de su cama, abrió un cajón y sacó un aparato, era un celular, se lo dio a Goku y le dijo: - no dejaré de buscar la forma para hacer que Vegeta regrese, así que cuando encuentre alguna pista, te llamaré a este celular… no te preocupes, no me dejare vencer- dijo formando una sonrisa.

Goku tomó el celular, sabía que su amiga era una mujer persistente, y no se dejaría vencer fácilmente, sabía que ella podría traer de regreso a Vegeta.

Es así que con esa pequeña promesa Goku se vuelve a su casa, dejando sola a su amiga, que de inmediato borró la sonrisa al encontrarse de nuevo sola.

-Te traeré de vuelta Vegeta… así sea lo último que haga…-


	7. Capítulo VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recordar que Los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Kentaro Miura y a Akira Toriyama

Goku llegó a su casa, pasó de largo a sus hijos y a su esposa, de una se fue a su habitación, miró el celular que Bulma le había dado, no se había dado cuenta de algo, algo que ahora le parecía muy doloroso, será que acaso el destino le estaba castigando por el error que había cometido?

Al encender el celular vio una foto de Vegeta, una en la que él estaba serio como siempre, parecía que la foto la habían tomado sin que el príncipe se diera cuenta.

“maldición”

  
Una lagrima solitaria bajó de la mejilla de Goku, Milk tocó la puerta y pregunto por Goku, si este se sentía bien, sin previo aviso abrió la puerta, Goku en el acto escondió el celular y secó su mejilla.

Milk llegó y se sentó a un lado del sayajin que se encontraba en la cama, Goku también tomó asiento, la mujer le miró y le pregunto:

-Goku, ¿Dónde has estado?... desapareciste como por dos días… ¿Dónde estuviste?- la preocupación se denotaba en la mirada de Milk.

Goku solo suspiró ante la pregunta de su esposa, ella lo miró y preguntó.

-¿no vas a decirme dónde has estado?- Goku negó con la cabeza.

-bueno… por qué no bajas a comer, la cena ya está lista.- le dijo la mujer con una sonrisa, pero Goku ni se inmutó.

-no tengo hambre.- fue lo único que dijo, la mujer se preocupó en seguida, ¿Goku sin hambre? Esto era grave, eso era antinatural en el sayajin criado en la tierra, era más seguro que nevara el en el infierno a que Goku dijera que no tenía hambre.  
Milk puso su mano en la frente del sayajin para comprobar si no estaba enfermo, pero no había fiebre, entonces… que era lo que pasaba ahí, ¿Qué era?.... la mujer no dejaba de preguntar a Goku que es lo que le había pasado, ¿en dónde estuvo?, ¿porque no quería comer? No dejaba de agarrarlo por los hombros y agitarlo mientras repetía esas preguntas con un tono desesperado.

Así que Goku tomó las manos de su mujer y la detuvo, la cara que vio Milk en esa ocasión, fue una que jamás había visto en el sayajin criado en la tierra, un rostro que reflejaba tristeza, desesperación, dolor y angustia.

Milk se soltó del agarre de su esposo y se alejó un poco.

Goku se puso en pie y fue al balcón de la habitación, se quedó ahí contemplando las estrellas, mientras Milk se preguntaba qué habría pasado como para que su esposo se comportara así.

La terrícola salió de la habitación dejando solo al sayajin, Goku miraba las estrellas, como si buscara algo, las miraba como si estas le fueran a decir algo, como si desesperadamente buscara entre ellas la respuesta al paradero del príncipe de los sayajin.

La noche pasó realmente lenta para el sayajin criado en la tierra, los días eran grises, las noches demasiado frías, entrenar no era divertido y trabajar era aún más fastidioso que antes, Milk le parecía cada vez más fastidiosa de lo normal, sus regaños no le ayudaban en lo más mínimo, a cada minuto del día miraba el celular que Bulma le dio, no caía ninguna llamada, y ese aparato era lo único que le dejaba ver a Vegeta.

¿Desde cuándo todo era tan aburrido? ¿Cuándo las noches empezaron a ser tan frías?... ¿Por qué entrenar… ya no era divertido? ¿Acaso Vegeta hacía que sus días no fueran grises, que sus noches no fueran frías, que el entrenar fuera lo mejor del mundo? Pero él ya no está… entonces… ¿sin el príncipe… ya nada tiene sentido?

Se encontraba preparando la tierra de sus cultivos, pero su vista no se apartaba del celular, de vez en cuando paraba para ver la imagen de fondo de pantalla del celular, con cierta tristeza recordaba la voz del príncipe, sus gritos, sus regaños, no sabía por qué pero los regaños de Vegeta, no parecían regaños, no le molestaban, no como los de Milk.

Al salir de sus pensamientos, vio que con el tractor en lugar de abrir surcos en línea recta, estuvo haciendo garabatos y círculos sin darse cuenta, paró el tractor y miró al cielo, eso era algo que hacía muy a menudo ahora.

“Vegeta”

Ese nombre no dejaba de retumbar en sus pensamientos.

“Vegeta… yo no te amo…“

Ésas palabras brotaron de su mente al recordar ese día, ese día en el que le príncipe desapareció de la faz de la tierra.

“no te veo de esa manera… eres… mi amigo y no puedo verte como algo más”

Maldición, eso no era lo que en verdad quería decir, la verdad es que no lo veía completamente como un amigo, pero maldijo su estupidez por no haberse dado cuenta antes, maldijo a su idiotez por haber dicho algo tan horrible como eso.

“…pero quiero que sigamos entrenando como siempre… así que… que tal si hacemos como que esto nunca pasó, Si...”

Esas palabras, que ganas de borrarlas, de regresar el tiempo, de no haber sido tan idiota y responder con lo que en verdad le decía el corazón, el recordar el rostro del príncipe en aquel momento, le lastimaba en sobremanera, en él pudo ver la sorpresa y decepción que sus hirientes palabras produjeron en él, tan duro fue el verlo así, que ahora entendía su necesidad de tener que retirarse del lugar diciendo sus últimas palabras con algo de nerviosismo, dejando solo al príncipe, solo y con el corazón roto.

-maldición… no tengo perdón…- dijo con dolor el sayajin criado en la tierra, mientras sostenía contra su pecho el celular con la imagen de Vegeta.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Vegeta vestía su spandex negro, una camiseta pegada al cuerpo de color negro, sus guantes sin dedos y vestía unas botas de cuero negro que había adquirido no hace mucho (a petición de Aeris, que le dijo que aprovechara a comprar botas en un pueblo que era reconocido por su buen trabajo en el calzado), cubrió un poco su cara con una mascarilla negra, llevaría su espada, pero la preparó para esta ocasión, la empuñadura la forró con una tela negra, y cubrió la espada con una funda de tela negra, fue difícil hacerla, Aeris tardó toda una noche cosiendo esa gran funda.

  
Dejó la tienda para salir al encuentro con los demás de la cuadrilla del halcón, Aeris lo acompañaba como siempre metido en su cabello, los demás le miraron llegar desde las sombras, el vestir de negro en verdad que le ayudaría en esta misión, pero no llevaba ningún tipo de armadura, estaba expuesto, pero el peliflama había insistido en que sí está era una misión de sigilo, entonces la armadura y otras cosas sólo serían un estorbo, lo único que necesitaba para defenderse era su espada.

Griffith, Guts y Casca le esperaban al frente, le tenían un corcel que sería el que lo acompañaría durante esta misión, era un corcel completamente negro, a excepción de sus patas… tenían un atisbo de color blanco.

Se acercaron silenciosamente al campamento, usando al viento y el ruido del rio para cubrir el sonido se sus pisadas, Griffith había tomado todo en cuenta, algunos soldados de Guts le dijeron que ya habían implementado esta técnica antes, caminar en el río para cubrir sus huellas.

Vegeta pensó que tenía que admitirlo, el albino tenia talento para trazar rutas y hacer estrategias.

Al llegar al lugar del campamento dejó el caballo con ellos y se adelantó al para llevar a cabo el plan, la señal que daría para los otros sería el de tomar una antorcha y agitarla de un lado al otro para que los demás supieran que todo no era un engaño y que era pertinente llevar a cabo la fase dos del plan.

Todos los demás se mantuvieron a una distancia prudente, observando la entrada de Vegeta en la retaguardia del campamento.

Vegeta se colaba por la sombras como si fuese parte de ellas, el primer vigía que encontró, le llegó por la espalda y antes de que pudiese gritar torció su cuello y murió, no le dejó caer y lo sentó para que se viera que se quedó dormido en su turno, los demás que iban pasando miraban el cadáver como si nada y pasaban de largo, Vegeta se coló por las tiendas del campamento, en cada una de ellas podía ver a algunos caballeros reunidos, en la carpa central se encontraba el que al parecer era el jefe de estos.

  
Por otro lado….

Griffith y los demás esperaban la señal de Vegeta para atacar y guiarlos a una trampa, de la cual ninguno de sus enemigos lograría escapar.

Casca miraba a Griffith con un semblante serio, este volteó a verla y de inmediato supo lo que esta quería preguntar.

-no te preocupes, él lo hará- le dijo mientras sonreía.

Casca miró a otro lado por lo que Griffith pensó que lo había entendido.

“entonces le das una tarea tan peligrosa como importante no para ponerlo a prueba… si no porque estás seguro de ese tipo”

A diferencia de ella Griffith en verdad que no se veía preocupado en lo más mínimo, luego dirigió su mirada a Guts, esta se veía tan despreocupado como Griffith.

En el campamento…

Vegeta ya se había asegurado de que el campamento ése no era una farsa, había visto todas las provisiones, municiones y corceles, ya había matado a todos los guardias que estaban como vigías y los había puesto en una posición que no levantaran sospechas, (en resumen, le rompió el cuello a todos y les dejó sentados apoyados en sus lanzas para que pareciera que se quedaron dormidos mientras vigilaban) el trabajo ya estaba hecho, pero ahora se le había ocurrido algo... así que pidió a Aeris que soltara los caballos sin hacer un solo ruido para que estos no salieran corriendo, mientras tanto, Vegeta se fue a las tiendas en donde tenían una especie reserva de polvorín para cañones, esto puso un poco creativo a nuestro príncipe, al reunirse ya con Aeris le indicó que se metiera a su cabello y sigilosamente volvió con sus compañeros.

“se está tardando”

Pensaba Casca, Griffith seguía tan fresco, sin preocupaciones, de la nada Vegeta aparece frente a Griffith, Casca se va directo a él con claras intenciones de reclamarle.

-¡maldición! ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que deberías estar allá y darnos la señal para atacar- dijo enojada sin elevar la voz para que no los ubicaran.

Vegeta ignoró por completo a la mujer y solo se dirigió a Griffith.

-todo está hecho, es seguro, no es ninguna farsa.-

-entonces, ¿Por qué estás aquí en lugar de darnos la señal?- preguntó Griffith muy tranquilo, estaba curioso por saber cuáles eran las razones del peliflama para actuar así.

-Por qué ya no habrá necesidad de entrar ahí y pelear, he descubierto que tienen grandes cantidades de pólvora, he preparado todo como para que todo se destruya sin dar oportunidad al enemigo de hacer nada.-

Casca estaba muy enojada, el enano impertinente había cambiado los planes de Griffith, y lo que más le molestaba es que Griffith ni se enojaba, Guts se acercó a ellos, había oído todo, y se dirigió a Vegeta.

  
-entonces, quieres decir que no tendremos que atacar y que solo usemos la trampa de pólvora que acabas de preparar.-

-exacto, solo tendrán que disparar flechas en llamas a las direcciones que les indiqué.- dijo vegeta sonriendo, Guts le había entendido y Griffith asentía en señal de aceptación, era una excelente idea.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para cambiar los planes así como así?- Casca estaba que se acercaba a Vegeta y le asestaba un golpe en la cara, Vegeta ni se movía, solo la miraba con desdén, el puño de Casca se acercaba al rostro de Vegeta, pero el golpe nunca llegó, Guts había detenido el puño de Casca, esta le miró llena de furia. Griffith se dirigió a Casca y le dijo.

-Casca trae a los arqueros.- esta se quedó muda, impactada, no se lo podía creer.

No tuvo más opción que ir a por los arqueros, todo se preparó y fueron al campamento, los arqueros al estar cerca, prendieron fuego a las flechas y dispararon en los lugares que Vegeta indicó, todos dispararon a la señal de Griffith.

-Ahora- gritó Griffith.

Un caballero iba saliendo de su tienda, se quedó admirando el cielo, pero su rostro lleno de serenidad cambió a uno de pánico al ver que el cielo se plagaba de flechas en llamas, no logró gritar para avisar de lo que pasaba pues al caer las primeras flechas en ciertas tiendas y caminos entre estas, de manera simultánea todas explotaban, Vegeta había preparado todo para que al instante en que una tienda explotara las demás le seguirían de inmediato como un efecto domino.

Algunos caballeros querían tomar sus caballos pero estos como estaban sueltos salieron corriendo, el campamento entero estaba en llamas, se podía oír los gritos de agonía de los hombres que ahí habían, el olor a carne quemada era muy fuerte, parecía el mismo infierno, el plan de Vegeta había resultado.

El viento era tan fuerte que la llamarada que provocaba debido al fuego de las explosiones hacia que el ejército principal no pudiese salir, las explosiones eran muy fuertes y atrapaban a todos, la comida, las armas y todo ardía.

-¡Retirada!- gritó Griffith, y todos le siguieron, Vegeta se quedó a la retaguardia tal y como se le había encargado, su tarea aun no terminaba.

Había unos cuantos caballeros que habían logrado armarse y tomar a sus caballos, no todos podían salir del campamento, la mayoría terminó devorada por las llamas, el general de la caballería había logrado salir y alentaba a sus hombres para atacar al enemigo.

-¡SI SE SABE QUE FUIMOS ATACADOS POR ESOS MERCENARIOS Y NO RESPONDIMOS!, ¡PERDEREMOS NUESTRO ORGULLO DE CABALLEROS!- gritó el general a sus hombres, no solo había algunos de sus hombres que lograron salir de aquel infierno sino que algunos del ejercito principal, habían pocos pues las explosiones fueron alrededor de ellos con la intención de que no pudiesen salir y murieran.

Ante el comentario del general todos le siguieron para atacar al enemigo.

Todos reían mientras iban a todo galope, Vegeta sonreía, su plan salió tal y como quería, Aeris estaba feliz por haber liberado a los caballos, ni uno de ellos murió, él había soltado las cuerdas de todos, y cuando sucedió la primera explosión todos salieron corriendo y casi ninguno fue tomado por sus dueños humanos.

La alegria duró poco, flechas volaban por la retaguardia, Vegeta miró atrás y vio que algunos se habían negado a morir y fueron tras ellos, sabía que no todos morirían, por lo que se dejó quedar atrás para empezar a cumplir con su otra tarea.

  
Las flechas eran un problema, iban a darle a algunos de sus compañeros que seguían atrás, sacó la espada y desvío la trayectoria de todas las flechas que pudo, algunos hombres le agradecían por haberlo hecho, luego les vio desaparecer, ahora solo él estaba allá atrás, defendiendo la retaguardia.

Griffith y los demás habían llegado al punto de encuentro, Guts se quedó mirando atrás, justo por ese túnel de árboles que habían atravesado para salir.

Era la única salida.

-Él aún no regresa.- dijo Guts.

Griffith también observó y sin más regreso al túnel de árboles junto con Guts.

Vegeta no la pasaba muy bien que digamos, pelear de espaldas con más de tres tipos a la vez y de paso defenderse de las flechas… eso no era nada cómodo, algunas flechas que no pudo desviar rosaron las patas del caballo, se asustó y cayó dejando que Vegeta casi se estampara contra el suelo, el caballo de inmediato volvió a ponerse en pié, pero los soldados no dejaron que el peliflama volviese a montarlo, y se quedó atrás, Vegeta estaba rodeado, y Aeris estaba que se moría del miedo, con su espada se defendió, mató a algunos, otros le atacaban con flechas, las cuales él evitaba usando su espada como escudo.

-¡¡¡Este es el fin!!!- grito Aeris cuando veía que todo parecía perdido.

-¡¡¡Qué no es el fin!!!- réplicas el peliflama en voz alta, sin importarle en lo más mínimo que los soldados le vieran hablando sólo.

Vegeta a pesar de los gritos de su compañero no se rendía, una flecha había logrado atravesar su brazo pero eso ahora no importaba, no estaba dispuesto a morir en ese lugar desconocido.

De la nada algunos caballeros salieron volando hechos pedazos sobre la cabeza de Vegeta, impresionado volteó y vio que era el capitán de asalto, Guts, de la nada sintió un tirón en el brazo y se encontró montado en un caballo, estaba en el mismo caballo con Griffith, y salió a todo galope.

-¿pero qué diablos?.... ¡espera!... ¡Guts!- gritó mirando hacia atrás.

-no te preocupes, ya vendrá, y no hables o te morderás la lengua- le gritó Griffith, se había impresionado un poco al verle preocupado por el capitán de asalto.

Al poco rato Guts les alcanzó pero los caballeros que quedaron aún les seguían, al salir de ese túnel ambos salieron en distintos rumbos, Guts por la derecha y Griffith con Vegeta a la izquierda.

Vegeta quedó impresionado, la trampa que había no eran nada más ni nada menos que un ejército armado con muchos arqueros y cañones al frente.

-estos no son la cuadrilla del halcón-

-no lo son, son parte del ejercito de Midland- dijo Griffith.

Al salir los rezagados del ejercito enemigo con algunos caballeros, estos fueron acribillados con flechas, no eran muchos, por lo que los cañones no fueron necesarios.

Todos murieron.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Horas después Vegeta veía todo desde una colina, en el campamento celebraban la victoria, los del ejercito de Midland estaban al norte en un campamento diferente.

-que arrogantes.- dijo Vegeta.

En el campamento Griffith bebía con sus hombres, Guts estaba un poco más alejado, veía todo con claridad, varios comentaban que el nuevo era excepcional, que su idea fue excelente, que no tuvieron que arriesgarse mucho gracias a ella, algunos que le habían guardado rencor decían que podían considerarlo parte de la cuadrilla, todos buenos comentarios, Guts sonreía ante esto, pero luego escucho el comentario “¿dónde está el nuevo?” Guts lo buscó con la mirada, no estaba en la fiesta eso es más que seguro.

Por otro lado Casca estaba enojada, apartada del resto, Griffith notó esto y se acercó a ella.

-¿qué pasa Casca?- preguntó Griffith.

Casca no hizo más que girar el rostro para no verlo, ante esto Griffith ya se hacía una idea de que era lo que le disgustaba a la capitana.

-Él… no te agrada para nada ¿verdad?- dijo el albino.

-me molesta que sea tan arrogante y que no le importen las ordenes, además que lo estas dejando que haga lo que quiera.- dijo muy molesta la mujer.

-¿te molesta que haya actuado por si solo en lugar de seguir mi plan?-

-¡claro que sí! Y ni siquiera dijiste nada.- Casca estaba muy enojada, - es como tener a otro Guts- dijo entre dientes, en un tono muy bajo, para que Griffith no lo escuchara, pero aún así lo hizo, y sólo dejó salir una pequeña risa imperceptible.

Y para explicarle lo anterior, continuó, -eso es porque… al analizar la situación vi que su plan nos generaría las menores pérdidas humanas, y así fue, fue más certero y efectivo además de que nadie salió herido o murió, hizo muy bien su trabajo.-

-…- Casca no dijo nada, eso era más que cierto, pero no le agradaba en lo más mínimo que Griffith fuera así de blando con él.

-¿por qué no estas con los otros celebrando?- dijo Guts de repente sacándole un susto de muerte al elfo y a Vegeta.

-hmp- Vegeta simplemente volteó para seguir mirando el paisaje.

Guts fue a su lado y tomó asiento, lo había estado buscando, lo había buscado incluso en su tienda, si no fuese porque vio que su bolso y pertenencias seguían ahí, habría pensado que el nuevo integrante se había marchado.

-oye fue un gran plan el que se te ocurrió esta noche, muchos están agradecidos contigo por el hecho de que no murieron allá atrás.- dijo mirando el mismo paisaje que Vegeta.

Aeris voló a la oreja de Vegeta y le dijo de forma insinuante con una cara un poco rara según Vegeta.

-kyaaaa tú guapísimo capitán te está elogiando por tu plan… ¿acaso no le dirás nada?... o… ¿te pone nervioso su presencia?- dice esto último dándole pequeños codazos en la cabeza con una sonrisa insinuadora.

Vegeta solo se lo espanta de la oreja como si fuese un mosquito y suspirando dice:

-solo hice lo que el albino me ordenó cuidar la retaguardia.-

Hubo unos segundos en que el silencio reinaba pero…

-gracias…- dijo Vegeta así de la nada con un sonrojo debido a la vergüenza, era raro que él diera las gracias, por lo que para él era algo nuevo y raro.

Guts volteó extrañado.

– Gracias por haber vuelto… aunque no entiendo… ¿Por qué lo hicieron?- dijo Vegeta.

“¡que romántico!” pensaba Aeris volando alrededor de estos, atento a lo que fuesen a decir, con las emociones a flor de piel, como si mirara una novela romántica de caballería.

-al parecer Griffith no quería perderte en una batalla cualquiera como esa, eres de gran valor como todos aquí, para Griffith todos lo son.-

“¡ya se perdió el encanto! ¡Chico! ¡para que mencionas al otro en un momento como este!” pensó Aeris decepcionado con el resultado de la conversación.

Enojado se vuelve a meter al cabello de Vegeta.

-no entiendo a ese tipo-

-¿hm?-

\- él… no sé cómo decirlo… he estado en muchos ejércitos y bandas- dice Vegeta recordando los recientes trabajos que hizo por otros en esa dimensión, pero más que todo lo decía por lo que ha vivido en el ejército de Freezer. – repletas de hombres violentos, sanguinarios y con la conciencia sucia, pero éste lugar es diferente… creo que ése albino hace que ésta cuadrilla sea diferente-

Ante esto a Guts le vino un recuerdo, un fugaz recuerdo de cuando él entró a la cuadrilla, últimamente ése chico con cabellos en flama le hacía recordar muchas cosas.

-jajaja- se reía un poco bajo Guts.

-¡Oye! ¿De qué te ríes? ¿Acaso dije algo tonto?- dijo el príncipe un poco indignado pensando que Guts se burlaba de él.

-no, más bien todo lo contrario, estas en lo correcto, lo que hace diferente esta cuadrilla a las otras es Griffith, no digo que todos aquí son buenos, pero no son unos salvajes a como lo son otros mercenarios.-

Vegeta solo se dedicó a escuchar.

-pero si tuviese que destacar algo… creo que sería Griffith, algunos le siguen por que esperan seguro algún beneficio, la mayoría por que les ha impresionado desde el fondo de sus corazones-

-y… tu… ¿Por qué le sigues?- pregunto Vegeta ya un poco más interesado, pero dubitativo agregó después – ¿también causó una impresión en el fondo de tu corazón?-

“pero qué diablos estoy preguntando”

Se gritaba a si mismo Vegeta, en sus pensamientos no dejaba de gritarse esto por haber preguntado aquello último.

A Aeris le brillaron los ojos ante esta última pregunta, -¡eso es Vegeta! ¡¡¡Averigua si tienes oportunidad con tu platónico!!! ¡¡¡ve tanteando el terreno!!!- decía Aeris, lo cual apenaba aún más a Vegeta.

Guts miró al cielo, ¿Por qué seguía a Griffith? “Buena pregunta” pensó Guts… luego recordó aquella vez en la que Griffith le dijo que algún día tendría su propio país, fue entonces que Guts vio que en realidad no supo cuando fue que Griffith se coló en su corazón, gano su confianza y fidelidad, “simplemente pasó” pensó de nuevo, Griffith durante este tiempo le represento algo así como el vínculo que siempre deseó con toda su alma pero que no podía tener, algo ¿fraternal quizá?... o… quizás… no.

Vegeta lo saco de sus pensamientos al decir:

-pero aun así no me has respondido que clase de hombre es Griffith.-

-¡pero qué diablos Vegeta!- reclamó Aeris que estaba muy interesado en saber la respuesta a lo que pregunto Vegeta de ultimo, -¡se suponía que estabas estudiando el campo de batalla!-

Guts se puso la mano sobre la barbilla como si le costara pensar…

-hmm… no lo sé…-

-¡¿eh?!- Vegeta tenía una cara como entre enojo y confusión.

\- no me mal entiendas… solo no sé cómo decírtelo… es que verás, a pesar de que lleves tiempo con él, no logras descifrarlo, te mira con una mirada furiosa y luego ríe como un niño, un niño un adulto, un buen tipo o alguien lleno de maldad pura… nunca llegas a entenderlo, pero hay algo que él tiene… ése algo que es la razón por la que todos le siguen… no es por su destreza en batalla sino por algo así como algún tipo de confianza y su determinación por alcanzar su sueño.- le dijo el joven capitán de asalto.

“entonces el albino es un bipolar con mucha confianza” pensó Vegeta de la forma más simple.

Pero ahora que Vegeta se detenía a pensarlo mejor, resulta que es cierto, eso es lo que lo confundía, esa pureza que expresa justamente después de haberle causado tanto daño y seguir como si nada, era muy cierto.

Pero Vegeta no reacciona sino para hacer otra pregunta.

-y ¿cuál es el sueño o meta de ese albino?-

-tener su propio país- dijo Guts recordando las palabras de Griffith.

Vegeta en verdad que no se la esperaba, ése albino, querer su propio ¿país?, ahora resulta que no solo es un fanfarrón sino que hasta ha perdido la cabeza, Vegeta rió un poco por lo bajo.

-No lo creeré hasta que lo vea- dijo Vegeta.

Guts sonreía por el comentario que hizo Vegeta, sí, hablar con este chico le traía muchos recuerdos de sí mismo.

Rickert, Pippin y Judeau los vieron en la colina y subieron, querían que el nuevo integrante de la banda del halcón bajara a celebrar con ellos, cosa que fue difícil, Pippin lo tomó de la cintura y se lo llevó, como si fuese un costal de papas, Vegeta pataleaba pero era inútil, el grandote no lo iba a soltar.

Aeris se salió de los cabellos de Vegeta y veía la escena enternecido – ¡Ay mi niño está haciendo amigos!- decía como una madre que se alegra por sus hijos y los siguió, Guts veía la escena bastante divertido, recordando la vez que Pippin le hizo lo mismo a él.

  
Griffith se acercó a Guts en la colina, él se había quedado y solo Vegeta y sus captores se habían ido.

-tal como lo dije, es igual a ti- dijo Griffith mientras tomaba asiento, ante esto Guts solo rió un poco.  
-me sorprende lo fácil que hablas con él, antes no hablabas con nadie, apenas le dirigías la palabra a los demás, incluso ahora son contadas las personas a las que les diriges la palabra libremente, pero con él… parece que es diferente, sólo imagínate, a los demás les tomó tiempo poder hablarte, incluso a mí me tomó mucho poder estar así contigo, pero él lleva aquí sólo unos cuantos días y ya le hablas como si nada.- había un pequeño reclamo un poco escondido entre estas palabras.

-pregunto por ti…- fue lo que dijo Guts en lugar de seguir con el tema que Griffith había sacado, el peliblanco sólo suspiró y esbozó su mejor cara de sorpresa.

-¿por mí?- dijo Griffith.

-si… incluso parece interesado en ver si lograras tener tu propio país o no…- dijo con algo de gracia.

-entonces… se quedará.- dijo viendo como Vegeta estaba alrededor de los soldados, muchos le daban las gracias por haberles salvado de las flechas y otros le reconocían como alguien de confianza y que estaban más que seguros de luchar junto con él.

“bienvenido a la cuadrilla del halcón” pensó Griffith sonriendo mientras veía esta escena, ignorando un poco el regustillo medio ácido por lo que antes vio.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

En la tienda…

Vegeta se encontraba acostado en su cama, mirando al techo de la carpa, Aeris se acomodaba en el lugar que acostumbra dormir (en el hueco que se forma entre el hombro y cuello de Vegeta)

Pensaba en todas las cosas que habían pasado durante el día y esa noche, las cosas que Guts dijo y la aceptación que obtenía de parte de los integrantes de la cuadrilla del halcón.

“quizá… quedarme durante algún tiempo con estas personas… solo quizás, no sea tan malo”

Pensó mientras se dejaba llevar por el sueño.


	8. Capítulo VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recordar que los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Kentaro Miura y Akira Toriyama

-ya van casi dos meses desde que Vegeta desapareció… ¡Maldición! ¿Qué fue lo que falló ese día?-

Bulma se encontraba en su laboratorio, desde que le dijo a Goku que encontraría la forma de hacer que Vegeta regresara, no ha salido de ahí nada más que para dormir unas cuantas horas, bueno si es que lo lograba, durante todo ese tiempo Bulma se concentró en reparar el computador que había grabado hasta la última información de aquel fatídico accidente con el experimento.

Hasta ahora había armado y reconstruido parte del disco duro, lo cual ya era ganancia, pero a pesar de ello no lograba descubrir cuál fue el error, revisó sus notas, rehízo los algoritmos y toda la investigación, de modo que se la sabia de atrás para delante de memoria, entonces reconstruiría la máquina, eso era lo que le quedaba, éso y recuperar lo demás del disco duro, eso era lo más difícil pero también una pieza fundamental para resolver el problema y traer de nuevo a Vegeta.

Frustrada veía el disco duro casi hecho trisas, que ganas tenia de tirar ese disco duro contra el piso, pero respiraba profundo y se calmaba, se tomó la cabeza en un intento de calmar esa migraña que no se le ha quitado durante una semana, masajeaba su cabeza adolorida, y apartaba su cabello del rostro con algo de frustración, decidida se levantó de su silla y salió del laboratorio, seguro y tomar un poco de aire le aclararía un poco más la mente, caminó por los pasillos de capsule corp.

Todo estaba muy silencioso, sin darse cuenta se encontró en la sala de entrenamiento de Vegeta, ese lugar en el que el príncipe entrenaba hasta altas horas de la noche, con la gravedad al máximo.

Recordó la primera máquina de gravedad que le había construido a él, varios recuerdos vinieron a su mente, incluso aquella vez que el príncipe se excedió con el entrenamiento he hizo explotar la máquina y él terminó muy mal herido, esa vez estaba tan asustada, Yamcha le había ayudado con el príncipe, mientras él no despertaba ella jamás se alejó de su lado, Bulma abrió la puerta con la esperanza de que Vegeta estuviese ahí, entrenando, con la gravedad al máximo, anhelaba oír el regaño del príncipe por haber interrumpido su entrenamiento, oír ése:...

“¡MUJER EN QUE DIABLOS ESTAS PENSANDO!”  
ó   
“ QUIEN ES LA SABANDIJA QUE SE A ATREVIDO A INTERRUMPIRME! ¡LO LIQUIDARE!”

Pero no, al abrir la puerta el cuarto estaba totalmente vacío, oscuro, una especie de silueta del príncipe entrenando había hecho sonreír a Bulma, pero al instante desapareció, la mujer entristeció y una solitaria lagrima resbaló por su mejilla, extrañaba tanto a ese príncipe orgulloso, tal vez al principio creyó que nadie podría querer a ese orgulloso, antipático y enojón, pero de alguna forma, ese sujeto insoportable se metió en su corazón para jamás salir, aunque el príncipe le dejó en claro que no podía amarla, aun así no dejó de amarlo, simplemente no podía dejar de hacerlo, sabía que su única razón para permanecer en la tierra era Goku, el querer superar a Goku, debió admitir que en la oscuridad de su corazón ella estaba celosa, enojada, incluso quiso odiar a su amigo, pero no podía, él no tenía la culpa de nada.

Trunks fue como un regalo para ella, un hijo de la persona que tanto ama, no sabe cómo fue que al final logró convencer a Vegeta para darle un hijo, quizá fue su argumento de no dejar que la raza sayajin desaparezca así como así, además de ponerle el ejemplo de que la línea de sangre de Goku permanecería, mientras que su sangre real sayajin desaparecería del universo entero.

-si… eso debió haber sido- se dijo así misma un poco melancólica.

Al recordar a su hijo se preguntó de inmediato, -¿Dónde estará Trunks?-, cerró la puerta de la sala de entrenamiento y fue en busca de su hijo, fue al jardín, no estaba ahí, busco en la sala de juegos, tampoco estaba ahí, eran vacaciones de verano por lo que en la escuela no estaría, llamó a Milk para preguntar si estaba Trunks jugando con Goten, pero tampoco estaba ahí, ya había buscado en los lugares en los que Trunks solía estar, ya era de noche, esto era preocupante, ha oscurecido, no hay ni un solo ruido en la casa y Trunks no aparece, Bulma estaba más que desesperada, su hijo, el regalo de la persona que más ama, su mayor tesoro en la vida no estaba, había desaparecido, lo que faltaba, ahora estaba quedándose sola, primero Vegeta y ahora Trunks, las pobre estaba que se moría de la desesperación.

Bulma revisó cada rincón de capsule corp. Salió de ella y miró por todos lados, después le pareció ver a alguien en el techo, de inmediato salió corriendo al interior del lugar hasta llegar a una ventana con cornisa para luego montarse en el techo, ya al estar cerca vio que la silueta en el techo era Trunks, Bulma gritó su nombre y este respondió, Trunks la vio queriéndose montar en el techo para alcanzarlo, fue entonces que fue hasta ella, la cargó con facilidad y la llevó a donde él estaba hace unos instantes.

Bulma le dijo a Trunks que lo había estado buscando por horas, que había gritado su nombre por tanto tiempo y él no le respondía, que había llamado incluso a los Son para saber de él, Trunks no reaccionó nada más que para decir un lo siento.

-lo siento… mamá yo… -

-¿Por qué estabas en el techo?-

-papá siempre se quedaba aquí mirando las estrellas, no sé por qué lo hacía, pero el solo se quedaba aquí… y veía al cielo, siempre lo hacía cuando todos dormían.-

-¿miraba las estrellas?- dijo extrañada y miró al cielo, era una noche hermosa.

-si… las miraba, aunque en lugar de solo contemplar, más bien parecía que buscaba algo… ¿mamá que crees que papá buscaba?- Trunks no dejaba de ver las estrellas.

-…- Bulma no tenía respuesta a esto, hasta ahora había sabido que el príncipe se quedaba a altas horas de la noche contemplando el cielo nocturno.

Bulma le dijo a Trunks que ya era tarde, era hora de dormir, por lo que Trunks bajo del techo con su madre en brazos, luego de todo eso fue con Trunks para acostarlo.

-madre… ¿crees que papá regresará algún día?- preguntó con un rostro lleno de tristeza.

Bulma no sabía que responder, había prometido a Goku que Vegeta regresaría pero… a su hijo… no sabía que decirle, por obvias razones no podía decirle que era muy probable que su padre jamás regresaría, vamos no podía ser tan cruel, pero sabía que Trunks no era ningún ingenuo, y que pronto averiguaría por sí mismo la verdad.

Por lo que Bulma solo le dedico una sonrisa cálida y asintió, Trunks le sonrió un poco triste pero quiso corresponderle a su madre.

Bulma cerró la puerta de la habitación de su hijo y se fue directo a su cuarto para tomar un baño y luego irse a la cama.

Tenía mucho de no dormir, por lo que consultarlo con la almohada quizá le ayude a aclarar un poco su mente y dar con ese error que tantas molestias le causaba. Cerró sus ojos y se sumió en un profundo sueño.

Pov’s Bulma:

_La oscuridad es profunda muy fría… ¿dónde?... ¿dónde estoy?... una luz... es, ¡es una puerta! ¡Tengo que correr!_

(Bulma corría hacia esa luz, parecía que la luz se alejaba por lo que corrió con más fuerza hasta que por fin logro llegar)

_¿¡Pero qué!?_

(La luz se había hecho y vio en la entrada a una figura muy familiar)

**-¡Vegeta!-**

_¡Vegeta! ¡Eres tú!... espera… espera un momento… este lugar no será…_

(Estaba muy alegre al ver al peli flama, pero su alegria se eclipsó al fijarse un poco más en el lugar en el que se encontraba, al reaccionar su rostro cambio a uno de horror al darse cuenta de en donde estaba)

**-¿Qué quieres mujer? No vez que estoy ocupado.-**

_¡NO! VEGETA POR FAVOR ¡NO! ¡VETE! ¡¡¡NO ME HAGAS CASO Y SIGUE TU CAMINO!!!_

(Bulma gritaba desesperada, había reconocido muy bien esta escena, y desgraciadamente sabía cómo terminaría todo esto.)

**-Vamos vegeta no seas así… solo te necesito un momento… no te retrasare mucho.-**

_No… vegeta… no vayas… vegeta…_

(Pudo ver como Vegeta miraba alrededor y fijaba su atención a la máquina que había inventado, su corazón se paralizo al ver que el príncipe se acercaba a la máquina, Bulma saltó sobre el príncipe en un acto desesperado por detenerlo, pues nadie la escuchaba, pero fue en vano, su cuerpo traspaso el de Vegeta y no logró detenerle ni un cabello, aun en el piso miró horrorizada como Vegeta se introducía a la maquina)

**-apresúrate mujer, no tengo todo el día-**

_¡No!_

**-Bueno Vegeta, el objetivo de la maquina es llevarte…-**

_¡Vegeta!_

(Bulma miró a su réplica hablarle a Vegeta tal y como ella lo hizo aquella vez, esto era algo terrible, no podía tocarlos ni hablarles)

**-¡Ya! Mujer... ¡Solo continúa con esto y termina de una vez!-**

**-que genio…-**

_¡MALDICION! ¡ALGUIEN HAGA ALGO! ¡QUIEN SEA!_

(Bulma gritaba desesperada, sabía que era inútil pero aun así intentaba frenar a la Bulma de esa escena, pero no podía solo la atravesaba, maldecía, pateaba y gritaba, pero de nada valía, la maquina se echó a andar y de nuevo revivió ese terrible suceso, vio nuevamente a su experimento fallar, se vio a si misma caer al suelo por el impacto de la explosión, y lo peor de todo, vio cómo su amado era envuelto por las llamas provocadas por la explosión y tragado por aquel portal tan raro)

_¡NOOOOO!_

(Un destello cegó a Bulma y todo desapareció)

Fin Pov’s Bulma

Bulma despertó dando un grito ahogado, estaba sudando y sus ojos inundados por las lágrimas, miró a su alrededor asustada, dio un largo suspiro al ver que se encontraba en su habitación todo había sido un sueño, uno muy cruel, luego cubrió su rostro y empezó a sollozar.

\- Vegeta…- Bulma no dejaba de culparse por lo ocurrido, ése era un peso muy grande, la culpa que sentía le oprimía el pecho.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Vegeta despertó de su largo sueño, al parecer había podido dormir muy bien, se levantó un poco tarde, había trasnochado un poco.

Pesadamente se levantó de la cama, de nuevo dejando caer al elfo, pero este estaba tan dormido que no le gritó por haberlo tirado sin saber, es más solo se frotó los ojos y permaneció sentado un rato, pero al ver que Vegeta tomaba su bolso y lo dejaba atrás, las ganas de seguir durmiendo se le esfumaron por completo.

-¡Vegeta espérame!- gritó el elfo.

Vegeta volteó a verlo, ni siquiera se había ido, se había quedado viendo como todos estaban tirados de borrachos en el piso, parecían estar muertos, de no ser porque soltaban unos ronquidos espantosos que hicieron que Aeris se escondiera en el pelo de Vegeta pensando que un animal salvaje estaba asechando.

-¿Qué te pasa?... miedosito- dijo Vegeta con sorna.

-NO TENGO MIEDO- dijo haciendo un puchero.

Fue entonces que siguió su camino esquivando los cuerpos que yacían tirados en el suelo, como ya era costumbre de Vegeta, se bañaría en el asentamiento de agua más cercano, en este caso el lago más cercano.

Como ya era costumbre, colgó en una rama el bolsón, se desvistió y metió al agua, el agua era tan relajante…

pero…

-¡hola! ¡Buenos días!-

-kyaaaa- grito Vegeta por el susto de haber oido esa voz.

Al voltear para ver de dónde provino esa voz, en sus adentros rogaba por que no fuera la persona que pensaba, “maldición… que no sea él… que no sea él” pensaba Vegeta.

Al voltear por completo pudo ver a quien lo había saludado.

“¡Mierda!” 

Era a quien menos quería ver, era el albino pretencioso que tanto le desagradaba por considerarse su dueño.

-vaya, parece que te asusté… lo siento- dijo tomando un poco más de agua con un recipiente de madera.

-…- Vegeta no le dirigía la mirada ni la palabra.

-nada como un buen baño para despejarse, ¿no lo crees?- le dijo sonriente.

-Argh… escucha, yo…- Vegeta no pudo seguir hablando pues cuando lo miró y se dio cuenta de que Griffith estaba totalmente desnudo, desvió su mirada hacia abajo, luego recordó que él también estaba desnudo, por lo que se sonrojó de tal manera que hasta sus orejas estaban rojas.

Vegeta se dio la vuelta alejándose un poco de él y poniéndose un poco en cuclillas para cubrirse, hundió su cuerpo hasta que el agua le llegara al cuello, a Griffith esta acción le dio un poco de gracia, Vegeta había actuado de forma tan apresurada al hacer esto que le pareció un poco tierno.

“jeje que lindo” pensó Griffith por la acción de Vegeta.

-¡N-no seas indecente y ponte algo!- le gritó el príncipe aun sin atreverse a mirar a Griffith.

-¿eh?... ¿Por qué?... vamos solo estoy tomando un baño, ¿cómo lo tomaría estando vestido?- cuestionó Griffith con una sonrisa y los brazos cruzados. –además ambos somos hombres… no te sientas intimidado por mí- dijo con algo de burla.

“¡maldito! ¿A quién crees que intimidas?”

Es entonces que Vegeta se pone en pie, el agua le llegaba (justo a la gloria (*u*)… ok ya jajajajaja) justo en donde terminaban sus glúteos medios, voltea y va a Griffith plantándose en frente de el con mirada asesina y con sus brazos cruzados.

  
-insecto… ¿a quién crees que intimidas?- le dice mirándolo a los ojos, la verdad es que Griffith era tan alto como Vegeta, por lo que sus miradas quedaban al mismo nivel.

-jajajajaja ves, no hay por qué ser tan quisquillosos- le dijo con una sonrisa amplia, después se alejó un poco tomando un poco de agua con el recipiente de antes, mojó a Vegeta dejándole caer toda el agua justo en la cabeza, -wow, ¡ni mojado tu cabello deja de tener esa forma!- dijo impresionado refiriéndose a la forma de flama que su cabello tiene.

-maldito- dijo Vegeta muy enojado, no lo dijo muy fuerte, pero Griffith lo pudo escuchar, Vegeta no tenía nada para lanzarle agua, pero con la palma de sus manos golpeó la superficie del agua, más bien deslizaba su mano con gran fuerza y velocidad en la superficie del agua, esto hizo que parte del agua se levantara y en el aire Vegeta la golpeó en dirección a Griffith a toda velocidad, no le tiraba mucha agua a Griffith pero el agua le caía tan fuerte que dolía, parecía que las gotas de agua se habían vuelto proyectiles duros como pequeñas rocas.

Griffith se cubrió con sus brazos, luego se puso a reír.  
-wow que fue eso- dijo entre risas. – eso fue ¡asombroso! Solo logré ver que deslizaste tu mano en la superficie del agua y luego golpeaste lo que se levantó… ¡eso fue increíble!-

Vegeta no se lo podía creer, ese ataque de agua no le molestó, él podía ver las pequeñas marcas rojas que quedaron en su pálida piel, justo en donde el agua le golpeó.

“él es como un niño”

Recordó lo que le dijo Guts, y era cierto, Griffith parecía un niño en estos momentos, el trataba de hacer lo que Vegeta hizo con el agua, pero no lo lograba, reía como un niño.

-este tipo es raro- dijo para sí mismo.

Luego del baño, Vegeta salió para cambiarse, claro, se aseguró de que Griffith no le estuviera viendo, él había salido primero.

Aeris se la paso dentro de la mochila de Vegeta para no verle desnudo o éste lo mataría como a una mosca.

-¿ya terminaste?... te oí gritar… ¿Qué pasó?- dijo Aeris un poco preocupado.

-no fue nada… solo el albino…- dijo Vegeta restándole importancia.

En todo eso la mente de Aeris empezó a imaginar cosas… cosas no muy decentes podría decirse.

  
-¡No me digas qué!...- dijo Aeris exaltado, deteniéndose a mitad de la oración con una cara de sorprendido, en esos momentos a la mente de Aeris llegaba la imagen de Vegeta bañándose:

**Historia en la imaginación de Aeris:**

Tranquilamente Vegeta se bañaba en el lago, pero algo se le acerca por detrás y toma los bien formados glúteos del peli flama y este pega un grito.

-kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- un grito agudo casi como el de una chica.

Al voltear mira a Griffith que tiene en ese momento una cara seductora y de un movimiento toma de la cintura a Vegeta y lo pega a su cuerpo…

-¿Q-que haces?- dice un Vegeta con los ojos acuosos, brillantes, la boca entreabierta, las mejillas rosadas y una expresión de timidez.

(Ustedes imagínense esos típicos dibujos floreados de la época de Candy Candy)

-te dije que me perteneces… que eres mío…- decía Griffith con una voz increíblemente seductora, varonil y muy sensual, -me perteneces… todo tu…- dijo tocando su cintura y bajando un poco más su mano tocando así su glúteo derecho, a lo que el príncipe se asustó, - todo tu cuerpo… me pertenece-

-¿y que… que vas a hacer?...- preguntó un Vegeta muy sonrojado y apenado a la vez, que temblaba en los brazos de aquel albino.

-solo… tomar lo que es mío- dijo y unió sus labios con los de Vegeta, el beso era muy salvaje y el peli flama solo podía derramar pequeñas lagrimas mientras trataba de soltarse del agarre del peliplata.

-¡No!- dijo Vegeta cuando pudo liberar sus labios del salvaje beso que le propinaba el peliplata, pero este apretó el glúteo que le tenía agarrado, Vegeta gimió ante esto y Griffith de nuevo tomó posesión de esos labios tan suaves como el pétalo de una rosa, rojos como el atardecer y dulces como la miel.

**Fin de la historia imaginaria de Aeris...**

Aeris estaba muy sonrojado, al terminar de imaginarse lo demás casi se muere por un sangrado nasal.

  
-no quiero ni saber lo que estas imaginándote- dijo Vegeta al ver las expresiones de Aeris, en todo el tiempo en el que el elfo se imaginaba esa lujuriosa historia, Vegeta ya se había vestido con un nuevo cambio de ropa, unos spandex negros, una camisa blanca pegada al cuerpo de manga larga y las botas de cuero negro.

Griffith lo acompañó por el camino, Vegeta no le puso atención a la mayoría de lo que decía, no le importaba, solo quería llegar pronto a su tienda y ya no ver por el resto del día a ese albino hablador.

Por lo que medio escuchó al parecer el albino quería saber si estaba cómodo en la cuadrilla del halcón, Vegeta respondía: 

“si”

“como sea”

“no me interesa”

“me da igual”

Ya habiendo llegado a su tienda se despidió de aquel albino, se metió y tomó su espada.

-¿vas a entrenar?- preguntó el elfo.

-es más que obvio-

-¿intentarás de nuevo buscar la manera de ocultar tus energías?-

-dijiste que me sería útil para evitar ser detectado por esas odiosas criaturas del mundo espiritual ¿no?... si es así, no pararé hasta lograrlo, seria humillante ni siquiera poder ocultar mi presencia- dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Así salieron de la carpa, directo al bosque para practicar.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por otro lado se encontraba alguien entrenando, parece que empezó a altas horas de la madrugada, una capa de sudor cubría su bien formado cuerpo, a perlando su piel algo morena, no parecía cansado, movía de un lugar a otro esa inmensa espada, cortaba en el aire las hojas que caían del árbol, estaba tan concentrado que no se percató de una presencia.

-¿entrenando tan temprano?-

-Griffith…- dijo un poco impresionado.

-veo que nunca cambiarás, siempre estas lleno de energías- le dice sonriendo.

Guts solo sonríe y se dedica de nuevo a practicar, Griffith toma asiento bajo la sombra del árbol en el que Guts entrenaba.

-sabes… pronto partiremos a Midland, tenemos que acatar las órdenes de los nobles-

-si… eso ya lo habías mencionado- dijo Guts despreocupado.

-y Vegeta… pienso ponerlo como líder de escuadrón-

Guts se detiene de forma estrepitosa casi cayéndose por la impresión que le ocasionó la noticia que le dio Griffith.

-¿líder de escuadrón dices?-

-sí, durante estos días lo he observado, los nuevos reclutas hablan bien de él y parecen admirarlo, además de que es muy responsable, valiente y creativo… es como si tuviese mucha experiencia en batalla-

-¿entonces… lo pondrás a cargo de los nuevos reclutas?- dijo Guts sin terminárselo de creer.

-sí, tenemos muchos reclutas ahora, además de que necesitaba a alguien que los dirigiera y Vegeta tiene madera de líder-

Guts veía que Griffith no dudaba en poner a Vegeta como líder de escuadrón, no le parecía mal poner al nuevo algunas responsabilidades, sabía que ya nadie detestaba al peliflama, todos estarían más que gustosos de trabajar con él, después de la última misión hizo ver lo valiente e inteligente que es.

Todos estarían de acuerdo con la decisión de Griffith.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- Vegeta… ya es un poco tarde ¿no crees?- dice Aeris mirando el atardecer.

-aaah… sabandija… no puedo creer que ya estés cansado- dijo jadeando de cansancio.

-no soy yo quien está jadeando como perro- dijo Aeris cruzándose de brazos.

-aaah… in-insolente… aaah…- dijo y luego se dejó caer en el pasto, desde la mañana Vegeta entrenó sin descanso.

\- ¡Vegeta¡- dijo Aeris muy preocupado.

-Maldición…- dijo Vegeta muy enojado, - detesto este cuerpo humano, detesto este cuerpo tan débil. Detesto… ser tan débil…- dijo con gran ira.

\- Vegeta…- dijo Aeris con una expresión triste.

Vegeta tomó asiento y miró al cielo, -si… tienes razón, es tarde, vámonos- dijo y con algo de dificultad se puso de pié.

Tomando camino, Vegeta se adelantó y Aeris voló rápido para alcanzar a Vegeta, al llegar al campamento ambos se dieron cuenta de que estaba vacío, eso era algo raro, a esa hora o estaban platicando, arreglando sus armas o bebiendo, pero no, no había nadie, luego Vegeta se empezó a pasear por el campamento.

Luego escuchó murmullos, venían del centro del campamento, con un poco de curiosidad se empezó a acercar a la muchedumbre.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- pregunto Vegeta al primer soldado que vio.

-eh… Griffith nos ha llamado aquí, dijo que tenía que decirnos algo importante-

-mmm…-

Entre todo aquello, Griffith salió de su tienda. Viendo a todos ya reunidos alrededor aclaró un poco la voz y los miró con determinación.

\- mañana por la mañana partiremos al reino de Midland, por lo que espero que todos estén preparados para las batallas que vengan.-

Todos miraban muy atentos a Griffith, incluso Vegeta ponía atención a lo que el albino decía.

Y de entre toda la multitud Griffith pudo ver a Vegeta, ante esto sonrió, y siguió.

-ahora quiero darles un nuevo aviso, durante este tiempo hemos recibido a muchos novatos en la cuadrilla del halcón, los suficientes como para formar un nuevo escuadrón, por lo que nombraré a alguien para que dirija este nuevo escuadrón.-

Casca, Corkas y los demás miraban atentos a Griffith, esperando saber quién sería ese nuevo líder, seguramente elegiría a uno de los capitanes más experimentados para que se encargara del nuevo escuadrón o escogería entre los mejores soldados, los más experimentados y de confianza, Casca y Corkas estaban seguros que alguno de sus mejores hombres estarían en la lista para calificar en ese puesto.

Griffith caminó a la multitud de soldados y los atravesó, llego hasta Vegeta y lo tomó del brazo, ante la impresión y lo precipitado de la acción a Vegeta no le dio tiempo de decir algo, lo llevó al frente de todos.

\- Vegeta será el líder de este nuevo escuadrón- dijo con una sonrisa.

Vegeta se encontraba anonadado, ¿qué diablos había pasado ahí? Los novatos que serían parte de ese escuadrón estaban más que alegres, los demás también dieron su visto bueno, más no la capitana Casca que estaba más que furiosa, el peliflama no llevaba ni una semana en la cuadrilla y ya era el líder de un escuadrón, Griffith era demasiado especial con él, tal y como lo era con Guts, nadie más era tratado así por el líder de los halcón, Corkas estaba igual, no le agradaba en lo absoluto el nuevo preferido de Griffith, y el que lo nombrara líder de un escuadrón, vaya él lo había sentido como una patada en los bajos.

Y mientras dos hervían de la cólera y uno no se terminaba de creer lo que había pasado, nuestro capitán de asalto miraba todo esto desde lejos, mirando a Griffith, este miró a su capitán y le dedicó una sonrisa infantil, la cual fue correspondida por una de medio lado.

............

_**Bonus...** _

Griffith redactaba algunos informes por los hechos ocurridos, número de heridos y el lugar en el que se había derrotado al enemigo, y mientras hacía el papeleo correspondiente, algo llamó su atención, levemente por el rabillo del ojo había captado algo.

(Imagen está disponible en mi Pixiv, irie-kun306, Deux Mondes VIII)

  
Al volver su vista, por entre la abertura de la entrada de la tienda, vio a Vegeta teniendo una pequeña conversación con Rickert y Judeau.

Griffith se sentía complacido al ver que el peliflama se estaba llevando bien con los demás.

Pero de esta imagen algo llamó su atención, y de forma extraña su vista se posó en el escote del peliflama, dejando un poco a la vista su gran pecho.

(Imagen está disponible en mi Pixiv, irie-kun306, Deux Mondes VIII)

  
Entonces dejando los papeles a un lado, recargó su cabeza en ambas manos, recordando un poco de las imágenes del peliflama, y es que no lo había pensado mucho...

(Imagen está disponible en mi Pixiv, irie-kun306, Deux Mondes VIII)

  
Pero... entre más lo recordaba, más se daba cuenta de algo... y por alguna razón algo dentro de él empezaba a enojarse, aún sin saber por qué.

(Imagen está disponible en mi Pixiv, irie-kun306, Deux Mondes VIII)

  
Y entonces realmente su enojo aumento un pelín más al darse cuenta de algo... - esto es una joda, como voy a estar celoso por su cuerpo-

\- anda, si yo también tengo lo mío -

Y entonces se aleja un tanto de la mesa para ver por dentro de su camisa su cuerpo, más que todo su pecho.

(Imagen está disponible en mi Pixiv, irie-kun306, Deux Mondes VIII)

  
Y como un balde de agua fría la realidad le cayó en la cara, podía ver todo su abdomen por su pecho, no le tapaba en nada, y con él peso de la diferencia abismal entre ambos, y como una roca la depresión lo tiró a la mesa.

Al lado de Vegeta, Griffith era una total planicie.

(Imagen está disponible en mi Pixiv, irie-kun306, Deux Mondes VIII)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mensaje del autor:
> 
> Se que este fic ya no tiene muchos lectores, pero a pesar de ello, y de lo que wattpad hace por censurarme, seguiré subiendolo con ilustraciones.
> 
> Y a los pocos lectores de éste fic... muchas gracias, sé que esta historia les parezca aburrida a veces, pero aún así les agradezco de todo corazón.
> 
> Hasta el próximo capítulo mis bellas patatas...
> 
> Bye bye


	9. Capítulo IX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recordar que los personajes Utilizados para este fanfic son propiedad de Kentaro Miura y a Akira Toriyama.

A Vegeta la noticia le había impactado, ¿jefe de escuadrón? ¿Era en serio? Ese albino lo había tomado así como así y lo expuso ante todos anunciando que sería el jefe del nuevo escuadrón.

Los soldados que formarían parte de este escuadrón fueron a él para felicitarlo y expresar sus expectativas, estaba rodeado de tanta gente, se notaba bastante incómodo, Vegeta nunca fue bueno con eso de llevarse bien con todos y tolerar multitudes.

Buscó con la mirada al capitán de asalto, él estaba a una distancia considerable, pero este miraba a Griffith y le dedicaba una sonrisa luego miró al albino y veía que este era totalmente correspondido. 

"albino engreído" fue lo único que pensó, luego miró a los demás lados, y se encontró con la mirada llena de ira de aquella mujer morena y un poco a tras de ella estaba Corkas, el también parecía no estar muy alegre por la noticia, Vegeta les sonrió con sorna, en verdad que no le agradaba ese tipo y la mujer... bueno ella es una altanera sin ningún respeto hacia él y si lograba hacerla rabiar por algo como esto, pues no perdería la oportunidad.

Todo el alboroto paró cuando Griffith dijo que todos fueran a descansar, mañana emprenderían el camino a Midland y sería un camino muy largo, con algunas paradas para descansar y abastecerse.

Vegeta se coló ente la multitud mientras Griffith hablaba, al lograr salir de ahí, como si nada se fue directo a su tienda, dio un gran suspiro y se dejó caer en la cama, estaba más que arto, ahora tenía responsabilidades con otros, pero que lata, habrá pensando el príncipe, el elfo al contrario del más grande, estaba que gritaba de la emoción.

-¡¡¡mi pequeño ya es un jefe de escuadrón!!!- gritaba y volaba por todo el lugar.

Vegeta estaba más que aburrido y el puesto de jefe de escuadrón, en verdad que no le atraía en lo más mínimo, el niño Rickert lo había felicitado con una gran sonrisa, le había dicho que era el primero en haber logrado un ascenso en tan poco tiempo, bueno, había aclarado que el capitán de asalto Guts también lo había logrado en un corto periodo de tiempo, solo que fue en dos semanas y Vegeta no había ni completado una semana y ya lo había logrado, esto era algo que le llamó la atención a Vegeta y habría averiguado más sobre el capitán de asalto, si tan solo aquella mujer no hubiera llamado al niño para encargarle quien sabe que cosas. 

Estaba cansado, por alguna razón la cama no le parecía muy cómoda, afuera ya había oscurecido por completo, suspiró de forma cansada y salió de la carpa ignorando a Aeris que aún seguía volando de un lado a otro gritando de lo contento que estaba por el ascenso de Vegeta. 

Aeris guardó silencio y le siguió, Vegeta caminó hasta salir del campamento, había un prado de verdes pastizales y una gran roca en el centro, también había algunas alrededor pero no eran tan grandes como la del centro, Vegeta fue hasta ésta y tomó asiento sobre ella. 

Aeris le había seguido sin decir una sola palabra, solo vio como el pelinegro tomaba asiento en la gran roca y se disponía a ver el cielo mientras abrazaba sus piernas. 

El primero en romper el silencio fue el elfo.

-¿Qué pasa Vegeta? ¿Acaso no te da gusto que te hayan ascendido?- pregunto poniéndose frente a él.

-sabes muy bien que eso no me interesa, no pienso quedarme por siempre aquí... tengo que regresar...- al decir eso recordó la sonrisa de Kakaroto, sacudió la cabeza en un intento de borrar lo que había pensado y miró al cielo nocturno, el cual estaba plagado de estrellas, unas más brillantes que otras, la mirada en Vegeta era seria, Aeris se fijó en la forma en la que Vegeta miraba las estrellas.

-¿Qué buscas?- Vegeta dirigió su mirada al elfo, este le miraba muy atento.

-nada...- respondió.

-¿nada?... a mí no me parece que eso sea nada...- le dijo muy serio, Vegeta no le estaba diciendo algo.

Vegeta solo suspiró, era cierto, el veía las estrellas por una razón, él lo hacía cada vez que se sentía agobiado, solo, triste, confundido, esto era algo que hacía desde niño, en aquella época de su niñez, jamás pudo darse el lujo de sentir tristeza o demostrarla, de recibir algún tipo de cariño o consuelo, tener algún amigo o mostrar compasión, pero más que todo, no podía demostrar su dolor, se vio obligado a renunciar a ser un niño, forjarse un escudo que repelería cualquier tipo de emoción como la tristeza, un escudo llamado indiferencia y orgullo, pero las estrellas son algo que siempre contempló en los viajes que hacía para conquistar planetas desde su muy corta edad, mientras masacraba a los habitantes de los planetas, incluso después de la devastación, se tomaba unos momentos para contemplar el firmamento nocturno.

Sin cambiar un poco su expresión, Vegeta se dejaba perder en aquel fulgor, esas brillantes que lo hacían olvidar por un momento todo ese dolor que se acumulaba en su pecho, por mucho tiempo su escudo de orgullo e indiferencia hizo su trabajo, lo protegió de esos sentimientos que lo único que hacían era lastimarlo, pero ahora ese escudo estaba más que resquebrajado, estaba destrozado, y todo comenzó cuando llegó para conquistar la tierra, todo comenzó cuando lo conoció a él, ese escudo poco a poco se fue agrietando, al conocer lo que era tener conocidos que luego se volverían buenos amigos, el recuerdo de Bulma sonriéndole, de Trunks entrenando con él, y aunque ahora le doliera, incluso la sonrisa de ese sayajin criado en la tierra había acabado con su escudo, dejando apenas unos pedazos de él. 

"maldición" 

Se decía el príncipe, ahora ni siquiera el ver las estrellas, el perderse en esa inmensa oscuridad en la cual sobresalían las luces de esos astros, ni eso lo ayudaba a disminuir el dolor en su pecho, el haber hecho ese escudo fue algo contraproducente, por un tiempo le ayudó, pero solo estuvo acumulando todo ese dolor y ahora dolía tanto que sentía que podría morir, las lágrimas eran algo que ya no podía contener, pues mientras las miraba una traicionera lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla.

Aeris se sorprendió, el verlo así, con su expresión seria pero con una lagrima bajando por su mejilla, el aire se hacía denso para Aeris, él podía sentir esas energías oscuras rodear a Vegeta, podía sentir un dolor tan profundo que le asfixiaba, "¿Qué pasaría ahora por la mente de Vegeta para sentir todo ese dolor, para sentirse tan asfixiado, para sentirse tan desolado...?" son las preguntas que Aeris siempre se hacía cuando sentía estas energías en el peliflama.

\- Vegeta... ¿Cuántos años tienes?-  
preguntó el elfo, tenía que distraer a Vegeta, el aura era tan densa que podría atraer a cualquier ser del plano astral, y con ese tipo de energías, seguro y no atraería a ninguno bueno.

-¿Q- que pregunta es esa?- Vegeta salió de sus pensamientos al oír lo que el elfo preguntó.

-anda, seguro y esa será una de las preguntas que te harán tus nuevos subordinados, estarán interesados en saber qué clase de persona es quien los guía y cuantos años tendrá.-

-...-

-¡anda dime!... por cómo te vez, seguro y no son muchos, ¿Cuántos tienes?... ¿20?... ¿22?... o... ¿estoy pasándome de años?...- decía tratando de adivinar.

-...- Vegeta no decía nada solo escuchaba lo que el elfo decía en su intento de adivinar su edad.

-Mmmm bueno... cuando estás relajado y dejas de fruncir tu ceño, lo cual parece que solo dejas de hacerlo cuando duermes, cuando dejas de hacerlo pareces de 18 años, tu piel es tersa y se ve suave, pero cuando frunces tu ceño pareces de 20 años o 23...-

-...- 

El elfo se sostenía la barbilla en un intento de pensar cuantos años tendría en verdad el príncipe, pero no se le ocurría más que decir que él no pasaba de los 20 años, a él le parecía muy joven, a Vegeta le pareció algo gracioso ver al elfo quemarse las neuronas al tratar de adivinar su edad.

-tengo 48 años- dijo sin más el príncipe, Aeris se fue de espaldas por la sorpresa.

-¡Wow! ¡¡Wow!! ¡¡¡Wow!!! ¡¡¡Alto ahí!!! ¡¿Acaso escuche bien?!... ¡¡¡48!!!-

-¿por qué te sorprendes?, tú pareces un niño diminuto con alas y tienes más de cien años, ¿no entiendo que es lo que te parece extraño?- dijo Vegeta como si fuera lo más natural.

-si es cierto, no aparento tener más de 100 años pero... yo soy un elfo, pero tu... ¿por qué no pareces de tu edad? dices que no eres un ser astral ni un mago pero envejeces tan lento como uno-

-ah... estas exagerando las cosas- suspiró algo cansado el príncipe, - ya es tarde, vamos a dormir.- dijo el príncipe.

-¡oye no! ¡Espera!- le dijo poniéndose en frente de Vegeta, - ¡ni se te ocurra decirle a tus hombres que tienes 48 años!- el príncipe lo miró con algo de enojo mezclado con aburrimiento,- los humanos no envejecen tan lento, aquí con esa edad las personas parecen uva pasas, pero tú no te ves así, así que no digas que tienes esa edad, o creerán que estás loco...-

Bueno, en eso tenía razón, Vegeta recordó cómo se deprimía Bulma cuando veía que los años pasaban por ella y no por él, que seguía luciendo tal y como llegó a la tierra por primera vez, los humanos eran en verdad una lata, cual es el sentido de acomplejarse por envejecer.

"¿no entiendo cuál es el problema con envejecer?... los humanos son tan insoportables, mi padre tuvo que esperar el doble de mi edad para que le empezara a salir la barba completa y ellos se quejan solo porque después de un par de años ya tienen más de tres arrugas" pensó.

-ahh, bien... entonces ¿tú que sugieres?- le dice al elfo, estaba cansado, lidiar con los humanos era algo complicado.

-mmm... si tus subordinados llegan a preguntarte por tu edad, tú solo pregúntales de cuantos años te ven, y el primero que diga una de las edades que antes te mencione, es la edad que dirás de ahora en adelante-

-hmp- Vegeta simplemente siguió caminando, Aeris seguía hablando de que es lo que diría según lo que sus hombres le pregunten, él ya había presenciado varias veces esta clase de comportamiento en los humanos, por lo que estaba seguro que estarían muy interesados en saber muchas cosas sobre Vegeta, lo único que no mencionó es que podía incluso simplemente decir que no iba a decirles nada de su vida privada, al parecer el elfo quería que Vegeta socializara un poco más con los demás.

Mañana partirían a su gran viaje hacia el reino de Midland, Vegeta estaba más que centrado en buscar cualquier tipo de información que le diese una pista de como poder regresar a su dimensión, Aeris le ayudaría con ello en lo que pudiese, el viaje a Midland sería una buena oportunidad para recorrer buena parte de ese país que tanto desconocía.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El sonido de los cascos de los caballos inundaba el tranquilo ambiente de esos grandes prados, Vegeta cabalgaba en el caballo que le dieron para su primera misión, Aeris se encontraba en su cabello como siempre, los paisajes eran hermosos, los grandes prados por los que pasaron, los campos de flores de lavanda, todo en esos campos se cubrían de ese color morado claro, los días pasaron rápido, en esos días pasaron por tres poblados, en los cuales se detenían para abastecerse, Vegeta y Aeris se colaban en los pequeños poblados para averiguar algo del caso de Vegeta, Aeris le decía que preguntara si conocían a alguna adivina o hechicera, a Vegeta le pareció más que raro tener que preguntar por ellas, pero Aeris le dijo que si quería saber algo de los portales que de repente se formaban en este plano, pues una hechicera o adivina era su mejor opción para saber de estas cosas, pues según lo que Vegeta le dijo a Aeris, un portal es por donde cayó para llegar ahí.

Aeris y Vegeta escucharon varias historias sobre los hechiceros de esas tierras, pero resultaron solo patrañas, los espíritus que los aldeanos decían solo eran espectáculos astrales que mostraba el cielo de vez en cuando, las adivinas y disque hechiceras que encontraron eran farsantes, Aeris podía notarlo de inmediato.

Todos los poblados fueron una pérdida de tiempo para ambos, pero Aeris dijo que no perdieran las esperanzas, quizá no encontraron nada porque se trataban de pequeños poblados, seguro y en las grandes ciudades encontrarían a una adivina que al menos les daría una pista de como regresarlo a su dimensión.

Durante el camino hubo pequeñas paradas, en esas paradas, los integrantes del nuevo escuadrón se reunían alrededor de Vegeta, y en efecto ocurrió lo que Aeris le había dicho aquella noche a Vegeta, los humanos son curioso y tarde o temprano pasaría.

"¿de dónde eres?" preguntaban y Vegeta solo les decía con su pose de siempre que era de muy lejos.

"¿Quién te enseño a pelear así?" decían refiriéndose a la forma en que Vegeta peleaba sin la espada, Vegeta decía que nadie le enseñó, él mismo lo hizo. 

Esto era escuchado por ciertas personas que no eran de mucho agrado de Vegeta, Casca se encontraba a una distancia considerable, pero podía oír con claridad de lo que hablaban, Corkas era otro, Vegeta los veía de reojo.

"con que conoce a tu enemigo y vencerás he..."

Vegeta respondía de manera cerrada varias preguntas, a modo que no lograban mucha información, Griffith era otro que se encontraba un poco cerca, le hacía gracia la forma de ser de Vegeta, esa forma tan conservadora y siempre a la defensiva, no bajaba la guardia, era como ver de nuevo a Guts cuando recién entraba a la banda del Halcón, solo que él antes era más arisco, no le gustaba el contacto físico, aun no sabía por qué, pero al pasar los años éso cambió y se volvió más... ¿amigable?... podría decirse. 

Guts tardó demasiado en empatizar con los demás, aunque no mucho con él, pero... Vegeta era muy indiferente, Guts era diferente con él, Vegeta había logrado empatizar con él muy rápido... demasiado rápido...

Es entonces que la pregunta por la que tanto se alarmaba Aeris llegó, uno de los soldados preguntó: "¿Cuántos años tiene?" Vegeta sonrió de medio lado.

-ni se te ocurra decir que tienes 48 años- le dijo amenazante Aeris al oido.

-¿Cuántos creen que tengo?- dijo haciendo caso al consejo de Aeris.

Todos le miraban, ¿cuántos años tendría? Se preguntaban, Casca y los demás también lo miraban, "no creo que sea más joven que yo" pensaba la mujer, luego de repente Griffith se atraviesa y dice:

-serán acaso... ¿19 años?- parecía muy seguro de sí mismo al decirlo, pero la verdad es que pensaba que Vegeta podía tener su misma edad.

-siiii dile que si- decía Aeris.

"Argh ese tipo" pensaba Vegeta, aun no lograba pasarlo, luego de quien sabe dónde apareció Guts y dijo:

-18- tenía sus brazos cruzados, un porte que inspiraba seguridad y una leve sonrisa, que aquí entre nos, era encantadora.

Vegeta lo volteó a ver, y le sonrió de medio lado como solo él lo hace, no dijo nada, sólo había sonreído, se fue bajo la vista de todos, esa fue una pregunta que dejó sin responder.

"entonces es tan joven como el capitán Guts" decían los demás, Vegeta puso atención a lo que estos dijeron mientras se iba, todos los presentes tomaron su sonrisa de medio lado como una afirmación hacia lo que había dicho el joven capitán, "entonces el capitán de asalto solo tiene 18 años" se fue pensando el príncipe, era algo interesante, Griffith solo vio la escena, parece que Guts es más de su agrado que él, algo demasiado obvio.

El descanso terminó y siguieron su camino, un par de días más y estarían en Midland, desde entonces la banda del halcón libró algunas batallas en nombre del reino de Midland, lo cual empezó a llamar la atención del mismísimo rey.

\---------------------------------------.-------------------------------.--------------------------------.--------------------------

La guerra que ha estado rugiendo durante 100 años, los reinos Midland y Chuder. 

El rey de Midland ha estado enfrentándose por muchos años a los Tudor de Chuder, la sangre derramada y los cuerpos de los soldados de Midland cubren el campo de batalla.

-¡AVANCEN! ¡APLASTENLOS!-, - ¡MUESTREN EL CORAJE DE LOS CABALLEROS LANZA DE HIERRO DE LOS CORDEROS NEGROS!- Gritaba un hombre de armadura grande de color negro, montado en su caballo, estos caballeros del cordero negro estaban arrasando con los soldador de Midland, no tenían piedad alguna y ninguno quedaba en pie, todos eran atravesados por la lanza de estos caballeros de armadura negra con cuernos de cordero.

El rey estaba desesperado, una simple división de caballería estaba confundiendo a sus hombres, las malas noticias no se hacían esperar, un soldado que llevaba un mensaje le dijo que los caballeros del cordero negro provocaban increíbles daños al ejército.

Pero algo pasó, algo llamó la atención del rey, un solo hombre se puso en el camino de los corderos negros, los corderos pensaron que era una tontería que solo un soldado fuera a retarlos, sin más avanzaron y el guerrero desenvainó su gran espada, los caballeros pensaron que estaba loco, ¿solo él pensaba enfrentarlos, de verdad?

-con que un solo jinete- dijo el que dirigía a los corderos negros, - ¡¡¡AVANCEN SIN PIEDAD!!!- Les gritó, más al avanzar un poco más, fue partido en dos por el jinete que estaba enfrente de ellos.

Estaban asustados, el hombre acababa con ellos como si no fueran nada, el segundo al mando les gritaba.

-¡¡¡NO ROMPAN FORMACION!!! ¡EL ENEMIGO ES SOLO UN JINETE! ¡RODEENLO! ¡ENCIERRENLO!- les gritaba.

Mientras con el rey, un soldado le dijo:

-¡majestad mire!- 

Resultó que al otro lado habían soldados atacando.

-¡son la banda del halcón!- grita el soldado como si estuviesen salvados.

Los halcones barrían con las tropas enemigas, los soldados de Chuder gritaron retirada, habían ganado la batalla, los hombres de Griffith y los del rey de Midland gritaban alegres por la victoria.

Guts después de casi moler a todos los caballeros del carnero negro se acercó al resto y Griffith le sonrió y levantó su pulgar en una señal de aprobación, Guts seguía con su cara seria, como si siguiera en combate.

Los grupos de la banda del halcón se habían dividido para atacar por sorpresa, por lo que la cuadrilla de Vegeta se acercó unos instantes después de que Guts se acercara a los demás, Vegeta guió a sus hombres de regreso con los demás, Griffith le miró y le sonrió de medio lado, Vegeta le ignoró fríamente, Griffith ya se lo esperaba pero era paciente, ya se ganaría a ese gruñón, pero luego vio que Vegeta dirigió su mirada a Guts, éste le miró también, Guts le sonrió de medio lado y Vegeta solo le miró, pero una pequeña sonrisa casi se le escapa, Griffith fue testigo de este pequeño momento, un testigo de cara seria.

Luego de esa gran batalla, llegaron a un fuerte y fueron bien recibidos por los demás soldados, los soldados de Guts no dejaban de felicitarlo, que fue el héroe de esta batalla, y todas esas cosas, más el capitán se quitó el casco y les pidió una disculpa por atacar solo, pero a los soldados no les importaba, querían a su capitán, y presumían de él con las demás tropas.

Vegeta iba entrando también al fuerte, sus hombres le seguían, estaban más que orgullosos de su jefe también, gracias a su dirección, nadie murió, solo había uno que otro herido, pero no de gravedad, lo que les había enseñado era de gran utilidad, él era el que más se arriesgaba, pero gracias a su gran fuerza y su enorme espada, los enemigos dudaban si en atacar, y eso hacia las cosas más fáciles a los soldados de Vegeta, él les abría la oportunidad de atacar y defendía también, acababa todo rápido, eliminando a quienes comandaban a los soldados enemigos.

-¡comandante Guts!- se escuchó, era Casca que llamaba a Guts desde una especie de torrecilla, los demás estaban un poco preocupados, cada vez que oían con ese tono a la teniente Casca, no significaba nada bueno y más si era con Guts.

-podría venir a hablar conmigo un momento por favor- su voz parecia contener cierto enojo, -comandante Guts- el mensionado solo torció un poco la boca, ya se esperaba lo que vendría luego.

-empiecen sin mí, llegaré luego- les dijo el comandante Guts a sus hombres. Y se fue con la teniente.  
Los soldados, todos los soldados empezaron a murmurar:

-ufff-

-¿Qué fue eso?- 

-seguro y tendrán otra discusión- decían. 

Esto llegó a oídos de todos, Vegeta vio toda la escena cuando entró, los hombres comentaban: 

"el comandante Guts y la teniente Casca que se llevaban como perros y gatos, desde que el comandante ingresó a la banda hace tres años, y que seguro le regañaría por atacar solo"

Vegeta escuchó todo claramente, entonces no era el único que no se llevaba bien con esa mujer, pero no lo culpaba, esa mujer era muy irritante y testaruda, siguió su camino con una sonrisa de medio lado, pero su sonrisa acabó cuando Griffith se le atravesó.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Vegeta en un tono serio y frunciendo su ceño.

-solo quería felicitarte por el trabajo de hoy, lo has hecho muy bien, protegiste de forma excepcional el flanco derecho de los halcón, veo que no me equivoque el elegirte como jefe de escuadrón- le dijo con una sonrisa. 

Vegeta solo bufó y miró a un lado, al menos ese albino reconocía lo bueno que era Vegeta para dirigir tropas, más vio que éste fijó su vista en la dirección en la que Casca se llevó a Guts, así que despidiéndose con un ademán de su mano Griffith emprendió camino a donde se encontraban aquellos dos.

Griffith al ir entrando pudo escuchar la pelea, aunque Casca era la única que gritaba, le reclamaba a Guts por no estar con el escuadrón de ella para proteger el flanco de los halcones mientras atacaban. 

Le reclamaba además el que siempre rompiera con las ordenes, que los dejara así para irse y atacar solo.

Guts estaba cansado de tanto regaño, así que solo se disculpó diciendo que no lo volvería a hacer, pero Casca le dijo que eso es lo que siempre dice, que no ha cambiado, que es el mismo de hace tres años, que solo le importa cruzar espadas con el enemigo, así como cuando provocó a Griffith, en eso Guts daba la vuelta y se iba, pero lo último que dijo lo desconcertó e hizo que perdiera un poco la compostura.

-¡NO PIENSAS EN TUS AMIGOS PARA NADA! ¡SOLO ERES UN PERRO LOCO!- Gritó la teniente mientras le señalaba.

Casca no supo cuando pasó pero de repente Guts agarró su muñeca, sin aplicar mucha fuerza, pero la suficiente como para que no se pudiera soltar.

-repite éso...- dijo Guts en un tono sombrío. -¡Dije que lo repitas!- dijo Guts elevando solo un poco más la voz y con una mirada que congeló los movimientos de la misma Casca, ésa mirada no parecía la de un perro rabioso, sino que la de un demonio furioso. 

Ella se había quedado sin habla, hasta que Griffith decidió intervenir.

-los dos deberían parar ya- dijo muy calmado, esto hizo que Guts de inmediato le volteara a ver, él estaba subiendo las escaleras, Casca lo vio. -yo se lo explicare- le dijo a ella.

Casca miró a Guts, le dedico una mirada llena de enojo y de forma brusca se soltó, pues Guts había aflojado el agarre, bajó las escaleras hasta toparse con Griffith, - eres demasiado bueno con él - le soltó con ira contenida, y se fue, afuera estaba Corkas, ese tipo no perdía oportunidad para molestar.

-¿estuviste en aprietos Casca?-

\- Corkas- dijo disfrazando su sorpresa, pues estaba tan furiosa que no se había percatado de la presencia del mensionado. 

-él es el favorito de Griffith después de todo- Casca apretó los puños, - al igual que ese cabeza de flama, si discutes con ellos solo lograras quedar como "la villana"- dijo Corkas sabiendo que con eso la enojaba.

Corkas se le acercó y puso su mano en el hombro de Casca y le dijo:

-¿sabes qué? Si quisieras matarlos, te ayudaríamos cuando fuera- le dijo Corkas, casi susurrando, derramando su veneno como una víbora. 

Pero Casca solo dio un largo suspiro, y al ir bajando, pateó el pie de Corkas haciéndolo caer por las escaleras. -Disculpa - le dijo la mujer a Corkas, el cual se encontraba de cabeza en el suelo.

Mientras dentro de esa torre...

-fiuuu- suspiró Griffith, - de verdad que tienen una mala relación, ya pasaron tres años- sus manos descansaban en el pasamanos.

-pienso en ellos- dijo mirando a un lado, como perdído en sus pensamientos.

-eh?-

-pienso en mis aliados... y no soy como antes- agregó Guts con la mirada fija en las escaleras y con el ceño fruncido.

Griffith sonrió, recordaba cuando peleó con Guts apostando su entrada a los halcones, esa pelea le había gustado.

-vamos, esta vez serás el tema de conversación cuando bebamos esta noche- dijo llevándose a Guts, tratando de pasar su brazo por los hombros del pelinegro, fue algo un poco difícil.

-Griffith...- lo detuvo, - la pelea de hoy... discúlpame por ello- dijo Guts con la mirada un poco baja.

-no te disculpes... pues esos rasgos tuyos... siempre están en mis planes-

\-------------0-------------0-------------0----------0------------0----------------0------------0--------------0

Era de noche, todos bebían y reían por cualquier tema que saliera a flote, pero el centro de atención era en capitán Guts, por haberse enfrentado a los caballeros del cordero negro, Guts sonreía y bebía con sus soldados, Griffith se encontraba en otra parte en esos momentos, había estado al inicio de todo eso pero sin que nadie se diera cuenta se fue, Vegeta al contrario de los demás, él se encontraba justo afuera, en el techo de ese lugar, no hacia guardia ni nada parecido, solo estaba viendo las estrellas a esa gran altura.

-¿en qué piensas?- dijo Aeris volviéndolo a sacar de sus pensamientos.

-mmm?-... le mira...- pues... estaba pensando si... algún día... lograré volver...- le dijo sin apartar la vista de las estrellas.

-claro que volverás...- Vegeta le miró con un rostro carente de emoción. - bueno... -

-tampoco estas seguro ¿verdad?- le dijo sin quitar esa expresión.

-Vegeta...-

-pero ahora que lo pienso... las únicas cosas por las que quiero volver son por una buena amiga y un hijo que me esperan- 

-esas son buenas razones para querer regresar... seguro y están esperando a que vuelvas- 

-si... pero...-

-¿pero?... ¿Qué pasa Vegeta? Acaso dirás que ellos no están esperándote...-

-sé que no soy muy expresivo, eso es algo que tengo muy claro, incluso ahora me pregunto cómo es que ha habido personas que han llegado a quererme...-

-oye... sé que no eres de aquellos que se expresan con gran facilidad, pero eres alguien bueno, dedicado, valiente, responsable, inteligente y nunca te das por vencido- Aeris lo decía con gran furor y una blanca y radiante sonrisa.

-...- Vegeta solo le miraba.- jaja... si me hubieses conocido hace algunos años... seguro y me hubieses odiado a muerte- dijo riendo un poco.

-sabes, tengo poco tiempo de conocerte, y a pesar de tu forma de ser, siempre serio y a la defensiva, no lo sé, y hasta la fecha aún no lo entiendo, pero, llamaste mi atención y quise acompañarte, y poco a poco me di cuenta de que eres alguien muy bueno.-

-eres tan raro como ellos- dijo con una sonrisa un poco sorprendida.

-¿Cómo... tu amiga y tu hijo?- 

-si- dijo sonriendo de medio lado, pero dejó de hacerlo al recordar de forma fugaz a la otra persona que lo consideró siempre un amigo a pesar de que él siempre lo trató mal. -si... como ellos...- dijo en un susurro con un deje de tristeza.

\-----------------------------0------------------------------------0----------------------------------------0---------------------

Guts aprovechó el que sus soldados y otros se interesaran en el nuevo barril de licor que habían sacado, estaba un poco exhausto, por lo que decidió salir y tomar el aire, en eso voltea hacia arriba y ve a Vegeta montado en el techo observando las estrellas, Vegeta le parecía un tipo un poco raro, de vez en cuando lo sorprendía hablando solo, pero cuando Vegeta se daba cuenta de que lo estaba mirando, solo volteaba a verlo y se iba, debía admitir que eso le parecía de lo más raro, pero al verlo ahora, lo veía un poco triste mirando a la nada, de repente le veía voltear a ver algo, pensó que lo había descubierto de nuevo mirándole, pero al parecer lo que Vegeta miraba no era a él.

"¿recordará a alguien?"

"¿acaso ese alguien será un recuerdo triste para el?"


	10. Capítulo X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recordar que los Personajes de este fanfic son propiedad de Kentaro Miura y Akira Toriyama

Pasaron varios días, las hazañas de los halcones no pasaban desapercibidas por el rey, puesto que a cada batalla a la que se les enviaba, era batalla ganada, la empatía y respeto de Griffith era algo que al rey le agradaban, además del hecho de que gracias a su banda el reino de Midland ganaba más terreno, como quien dice, para el reino de Midland las cosas iban de perlas.

El nombre de la banda del halcón estaba en boca de todos, plebeyos, cortesanos y demás personas del reino, e incluso fuera de éste, y el nombre de Griffith salía a relucir cuando se hablaba de ésta banda.

Los reconocimientos a Griffith no se hicieron esperar por parte del rey, los de la realeza no miraban esto con buenos ojos, para los halcones esto era algo grandioso, pero para nuestro querido príncipe, esto le venía valiendo un comino.

Su mayor preocupación era regresar, ya estaban en el reino, pero no habían tenido la oportunidad de investigar debido a que siempre tenían que estar entrenando, Vegeta que ahora tenía responsabilidades con su escuadrón, los cuales hacían todo lo que él les decía, entrenaban como les indicaba, aprendieron a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, no solo con la espada, digamos que Vegeta les enseño un poco de lo que sabía de pelea, incluso tenía que admitir que había aprendido algunas cosas de Goku, al verlo pelear y entrenar con él, claro, él no pone en práctica éste aprendizaje, sólo lo creyó conveniente para enseñárselos a estos humanos.

Pero en fin, el problema era que Vegeta y Aeris no habían encontrado el momento para escabullirse y encontrar cualquier adivina, bruja o lo que sea que pudiera darle cualquier tipo de información útil sobre los portales a otras dimensiones y si era posible abrir uno en esa dimensión.

\- Vegeta...-

\- Vegeta...-

-¡VEGETA!- gritó Aeris.

-¿qué te pasa?... ¿cuál es tú problema?- decía Vegeta, él se encontraba acostado, estaba durmiendo plácidamente hasta que Aeris llego gritándole.

-¡¡¡despierta!!! Hoy es el día- decía Aeris emocionado.

-¿el día?... ¿qué día?-

-¡¡¡hoy es el día en el que el rey declara a Griffith un caballero!!! ¿Qué acaso no recuerdas que Griffith se los dijo a Casca, Guts y a ti que sería declarado caballero por el rey?

**Flash** **back** **:**

-¡entonces dices que serás declarado caballero!- dijo Casca muy impresionada y con notoria alegria, - ¡y por el mismísimo rey!-

-así es Casca, además también me darán el título de vizconde - dijo Griffith algo serio.

Casca estaba muy contenta, Guts no decía nada, solo sonreía de medio lado apartado en una esquina, Vegeta tampoco decía nada, pero su cara demostraba que eso le valía un reverendo pepino, pero Griffith por alguna razón le sonreía a pesar de la cara de vinagre que ponía Vegeta.

**Fin de flash** **back** **...**

-¿lo recuerdas?- le decía Aeris.

Vegeta simplemente se cubrió de cuerpo entero con la sabana, Aeris muy enojado por el hecho de ser ignorado, empezó a tirar de las sabanas en un intento de tirar a Vegeta de la cama.

-¡sal ya de la cama, tenemos que ir!-

-no quiero, hace mucho que no dormía en una cama decente, ya déjame descansar-

-ahh- Aeris se rindió, no podía moverlo ni un poco, así que esta vez poniéndose encima de Vegeta le pregunto. -¿entonces iras a entrenar?-

-tú ganas... iré a entrenar, de todos modos ya me quitaste el sueño- muy desganado se levantó de la cama y fue por sus cosas, en el lugar no había nadie, todos parecían estar en la ceremonia del peli blanco, Vegeta era el único que se había levantado tan tarde, seguramente Aeris tenía horas gritándole y él ni lo había escuchado.

Saliendo de ahí el patio de entrenamiento parecía estar desierto, no había ni un alma, ninguna criada o sirviente caminando por ahí, ninguno de sus hombres, nadie.

-tus hombres quisieron despertarte para que fueras a la ceremonia pero solo entre abriste los ojos y medio dormido y enojado les gritaste que te dejaran, pues llegarías más tarde- le explicó Aeris al ver a Vegeta viendo el patio de entrenamiento.

-¿dije éso?... – dijo Vegeta muy extrañado. "seguramente estaba muy dormido como para recordarlo" pensó el príncipe, pues ¿desde cuando no dormía bien?, porque entre sus pesadillas y las batallas que se libraban que duraban días, pues digamos que dormir no se le daba muy bien.

Aprovechando la soledad se puso a entrenar con la espada, había mejorado mucho, Aeris era de mucha ayuda con su dirección, pero jamás dejó de entrenar como siempre lo hacía, antes muchas veces extrañó la cámara de gravedad y los robots para entrenar, pero ahora todo era diferente, ya se había acostumbrado, pero debía admitir que extrañaba de vez en cuando todo lo que tenía en su dimensión. Para ello ocupaba a Aeris, el elfo no lo podía atacar, pero esquivaba, Vegeta tiraba patadas y puños tratando de darle a Aeris, el elfo era realmente rápido, no podía golpearlo, dando saltos de altura impresionantes, mejorando siempre su velocidad y la dureza de sus puños al golpear los árboles, patadas y nuevos giros en el aire eran practicados solo cuando estaba con Aeris y nadie más, cuando estaba con sus hombres el simplemente los dirigía y mostraba como hacer ciertos movimientos.

\---------------------.-------------------------.----------------------------.-----------------------------.------------------------

En una gran catedral se llevaba a cabo una ceremonia, del lado derecho se encontraban nobles y caballeros del reino de Midland, condes, vizcondes y duques, por el lado izquierdo se encontraban todos los de la banda del halcón.

Las críticas por parte de los del lado derecho no se hicieron esperar.

-esto no tiene precedentes, ¿un plebeyo siendo nombrado caballero?-

-inclusive se le está dando un título noble-

-¿en qué diablos está pensando el rey?-

-pero... en batalla los halcones han prestado valiosos servicios- al parecer no todos criticaban a la banda.

-aun así... ¿Por qué el rey hace esto por un plebeyo?... cuando no hay guerra, estos mercenarios no son muy diferentes a los ladrones.-

Los caballeros no paraban de criticar a la banda del halcón y a su líder, mientras tanto la ceremonia seguía, " _en el nombre de dios y del espíritu santo... te nombro caballero"_ decía el rey en su resplandeciente armadura tocando el hombro derecho y luego el izquierdo de Griffith con la reluciente hoja de su espada, la cual tenía una hermosa empuñadura dorada con incrustaciones de rubíes y diamantes.

-pero deberíamos preocuparnos más por él- dijo un caballero refiriéndose a Griffith, -sus habilidades en batalla no se deben de tomar a la ligera- dijo, luego otro secundó su idea, - tienes razón, con el tiempo quizá, él provoque nuestra caída-

" _se valiente... profundiza tu cortesía y se leal"_ decía el rey, Griffith se mantenía reverenciando al rey mirando al suelo.

Con todo esto, la banda del halcón estaba más que feliz, sabían que con esto ya no serían unos simples mercenarios, pues su líder no solo se convertía hoy en caballero, sino que también se le daba el título de vizconde, los comentarios de Corkas no se hicieron esperar, y los demás a su alrededor empezaron a parlotear por lo bajo, Casca les llamó la atención, más que todo a Corkas por seguir con su parloteo a pesar de la mirada asesina de Casca, un comentario de Corkas casi saca de sus casillas a Casca y esta estaba por gritarle pero éste le recordó que se encontraban en la ceremonia de embestidura, un caballero les vio con repudio, " je... patanes" pensó el caballero.

Pero Casca al ver a todos lados se dio cuenta de algo.

-eh... ¿Dónde está?...- buscó con la mirada por todas partes, pero no lo encontraba. –Ese Guts, lo hizo otra vez, ¿Dónde estará?- Luego miró a los demás y vio algo más, algunos hombres del peli flama volteaban casi seguidamente a la entrada de la catedral. – Él tampoco vino... esos idiotas- dijo muy enojada, Casca volteó al frente de nuevo.

Besando la hoja de la espada, todos aplaudieron y Ahora Griffith ya era vizconde y caballero, levantándose y reverenciando de nueva cuenta al rey, a su santidad, a los nobles y a los demás, se irguió orgulloso con un rostro estoico, pero disimuladamente con la mirada buscó a alguien, se decepcionó un poco al no encontrarlo, pero al final sonrió, "al parecer esta clase de cosas te aburren" pero luego se dio cuenta de que hacía falta alguien más, "¿he?... él tampoco está..."

\--------------------.------------------------.-------------------------.------------------------.----------------------.----------------

Vegeta había terminado, estaba un poco cansado, quería refrescarse, recordó que había un poso al otro lado del patio de entrenamiento, junto a Aeris fue en busca de ése pozo. Mientras se acercaban podían escuchar algo, al parecer Vegeta no era el único entrenando.

-¡198!- se escuchaba un poco a lo lejos.

-¿Qué será eso?- Aeris se adelantó.

-¡199!-

Aeris se adelantó a Vegeta para rodear el muro que parecía dividir el patio de entrenamientos, se acercó al muro y se asomó un poco.

-Hey tu... ¿qué pasa? ¿Acaso el pozo desapareció?- dijo con algo de gracia el príncipe cuando le dio alcance a Aeris, pero su sonrisa se borró al ver que el elfo no voleaba, la curiosidad le gano y también se asomó un poco para saber que miraba Aeris.

-¡¡200!!-

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver de quien se trataba, era Guts, se encontraba entrenando, con una sola mano elevaba y blandía su gran espada, le había añadido peso, seguramente entrenaba así para usar de forma más ligera su inmensa espada, pero a Vegeta no le impresionó el hecho de verlo entrenar, siempre se la pasaba entrenando, eso le agradaba de ese tipo, pero le impresionó el hecho de que no estuviera en la ceremonia de investidura de ése peliplateado.

-¡vamos a saludarlo!- gritó Aeris y Vegeta salió de sus pensamientos repentinamente, en un intento por detenerlo fue tras él y de repente se quedó helado, Vegeta se quedó helado al darse cuenta que había revelado su posición por culpa de ese elfo, se sintió estúpido al recordar que solo él podía ver a ese insecto impertinente y que no había peligro alguno si se le ocurría revolotear alrededor de los demás.

"idiota" se dijo a sí mismo.

Guts paró de entrenar al ver a Vegeta salir de la nada, lo vio queriendo atrapar algo en el aire y de repente quedarse quieto, como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado.

\- Vegeta, buenos días- dijo Guts, al parecer no era el único que había decidido no ir a la ceremonia.

Vegeta se puso rojo de la vergüenza, poco a poco tomo una postura normal y volteó a verlo, -buenos... días- dijo algo apenado. A Guts le dio un poco de gracia la forma nerviosa de Vegeta para corresponderle.

-¿Por qué no fuiste a la ceremonia de embestidura?- le preguntó Guts mientras se acercaba poco a poco a Vegeta.

-y- yo... no quise ir... me pareció algo aburrido y decidí quedarme a entrenar- Vegeta se reprochaba así mismo, que pasa con él, ¿por qué se ponía nervioso?, ¿por qué le costaba hablar?... luego lo miró a los ojos, - y tú... ¿Por qué no fuiste? Pensé que eras algo así como la mano derecha de ese hombre, o como su mejor amigo.-

-jeje a mí también me parecen aburridas las ceremonias, creo que ese tipo de cosas no van conmigo. Lo que mejor se me da es entrenar y luchar en batalla- Guts hablaba de forma natural con Vegeta, simplemente no sabía por qué, pero a pesar de no tener mucho tiempo de conocerle, se le hacía fácil hablar con él.

Vegeta buscó a Aeris, este estaba en el borde del pozo al que él se dirigía desde un principio, Guts vio que Vegeta no dejaba de ver el pozo, así que emprendió caminó a este, Vegeta lo vio sorprendido y Guts le dijo "deberíamos refrescarnos, hace mucho calor" Vegeta le siguió.

El pozo estaba rodeado de algunos barriles con agua, y algunas cubetas, Guts tomó la cubeta del pozo y la tiró dentro de este, usó la polea y lo sacó lleno de agua, sin pensarlo ni un poco se echó el agua encima, Vegeta se apartó un poco, ya que iba a ser salpicado.

-wow, el agua esta fría- decía Guts con una sonrisa. La ropa que traía puesta se le pegaba al cuerpo, más que todo esa camiseta negra, Vegeta se le había quedado viendo nada más, el cuerpo de ese humano en verdad que estaba bien trabajado, pero Guts lo sacó de sus pensamientos. –deberías probar el agua, esta perfecta- le decía.

-no lo creo- dijo Vegeta cruzándose de brazos como siempre lo hacía, Guts lo miró unos segundos y luego una sonrisa malvada se formó en su rostro, tomó un poco más de agua del pozo, Vegeta le vio de reojo y se sorprendió en sobremanera al ver que el más grande tomó el cubo de agua dispuesto a tirárselo, -¿Qué?... ¡No! Espera, espera, ¡No lo hagas!- pero era tarde, ya estaba todo empapado, - Tú... pequeño...- soltó con enojo pero se detuvo en seco al verlo reír, por alguna razón todo su enojo se desvaneció, pero tampoco dejaría eso así, así que tomó otro cubo y agarrando agua de uno de los barriles, le tiró el agua a Guts, este se sorprendió y esto causó gracia en Vegeta el cual se puso a reír.

Era la primera vez que Guts veía reír al peli flama, su risa era encantadora, y sonriendo de medio lado, decidió no quedarse atrás y también tomó más agua para tirársela a Vegeta, y así es como empezó una batalla a cubetazos de agua, ninguno parecía estar dispuesto a perder.

Aeris veía todo esto desde la rama de un árbol que daba sombra a la escena, se quedó observando detenidamente, Vegeta parecía bastante relajado y divertido, algo muy raro en él.

Pero al parecer el elfo no era el único espectador, Casca miraba la escena apoyada en la pared que dividía el patio de entrenamiento. Estaba enojada, "así que por esto no habían ido a la ceremonia", se la habían pasado jugando según ella, esto la puso furiosa, así que se acercó a ambos, los otros dos no se habían percatado de su presencia, así que no la vieron hasta que Guts tiró agua hacia Vegeta, pero él la esquivo y la que resultó empapada fue Casca.

Guts cambió su rostro a uno sorprendido, no se esperaba ver a la capitana ahí, Vegeta se reía, pero dejó de hacerlo al ver el rostro de Guts, entonces se levantó y se dio la vuelta, al ver quien estaba atrás de él, se alejó un poco, poniéndose a la par de Guts, Casca estaba más que furiosa, esta les gritó una sarta de cosas que al final les valieron gorro, pues ver a Casca mojada y regañándolos de esa manera les resulto gracioso en lugar de intimidante, al final Casca se cansó de regañarlos por no asistir a la ceremonia y por haberla mojado, solo se dio la vuelta y les dijo que se alistaran, pues más tarde entrenarían los tres escuadrones juntos. Y así la capitana se fue, al ya no verla, Guts miro a Vegeta y le sonrió, Vegeta le correspondió con su típica sonrisa de medio lado. Tratando de ocultar sus risas siguieron a la capitana Casca.

A lo lejos alguien más observaba toda la escena...

\-------------------------.----------------------------.-----------------------------.------------------------------------.-------------------

La noche había llegado y todos se encontraban descansando, más cierto espadachín seguía afuera, estaba sentado en el campo de entrenamiento apoyado en un árbol, se encontraba contemplando su gran espada.

-hace mucho frio, ¿no lo crees?-

-eh...?- Guts se sorprendió al oír a Griffith, no había logrado escucharlo venir, - sí, eso creo-

-sabes, pronto partiremos a otra batalla-

-en serio, ya era hora- dijo Guts un poco entusiasmado, hablándole al peliplata con la confianza acostumbrada. – estar aquí es muy aburrido-

\- no creo que hoy hayas estado muy aburrido- dijo en un tono un poco bajo, mirando a otro lado.

-¿ha?- Guts no había logrado oír bien lo que había dicho Griffith.

-no, nada...- dijo Griffith dedicándole la acostumbrada sonrisa, luego miró al cielo estrellado que se contemplaba esa noche, - dime... que, ¿Qué piensas de Vegeta?- preguntó mirando de reojo a Guts, este siguió mirando el firmamento.

-pues... es alguien muy hábil- dijo como si nada.

-¿solo eso?- le insistió Griffith.

-bueno... pareciera haber sido entrenado toda su vida para ser un guerrero- dijo sin despegar su vista del cielo estrellado, Griffith lo seguía viendo y de nuevo dejó de verlo para poner atención a las resplandecientes estrellas, - pero...- ese "pero" llamó la atención de Griffith el cual lo volteó a ver de forma precipitada.

-pero?... ¿Pero qué?- preguntó Griffith intrigado.

-...- Guts no le respondía, solo miraba el cielo, de repente sonrió liberando una leve risilla, una fugaz imagen de la mirada competitiva de Vegeta cruzó por su mente, - nada...- dijo después. Luego Guts lo pensó un rato y miró al peliplata, - dime... ¿por qué preguntas que pienso de Vegeta?-

-como acabo de decirte, en poco tiempo iremos a batalla, y estaba pensando en hacer a Vegeta uno de los comandantes-

\- ya veo- dijo un poco sorprendido.

\- pienso ponerte a ti y a él al frente de la batalla para que rodeen y tomen el castillo-

-incluso ya tienes la estrategia, no me sorprende, entonces solo falta que anuncies el ascenso de Vegeta a todos y llamar a los comandantes y jefes de escuadrón para que expliques el plan de batalla- Griffith y Guts guardaron silencio por unos segundos, se mantuvieron viendo el cielo nocturno, hasta que Griffith rompió ese silencio.

-hoy...- Guts lo voltea a ver, - hoy no fuiste a la ceremonia de embestidura...- dijo volteándolo a ver.

\- sabes que no soy muy bueno para esas cosas-, - seguro Casca se la habría pasado regañándome durante toda la ceremonia- dijo entre algunas pequeñas risas al imaginarse tal escena, a Griffith esto también le causó gracia, pues era seguro que eso pasaría si Guts hubiese asistido.

-él tampoco fue-

-te refieres a Vegeta... sí... también dijo que no era bueno en esas cosas, prefirió quedarse a entrenar.- dijo, luego se sonrió al recordar lo que había pasado en su guerra de agua.

-ya veo- dijo Griffith un poco serio al ver como Guts se sonreía mientras recordaba, esas eran demasiadas sonrisas, el pelinegro no era así.

\------------------------------.-------------------------.-----------------------------.----------------------------.----------------------------

Por otro lado... nuestro príncipe estaba alistándose para ir a dormir, pero una mirada intensa le hizo detenerse, volteó a ver y resultó que Aeris era el que le estuvo viendo durante todo ese rato.

-¿Qué?- dijo Vegeta, de lo más natural, alistando la cama.

-sabes... nunca te había visto sonreír tanto como lo hiciste hoy-

-¿eh?- voltea.

-hoy cuando estuviste con ese comandante de la espadota...- Aeris estaba sentado en la cómoda.

\- ¿Guts?-

-sí, cuando estuviste jugando con él, te vi sonreír de forma tan radiante que por un momento creí que no eras tú, tu aura no era negra o gris como casi siempre, hoy era muy brillante y blanca; parecía que en verdad estabas disfrutando de ése momento- Aeris sonreía al recordarlo, - era tan blanca ésta luz que creo que tuve que cerrar los ojos -

-no sé de qué me estás hablando- dijo Vegeta metiendose a la cama, - ya deja de hablar tonterías y ve a dormir- se envolvió con las sabanas y se dispuso a dormir, Aeris solo sonrió y se acomodó en las toallas blancas que estaban junto a la tinaja de agua, pero luego después de un rato, cuando todo estaba en silencio y el elfo se encontraba dormido, Vegeta abrió los ojos y miró a la ventana, tomó asiento en su cama y poniéndose cerca de la ventana, se acomodó en el marco de esta.

Recordó esa mañana en que había estado con el joven comandante, y recordando cada escena de lo que sucedió, al principio se sintió avergonzado por lo que le había pasado cuando fue tras Aeris, luego al recordar lo nervioso que ése tipo lo ponía, se preguntó a si mismo ¿por que le pasaba eso? ¿qué es lo que le sucedía cuando ése tipo le hablaba? eso nunca le había pasado, entonces vino a él el recuerdo de su pequeña guerra de agua, esa fue la primera vez que se había divertido tanto en algo que no fuera un entrenamiento.

"¿guerras de agua?... eso es algo que solo hacen los niños" se dijo a sí mismo al recordar que su hijo hacía lo mismo con los hijos de Kakaroto.

Recordando su oscura infancia, se dio cuenta que el jamás había tenido algo parecido, hasta ahora, recordando ese preciso instante en su mente veía pasar cuadro por cuadro las escenas de esa mañana, la alegria que sintió en ese momento fue algo que nunca había sentido, una calidez en su pecho que no podía describir, pero que lo hacía sentir quietud y placer.

Tocó ligeramente su pecho, un poco descubierto, el pijama con cuello en "v" dejaba ver sus clavículas y un poco de su pecho, con las puntas de sus dedos tentó su pecho, aun podía sentir esa calidez tan suave y sosegadora.

\----------------.----------------------.-----------------------------.-------------------------------------.-------------------

El día de salir a pelear llegó, pero un día antes Griffith declaró a Vegeta como a uno de los comandantes de los halcones, los hombres de éste y los demás estaban muy alegres con la noticia, más los cara de vinagre de siempre (Casca y Corkas) no se alegraron en absoluto, Griffith veía divertido la expresión de Vegeta al ser levantado por sus hombres que reventaban de alegría por su ahora nuevo comandante, Vegeta gritaba que lo bajaran de una vez, esto causó la risa de Guts, extrañamente Vegeta le vio reír y se le quedó viendo, Guts le miró y le siguió sonriendo, Vegeta le correspondió naturalmente, Griffith miró la escena un poco serio.

En el campo de batalla se encontraban los halcones peleando contra el enemigo, luchando para tomar al fin el fuerte, los escuadrones de Guts y Vegeta eran los que estaban al frente, Guts arremetió contra el enemigo, Vegeta se abrió paso para llegar al fuerte, pero sus murallas eran obviamente un obstáculo, Vegeta se puso de acuerdo con Guts para atacar en otra forma, dejaría al batallón de Guts para que siguiera atacando al enemigo por el frente tal como lo estaban haciendo, mientras tanto Vegeta y una pequeña parte de su escuadrón se escurrirían a una parte más alejada de la batalla, una parte del muro que estuviese menos protegida, tal como Vegeta lo pensó, el que estaba a cargo era un idiota y habrá puesto a todos sus soldados al frente para protegerse de los que atacaban.

Usó una técnica extraña para sus hombres, jamás pensaron ver a su ahora comandante tomar unas dagas, atarlas en la suela de sus botas y agarrar otras para empezar a escalar la alta muralla, poco a poco empezaron a imitar lo que hizo y sigilosamente subieron sin ser descubiertos, esa parte del muro estaba casi abandonada, habían algunos hombres pero ninguno vigilando arriba, Vegeta fijó su vista también en el armamento que se encontraba cerca, de inmediato se le ocurrió algo, pero esos hombres tenían que morir primero para que no delataran su posición, envió a algunos de sus hombres para que acabaran con ellos de una forma silenciosa.

Los arqueros serían muy útiles en esta ocasión.

Ya sin nadie que pudiera delatar su posición, Vegeta ordenó a sus hombres tomar las catapultas y cañones que estaban ahí, les dio órdenes de apuntar directamente al muro, si los soldados de Guts y los demás halcones no podían escalar las murallas con su armamento entonces el haría una entrada, disparando grandes proyectiles con todas las catapultas, las murallas de esa zona se debilitaron, los enemigos seguían siendo distraídos por Guts y lo demás del escuadrón de Vegeta, el segundo disparo seria ahora de los cañones, apuntarían a las partes más débiles de la muralla, al ser disparados todos esos cañones al mismo tiempo se hizo un estruendo de gran magnitud, el enemigo no podía creerlo cuando lo vio, en la muralla había un hueco inmenso, de inmediato quisieron salvar esa parte de la muralla, pero los demás halcones entraron por ahí.

Pero aún así, no habían ganado aún...

-¡REPORTES DESDE EL FRENTE DE BATALLA!- gritó un hombre a caballo dirigiéndose a Griffith. -FUIMOS CAPACES DE RODEAR LA FORTALEZA-

-¿alguna noticia de sus generales?- preguntó Griffith.

-hu... ahora mismo el comandante Guts ha rodeado el castillo y el comandante Vegeta está dentro pero...-

-pero... ¿Qué?-

-un solo soldado del enemigo es demasiado fuerte y no deja avanzar, por su culpa no podemos tomar lo demás del castillo- dijo el mensajero muy preocupado.

-¿solo un soldado?- dijo Casca muy extrañada.

-¿solo un soldado?... ¡ha! No podemos confiar en esos dos para nada.- dijo Corkas burlándose de Vegeta y Guts. Todos los demás se le quedaron viendo como desaprobando su comentario.

-Zodd- dijo Judeau.

-¿Zodd?- dijo Rickert, - ¿Judeau acaso lo conoces?- dijo muy sorprendido.

-antes de la batalla, escuché rumores de que Nosferatu Zodd se unió al enemigo- dijo muy serio Judeau.

-¡¡¡NOSFERATU ZODD!!!- dijeron todos impresionados.

-¿Quién es ése?- dijo Pippin, Rickert se asombró al ver que su amigo no sabía quién era ese personaje.

" _E_ _ntre los mercenarios Nosferatu Zodd es un legendario maestro de la espada, cualquier batalla en la que el participa termina en una montaña de muertos. Pero hay aún más acerca de su leyenda, dicen que... incluso cuando se le da por muerto, aparece de nuevo en otra batalla, y lo más increíble es que su nombre se ha_ _oido_ _por más de 100 años. Por eso lo llaman: el inmortal Nosferatu Zodd"_

Todos estaban muy serios después de que Rickert contara la historia de Nosferatu Zodd, más que todo, Griffith parecía un poco inquieto, Casca le veía, a ella no la podía engañar, Corkas bufó y se puso a reír.

-Rickert no te creas tantas estupideces- le dijo Corkas al niño.

-entre algunos mercenarios, se cree que Zodd es el dios de la guerra.- insistió el niño.

-conociendo a Guts y tal vez un poco a Vegeta, seguro y se van a meter en una pelea muy dura con Zodd.- dijo Judeau.

Griffith parecía estoico, como que nada le afectó de lo que dijeron, pero Casca podía ver que estaba preocupado, se notaba en sus ojos, tal vez le moleste mucho admitirlo, pero sabía que esa preocupación era por Guts.

-un clima terrible el que hace hoy- dijo uno de los soldados. Todo estaba oscureciéndose, truenos y relámpagos acompañaban a esas negras nubes, todo parecía muy sombrío, y daba muy mala espina.

\-----------------------.----------------------------.----------------------------.----------------------------.--------------------

Por el lado de Guts, sus hombres seguían exterminando a los demás soldados que salían aun del castillo, al terminar con ellos fue con los hombres de Vegeta los cuales solo estaban frente a una de las entradas del castillo, cuando vieron al comandante Guts acercarse, estos palidecieron.

-díganme... ¿Qué les pasa?- preguntó Guts al ver como reaccionaron estos al verlo.

-comandante Guts...- dijo pálido y muy preocupado.

Guts ya se estaba inquietando un poco por el comportamiento de ese soldado, miró a su alrededor, - ¿Dónde está su comandante?- le preguntó, más no se esperaba la reacción que tuvieron varios de los hombres del peli flama.

-¡AHHHHH... comandante Guts!- dijo al borde de las lágrimas el soldado. – NUESTRO JEFE A ENTRADO AHÍ Y AÚN NO HA SALIDO- decía llorando, los demás soldados parecía estar igual.

-¿Qué?- Guts ahora estaba estupefacto.

-HACE TIEMPO QUE EL COMANDANTE VEGETA HABIA ENVIADO A 50 HOMBRES, PERO NO REGRESABAN, ASI QUE DECIDIÓ IR ÉL MISMO, DIJO QUE ERA HUMILLANTE QUE UN SOLO SOLDADO NO DEJASE PASAR A CASI 500 SOLDADOS- seguía llorando y casi gritándole desesperado a Guts, - DIJO QUE NO LO SIGUIERAMOS, QUE ESPERARAMOS AQUÍ... !Y AÚN NO HA VUELTO ¡- dijo esto último terminando de perder la compostura.

Los hombres de Vegeta parecían estar muy tristes, Guts no podía creerse que un solo soldado estaba causando tantos estragos, que tan fuerte seria como para no dejar avanzar a 50 soldados, los hombres de Guts le miraron fijo, la cara de su comandante reflejaba su preocupación y asombro, cuando este levanto el rostro, vieron sus ojos, estaba decidido, el miedo les recorrió el cuerpo, su comandante entraría a ése lugar, cuando Guts dio el primer paso, sus hombres le detuvieron, pero Guts era fuerte, no pudieron hacerlo, uno de ellos, el más leal, le dijo que pidieran refuerzos a Griffith, que esperaran hasta que el peliblanco llegara, Guts le agarró de la cara con ambas manos y con una mirada amenazadora le dijo que no se atreviera a éso, sin más, Guts también entró.

Sus hombres sólo pudieron verlo entrar a ése lugar, perdiéndose en la oscuridad, al igual como lo había hecho antes el peliflama.

\------------------.-------------------.---------------------.-------------------------.-------------------------.--------------------

**Momentos antes, cuando Vegeta acababa de entrar al castillo...**

Vegeta caminaba por esos pasillos, todo estaba realmente oscuro, pero la poca luz le dejaba ver la cantidad de cuerpos masacrados en el suelo, Aeris estaba tan asustado que no se atrevía a salir del cabello de Vegeta.

Entre las sombras algo se movía, Vegeta se puso en guardia al verlo, pero se impresionó al ver que era uno de sus hombres, estaba herido de gravedad, lo más seguro es que no sobreviviría.

-c... co... comandante... Vegeta - dijo con dificultad el hombre, Vegeta corrió a él y lo atrapó al momento que este estaba por caer al suelo.

-¡dime! ¿Qué te ha pasado?- dijo Vegeta, entonces ya teniéndolo así de cerca vio la gravedad de sus heridas, - Maldición...- susurró.

-Zodd...- dijo el soldado, tratando de hablar.

-¿Quién?- dijo Vegeta perdiendo la paciencia, de alguna manera intentaba detener el sangrado del soldado, sacaba vendas de su cartuchera, cubriendo las heridas más graves.

-n- Nosferatu Zodd...- dijo el hombre en un tono más audible que el anterior.

\- Maldición, no sé a quién te refieres, sólo deja de hablar...- desesperadamente trataba de cubrir sus heridas, - te sacaré de aquí! ¡¡Te... te saca...!! re de aquí...- el soldado ya había muerto, Vegeta suspiró sintiéndose impotente, no había podido hacer nada por su subordinado, lo único que pudo hacer por él fue acomodarle y cubrirlo con su capa.

-Nosferatu Zodd- dijo Vegeta, recordando lo que le había dicho el soldado, pero no lo entendía, - Aeris, ¿Quién diablos es Nosferatu Zodd?-

Aeris estaba petrificado, Vegeta lo sacó de su cabello y lo puso en la palma de su mano, Aeris no respondía, estaba paralizado, no podía hablar bien. – ¿D- Dijo N- Nosferatu Z- Zodd?- Aeris se notaba muy asustado.

-sí, claro que lo dijo, ¿Quién es Nosferatu Zodd?- preguntó de nuevo Vegeta.

-Nosferatu Zodd es un guerrero muy feroz, a cada batalla en la que él participa, siempre queda una pila de muertos, es... más un monstruo que ha peleado en muchas batallas por más de 100 años- dijo Aeris temblando en las palmas de Vegeta.

-en serio, ¿tan fuerte es?- preguntó Vegeta muy interesado. Aeris le respondió asintiendo con la cabeza. – ¡pues que esperamos, vamos a pelear con el!- dijo muy entusiasmado el príncipe, oscureciendo su mirada.

-¿ACASO NO ME ESCUCHASTE? TE DIJE QUE ES UN MONSTRUO, ¿QUÉ NO VES LO QUE HA HECHO CON TUS HOMBRES?- le gritó Aeris ya muy histérico.

-por supuesto que lo vi... es por eso que también debo pelear con él - dijo Vegeta, y de reojo miró al soldado que había cubierto con su capa.

Al ir avanzando veía los cuerpos en el piso, no solo había de su escuadrón, algunos eran soldados del enemigo, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención, era que estos cuerpos estaban destrozados, como si un cañón hubiera hecho esto y no un guerrero.

Al fondo del pasillo se veía algo de luz, pero al acercarse se llevó una gran sorpresa, una pila de cabezas se hallaba al lado de un enorme hombre que atravesaba con su gran espada a dos de sus hombres, Vegeta estaba furioso, sacó su espada y se puso en guardia, el hombre miró a Vegeta y dejó de lado a esos soldados, los tiró a la pila de cadáveres que tenía al lado.

-Aeris... escóndete, no creo que pueda pelear contigo en mi cabeza.- le dijo Vegeta, de inmediato el elfo salió de los cabellos de Vegeta y se escondió tras uno de los pilares.

-tu... no eres de este mundo... ¿cierto?- habló Zodd con una voz muy ronca y aterradora, tanto que erizaría la piel de cualquiera.

Vegeta se impresiono al oír lo que dijo ese hombre. -¿Cómo lo sabes?- dijo Vegeta sin inmutarse ante la voz y presencia de ese hombre.

-por tu olor... es, diferente.- dijo olfateando un poco el aire, - tú no eres de aquí, incluso tu aura, es muy extraña, está dispersa y llama demasiado la atención- los ojos de Zodd escudriñaban con sumo detalle el cuerpo del peliflama.

-...- Vegeta solo le siguió escuchando.

-pero no importa, por como te vez, eres un guerrero y no dudare en luchar contigo - dijo Zodd alzando su espada y poniéndose en guardia, - anda, pequeño guerrero, muestrame como luchan los de tu mundo-

Vegeta se preparó y decidió atacar primero, un ataque de frente, pero Zodd lo bloqueó fácilmente con su gran espada. Vegeta siguió golpeando con su espada, Zodd solo bloqueaba, pero de repente sonrió de forma siniestra y con su gran espada media luna atacó a Vegeta, pero este usó su espada como escudo, el ataque fue muy fuerte, tanto que Vegeta salió volando hasta chocar su espalda contra una de las columnas del lugar.

-VEGETA- gritó el elfo. Zodd se percató de la presencia de este y miró a Vegeta.

Vegeta se levantó, le costó un poco pero lo hizo, no pensó que ese tipo fuese tan fuerte, de nuevo se puso en guardia y atacó, pero resultó en lo mismo, Vegeta fue a dar a otro pilar, Zodd parecía estar un poco aburrido, Vegeta se enfureció al ver esto, ese tipo no peleaba con todas sus fuerzas, y encima se estaba burlando de él. Vegeta comprendió que los ataques de frente obviamente no funcionan, así que tendría que cambiar de táctica.

De nuevo atacó, esta vez le hizo creer que atacaría por el frente, pero se fue a un costado del más grande y atacó, más no esperaba que el sujeto, además de grande, fuera tan veloz, recibió un ataque por parte de Zodd, pero lo esquivó gracias a su gran espada, en ese momento agradeció que ese viejo le hubiese forjado una espada tan grande y gruesa.

-puedes esquivar mi espada... pequeñín eres bastante bueno- dijo Zodd.

"maldición... qué es esta aura tan poderosa que le rodea" se preguntaba Vegeta, sus piernas temblaban, los golpes recibidos habían sido muy fuertes.

Ahora Zodd era el que atacó, Vegeta le esquivó otro ataque y lo evitó usando su espada como escudo, nuevamente Zodd le atacó, pero esta vez Vegeta se encontraba arrinconado, su espalda había topado contra uno de los pilares, al ver el ataque tan cerca, hizo un spagat lateral evitando el golpe de la espada y dando un salto como de gimnasia artística, se alejó, al dar la vuelta vio que la columna estaba totalmente destruida.

Pero Zodd no se detuvo, siguió atacándole y Vegeta esquivaba como podía estos ataques y detenía algunos ataques con su espada.

-¡¡EXCELENTE!!- decía Zodd cada vez más impresionado y emocionado. – EN 50 AÑOS JAMÁS CONOCÍ A ALGUIEN CAPAZ DE DETENER MI ESPADA- dijo muy emocionado.

"joder... este tipo es fuerte, creo que Aeris no exageraba" pensaba Vegeta, "solo puedo parar sus ataques... maldición... no puedo contratacar... mis fuerzas se están acabando..." a Vegeta le temblaban las piernas, el cansancio era mucho, pero no tenía que demostrarlo, algo se le tenía que ocurrir, no pensaba terminar muriendo en un lugar así, tenía que volver a su dimensión.

De nuevo Vegeta fue atacado por Zodd, esta vez lo atacó con más fuerza que antes, Vegeta dio contra otra columna, algo de sangre salió por su boca esta vez. "MALDICION... detesto ser un humano... si no fuera por mi espada... quizá ya me habría partido en dos... quizá... si esto no se convierte en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo... solo quizás pueda igualarlo" pensó Vegeta tratando de calmarse. Luego de verlo bien a él y después a la espada de Zodd, pensó, "esto es todo... me la voy a jugar en un solo ataque"

Se puso en pie y con una mirada decidida se puso en guardia, Zodd le miró impresionado y de inmediato supo que es lo que haría Vegeta.

-ho... entonces piensas jugártelas todas en un solo ataque- dijo Zodd sonriendo. –piensas que por que tu espada es larga y gruesa... lograrás tu objetivo... lo más seguro es que termine esparciendo tu cerebro por todo el piso- dijo muy confiado, más al mirar a Vegeta con esa mirada de fuego, esa mirada tan profunda, Zodd comprendió que no lo haría cambiar de opinión, que éste ataque sería decisivo. – tal vez sea divertido... muy bien, jugaremos así- dijo y emprendió el ataque.

Zodd iba tras Vegeta y este alistó su espada, listo para atacar esperó el momento preciso, Zodd ya estaba encima de él, "AHORA" se dijo y movió su espada, apuntó a una diminuta grieta en la gran espada de Zodd, justo en esa mínima grieta se clavó la espada de Vegeta, la fuerza que ejercieron tanto Zodd como Vegeta, hicieron que la espada de Zodd fuera partida en dos por la de Vegeta, la impresión en Zodd era inmensa.

-¡PEQUEÑIN!- dijo impresionado en ese momento, pero Vegeta no se detuvo ahí, justo en el segundo en que su espada partió en dos la de Zodd, agitó su espada y atacó de nuevo, Zodd se defendió con ambos brazos, pero eso no detuvo por completo la espada de Vegeta y hundió su espada en el hombro de Zodd.

Pero...

-INCREIBLE- dijo Zodd, tomó la espada de Vegeta y se la sacó del hombro, -a pesar de que estabas acorralado... esperaste el momento justo para partir mi espada... eres el primero... eres el primer ser en partir mi espada!... El primero en cortarme tan profundo- dijo muy emocionado. Por el contrario, Vegeta ni se lo podía creer, ese infeliz no fue totalmente atravesado. –en estos 300 años que he estado matando humanos...- en lo que hablaba se estaba convirtiendo en una inmensa bestia peluda de gran cornamenta.

Vegeta no soltaba la espada aún, había quedado petrificado, "¿Qué- que es este miedo?" se dijo Vegeta, "este inmenso temor... no lo había sentido... desde... desde..." imagenes de su niñez, el miedo le había invadido por completo.

Zodd decía estar muy complacido, pues Vegeta le había hecho recordar el deseo de matar, no lo había sentido por mucho tiempo, pues ésta sensación solo puede ser provocada cuando se enfrenta a oponentes como él, pues para eso ha vivido 300 años. –ven vamos a pelear... no me decepciones ahora- le dijo muy extasiado.

Zodd era como una mescla de León sin melena y cabra, de la cintura para arriba parecía un león sin melena y con la excepción de los cuernos y de cintura para abajo una cabra, pero todo él era de color café muy oscuro.

De un zarpazo Zodd mandó a volar a Vegeta, no solo chocó contra uno de los pilares, sino que lo atravesó, de nuevo escupía sangre. "MALDICION, a este paso moriré..." y como pudo se puso de pie, esquivó algunos de los zarpazos y trató de atacar con la espada, pero Zodd utilizó su cornamenta, y nuevamente Vegeta fue golpeado por Zodd.

Vegeta casi estaba por perder el sentido, Zodd se le acerca y lo toma entre sus manos.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Eso es todo?- sonaba un poco molesto, -¿Ese es todo tu poder?- luego lo tomó con una sola mano, envolviendo el torso de Vegeta con su gran mano, -No... para ser alguien tan pequeño y extraño, lo has hecho mejor que cualquiera... dime tu nombre, pequeño guerrero extranjero - le dijo Zodd.

-Ve... Vegeta...- dijo con algo de dificultad, pero su orgullo le obligó a mantenerse despierto y mirarle a los ojos de forma desafiante.

-Vegeta... has peleado bien... pero eso no significa que tendré piedad- empezó a apretar su mano. – si ya no puedes pelear... ¡¡¡ENTONCES TE DESTROZARÉ!!!- gritó.

\---------------.---------------------.----------------------.-------------------------.----------------------.-----------------------

Guts caminaba por el pasillo, impresionado por el estado en el que estaban los cuerpos, en el camino se había topado con él cadáver del soldado que Vegeta cubrió con la capa, Guts había reconocido la capa del peliflama. En lo que siguió avanzando, un grito lo sacó de sus pensamientos, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, llegó hasta el fondo y quedó horrorizado con lo que vio, Vegeta estaba en las garras de un monstruo, éste lo tenía en una mano y lo apretaba, Vegeta dejaba ir unos gritos desgarradores.

Guts se llenó de ira y sin siquiera pensárselo, atacó a Zodd, éste que estaba tan concentrado deleitándose con los gritos de Vegeta, que a pesar de todo el daño que recibió, no estaba dispuesto a morir y seguía resistiendo, pero un dolor punzante en el brazo que sostenía a Vegeta le sacó de su deleite auditivo, resultó que otro guerrero de gran espada le había atacado.

Por el dolor, Zodd abrió la palma de su mano y Vegeta cayó, pero fue atrapado por Guts, en ese momento se alejó y recostó a Vegeta en una de las columnas, Guts le observó, Vegeta estaba muy herido, seguro y tenía más de un hueso roto, Vegeta había perdido el sentido pero algo que sorprendió a Guts fue que a pesar de todo, Vegeta no soltó la espada, incluso ahora, la sostenía con todas sus fuerzas.

-Imperdonable- dijo Zodd, Guts se había olvidado de él por un momento, éste estaba muy enojado.

Guts se puso en guardia, Zodd quiso darle un fuerte zarpazo, pero Guts logró esquivarlo, estaba realmente impresionado, no podía creer que una criatura así pudiese existir, Vegeta despertó y vio lo que pasaba.

-¿Guts?- dijo entreabriendo los ojos, pero al ver con quien peleaba, abrió los ojos de una e intentó ponerse en pie.

-VEGETA DETENTE- le gritó Aeris.

\- ÉL NO PODRÁ CONTRA ÉSE MONSTRUO - le gritó a Aeris, un zarpazo logró alcanzar a Guts y Vegeta lo vio, -¡GUTS!- gritó y de inmediato se levantó, lo hizo tan rápido, como si no tuviese nada lastimado.

El zarpazo había tirado a Guts a una de las columnas, Zodd estaba dispuesto a destrozarlo ahí mismo, pero algo se atravesó, el golpe jamás llego, Guts estaba anonadado, Vegeta se había atravesado, usó su espada como escudo y soportando la fuerza de Zodd protegió a Guts.

Guts aprovechó e hirió de nuevo el brazo de Zodd, tomó a Vegeta y se alejaron.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Guts.

-¿Qué no lo ves? Me muevo- dijo Vegeta con una media sonrisa.

Zodd vio a ambos y fue al ataque, esquivaron un par de sus ataques y al último Guts miró a Vegeta con complicidad y éste asintió, ambos dieron un paso al frente en el momento más peligroso, avanzaron y en un ataque, cada uno hirió un brazo de Zodd, pero esta vez pudieron cortar aún más profundo, Guts logró cortar por completo el brazo y Vegeta se lo dejó colgando.

Vegeta cayó arrodillado, utilizó sus últimas fuerzas en el ataque.

\- Vegeta - dijo Guts.

-no te preocupes... esto aún no acaba...- dijo, en ese momento Zodd empezó a reír, esto heló la sangre de ambos, lentamente voltearon y vieron como Zodd se recuperaba, un tipo de vapor emanaba de sus heridas y se curaban en cuestión de segundos, se dio la vuelta y tomó su brazo cercenado y se lo pegó como si nada.

-jajaja... pero que pasa hoy... me encuentro con dos seres capaces de herir mi cuerpo- en un ataque sorpresivo, golpeó a Guts.

-¡GUTS!- gritó Vegeta, pero de nuevo fue tomado por Zodd, luego fue por Guts y lo tomó de la misma manera.

-dos seres capaces de herir mi cuerpo... y los dos van a morir juntos-

Ahora apretaba a ambos.

Pero algo pasó, escucharon un sonido un poco raro, no eran sus huesos quebrándose, ni la sangre cayendo al piso, no, de repente Zodd dejó de apretarles y miró atrás. Griffith con sus hombres había llegado y lo que escucharon fueron las ballestas al ser disparadas.

Todos miraban a Zodd, y no se lo podían creer, Corkas al verlo casi se desmaya, se ocultó tras un soldado y se acercó a Rickert para preguntar si ese era Zodd el inmortal, el niño asintió, por otra parte Casca estaba más que impactada.

Más Griffith parecía estar más preocupado por Guts y Vegeta que por Nosferatu Zodd, por lo que le gritó a sus hombres que no se intimidaran, les ordenó preparar la segunda oleada de flechas.

-FUEGO- gritó Griffith, y los ballesteros dispararon, Zodd vio esto y soltó a Vegeta y a Guts, ambos cayeron al piso, Zodd hizo esto para defenderse con ambos brazos, Griffith estaba atento al ver como Zodd dejó a sus dos comandantes.

-no los perdonare... sin importar quien sea... por interrumpir mi pelea... NO LOS PERDONARE- gritó esto último, los soldados estaban petrificados del miedo, Zodd se fue sobre la primera fila de soldados que había.

-¡¡¡NO!!!- gritó Vegeta al ver que Zodd se aproximaba a los soldados.

-RETIRENSE... ¡¡¡HUYAN RAPIDO!!!- gritó Guts a los hombres.

Pero ya era tarde, Zodd les embistió y cortó de un zarpazo, Griffith y los demás veían como sus soldados salían por los aires hechos pedazos, Zodd seguía machacando a todo soldado que se le atravesaba, Casca gritó que no era posible que simples humanos pudiesen enfrentarse a ese monstruo.

-Casca... TODOS, RETIRADA!- gritó Griffith, pero este no estaba huyendo, él iba en dirección a Zodd.

-PERO... ¡¿A dónde VAS?!- le gritó Casca, fue ignorada, pero luego al ver todo, se dio cuenta de que iba a por Guts, su semblante entristeció.

Griffith llegó con Guts, éste estaba casi levantándose, Griffith llegó con él y quiso echárselo al hombro para llevárselo, pero no se esperó la reacción que Guts tuvo. Se soltó del agarre de Griffith al terminar de ponerse en pie.

-ESPERA...Vegeta está aún más herido que yo, tenemos que ir por él - dijo preocupado, Griffith se sorprendió al ver la mirada de Guts, era una mirada llena de furia, dolor y desesperación, de inmediato Guts miró en dirección a Vegeta, este trataba de ponerse en pie, de los dos, obviamente Vegeta era el más lastimado, Guts tenía algunas costillas rotas y golpes en la cabeza y demás, pero Vegeta estaba peor, ponerse en pie se le dificultaba mucho. Casi siendo ignorado Griffith vio como Guts corrió hacia Vegeta para hacer lo que él estaba haciendo con Guts, pero despertó de su asombro y mal trago para ir junto a Guts y ayudar a Vegeta, pero Zodd se les atravesó, detuvo el andar de los tres.

-¿PERO A DONDE VAN?- dijo Zodd, - SUS CORAZONES AÚN LATEN- les gritó a Vegeta y a Guts, -PELEEN... PELEEN HASTA QUE SUS CUERPOS SE ROMPAN EN PEDAZOS – Zodd no estaba dispuesto a dejarlos ir.

-están en problemas- dijo Judeau.

-¡¡¡GRIFFITH!!!- gritó Casca.

Zodd iba sobre ellos, derribaba tanto pilar se le ponía en frente.

-Vegeta- llamó Guts, -¿puedes moverte?- le preguntó.

-si no lo hago, moriremos- le respondió el peli flama.

\- entonces... Vegeta, tu ve al centro, Guts ve a la izquierda, de acuerdo- les ordenó Griffith, Zodd estaba ya muy cerca, en ese momento los tres se separaron, Guts y Griffith tomaron camino por los lados e hirieron a Zodd en los brazos, Vegeta tomó por el centro y pasando por sus patas, le hirió la pata izquierda, Zodd cayó hincado, los tres le habían dejado atrás, los demás estaban sorprendidos, lograron salir.

-corramos hasta que estemos fuera- les grito Griffith a ambos.

-GRIFFITH... ATRÁS DE TI- gritó Casca, Zodd había movido su cola, y con ésta golpeó a Griffith mandándolo lejos y estampándolo en uno de los pilares, Griffith cayó desmayado por el golpe.

\- ¡GRIFFITH! - gritó Guts, se puso de pie usando su espada, Zodd se puso tras él y le golpeo mandándolo lejos, muy cerca de donde Vegeta se encontraba.

-ESTE DIA ES MEMORABLE... HOY, NO SOLO UNO O DOS HAN LOGRADO HERIRME TAN PROFUNDAMENTE... SI NO QUE TRES...- decía muy energético Zodd, - PERO IGUAL MORIRAN- dijo y se dirigió a Griffith. – EMPEZARE CON ÉL...-

-GRIFFITH- gritó Casca, esta estaba a punto de ir por él, pero Judeau la detuvo.

\- Casca... no- le dijo Judeau.

Zodd se acercó y cuando iba a tomar a Griffith, se detuvo en seco, algo llamó su atención. Guts y Vegeta miraban confundidos la escena.

-MMM... PERO SI ESTO ES... ¡EL HUEVO DEL EMPERADOR!- dijo Zodd, Vegeta y Guts no sabían de qué hablaba el monstruo. - EL BEHELIT CARMESÍ... ¿POR QUÉ ESTÁ CON ESTE JOVEN? PERTENECE A MANO DE DIOS?- todos estaban confundidos, Zodd no atacaba a Griffith.

-JA JA JA JA JA... ASI QUE ESTO ES TODO... ASI ES COMO TIENE QUE SER- dijo Zodd, esto dejó muy confundido a Vegeta, "¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar? Zodd iba a matar a ese paliducho, pero se detuvo... será... ¿será acaso por ese collar tan raro que tiene?" pensó Vegeta.

Zodd golpeó el techo y abrió un agujero enorme, el cielo podía verse, luego volteó y se dirigió a Vegeta y Guts.

-hoy nuestra pelea... bueno, termina por ahora- Vegeta y Guts se pusieron en pie, parecía que sus heridas en ese momento no importaban para nada, - PERO NO ESTOY SEGURO DE SI LOS VOLVERE A VER... ASI QUE LES DARE UNA ADVERTENCIA... NO... UNA PROFECIA... SI SE LLAMAN A SI MISMOS VERDADEROS AMIGOS DE ESE HOMBRE... PREPARENCE... PUES CUANDO EL SUEÑO DE ESTE HOMBRE SE DERRUMBE... SE ENFRENTARAN A SU MUERTE... UNA DE LA QUE JAMÁS PODRÁN ESCAPAR- dijo Zodd, Guts y Vegeta fueron tras él pero Zodd extendió sus alas y se fue volando.

En las afueras del castillo los soldados se preguntaban qué era lo que salió de él, era un monstruo, un demonio, ¿Qué es lo que sería esa cosa que salió volando del castillo?...

_Dentro del castillo..._

"¿morir?... yo... ¿moriré?..." se preguntaba Guts.

-¡¡¡Griffith!!!- gritó Casca y salió corriendo al lugar en el que se encontraba, los hombres tanto de Guts como los de Vegeta fueron a por ellos.

-jefe... ¿se encuentra bien?- le preguntaban sus hombres a Guts.

-¡jefecito en verdad que nos preocupó!- decían llorando los hombres de Vegeta mientras le ayudaban.

Guts vio cómo se reunían alrededor de Griffith y Casca le pedía que resistiera, así que Guts trató de acercarse.

-¿Cómo esta Griffith?- dijo acercándose tratando de dirigirse a Casca, pero esta golpeó la mano de Guts cuando había tratado de tocar su hombro.

-no te acerques!...- dijo Casca muy furiosa sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

-¿PERO QUE DIABLOS TE PASA MUJER?- gritó Vegeta al ver lo que Casca había hecho, tanta fue su furia que se soltó del agarre de sus hombres y caminó furioso hacia el lugar en el que se encontraban Casca y los demás que rodeaban a Griffith, los demás se sorprendieron al ver como Vegeta caminaba como si nada a pesar de estar gravemente herido, casi hecho polvo. – ¿POR QUE...?- pero fue interrumpido por la morena.

-es por ustedes... que Griffith esté así de herido... ES CULPA DE USTEDES!!!-

Casca lloraba, estaba hirviendo de ira e impotencia. Era la primera vez que Vegeta veía llorar a Casca, miró a Guts y vio que también para él era la primera vez que veía esto, pero más que eso vio culpa en su mirada, el joven comandante se sentía culpable.

Griffith aún no despertaba, seguía inconsciente, los demás a su alrededor se movieron, Pippin tomó a Griffith y lo cargó a la salida, todos salían del lugar, y mientras salían Vegeta pareció recordar lo herido que estaba, por lo que casi cae al suelo, pero sus hombres le agarraron y no le dejaron caer.

-jefe deje que le ayudemos- dijeron. Vegeta no dijo nada y se dejó ayudar, pero mientras salían recordó lo que Zodd dijo, "CUANDO EL SUEÑO DE ESTE HOMBRE SE DERRUMBE... SE ENFRENTARAN A SU MUERTE... UNA DE LA QUE JAMÁS PODRÁN ESCAPAR" Vegeta no dejaba de pensar en éso y más que todo, en ese collar tan extraño.

-el behelit carmesí- 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recordar que los Personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Kentaro Miura y   
>  Akira Toriyama

La victoria fue de la banda del halcón, pero... no se sintió como una victoria, no hubo ovaciones a los héroes que tomaron el castillo ni celebraciones con grandes cantidades de licor, no... no hubo ninguna clase de celebración, al llegar al campamento que se había montado, la mayoría de médicos fueron a la carpa de Griffith, Casca y los otros estaban fuera de esta, esperando la respuesta de los médicos, la más preocupada era Casca, iba de un lado a otro en el mismo pedazo de tierra, Rickert ya se había mareado de verla así, por más que sus amigos le decían que se calmara, esta no hacía caso alguno, Guts se encontraba ahí, un poco apartado, debido a Casca, solo deseaba saber cómo se encontraba Griffith, el tiempo que tardaron los médicos para dar un diagnóstico fue muy corto, incluso ya habían atendido sus heridas. El medico salió de la carpa.

-¿CÓMO ESTÁ? ¿ESTÁ BIEN? ¿SOBREVIVIRÁ? ¡RESPONDAME!- le decía Casca toda alterada, había tomado al médico por los hombros desde que había salido de la carpa, sus compañeros Pippin y Judeau hicieron que soltara al médico y así pudiese decir lo que tenía que decir.

-no hay de qué preocuparse, su desmayo fue a causa de un fuerte golpe, pero nada grave, tiene una que otra costilla astillada, pero nada que ponga en peligro su vida, ya hemos atendido el tema de las costillas y otras heridas que se tuviesen que atender, así que no se preocupen, la vida de su líder no corre peligro en lo absoluto.- esto alivió en sobremanera a Casca que por fin dejó de pelear y de llorar de impotencia y enojo.

Rickert fue con Guts y le dijo lo que el medico había reportado.

-entonces... él está bien- dijo Guts un poco aliviado.

-oye... tus hombres tienen un buen tiempo buscándote para llevarte con el médico, deberías ir con ellos, tú pareces estar grave.-

-no te preocupes, sobreviviré- y se puso de pié, uno de sus hombres lo vio y llegó corriendo para rogarle que hiciera caso y fuese con el médico, Guts sonrió de medio lado y se fue con el resto de sus hombres que llegaron para llevárselo.

Rickert quedó solo viendo cómo se iba Guts con su escuadrón, "qué bueno que Griffith está bien, y que Guts parece estarlo también" pensó el niño, pero luego recordó al peliflama y vio en dirección en donde se encontraba su carpa, "pero él... él seguro está más lastimado que cualquiera de los dos, espero y esté bien" dijo el niño un poco preocupado.

_Por otro lado, un peli flama muy orgulloso, se encontraba siendo atendido por uno de los médicos..._

-¡¡¡AHH MALDICION!!!- gritó Vegeta al sentir como el medico atendía sus costillas,- AGRHHH MEDICO DE PACOTILLA, TENGA CUIDADO AÚN ESTOY VIVO-

-De eso ya me di cuenta, pero no se mueva, sus costillas están rotas, tiene suerte de que no hayan perforado sus pulmones- el medico estaba muy sorprendido, la vitalidad de este paciente era sobrehumana, alguien normal no podría ni siquiera gritar, pero él estaba incluso maldiciéndolo a gritos y quejándose. – ¡Le digo que no se mueva!- le recordó el doctor.

\- Vegeta deberías de hacerle caso- le susurró Aeris a Vegeta. Este no tuvo más remedio que callarse y aguantar.

Vegeta tenia las costillas rotas, un brazo dislocado, fuertes golpes en la cabeza que aun sangraban, Vegeta no se había dado cuenta pero tenía múltiples cortes en piernas y brazos, eso explicaría la gran cantidad de sangre en su armadura, seguro y fue herido por las piezas que soltaron los pilares al ser hechos añicos contra su cuerpo, y lo que le confirmó éso fueron algunos fragmentos que le sacaron de la pierna izquierda.

El doctor zurció, vendó y entablilló los huesos rotos de Vegeta, más que todo las costillas, y puso en su lugar algunos huesos que fueron dislocados. Su arduo trabajo al fin terminó.

-muy bien... he terminado- dijo secándose el sudor de la frente. – pero tienes que guardar reposo, si no lo haces, no te garantizo una vida larga.- Vegeta solo bufó, - a por cierto- dijo el doctor antes de levantarse de su asiento. – No te preocupes, aún podrás dar a luz, las costillas o astillas no perforaron nada y tus órganos siguen bien- Vegeta abrió los ojos por la impresión.

-¿dar... a luz?- dijo Vegeta sin creérselo.

-si... un no podía creer como es que una mujer estaba en el ejército, pero un doncel, vaya ahora puedo decir que lo he visto todo.- dijo el médico con un poco de gracia.

-pero... ¿Cómo? Yo... soy... ¿un doncel?- dijo Vegeta. El médico le miró intrigado.

-¿Qué, acaso no lo sabias?- preguntó, pero al ver la cara de Vegeta supo que éste no estaba bromeando,- ¿pero como es que no supiste que eras un doncel? ¿Acaso has vivido encerrado en una cueva toda tu vida?- "esto es hilarante, resultó que este chico en verdad no sabía que era un doncel" pensó el doctor.

Vegeta estaba atónito, sabía lo que era un doncel, en su planeta los había, pero él no era uno de ellos, o al menos su padre le había dicho éso. Pero ahora en esa dimensión el doctor le estaba diciendo que era uno.

El doctor vio que Vegeta no terminaba de asimilar las cosas así que decidió explicarse, - mira muchacho, por lo que veo, enterarte de que eres un doncel ha sido toda una sorpresa para ti, pero, estoy seguro de que sabes lo que es un doncel, ¿o no?- le pregunto el doctor, Vegeta asintió y el doctor prosiguió, - bueno eso hace un poco más fáciles las cosas, como ya sabes lo que es un doncel, entonces estas consiente de que existen mujeres, hombres y donceles, y en mi experiencia, tú eres un doncel algo inusual, tienes mucha masa muscular, algo que los donceles no, ellos poseen un cuerpo un poco más delicado y delgado, no digo que sean huesudos, tienen músculos y todo, pero no muy desarrollados, tienen un cuerpo un poco curvilíneo pero no tan pronunciado como el de una mujer, el tuyo a pesar de ser un cuerpo muy musculoso, es bastante curvilíneo, más que el de cualquier doncel- Vegeta asentía a lo que el doctor le decía, lo del cuerpo curvilíneo lo hizo pensar, él ya había visto el cuerpo de un doncel y podía hacerse una idea, pero una nueva duda saltó, recordó que en su planeta los donceles tenían días en que estaban en algo que llamaban celo, a los únicos que les afectaba era los hombres que sentían el olor de los donceles en celo, un olor que los enloquecía, Vegeta se preocupó y preguntó.

-doctor... yo... yo quiero preguntarle algo, los donceles tienen épocas de... de celo- preguntó dubitativo.

-¿te refieres a los días de fertilidad?- Vegeta asintió. – Sí, los donceles tienen éso, solo les pasa una o dos veces al año, los donceles en esa época suelen padecer de calores fuertes y se debilitan un poco, en esos días los donceles tiene mayores probabilidades de concebir a la primera que en los demás días del año- dijo de lo más normal.

Toda la información posible se le fue dada a Vegeta, el doctor no tuvo problema al responder las preguntas, y así lo hizo, duda que Vegeta tenía, duda que era respondida. Al final el doctor dejó a Vegeta cuando éste ya no tuvo preguntas, Vegeta agradeció la paciencia del doctor y se quedó en cama.

Pero antes de que el doctor saliera, - Doctor!- dijo Vegeta, él mensionado volvió su vista a su paciente, - Nadie más... es decir... sólo usted sabe esto... verdad?- el doctor asintió, sabía muy bien que no hablaba de sus heridas, si no del hecho de ser un doncel, - podría mantenerlo así?... no quiero que esto se sepa...-

\- no se preocupe- sonrió tranquilamente el doctor, Vegeta entonces suspiró y trató de descansar.

Al salir el alboroto se armó cuando el doctor salió de la carpa de Vegeta, todos los hombres de éste estaban afuera esperando por la respuesta del doctor, muchos le rodearon con lagrimillas en los ojos.

-¿cómo está el jefecito?, díganos doctor, el jefecito ¿cómo está?- muchos repetían esto muy preocupados, el doctor se sorprendió por lo preocupados que estaban los hombres de aquel doncel orgulloso. Les dijo que él estaba muy gravemente herido y si deseaban que se recuperara, entonces tendrían que asegurarse de que descansara en verdad, si no, no les aseguraba que viviera mucho tiempo, esto preocupó a los soldados, y prometieron hacer lo posible. El doctor sonrió.

Mientras tanto, cierto comandante les veía desde cierta distancia, sin ser notado por los hombres del peliflama, al saber que éste se encontraba estable, sonrió de lado y se retiró, teniendo el cuidado de no complicar sus heridas recién atendidas.

De los atendidos por los doctores ése día, él más problemático y tardado de todos fue el peliflama, obviamente era el más herido de todos (de los que aún seguían con vida) con costillas rotas, dislocaciones, heridas profundas, golpes en la cabeza y aún así, era el paciente más lleno de vida.

\-----------------.--------------------.-----------------------.-------------------------.-----------------------.----------------------

Durante todo el camino de regreso a Midland Vegeta estuvo meditando y recordando partes de su vida, niñez, adolescencia, parte de su adultez, al final se dio cuenta de algo que le habían escondido por todo ese tiempo, aunque ya sin dejar de hacerse el tonto, era algo que ya se tenía por sospecha.

-siempre he sido un doncel- dijo de la nada, Aeris escuchó esto y se acercó a él, estaban dirigiéndose a Midland, Vegeta se encontraba en una carreta, era humillante pero sus hombres insistieron y no lo dejaban irse a caballo.

-¿Cómo es éso de que siempre has sido un doncel?- preguntó Aeris, el pequeño elfo no había querido tocar el tema desde que el doctor lo había mensionado, pues él había estado presente, y fue testigo de la arrolladora sorpresa que fue para el pelinegro darse cuenta de esto, se mantuvo en silencio, ahogando un gritó de impresión, ni un solo resuello, no le haría más difíciles las cosas a su amigo, esperaría al momento justo, hasta el momento en que su compañero de viaje se sintiera listo para hablar de ello.

-lo estuve pensando, estuve reflexionando y caí en cuenta de que siempre fui un doncel, desde niño - Aeris se acercó y tomó asiento en un pequeño barril, y con su mirada atenta se dispuso a seguir oyendo. - siempre destaqué por haber sido el más fuerte, era el orgullo de la familia real, pero siempre sentí que mi padre y los demás me ocultaban algo, era éso, ocultaban el hecho de que yo era un doncel, mi padre me hizo entrenar hasta el cansancio, nunca me dejó realmente a solas, ahora veo porqué, los que me rodeaban siempre me mintieron, incluso cuando el planeta fue destruido, los que estaban a mi alrededor siempre me ocultaron esto - "a excepción de alguien..." recordó amargamente, - Debo admitir que ya lo sospechaba, pero mi orgullo no me dejó verlo, en la tierra oculte ciertas verdades por mi propio orgullo y aquí me han dicho todo de frente, incluso cuando llegué a esta dimensión, los primeros bandidos con lo que me encontré me llamaron doncel y no me había dado cuenta- sonrió de medio lado al recordar.

-si... también lo recuerdo- dijo Aeris al recordar está escena, una pequeña risilla se le escapó, llamando la atención de Vegeta.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? - preguntó Vegeta un poco confundido.

\- jeje es que cuando estuviste con ellos, de lo único que te diste cuenta es de que te llamaron pequeñín - y soltó otra risotada, - con amenazas de muerte y comentarios lascivos, pero tú sólo oiste la palabra "pequeñín " - siguió riendo.

Vegeta sonrió de medio lado, era cierto, de todo lo que habían dicho aquellos hombres, lo único que le había afectado era que hablaran de su estatura.

El peliflama se acomodó y miró por la abertura que tenía la carreta, una tipo ventana. Miró el paisaje hasta llegar a la tierra de Midland.

El trayecto duró todo un día...

Al llegar todos ya se habían enterado de lo ocurrido, sabían que el halcón estaba herido, los Lords del lugar no se lo esperaban, era un tema de conversación bastante entretenido para ellos, y más cuando hablaban de que fue lo que los atacó, se morían de risa.

Al día siguiente de haber llegado, Guts fue a ver a Griffith, deseaba saber cómo se encontraba su amigo, por el camino se encontró con unos Lords que quisieron burlarse de los halcón por haber sido apaleados por un ente ficticio según ellos, Guts iba con una muleta, vendajes en los brazos y en la cabeza, Guts al oír las burlas de estos cobardes simplemente no respondió a nada, siguió andando y al pasar junto a uno de ellos, con su muleta pisó fuerte el pie de uno de ellos y lo hizo caer.

-lo siento... mis heridas me hacen perder el paso- dijo Guts, el noble se sintió ofendido.

-OYE TÚ...- dijo mientras desenfundaba un delgado florete, pero no prosiguió pues Guts solo lo volteó a ver y lo fulminó con la mirada, el noble cayó del miedo y el que le acompañaba fue con él. – Pero que miedo- susurró el noble a su compañero, Guts ya estaba lejos.

Al llegar a la entrada del lugar de los aposentos de Griffith, de la banda del halcón se encontraban Pippin, Judeau, Rickert y Casca, ellos no habían entrado a los aposentos de su líder, él estaba ocupado con los nobles, había guardias en la entrada.

Casca no quería ver a la cara a Guts, Judeau se acercó al él y le dijo que disculpara a Casca, pues a veces se exalta un poco, dijo refiriéndose a la vez en que Casca le gritó que era su culpa que Griffith estuviera lastimado.

Guts se acercaba a la entrada, Casca le detuvo al decirle que Griffith estaba ocupado con los nobles, que no podían entrar hasta que ellos terminaran, a Guts pareció valerle un comino lo que Casca le dijo, los soldados le impidieron el paso pero el aun con heridas y todo los dejó en ridículo venciéndolos de la forma más humillante, Guts les invitó a pasar, Rickert y los demás, iban a ir pero Casca fue con Guts y le propinó una cachetada, esta sacó de balance a Guts y él cayó. Los demás estaban sorprendidos.

-Pero... que te pasa?- dijo Guts un poco enojado al no saber por qué esa mujer reaccionó así. Se estaba sobando la quijada cuando vio a Casca para reclamar pero al verla, vio que esta estaba con los ojos cristalizados, con lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-¿por qué...? ¿Por qué eres así...? ¿Por qué a Griffith... le agradas tanto?- dijo Casca con mucha rabia y con las lágrimas a punto de desbordarse.

"¿pero qué demonios?... yo debería ser el que está llorando" dijo sobando su mejilla, el golpe le agarró desprevenido y le dio de lleno en la cara. Guts bufó y se puso de pie, se estaba marchando, los demás le llamaron pero él dijo ya no estar de humor para ver a Griffith, así que se fue dejándoles ahí parados, Casca en cambio ni se movió del lugar, los demás la voltearon a ver, pero ella sólo les ignoró.

-entiendo cómo se siente Guts- dijo Rickert sacando de sus pensamientos a Casca, - recientemente ha sido difícil tener un momento para hablar con Griffith.- todos los demás se le quedaron viendo al pequeño rubio, - es como si estuviera lejos.-

\-------------.------------------------.-------------------------.---------------------.------------------------.------------------.---------------

\- Vegeta... Vegeta...-

-VEGETA- gritó Aeris. –Se supone que deberías estar en cama... ¿por qué estas afuera?- le preguntó.

-estoy aburrido de estar encerrado, necesito aire, no puedo estar encerrado todo el día...- la puerta de Vegeta se encontraba vigilada constantemente por sus mismos hombres, resultó que estos hicieron lo que el doctor les ordenó de forma exagerada, no dejaban salir a su jefe por más que este les gritara, por lo que Vegeta salió por la ventana. Ya se había curado un poco, gracias a los polvos de Aeris y por el hecho de haber conservado algo de sus poderes, pero más que todo, los polvos de Aeris fueron los que más ayudaron, las costillas aun no estaban del todo recuperadas, pero sus piernas y heridas superficiales ya estaban curadas, incluso su brazo dislocado ya estaba bien.

-bajar por la ventana no fue nada prudente, pudiste caer y romperte de nuevo las costillas y esta vez perforarte un pulmón, tal y como lo dijo el doctor.- le recordó Aeris.

-pero la soga de sabanas no se rompió, y no me pasó nada, así que ya tranquilízate, ya estas como esos insectos de allá que creen que pueden mantenerme encerrado.- Vegeta cojeaba un poco, Aeris lo iba persiguiendo cargando la muleta que debía llevar.

-Vegeta, toma esta cosa, está muy pesado.- refiriéndose a la muleta. – Además la necesitas- Vegeta respiró hondo para tratar de calmar su enojo, luego se dio la vuelta y tomó la muleta que cargaba Aeris.

-¿contento?- le preguntó Vegeta un poco enojado.

-bueno... y ¿adónde vamos?- preguntó Aeris.

-a ningún lugar en especial... sabes ahora que lo pienso, mientras ése albino esté lastimado, no iremos a pelear aun, ¿cierto?-

-cierto-

-entonces podremos ir e investigar si hay alguna bruja, vidente, adivina o lo que sea que sepa acerca de los portales entre dimensiones.- dijo Vegeta sonriendo de medio lado mientras seguía caminando.

-si, pero primero tendrás que terminar de recuperarte- le recordó Aeris.

-con tus polvos, eso pasará en un par de días- le dijo confiado, - hasta entonces saldremos a investigar- el elfo pareció estar de acuerdo con él peliflama.

Vegeta y Aeris caminaron un buen tiempo por los jardines y pequeños patios del lugar, respirar aire fresco era lo que Vegeta necesitaba en ése momento, alzó su vista al cielo, este estaba con su característico color azul, el sol brillaba imponente y el cielo estaba despejado, Vegeta vio a un ave de color negro surcar los cielos, de golpe recordó algo que le sacó de su tranquilidad.

"CUANDO EL SUEÑO DE ESTE HOMBRE SE DERRUMBE... SE ENFRENTARAN A SU MUERTE... UNA DE LA QUE JAMÁS PODRÁN ESCAPAR"

-una muerte de la que jamás podré escapar- dijo Vegeta en voz alta sin darse cuenta, esto llamó la atención de Aeris.

-¿estas recordando lo que te dijo Zodd?- le dijo Aeris poniéndosele en frente parando el caminar de Vegeta.

-si...-

-¿tienes miedo?-

-no... hasta la fecha ya he muerto dos veces.- dijo Vegeta como si esto no fuera nada, pero recordando cómo había sucedido.

-¡¿ya has muerto dos veces?!- dijo Aeris muy exaltado. - ¡¿pero qué demonios eres?! ¡Ni siquiera el mejor de los magos puede evitar la muerte y menos volver de ella!-

-como ya te he dicho, mi dimensión es muy diferente a la tuya.-

-y... ¿cómo es estar muerto?- le preguntó Aeris muy intrigado. –¡¡¡ ¿cómo es el paraíso?!!! Porque según lo que he oído de los humanos, ellos creen que existe un paraíso y un infierno. -

Vegeta que había seguido su camino, de nuevo paró en seco.

-estar muerto en mi dimensión... pues... en el infierno borran todos tus recuerdos y te despojan de tu cuerpo.-

-¡¿infierno?!- dijo sorprendido, -pero eso fue en la primera vez que habías muerto... ¿no?- dijo Aeris con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

-no, fue en las dos veces- dijo Vegeta y siguió caminando, - como ya te has de imaginar, yo no era ninguna buena persona, la primera vez que morí, yo era un destructor de planetas y asesino, en la segunda, con tal de obtener lo que quería, maté a muchas personas y condené al planeta tierra a morir, cuando liberé a una criatura casi indestructible.-

Aeris estaba sorprendido, no se imaginaba que Vegeta tuviese un pasado así, ahora veía porque no le preocupaba hablar sobre la muerte.

-pero...- continuó hablando Vegeta - al final rectifique de mis errores y mi resurrección se dio.- Vegeta recordó cuando había revivido por segunda vez, y lo que le lastimó fue el recuerdo de ese sayajin criado en la tierra, no solo las pesadillas le atormentaban, sino que ahora también sus recuerdos.

-creo que alguien debió hacerte cambiar... ¿Quién fue?- preguntó Aeris sin saber que una punzada se clavaba en el corazón de Vegeta.

-Aeris...- dijo Vegeta y soltó la muleta. – Creo que ya no necesito esto, ya puedo caminar bien, incluso siento muchas ganas de entrenar- dijo Vegeta volteándolo a ver, - regresemos y vamos por mi espada.-

Vegeta se adelantó para ir por su espada, Aeris se quedó atrás bastante confundido, Vegeta estaba evitando decir algo.

\-----------------.------------------------.--------------------------.--------------------------.----------------------------.--------------

Vegeta había ido a por su espada, fue un poco complicado eludir a sus hombres para volver a su habitación, pero los sustrajo aprovechando la soga improvisada, todos sus hombres corrieron despavoridos buscándolo, dejaron el camino libre y pudo tomar su espada.

Aeris lo iba regañando por lo malo que era con sus subordinados, pero el peliflama solo le ignoraba y llevaba la espada a cuestas, en el camino se encontró con el comandante Guts, este también traía la espada a cuestas, Guts vio a Vegeta y le saludó.

-hola, ¿vas a entrenar también?- le dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

-si... es muy aburrido estar encerrado.- respondió el peliflama.

Guts le preguntó si le gustaría ir a entrenar con él, Vegeta no dijo nada, simplemente asintió y se fue con él, entrenar seguramente le haría olvidar el dolor de ciertas heridas.

\-----------------.----------------------.---------------.-----------------------.----------------------.-----------------------.----------------

A los siguientes días Griffith se encontraba un poco mejor, sus heridas ya no dolían tanto, ahora podía ir de un lado a otro con una muleta, había esperado salir de su habitación desde que llegó, esos petulantes nobles ya le tenían mareado con su hipocresía, el día estaba perfecto para dar un paseo, mientras caminaba por los jardines del reino, recordó lo que ayer le habían dicho, que hace un par de días sus hombres le habían ido a visitar, Guts había ido a verle a pesar de estar peor que él, la verdad es que no había salido con la intención de pasear y deleitarse con los hermosos rosales que tenían los jardines del reino, él esperaba encontrarse con el joven comandante, seguramente le encontraría entrenando, esperaba por fin hablar con alguien sincero, transparente y familiar.

Guts era como su escape de la cruel realidad, con él no tenía que usar una máscara todo el tiempo, Guts era el único que sabía cómo era su verdadero "yo", era su lugar de paz en medio de la guerra.

Se adentró en los jardines de palacio, hasta llegar a unas escaleras de piedra decoradas de forma barroca, sonrió resplandeciente al ver que ahí se encontraba Guts, blandiendo esa gran espada, esa enorme y pesada espada que solo él podía cargar, se fue acercando, y cuando iba a hablarle se detuvo en seco al oír al joven comandante reír.

"¿Guts está riendo? Guts siempre está muy concentrado mientras entrena, él jamás reiría mientras lo hace..." pensó el peliblanco, recordando las innumerables veces que ha visto entrenar al pelinegro.

Pero luego escuchó otra risa, tenue, pero se podía escuchar muy bien, alguien más estaba con el joven comandante, lentamente y sin hacer el menor ruido, se fue acercando, subió escalón por escalón hasta ver que Guts no era el único entrenando en las escaleras.

"Vegeta" dijo entre sus pensamientos el peliblanco, sus ojos se abrieron hasta el tope al verlo junto al pelinegro. EL nuevo comandante estaba entrenando con Guts, algo en Griffith se sintió raro al ver al comandante de asalto reír tan despreocupadamente con el comandante Vegeta, es que era algo que simplemente no pasaba, el alto pelinegro sólo sonreía a quienes habían sido afortunados de obtener su agrado, pero reír... ese era otro nivel, un nivel tan alto que Griffith pensó ser el único quien lo había alcanzado.

El viento era un poco fuerte y azotaba a los arboles haciendo que sus hojas volaran por los aires, Guts y Vegeta practicaban partiendo en el aire a estas hojas, como sus espadas no eran ligeras y tampoco tenían mucho filo, tenían que lograr partir a la mitad la hoja usando fuerza y velocidad, y al llevar a cabo estos movimientos, producían más corrientes de aire, levantando más hojas.

Griffith al subir unos escalones más pudo observar que en lugar de entrenar seriamente, parecían estar jugando, compitiendo a ver quién de los dos era el más ágil, teniendo como prueba el partir hojas en el aire. Griffith cambió su semblante serio antes de hablarles y sacando una sonrisa perfectamente fingida les habló.

-eso parece muy divertido- se dirigió a ambos.

Tanto Guts como Vegeta voltearon sorprendidos al oír al peliblanco, estaban tan ensimismado en su propio mundo, que no se percataron de la otra presencia que se aproximaba.

-Griffith- dijo Guts al verlo.

-¿así que ya pueden mover sus espadas?- dijo Griffith, - fueron heridos peor que yo... vaya que son duros.- dijo sonriendo.

Griffith se acercó y se apoyó en el pasamanos, Guts apoyo su espalda y codos y Vegeta en cambio se sentó en el pasamanos. Quedando entonces Vegeta en medio de Guts y Griffith.

-disculpa por lo de aquel día- dijo Griffith.

-¿he?- Guts no atinaba de lo que hablaba el peli blanco.

\- escuché que fueron todos a verme, pero tuve que estar con esos nobles pesados.- una pequeña risa despreocupada salió de sus finos labios, - no sé por qué tanto interés en mí, parecían planear algo-

Vegeta le interrumpió -lo único que hacen es mantenerse alerta, al parecer, para ellos representas un peligro, no perteneces a su círculo, pero de alguna forma, estás rompiendo con todo lo que ellos conocen y eso les asusta.-le explicó Vegeta.

-como... ¿Cómo sabes eso?- dijo Griffith.

-solo es mera lógica, la forma de pensar de estas personas es así, trabajando de forma hipócrita, preparándose entre las sombras, esperando el momento justo, esperando a que caigas y darte así el golpe final.- dijo Vegeta mirando al cielo, parecía decirlo más para sí mismo que para el peliblanco. –Pero no puede evitarse, no hay reino en el cual la nobleza no se desplace de esta forma, es su metodo más infalible -

Para Griffith, Vegeta resultó ser todo un conocedor en este tema, entendió más rápido que los demás la forma de actuar de los nobles, seguramente le sería de gran utilidad en el futuro. Pero estos pensamientos se alejaron de él al fijarse mejor en el peliflama.

-Nosferatu Zodd...- dijo Griffith llamando la atención de ambos espadachines, - no puedo creer que exista ése monstruo, es casi como una pesadilla.- luego miró a los dos, - por otra parte, es prueba de que cosas grandes existen en este mundo, como dios-

-o el diablo- dijo Guts.

-o incluso podrían ser la misma cosa- dijo Griffith. – o incluso otra cosa increíble...- dijo esta vez mirando fijamente a Vegeta, - ¿Cómo es que sigues vivo?- esto puso un pelín sorprendido a Vegeta, - ahora que lo pienso, de los tres tú eras el que estaba peor herido... podría decirse que otro hombre en tu situación ya habría muerto -

-bueno... no estaba tan grave... quizá fue solo una mera impresión tuya... - dijo Vegeta tratando de responder.

-¿pero cómo es posible que no estuvieses grave? Si cuando te vi, cada vez que te movías, eran chorros de sangre que escurrían por tu armadura, no creo habermelo imaginado - Griffith parecía querer seguir indagando.

Guts veía que Vegeta estaba un poco incómodo con las preguntas de Griffith, y aunque él quería saber cómo es que el peliflama podía mantenerse en pie, a pesar de que debería estar agonizando en cama, decidió desviar la atención de Griffith planteándole otra incógnita.

-creo que más bien deberíamos preguntarnos, ¿Cómo es que al final sobrevivimos a ése monstruo? - planteó Guts.

Griffith se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Guts, cosa que le hizo ponerse serio por un segundo, pero él también estaba muy intrigado por ello. – es cierto, ¿Cómo es que sobrevivimos? En esos momentos estaba inconsciente.- fingió una cara de intriga despreocupada, como la de un niño que quiere saber el resto de una historia.

-fue por ése extraño collar- dijo Vegeta señalando el collar que colgaba del cuello de Griffith.

-sí, fue muy extraño, se fue volando justo después de verlo- añadió Guts.

Esto sí que había sorprendido a Griffith, ¿su collar le había protegido? Tomó su collar y lo vio. -¿behelit?-

-¿pero qué collar más extraño?- dijo Vegeta al fijarse mejor en él.

-¿quieres verle?- dijo Griffith sonriendo como un niño, se quitó el collar y lo puso en manos de Vegeta.

Vegeta tomó el collar y lo miró detenidamente, "Behelit... así es como lo llamó ése monstruo" detenidamente se fijaba en cada detalle del tan extraño collar, era realmente horrible, un huevo de color rojo con una cara regada, ojos, nariz, boca, todo esparsido en el huevo de color carmesí, pero el behelit abrió un ojo, un ojo de color azul grisáceo, y éste miró fijamente a Vegeta, lo cual le tomó por sorpresa y lo soltó, casi tirándolo para alejarlo de él, pero en el susto perdió el equilibrio y casi caía del pasamanos a una altura de unos tres metros.

Griffith al ver su collar por los aires, lo atrapó, en cambio Guts al ver que Vegeta estaba a punto de caer, soltó la espada y tomó a Vegeta por la espalda, evitando que cayera, esto les había hecho quedar en una posición algo comprometedora, Guts estaba abrazando a Vegeta con un solo brazo, casi cargándole, pero lo que les hacía quedar en una posición comprometedora, fue la cercanía de sus rostros, Vegeta podía sentir la respiración de Guts en su rostro, muy cerca de sus labios, Vegeta no se había dado cuenta, pero había puesto ambas manos en el pecho de Guts, este en cambio se había quedado mirando los ojos de Vegeta, esos orbes totalmente negros, esos hipnotizantes orbes oscuros.

Vegeta fue el primero en reaccionar, empujando un poco a Guts por el pecho, agradeciéndole por haberle ayudado, se encontraba un poco sonrojado. Guts poco a poco le fue soltando asegurándose de que este no se fuera a caer, Vegeta bajó del pasamanos. Aún estaba un poco despistado por la mirada tan penetrante que poseía Vegeta.

-no es nada- dijo Guts poniendo una mano tras su cuello y mirando a un lado, se sentía un poco extraño.

Griffith vio la escena, sintiéndose un poco fuera de lugar, pero la voz de cierto personaje llamó la atención de los tres.

-¡el halcón blanco! ¿Cómo están tus heridas?- preguntó el rey de Midland, el cual estaba acompañado por el Duque y algunos guardias.

-su majestad- dijo Griffith reverenciando. Pero en cambio Vegeta y Guts no hicieron lo mismo. – Hey... chicos - dijo Griffith en un susurro.

"maldición, ¿tengo que reverenciar a este humano?" pensaba indignado el peli flama. Pero estaba en una dimensión que no era la suya y no podía abuzar de su suerte.

-¡HEY USTEDES! ACASO NO MUSTRAN RESPETO ANTE SU MAJESTAD- gritó el Duque al ver la indecisión de ambos hombres, pero al final le reverenciaron.

"insecto engreído" pensó Vegeta muy enojado con ese humano gritón.

-está bien, yo solo pasaba por aquí- dijo el rey muy amigable.

-pero su majestad...- dijo el duque.

El rey hablaba amistosamente con ellos, diciendo que era un poco cansado ser rey y dirigir una guerra desde palacio, de paso presentó al duque, el cual era su hermano Julius, futuro heredero al trono, este estaba en desacuerdo con la forma en que hablaba el rey con el jefe de los halcón, el rey en cambio sacó el tema del ascenso de Griffith, de cuando se le nombro caballero y vizconde, dijo que los rangos no los harían ganar la guerra o podría alimentar a su pueblo, pero si alguien como Griffith podía sacar adelante todo esto, entonces plebeyo o no, no importaba, pues los nobles en sí, no hacían nada en sus palacios. Esto calló a Julius, y Griffith agradeció por los elogios de su majestad y le reverencio.

Pero al levantarse, vio que detrás del rey se encontraba a lo lejos una joven doncella.

-¿Quién es la joven señorita que se encuentra ahí?- dijo intrigado.

El rey volteó, al ver quien era, dijo que era su hija Charlotte, ella no salía de palacio, solo raras veces, pues a ella no le gustaban los soldados, el rey la llamó para que conociera a Lord Griffith pero esta se negó, el rey la excusó diciendo que era su única hija y que la había mimado mucho.

Era una chica de aproximadamente 16 años, cabello café, ojos café, piel pálida, seguramente por lo poco que le daba el sol debido a que no salía mucho, no tenía nada que llamara la atención, era joven y un poco bonita, pero nada fuera de lo común, era la típica chica promedio que no llama mucho la atención, solo que claro, esta era una princesa.

Vegeta se había percatado de algo que nadie más vio, la mirada de Griffith, era como la mirada de un halcón cuando va tras su presa, entonces Vegeta entendió todo, el peliblanco no era muy complicado de descifrar.

"con que ese es tu próximo objetivo, eh" pensó el peliflama.

Pero no solo Vegeta se fijó en la forma de mirar de Griffith, el duque también le vio.

El rey se despidió y siguieron con su paseo, llamó a su hija, esta fue tras su padre pero tropezó y antes de que cayera, Griffith la atrapó con su brazo, esta se levantó apenada y sonrojada, el duque les vio y le gritó:

-has tocado a la princesa- entonces le pegó una bofetada, Guts salió en defensa de éste, pero Griffith le detuvo, algo de sangre brotó por la comisura de sus labios, pero le sonrió al duque y se disculpó. Es entonces que el rey preguntó qué es lo que pasaba, no se había dado cuenta de nada, pues él ya iba muy adelantado en el camino, la princesa dijo que no pasaba nada y siguió al general Julius, pero antes miró a Griffith por última vez, sonrojándose, Guts solo observó la escena, simplemente sonrió, aunque con un poco de tristeza.

\-------------------.---------------------.-----------------------.-------------------------.----------------------------.----------------

El general Julius paseaba por palacio, cuando escuchó a las sirvientas hablar de Griffith, hablaban maravillas sobre él, que era el más valiente, más guapo que los demás caballeros e incluso que las mujeres, decían tener cierta envidia por eso, pero lo que enojó a Julius fue lo que dijeron a continuación, "él es más valiente que cualquiera de los nobles que hay aquí", " si y es más capaz que ellos, muy inteligente", "la gente de palacio se creen la gran cosa, pero son gente horrible", "si y además al lado de Griffith todos ellos son patéticos" y empezaron a reír.

-¡EY! DEJEN DE BALBUSEAR COSAS SIN SENTIDO POR AHÍ- gritó Julius, las sirvientas salieron despavoridas.

-asusta al palacio entero con sus gritos- dijo otra voz, la cual sorprendió al duque.

-ministro Foss- dijo.

-parece muy infeliz... se puede saber la causa?-

-No es nada-

-¿le gustaría escuchar de la cacería de sus parientes esta temporada?- dijo el hombre, el cual era muy bajo y calvo, completamente calvo, en un día soleado, seguro su cabeza podría reflejar buena parte de la luz del sol.

-¿Qué hay con eso?, los dragones blancos siempre han sido la guardia de honor en ese evento.- los dragones blancos era el ejercito de caballeros del duque Julius.

-pues resulta que el honor lo tendrán los halcones-

-¡¡¡¿QUE?!!!-

La ira del general Julius salió a flote tomando al ministro, la cacería de otoño, era un honor solo concedido a la armada del dragón blanco, ese era el trabajo de Julius, pero no podía creerse que se lo dieran a esos simples ladrones, el ministro no se inmutó, en cambio, le dio una solución, una indirecta que para el general Julius fue muy directa.

Pero primero le expresó su disgusto porque un plebeyo suba tan rápido, aceptó que su habilidad en la guerra les supera, y que incluso podía llegar a ser uno de los generales, esto hizo rabiar aún más al general Julius, pero luego vino la gran idea del ministro para deshacerse del halcón, pero puesta en una indirecta.

-la cacería es un evento real, pero eso no significa que cazar no sea peligroso-

-¿...?-

-en el bosque hay animales feroces-

-¿qué quiere decir?-

-algunas personas pueden ser atacadas por animales... o... ser heridas por una flecha perdida... una flecha que desgraciadamente quizás esté envenenada- dijo esto último en un tono siniestro.

-¿no te referirás... a?-

-un accidente mi general-

Julius entendió, ahora sabía que es lo que podría hacer, el ministro se fue, el ya había cumplido con su cometido con solo el hecho de darle una idea al duque.

-serán los últimos momentos que ése miserable merece- dijo el general Julius mientras reía y se perdía en la oscuridad de los pasillos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y por cierto, gracias kirna777 por leer mi historia, y que alegría que te haya gustado.
> 
> Gracias por el review mi bella patata.


	12. Capítulo XII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recordar que los Personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Kentaro Miura y Akira Toriyama

La noche ya había caído, el viento refrescaba y las estrellas iluminaban la oscura noche, los halcones se preparaban para dormir, pero, uno de ellos, no parecía querer ir a la cama aun, el permanecía practicando con su gran espada.

El campo de entrenamiento se encontraba desolado, solo un hombre seguía entrenando ahí, era el comandante Guts que se negaba a ir a dormir, sus pensamientos no le dejaban descansar.

" _si se hacen llamar verdaderos amigos de este hombre"_

Agitaba más fuerte su espada.

_"prepárense, porque cuando el sueño de este hombre se haga pedazos"_

Agita su espada, provoca una ráfaga de viento que levanta algo de polvo.

_"enfrentaran su muerte, una muerte de la que no podrán escapar"_

Agita su espada con gran fuerza, levanta algo de polvo, su semblante es muy serio. Las palabras de Zodd resonaban en su cabeza, luego recordó lo que pasó por la mañana, cuando le dijeron a Griffith como es que pudieron escapar de aquel monstruo.

"Behelit... Zodd llamo así al colgante de Griffith, él lo conocía muy bien" continuaba entrenando, su rostro no abandonaba aquella seriedad conforme sus pensamientos seguían, luego llegó a él un fragmento de lo que Zodd le había dicho.

_"si se consideran verdaderos amigos de éste hombre"_

Este pensamiento detuvo a Guts por un momento, "¿verdadero amigo?" se preguntaba, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando llegó el peliblanco, parecía como si el joven comandante lo hubiese invocado al pensar en él.

-es muy tarde... ¿Por qué sigues entrenando?- dijo el peli blanco con una pequeña sonrisa.

-no podía dormir... pero... tú, ¿Por qué estas despierto también?-

-tampoco podía dormir- la respuesta de Griffith fue bastante simple, Guts bajó la espada y la puso a un lado, tomó asiento en el césped, Griffith le imitó y se sentó en el césped.

Las estrellas eran muy brillantes esa noche, la luna no se veía, había nubes cubriéndola, el viento soplaba suavemente, Guts miró a Griffith, éste se encontraba mirando al cielo, el viento movía sus plateados cabellos, la luz de las estrellas iluminó su blanca piel, digno de un bello cuadro.

"verdadero amigo" ese pensamiento llegó repentinamente a Guts, después recordó cuando estuvieron peleando con Zodd, recordó que Griffith fue sin pensarlo a rescatarlo, tal como lo hizo hace tres años, cuando apenas había ingresado a la banda del halcón.

"el... ¿me considerara un verdadero amigo? O... ¿solo un buen soldado?" se preguntó Guts mientras seguía viendo a Griffith, este al sentirse observado, volteó y resultó que su comandante no le había despegado la vista, pero repentinamente volteó a ver a otro lado cuando él se dio cuenta.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó muy tranquilo el peli blanco.

Guts dudó un poco pero al fin le preguntó lo que tanto quería saber.

-¿Por qué?... yo-, dudó un poco en seguir, - te debo una de nuevo- le dijo, -hace 3 años dijiste que no querías perder un buen soldado, y arriesgaste tu vida por un buen soldado- no preguntó directamente lo que quería saber, - una persona racional como tú, no debería hacer éso - hizo una pausa, - ¿Por qué?... -

Griffith miró al suelo, luego al cielo y después de unos segundos respondió, - sigues trayendo ese tema... no hay razón alguna, ninguna razón- el viento sopló y levantó algunos de sus mechones - ¿acaso es necesario? una razón... una razón para mi... para ayudarte... ¿necesito una razón para éso?- luego volteó y miró a los ojos a Guts. -una razón porqué arriesgar mi vida para salvarte... ¿realmente necesito una razón para eso?-

Guts quedó mudo, no sabía que responder a éso, no sabía que habrá querido decir Griffith con éso, ¿acaso lo consideraba un amigo? O ¿solo lo hacía porque quería y ya?

-no...-, Guts había quedado mudo a mitad del camino, pero continuo -yo solo...- pero fue interrumpido.

-¡Hey hola!- los que habían interrumpido aquel momento fueron Pippin, Judeau y Rickert, este último es el que les había gritado, se empezaron a acercar, Griffith se levantó y Guts hizo lo mismo, el niño corría y los demás le seguían a paso moderado.

-hola Griffith, hola Guts.- saludó enérgico el niño.

-¿Qué hacían despiertos tan tarde?- preguntó Judeau.

Guts no decía nada, Griffith en cambio respondió que estaban mirando el firmamento, al final resultó que ellos también estaban despiertos porque querían preguntarle algo a Griffith, pues se rumoreaba por el castillo de que la banda del halcón serían los que cuidarían de los nobles en el día de la cacería, y en efecto, Griffith se los corroboró, si iban a ser los que irían a ese evento, los chicos parecían estar contentos, decidieron irse, pero se llevaban a Griffith con ellos, pues tenían tiempo de no verle, Guts dijo que se quedaría un tiempo más ahí afuera.

Al quedar completamente solo, se recostó en el pasto, el cielo se había despejado, no había ninguna nube, ahora se podía apreciar la luna, era una noche de luna llena, Guts tenía la espada en sus manos, la alzó apuntando a la luna, las nubes se habían ido, la espada la reflejaba, después miró la luna, recordó lo que Griffith dijo hace un buen rato, la imagen de Griffith se vio en la luna por unos segundos y las palabras de él resonaron en su mente.

_"¿necesito una razón... para arriesgar mi vida para salvarte?"_

-¿acaso... lo hizo por mí?- dijo mirando aun la luna llena.

"esa noche... era una luna llena, justo como esta" dijo recordando su infancia, aquella vez cuando escapó de la banda de Gambino y fue perseguido. Era un niño de apenas 11 años, herido por una flecha, con una espada en su mano, se encontraba justo como lo estaba ahora, recostado en el frio suelo, observando la luna llena.

Tomó asiento y de nuevo contempló su gran espada, "¿es esta la respuesta que estuve buscando?" Tomó la espada con ambas manos, "pero desde ahora en adelante... empuñare esta espada" la alzó, "por él." Estaba decidido, ahora no lucharía solo por no morir, no solo sobreviviría como lo hizo hasta ahora, porque hoy tenía una razón, ahora empuñaría su espada para él, para Griffith.

\----------------.-------------------.----------------------.-----------------------.----------------------.-------------------.---------------

El día de la cacería había llegado, los halcones ya se habían recuperado de sus heridas, y en éste día tan soleado, los nobles iban tras un zorro, en sus caballos perseguían a todo galope al pobre zorro, este estaba a punto de escapar por unos matorrales, pero alguien se le travesó, era uno de los halcones. Guts se le había atravesado al zorro y de un tipo rugido que le lanzó, lo espantó y fue a otro lado.

-buen trabajo muchacho- le dijeron los nobles.

De nuevo los nobles y los perros se fueron tras el zorro, a lo lejos, en una loma, se encontraba el rey y otros nobles. Julius miraba de reojo a Griffith, y miraba después con complicidad al ballestero que había contratado.

\--------------.-------------------.-----------------.------------------------.-------------------------.-----------------------.---------------

-¿Por qué estás enojado?- le pregunta Judeau a Guts.

-¿Por qué tenemos que servir a un manojo de nobles en su hora de juegos?- decía muy enojado. –Esto es humillante.-

Vegeta se encontraba un poco más apartado, digamos que Guts estaba como a dos o tres personas más lejos de él. Escuchó la queja de éste.

-pero poco podemos elegir, es nuestro trabajo- le explico Judeau, siempre tranquilo y jovial, –es mucho más fácil que ir a la guerra... ¿no lo crees? Sin preocupación de morir-

-aun así... me siento más confortable empuñando mi espada.- dijo muy serio tocando la empuñadura de su espada, este comentario hizo sonreír de medio lado a Vegeta.

-BAH!- gritó Corkas llamando la atención de todos, - ¿eso es en lo único que piensas?-

-no empieces Corkas- le gritó Rickert.

\- Cállate - le respondió Corkas, - mira... hasta hoy este noble trabajo solo lo tenían los dragones blancos, está reservado para los mejores, por esta importante tarea tuvimos que enfrentar guerras año con año, y muchos peligros, ¿y tú te atreves a decir que esto es patético?-

\- Corkas- le dijo de nuevo el niño.

Esto enojo un poco a Vegeta, cuando Corkas se acercó un poco, segundos después de decirle esto a Guts, él hablo.

-oye... pienso que lo que has dicho, es algo que diría alguien que no es un verdadero guerrero, un cobarde en armadura.- lo demás fijaron la vista en Vegeta. – al igual que él... pienso que esto es humillante, un guerrero, rebajado a ser la niñera de un montón de pusilánimes llorones que se sienten grandes por las batallas que otros ganan, en lugar de levantarse y pelear junto a ellos.- todo esto lo dijo sin mirarles, solo veía a los nobles persiguiendo al zorro, pero luego volteo y miró a Corkas, el cual le veía con odio, temblaba del enojo, pues la mirada del peliflama era oscura, profunda y muy fuerte, podía sentir el desdén, y como lo hacía pequeño, le enojaba éso, – Él tiene razón, esto es humillante- dijo y luego se retiró en su caballo. Los demás se le quedaron viendo, no esperaban que el silencioso peliflama dijera algo, apenas y si habla con ellos.

Corkas estaba rabioso, Guts en cambio solo lo vio irse, estaba sorprendido pero al final sonrió e igual se fue por otro camino, a los nobles de nuevo se les había ido el zorro. Casca solo se le quedo viendo a Guts como sonreía como si nada y Vegeta como se iba y volteaba un poco a ver hacia atrás, justo en la dirección a la que Guts iba.

\----------------------.-----------------------.----------------------.----------------------.------------------.-----------------------------

Casca siguió cabalgando y en una loma vio a Griffith, estaba por ir con él y reportarse, pero algo la detuvo, fue la princesa, esta se acercó a Griffith antes, parecía que la caza era algo que le disgustaba, vio como Griffith se acercaba a ella y tomaba una hoja del árbol poniéndola en sus labios para hacer algún silbido, luego vio que la princesa hizo lo mismo, parecía muy divertida, Casca solo los miró y se fue, esto es algo que lastima un poco su corazón, pero sabe que no puede hacer nada y que solo es parte de lo que Griffith tiene que hacer para lograr su sueño, su gran y ambicioso sueño, uno que ha traído hasta aquí a todos.

\---------------------.--------------------.-------------------.-------------------------.---------------------.------------------.------------------------

\- Vegeta...-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿te sientes bien?-

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-es que has defendido alguien... y eso es muy raro en ti... o será...- se puso a pensar el elfo. – O será... Que lo hiciste solo porque se trataba del joven comandante?- dijo con cara de pícaro.

-bah... yo solo...- trataba de excusarse con su cara de "no me importa nada" – yo...-

-tu ¿Qué?-

Vegeta estaba por responder, pero de la nada, le dio por voltear a ver a la loma en la que se encontraban Griffith, los nobles y la princesa, su atención se puso sobre el duque y el ballestero que tenía al lado, el cual no le daba muy buena espina, sus sospechas se fundaron al ver que el ballestero se acercaba a Julius con la ballesta en mano y parecía susurrarle algo y el duque le respondía de igual forma.

-¿Qué está tramando?- dijo viéndolos.

-a mí no ve vengas con eso, no me cambies el tema.- dijo el elfo haciendo pucheros.

-no hago eso, mira al duque y a ése tipo, se ve que traman algo...- decía viéndoles con seriedad.

Aeris les miró y al ver su forma de actuar se dio cuenta de lo que Vegeta le quería decir.

\------------------.---------------------.------------------.---------------------.---------------------.---------------------.-----------------

Con el duque Julius...

-siéntete tan orgulloso como quieras Griffith- dijo susurrando mientras veía como el peliblanco estaba al lado de la princesa y esta estaba divertida con él silbando con las hojas.

-¿señor?- dijo el ballestero acercándose a él, con las intenciones de cumplir pronto con la tarea que le fue encargada.

-ya llegara tu oportunidad... espera a que se encuentre solo- le dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

\------------------.----------------------.--------------------------.-----------------------.----------------------.---------------------------

\- ¡¡NO DEJEN QUE SE ESCAPE!! -

Gritaban los que perseguían al zorro, algunos mozuelos estaban moviendo los matorrales y de ellos salió un jabalí, pero este salió tras los nobles y espanto al caballo de la princesa, salió a todo galope y la chica no paraba de gritar... Griffith salió en su búsqueda, tratando de calmar al caballo de la princesa, se puso al lado.

Los halcones vieron la escena y fueron tras su jefe, el ballestero había visto su oportunidad. El caballo siguió hasta llegar a un riachuelo, Griffith logro detenerle, se bajó del caballo y trató de calmar a la princesa, pero de la nada, como si esta estuviese loca, se puso a reír, al parecer se emocionó un poco por el susto más grande que había tenido en su vida.

Griffith vio que sus hombres llegaban, le dijo a la princesa que todo estaba bien, pero al voltear, una flecha atravesó su armadura, le apuntó al pecho.

Griffith cayó al agua, a Guts se le había salido el alma del cuerpo, Griffith estaba tirado en aquel riachuelo con una flecha atravesándole el pecho, la primera en llegar fue Casca y lo tomó sentándolo y preguntándole si estaba bien, Guts fue con la princesa y gritándole le preguntaba que quien había sido, si había visto algo, pero la muy inútil, estaba tan asustada que no atinaba a decir algo hasta que Guts le tomó por los brazos y solo chilló diciendo que le hacía daño.

Guts se puso a buscar por los alrededores, y tan perdido no estaba pues se quedó viendo en la dirección en la que se encontraba escondido el ballestero, por otro lado los demás estaban muy preocupados por Griffith y esperaban que la flecha no haya alcanzado el corazón.

Pero... Griffith se puso en pie y se sacó la flecha él mismo, todos estaban atónitos, luego explicó que lo que le había salvado la vida fue su amuleto (behelit) todos estaban mejor ahora, pero el susto seguía en la princesa la cual se bajó del caballo solo para abrazarle y llorar.

Griffith fijó su vista en los nobles que se acercaban y con una mirada gélida se dirigió a el duque Julius el cual solo volteo a ver a otro lado.

\----------------.----------------------.--------------------.-------------------.--------------.---------------.-------------------.----

El ballestero estaba saliendo de su escondite, sigilosamente, nadie le había visto, pero no se esperó el toparse con cierto peliflama, que se había interpuesto en su camino.

-vaya, vaya, vaya, ¿pero que tenemos aquí?- dijo Vegeta con media sonrisa. - ¿no eres tú... el ballestero del duque Julius?-

El hombre estaba pálido del susto, "¿me habrá visto?" pensaba con mucho miedo el ballestero, estaba incluso pensando en si matar al jinete que le ha visto, pero... ¿y si no lo vio? Vegeta vio la mirada de duda en el hombre así que decidió hacer como que no sospechaba de él y que se lo encontró por casualidad.

-creo que debes de apresurarte, alguien ha tratado de asesinar a la princesa, deberías de ir con tu amo.- le dijo y luego siguió su camino dejando solo al ballestero.

Este al ver que el jinete se fue, suspiró aliviado al creer que este no sabía ni sospechaba nada.

Por otro lado con Vegeta...

-¿oye que haces?- gritaba Aeris. –has dejado ir al asesino- le decía a gritos mientras volaba a su alrededor como un mosquito.

-no... no lo he hecho- dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

**Flash back...**

Vegeta vio cuando el peli blanco fue tras la princesa y todos los demás halcones iban tras él, pero Vegeta no se movió, incluso Aeris le gritaba que fuera pero no lo hacía, el solo fijaba su vista en el duque y su ballestero, al ver que el segundo se iba, sigilosamente le siguió y vio cuando disparó la flecha.

Vio como los halcones estaban impactados por lo que le pasó a Griffith, y como respondieron algunos ante esta situación, luego de que el alboroto se había calmado, Vegeta esperó a que el ballestero saliera de su escondite.

**Fin de flash back...**

-no lo estoy dejando ir... solo dejare que el albino se encargue de sus propios problemas.-

-¿al menos le vas a decir quiénes fueron?-

-no creo que no lo sepa ya... pero puedo aclarar sus dudas... si es que las tiene.-

\------------------.-----------------------.-------------------------.---------------------------.---------------------------.---------------------

Griffith al llegar al castillo de Windham fue atendido por los médicos, su majestad y los demás le llamaban héroe por el hecho de "salvar" a la princesa. Todos pensaron que el ataque fue para la princesa, el mismísimo rey le estaba completamente agradecido por salvar a su hija.

Luego de todo el ajetreo de revisarle y descubrir que en verdad no tenía nada, pues los médicos y los demás se retiraron para dejarle descansar. Vegeta esperó a que todos se fueran, y como una sombra entró a la habitación de Griffith, este se encontraba leyendo.

-hola...- dijo con su típica pose, el peliplata se sorprendió un poco al verle. Pero sonrió y le dijo que se sentara, Griffith estaba leyendo un poco.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-la flecha estaba envenenada, y con un veneno seguramente muy caro... ¿no?- Vegeta fue al grano, él no se andaría con rodeos.

Griffith se sorprendió un poco al oír a Vegeta, ¿Cómo sabía que la flecha estaba envenenada? Vegeta ni siquiera estaba con ellos cuando le dispararon, pero obviamente Griffith ya sabía que era un veneno muy caro y ya tenía a un sospechoso en mente.

-¿crees que fue el duque Julius?- pregunto Vegeta.

-tengo mis sospechas- dijo muy tranquilo a pesar de sentir como que Vegeta le leía el pensamiento. -¿Qué? ¿También sospechas de él?-

-él fue quien lo hizo- dijo poniéndose en pie yendo a la ventana, observando el paisaje nocturno. –El hombre que le acompañaba, su ballestero... cuando estaba con el duque, se veía muy sospechoso, habia malicia en los ojos de ambos-

-no puedes basarte solo en sospechas-

-no solo fue una sospecha... mientras tu ibas tras la princesucha ésa, el ballestero tomó por otro camino y le seguí...- dijo Vegeta muy tranquilo, Griffith ahora entendía porque Vegeta no estaba con los demás halcones.  
-y cuando te vio en aquel riachuelo bajo el claro, aprovechó para disparate una flecha envenenada, estabas muy vulnerable, era el disparo perfecto, solo que al parecer no contó con que llevarías la suerte tatuada en la frente, pensar que un amuleto te salvara por un pelo, pero el veneno era lo suficiente mente potente como para qué un solo rasguño te matara, ése plan seguro, no tenía fallo, debo admitir que me sorprende que tengas tanta suerte.- dijo volteándole a ver, con su característica sonrisa de medio lado.

Griffith al oír esto se acomodó en el respaldar de su silla, sus sospechas no estaban para nada mal, y uno de sus hombres vio al que disparó la flecha, pero no quería arriesgarse, por lo que le dijo a Vegeta:

-lo que has dicho a aclarado mis sospechas, pero... no puedo actuar precipitadamente.-

-si aún dudas... que te parece enviar un espía a su castillo.- se cruza de brazos.

-¿quieres que envíe a uno de nosotros para que lo espie?-

-no tiene que ser uno de tus hombres, las damas de este país parecen admirarte mucho, solo tienes que hablar con alguna de las mucamas del castillo de ese duque, no es nada difícil, ya que aún desconfías, consigue información desde el interior de su castillo.-

Griffith se había puesto en pie y empezado a caminar en círculo con la mano izquierda sobando su quijada, pensando en lo que Vegeta le había dicho, no era mala, así podría obtener información desde el castillo.

\-------------------.------------------------.-----------------------------.-----------------------.--------------------------.------------------

Castillo Windum...

El sonido de una copa rompiéndose inundó el estudio de cierto duque, sus gritos no se hicieron esperar.

-¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE?- gritó el duque Julius.

-por favor perdóneme, yo...- decía el ballestero inclinado.

-NO QUIERO ESCUSAS-

\- diré que un asesino de Chuddar trató de matar a la princesa- decía el ballestero tratando de dar una solución. – así nadie sospechará de nosotros.-

-pero ahora Griffith es aclamado como un héroe por salvar a la princesa, todos le llaman héroe... ¡DIOS HASTA SU MAJESTAD LO HACE! - dijo muy exaltado. – ¡TERMINAMOS AYUDANDOLO A CONSEGUIR MÁS FAMA..! ¡¡¡ESTA ES UNA HISTORIA DE MIERDA!!!-

Siguió gritando hasta que terminó corriendo al ballestero, lo que más le hacía rabiar era el hecho de que Griffith no había muerto, se sentó en su silla y miró a la nada, recordó la mirada de Griffith aquella vez cuando lo encontró en los escalones, le molestó la forma en que le miró, como si no fuese nada, pero se le congeló la sangre al recordar la mirada que le echó cuando estuvieron en el día de cacería, sintió que lo había visto como lo hace un halcón al ver a su próxima presa.

"Tal vez... no... no creo... había mucha gente alrededor mío... no creo que sospeche de mi"

Dijo para sí mismo y se puso a ver la puesta de sol.

Pero afuera no habían notado que una de sus mucamas le había oido desde principio a fin lo que había dicho con el ballestero, de inmediato se fue.

...................-.................................-...................................-...........................-.............................-................................-..............

Era de noche, Guts subía las escaleras hasta el pequeño estudio en donde se encontraba Griffith, este le había llamado para pedirle algo, al entrar le vio escribiendo algo parecido a una carta.

-EY- dijo Guts.

-oh... ya estás aquí, disculpa por llamarte a estar horas, pero podrías esperarme un poco, ya casi termino.- le dijo terminando la carta.

Guts esperó, vio que todo estaba lleno de libros, preguntó a Griffith si ya los había leído todos, éste respondió que casi, algunos los había leído por puro placer, otros porque sus ascensos se lo pedían, no podía llegar y ascender sin saber nada de nada.

Prestó incluso un libro a Guts, uno muy ilustrado, era sobre el Kama Sutra, los dibujos se le hicieron algo raros a Guts, pero Griffith le dijo que se lo prestaba si quería, este simplemente tomó asiento y empezó a ojear el libro, algunos dibujos se le hacían un poco graciosos, eran muy coloridos y algo confusos a veces.

"¿Que clase de persona podría doblarse de ésa forma?" Se preguntaba el pelinegro al ver algunas poses raras.

Y volviendo al tema, -así que... ¿Qué querías en realidad?- dijo Guts rompiendo con el silencio justo después de que Griffith selló su carta con una cera roja y grabando en ella un sello.

Griffith miró a Guts. – Quiero... que mates a cierta persona- dijo Griffith muy serio, recordó lo que Vegeta dijo.

**Flash back...**

Momentos antes de que Vegeta se fuera...

_-y si el duque Julius es el culpable... ¿qué esperas que haga?- dijo Griffith._

_Vegeta se dio media vuelta, él se estaba por marcharse después de haber dicho todo lo que según él tenía que decir. – Tú sabes muy bien que es lo que harás- le dice, - matarás al duque- dijo tajante._

_-es un miembro de la realeza, y futuro heredero-_

_-¿y eso que?- dice como si lo que dijo Griffith no fuese nada de importancia. –En la realeza siempre habrá atentados, tal como el que supuestamente hubo hoy- dijo sonriendo con sorna mientras miraba a Griffith. – Lo de hoy quizá lo veas como un nuevo obstáculo, pero un verdadero líder no ve obstáculos, sino nuevas oportunidades.-_

_-prosigue- le dice Griffith ya con más interés._

_-el reino vio lo de hoy como un atentado contra la princesa, según ellos el reino de Chuddar es el culpable de ello, seguramente a ellos no les extrañara que el reino de Chuddar quiera atentar contra el duque ahora-_

_\- ¿estas insinuando que utilice esta oportunidad para asesinar al duque y salir de esto airoso y libre de toda sospecha?-_

_-¿Por qué sospecharían de ti? Tú fuiste quien arriesgo su vida por la princesa- dijo vegeta sonriendo. Se dio la vuelta para irse._

_Griffith veía a Vegeta, su rostro tenía una sonrisa siniestra y sombría, pareciera como si él ya hubiese hecho este tipo de cosas, como si ya las hubiese vivido... "¿Quién eres en verdad Vegeta?" se preguntaba más seguido el líder de los halcones._

_-mañana por la noche podrías hacerlo, solo tienes que enviar a alguien, contrata a un asesinó o envía a uno de tus hombres.- habló estando de espaldas, - después de todo, sin heredero al reino, el que se case con la princesa será el futuro rey...- giró un poco su rostro aun dándole la espalda, - y por lo que he visto, la princesa tiene mucho interés en ti.- abrió la puerta y se fue._

**Fin de flash back** **_..._ **

-¿matar? ¿A quién?- la voz de Guts saca a Griffith de sus pensamientos.

-el heredero de Midland, el duque Julius.-

Guts de inmediato recordó a ese hombre, el hombre que abofeteo a Griffith, de inmediato su enojo salió a flote, ese tipo no era para nada de su agrado. Griffith abrió un cajón del escritorio del que sacó una flecha.

-la razón es esta- dijo mostrándole la flecha a Guts, éste estaba sorprendido, entonces ese tipo fue el que quiso matar a Griffith.

-me enteré de que el veneno de esta flecha era uno mortal y caro además, según la información que me dieron, fue el ballestero del duque Julius el que lo hizo, así que soborne a una sirvienta del palacio del duque Julius, vio al ballestero entrar y salir de la habitación de Julius. Escuchó parte de la conversación, hablaban de un asesinato.-

Griffith volteó y miró a los libros de su escritorio, su expresión era seria, - esto es un asesinato, no es como pelear con enemigos regulares, es un trabajo sucio, no debes fallar y no debes ser descubierto- voltea y mira a Guts, - es por eso, que te digo que hagas este trabajo- mira al suelo y después se dirige nuevamente a Guts. - ¿podrías ayudarme?-

Guts suspira y se pone las manos en las caderas, sonriendo le dice: - tú no eres así- Griffith se sorprende por la reacción de Guts. – no lo hagas tan complicado, solo dame la orden tal y como siempre lo haces- dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

Griffith sonríe.


	13. Capítulo XIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recordar que los Personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Kentaro Miura y   
>  Akira Toriyama

Castillo Windum...

Los guardias hacían sus rondas acostumbradas, era una noche muy fría y con luna menguante, la luz era poca, las antorchas alumbraban el lugar, pero entre las sombras se movía sigiloso un ser que parecía uno con la oscuridad, los guardias no le veían, no le escuchaban, evitando la luz, se movía con el viento en cada lugar oscuro, La luz de la luna parecía aliarse con éste sombrío ser.

Su capucha negra como la noche le hacía perderse en la oscuridad, con gran agilidad subía por las paredes del castillo, llegado al techo, aprovechó los instantes en que una nube tapó la poca luz que ofrecía la luna, para así poder correr por los techos hasta llegar a su destino.

Salto tras salto, acrobacias y volteretas le ayudaron a avanzar sin ser descubierto, la nube pasó y la luna se hizo visible otra vez, pero ya había llegado al lugar que deseaba, su objetivo se encontraba justo ahí abajo, se ocultó tras la sombra que proyectaba una de las chimeneas de ése techo.

-Julius- susurró Guts al verle, "que suerte" pensó.

En una gran terraza se encontraba el general de los dragones blancos, el duque Julius; pero no se encontraba solo, estaba dando clases de esgrima a un pequeño. Esto llamó la atención de nuestro oscuro encapuchado, Julius trataba muy mal a un pobre chico de unos 12 años, era muy tosco y agresivo con él, al final el chico no aguantó la fuerza bruta de su maestro al guiarlo, y en un ataque del duque cayó al piso de forma estrepitosa.

"¿Quién será ese chico?" se preguntaba Guts.

Julius tomó de los cabellos al chico diciéndole que se levantara y blandiera su espada. Resultó ser el hijo del duque Julius, Adonis, el próximo general de los dragones blancos y el que se casaría con la princesa Charlotte para gobernar el reino de Midland.

Un viejo vestido de fraile interrumpió al duque diciéndole que no fuera tan severo, pero Julius replicó que en el campo de batalla no lo esperarían a que se levantara, que tenía que dejar de ser mimado y ser fuerte, porque el así lo decía, porque su sangre real así lo mandaba.

\- Porque naciste con sangre real, tienes más responsabilidades que otros, así que levántate e intenta golpearme al menos una vez- dijo el duque.

Adonis se levantó y blandiendo su espada con todo lo que tenía fue de frente y trató de asestarle un ataque a su padre, pero no lo logró y de nuevo acabó en el suelo, no se atrevía ni a mirar el rostro de su padre, su vista se fijaba en el suelo.

-muy bien, suficiente por hoy- dijo al ver que Adonis terminó en el piso con una herida un poco superficial en el brazo izquierdo. Tomó la toalla que llevaba aquel fraile y se la tiró a Adonis.

Adonis se levantó, el fraile le llamó joven maestro, le pidió a Adonis que no odiara a su padre, que él solo estaba muy preocupado y las presiones del cargo son muy grandes, pedía que le comprendiera, Adonis solo miró a un lado, el fraile se lo llevó para atender esa herida.

Por otro lado, aquella escena hizo que Guts recordara al que él consideró un padre, recordó que así es como éste le trataba cuando apenas tenía unos 6 años. "Gambino" el nombre de ese tipo llegaba a su mente, el recuerdo de cómo le hizo la cicatriz de la nariz pasó por su mente en un momento fugaz. "¿Por qué lo recuerdo ahora?" se preguntaba Guts sosteniéndose la cabeza.

Minutos después de aquello, Guts vio que Julius se había marchado al salón más cercano, Guts le siguió y se ocultó tras un gran ventanal, esperaría a que el duque estuviese solo, vio que el fraile le hablaba, seguramente pedía por su joven amo, pero Julius parecía no tomarle importancia, al final el viejo fraile se marchó, era su oportunidad, Julius solo se quedó viendo a la chimenea, de la nada tiró una copa de vino, Guts abrió la ventana y como una corriente de aire entró apagando las velas, Julius se asustó, pero pensó que solo se trataba de una corriente de aire, que seguro su mente cansada y llena de tribulaciones le hacía una mala pasada, pero al voltear sintió otra presencia, una que le erizó los vellos del cuerpo, con algo de duda volteó y vio una sombra tenebrosa, oculta entre la oscuridad, Guts lentamente se fue acercando a la luz de la chimenea, ante los ojos de Julius, éste parecía un demonio que venía por su afligida alma, el color rojo reflejado por el fuego le daba un aspecto terrorífico al encapuchado.

-¿intruso?...- fue lo único que logró articular Julius en un susurro, su mente revoloteaba por la sala, buscando desesperadamente alguna salida, y entonces lo vio, una oportunidad, una forma de defenderse de aquel desconocido que le daba el augurio de muerte, inmediatamente se acercó a una armadura que tenía espada, pero Guts fue más veloz y antes de que Julius pudiese pensar en cómo atacar, Guts con un certero y mortífero ataque partió el pecho de Julius con su gran espada, en esos precisos segundos la capucha de Guts se levantó por el aire producido y Julius pudo ver de quien se trataba.

-yo... te conozco...- dijo mientras caía y trataba de aferrarse a Guts, Julius en esos instantes recordó el rostro del pelinegro, en aquel momento en las escaleras de piedra del castillo. -tu... trabajas para... G... Griffith...- dijo mientras caía al suelo, todo estaba manchado en sangre, Guts vio como poco a poco la vida se le había ido.

Pero el chirrido de una puerta abriéndose le sacó de sus pensamientos, "mierda" dijo en sus adentros, sin siquiera ver quien era, se abalanzó a él y le atravesó con su gran espada, pero al darse cuenta de quien se trataba, su rostro dejó de ser uno serio a pasar a uno de total impresión, el que había entrado era Adonis, el niño de apenas 12 años.

Guts no supo lo que sintió, sacó la espada del niño y este no tenía ni fuerzas para gritar, solo apretó la ropa de la zona en que Guts le atravesó, el niño extendió la mano hacia Guts y este la tomó, en gran agonía y con lágrimas en los ojos el niño se fue, Guts vio esto con gran angustia, un sentimiento que apretaba con gran fuerza su pecho, le estrujaba el corazón, el niño soltó su mano y murió. La desesperación y la culpa se abalanzo sobre él como una inmensa ola, asfixiándole, cubrió su boca por la culpa y desesperación que le causaba lo que había hecho.

Guardias llegaron de repente y Guts despertó, tenía que salir de ahí, les mató cuando estos gritaron "intruso", cubrió su cara y corrió. Los demás guardias fueron al lugar en el que escucharon el grito de los soldados, les vieron partidos por la mitad, el fraile Hudson, el sirviente del pequeño Adonis, vio al duque Julius y a su pequeño amo Adonis muertos, desconsoladamente lloró y con amargura y dolor en su voz pidió que atraparan al que había osado hacer esto.

Todos los guardias ahora estaban alerta, Guts corría ahora por las murallas del castillo, iba dejando un camino de soldados despedazados, nadie lograba ver su rostro, pero los ballesteros llegaron y a punta de pura suerte pudieron acertarle en el brazo izquierdo, al final Guts saltó de la muralla, los arboles le golpeaban pero utilizó sus antebrazos para defenderse y cayó ileso, los soldados aun le buscaban, vio una alcantarilla, entonces cuando los guardias se estaban acercando, Guts tiró los barrotes de unas cuantas patadas, la entrada a la alcantarilla estaba cubierta por unos arbustos así que no le verían, el entró de una, pero al entrar cayó y golpeó su cabeza, perdió el conocimiento.

...

"¿ _qué es eso?" "¿un sonido?" "¿el sonido de espadas chocando?"_

Se ve a un pequeño Guts de al menos unos 5 o 6 años, está practicando con un hombre, luchan con espadas, Guts no se deja amedrentar, el hombre sonríe de medio lado, era Gambino.

_"......." "si" "hice lo mejor que pude para que me aceptara"_

Seguían peleando pero una extraña sombra o presencia llamó la atención de ambos. Era Zodd.

Zodd con su gran espada cortó la cabeza de Gambino, Guts gritó con lagrimillas en los ojos al ver esto.

_"........" "¡NO!" "¡NO LO HAGAS!"_

Le gritaba a Zodd mientras corría a él para enfrentarse con su espada, pero Zodd le atravesó el pecho y murió.

 _"ak"_ (sonido de la garganta del pequeño Guts al querer respirar mientras se ahoga en su sangre)

Zodd le tomo en su mano

_"ak"_

y se lo acerco al rostro

_"ak"_

La oscuridad se disipaba y se vio entonces que el Zodd que mato al pequeño Guts no era más que el mismo Guts actual con parte de la forma de Zodd.

...

Guts despertó de ese sueño con partes de sus recuerdos, estaba en la alcantarilla, la flecha seguía en su brazo, se levantó y tocó su cabeza, ¡cielos! Estaba sangrando, era mucha sangre, escurría por su sien hasta llegar al cuello, se sentía mareado, pero tenía que salir.

Avanzó por las alcantarillas.

\---------------.-----------------.-----------------------.--------------------.-----------------------.----------------------.---------------

En la taberna se encontraban Casca, Judeau, Rickert, Corkas y Pippin, estaban bebiendo y comiendo, hablaban de que Griffith seguro estaría muy divertido en la fiesta de la princesa, Rickert se preguntaba en dónde estaría Guts, pues no le ha visto en todo el día, Casca en cambio estaba enojada porque Guts nunca le dice a donde va y le toca entrenar a ella sola con sus tropas y las de él. De la nada la puerta se abrió y salió Guts, Casca fue a reclamarle, pero él preguntaba solo por Griffith, ella le dijo que Griffith estaba en la fiesta de palacio, Guts se dio la vuelta y dejó hablando sola a Casca, ella fue tras él.

\--------------.----------------------.-------------------.--------------------.------------------.------------------.--------------------

\- Vegeta... hace mucho frio... creo que deberíamos ir a dormir ¿no?- le decía Aeris al peliflama, éste en cambio solo se encontraba caminando, estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, estaba preguntándose a quien habrá mandado Griffith a hacer aquel trabajo sucio.

"¿a quién habrá enviado...? Solo espero que haya optado por contratar a un asesino a sueldo, para luego eliminarlo sin dejar cabos sueltos, y no mandar a uno de sus hombres..."

Y la duda saltaba.

"pero... ¿y si lo hizo?... ¿a quién habrá mandado?" de repente a la mente de Vegeta llegó la imagen del joven comandante Guts.

\- Vegeta... hazme caso... vamos a dormir- dijo Aeris sacándolo de sus pensamientos, Vegeta vio a un lado, había una taberna a la que acostumbraban ir los halcones.

-está bien... pero vamos a comer algo antes.- dijo y se puso en camino, pero no esperó toparse con Guts saliendo del lugar, chorreando agua y con algo de sangre cayendo por su sien, él corrió de inmediato y vio a Casca, ella iba tras Guts, Vegeta le detuvo.

-no te preocupes yo iré por él - le dijo sin detenerse y fue tras Guts. Casca solo se les quedó viendo como desaparecían en los oscuros callejones del reino.

\-----------------------.-----------------------------.------------------------------.------------------------------.------------------------

-¿Qué le pasó...? ¿Por qué esta así?- le decía Aeris gritando, Vegeta no le prestaba atención, él no pensaba en nada, solo trataba de alcanzar a Guts, pero desapareció así como así.

-¿Qué diablos?- dijo al ya no poder verlo.

Lo había perdido, Guts estaba herido pero se había esfumado justo a la vista de Vegeta, miró a todos lados y no podía encontrarle.

-VEGETA MIRA- dijo Aeris.

El elfo estaba señalando unas gotas de sangre que estaban en el suelo, formaban casi un camino, Vegeta se puso a correr siguiendo las gotas, seguramente Guts era quien había derramado toda esta sangre, con solo pensar en ello se preocupaba aun más.

\-----------------------.-----------------------.--------------------.-----------------------.-------------------------.----------------------

Guts llegó al palacio, él se encontraba al pie de las escaleras y ya en la cima estaba el gran salón en frente de este estaba una bella fuente con estatuas de sirenas y delfines que lanzaban agua por el hocico. Guts subía hasta que Griffith apareció.

-Griffith... – dijo Guts en un susurro de una voz cansada, estaba por subir el próximo escalón, pero se detuvo de inmediato al ver que la princesa le acompañaba.

Griffith se quitó la capa y la puso en las orillas de la fuente, la princesa tomó asiento. Guts estaba por seguir subiendo, parecía un zombi, pero algo le detuvo.

-ah.... Ah.... Ah... al fin te alcancé...- dijo Vegeta agarrando de la muñeca a Guts, Vegeta trataba de recuperar el aliento, se la pasó corriendo hasta que encontró a Guts.

\- Vegeta...- dijo Guts aun con un tono muy bajo, casi susurrando. –tengo que...- dijo volteando a ver en dirección a Griffith otra vez.

-espera.... ¿Acaso piensas presentarte así?- le dijo Vegeta, - recuerda que esa princesucha es una tonta asustadiza y podrías avergonzar a Griffith.- le dijo, luego se dio cuenta que tenía una herida en el brazo, seguramente de una flecha.

-préstame esto- le dijo Vegeta tomando la daga que Guts siempre carga al frente del cinturón. Y rasgó una de las mangas de su camisa, hizo una venda y limpio lo más que pudo la herida del brazo y la vendó con lo que quedó de la venda improvisada.

-espera a que esté solo para que puedas hablarle.- le dijo Vegeta después de vendar su herida.

Por otro lado Griffith, estaba conversando con la princesa, ella decía cosas como, que no le agradaba la guerra, que... ¿Por qué los hombres matan?, en ese momento Griffith mencionó algunas de las razones por las que lo harían algunos hombres, familia, lealtad, dinero... amor, añadió la princesa y de inmediato se ruborizó y miró a otro lado.

\- ó un sueño- dijo Griffith bastante serio, llamando así la atención de la princesa. – algo que haces para ti mismo... no para otros-

-¿un sueño?- dijo en voz baja la princesa.

Mientras abajo casi a la mitad de las escaleras, nuestros espadachines oían todo con gran claridad, Vegeta vio que Guts oía con mucha atención.

-algunos sueñan con dominar el mundo, otros viven por una sola espada- decía Griffith. – Si te juegas tu propia vida por un sueño, este se tragará como un torbellino a todos los demás sueños.- miró al cielo, -sea realista o no, a los humanos les gusta soñar, un sueño puede sustentarte, matarte o atormentarte, pero abandonar y dejar enterrado tu sueño en lo más profundo de tu corazón es como suicidarte... cada hombre en su tiempo de vida debería de tener por lo menos esperanza... por una vida que pueda sacrificar... al dios de los sueños-

Guts que le miraba con gran atención pareció darse cuenta de algo y fijó su vista al suelo, cuando Griffith dijo eso Guts puso una cara como si hubiese descubierto una gran verdad, alguna explicación a algo que él tenía tiempo buscando sin encontrar una respuesta. Vegeta le siguió mirando con gran atención, ¿Qué es lo que Guts estaba pensando en esos momentos? Eso era lo que Vegeta en esos momentos estaba pensando mientras miraba fijamente a Guts y escuchaba al peliblanco.

Griffith puso una cara muy seria y algo escalofriante, - la vida que solo busca... vivir otro día, ¡es inaceptable!- soltó con dureza y frialdad.

Guts levantó el rostro bruscamente y con los ojos muy abiertos, sobrados de sorpresa, miraron de nuevo al peliblanco.

Mientras la princesa veía como Griffith decía todo esto, exclamó que no estaba aburrida de oírlo, parecía como un niño cuando le conoció y le enseño a silbar con hojas, y ahora parecía todo un filósofo.

Vegeta solo bufó al oír el comentario de esa princesa... "hmp tonta" dijo en sus pensamientos, pero la princesa prosiguió.

-tus amigos probablemente te siguen por tu encanto.- dijo mirando al suelo y jugueteando son sus dedos índices. Griffith la miró.

-ellos me sirven bien...- dijo cerrando los ojos, - pelean a mi lado y están dispuestos a morir por mi.-, hubo un peque silencio por unis segundos, - pero para mí... ellos no son amigos...- soltó sin vacilar.

Guts ahora parecía verle no solo con sorpresa sino que ahora con un poco de dolor mezclado con decepción, no se podía leer cuál de las emociones que sentía en ese momento era la que predominaba. Vegeta le miró un poco sorprendido.

"¿Por qué pareciera que lo que dijo ese albino le afectó?... ¿acaso...?..."

Griffith prosiguió. – un amigo no seguiría el sueño de otro... un amigo encontraría su propia razón para vivir.- dijo, -y si alguien fuese a destruir su sueño, el pelearía incluso si ese alguien fuese yo.- Guts le miró ahora con algo de sorpresa.

-un amigo en mi mente... es alguien que es igual a mí- dijo estoico el peliblanco, Guts y Vegeta le vieron, el peliflama aun no podía dejar de preguntarse por qué el pelinegro reaccionaba así.

Guts en esos momentos sintió que entre él y Griffith se abría un abismo tan grande y oscuro, bajó la cabeza, Vegeta no perdía detalle en lo que Guts demostraba en sus reacciones, la princesa y Griffith siguieron hablando, hasta que llegó una mucama, fue directamente con la princesa nada más que para darle la noticia de que su primo Adonis y su tío Julius habían sido asesinados por un intruso, la mucama decía esto muy acongojada, la princesa no se lo podía creer, incluso dijo que hay sospechas o más bien están seguros que habrá sido un asesino mandado por los de Chuddar.

Griffith sonreía de forma siniestra, el plan había salido más que bien, Vegeta tenía razón, el reciente "ataque a la princesa" por parte de los de Chuddar en la cacería, fue completamente al asesinato del próximo heredero a la corona. "Vegeta... gracias" dijo Griffith en sus pensamientos.

Más abajo, casi al pie de las escaleras, Vegeta escuchó el lloriquear de la princesa y de la mucama, su corazón se aceleró al oír que era por el asesinato de ese duque, Guts seguía ido en sus pensamientos, así que lo despertó tomándolo de la mano.

-sea lo que sea que tengas que decirle al albino tendrá que ser después, ahora parece que no es muy buen momento.- dijo refiriéndose a el alboroto que se formó en la fiesta por la noticia. Guts solo se dejó llevar por Vegeta.

\---------------------.---------------------------.--------------------.--------------------------.------------------------.----------------

Guts se encontraba en una especie de tina, más bien era como un gran cuenco de madera lleno de agua caliente, era lo suficiente mente grande como para que Guts pudiese caber, estaba aseándose, estaba un poco ido aun pero el dolor de sus heridas al abrirse le devolvieron a la realidad.

-¡Ow!- se quejó, la herida del brazo había comenzado a sangrar.

Habían cubetas de agua alrededor, tomaba algunos y se los echaba, de la nada el recuerdo de lo que había hecho hace unas horas le vino de golpe.

"yo te conozco... Tu trabajas... para Griffith..."

La voz del duque resonaba en su cabeza, después la imagen del niño, Adonis, esa dolorosa imagen apareció haciéndole sentir una horrible punzada en el pecho. Se abrazó a sí mismo y con los ojos cristalizados tapó su boca para que no saliera ningún suspiro.

 _Toc toc_... se escuchó y luego la puerta se abrió, Guts volteó, la vista estaba cubierta por sábanas blancas, usándolas como cortinas para tener algo de "privacidad"

Vegeta entró apartando las cortinas, había llegado con algunas toallas, de inmediato Guts se volvió, Vegeta le veía de espaldas, Guts se había ruborizado, estaba un poco apenado por que el peliflama le viese... desnudo.

\- Vegeta..! - dijo algo nervioso en un tono de sorpresa. "maldición, cuan patético me veo... incluso apesto a cloaca" decía el pelinegro en sus pensamientos.

-disculpa por entrar así...- dijo algo ¿apenado? Podría decirse – solo traía algunas toallas...-

-ah... gracias...- dijo sin sin atreverse a voltear.

Vegeta no solo había llegado con algunas toallas, si no que también con algunos vendajes, medicina e incluso llevó algo de su shampoo de suaves aromas de flores, tenía mezclado un poco de los polvos de Aeris para que además de limpiar también curara las heridas superficiales. Guts no lo escucho y dio por hecho que se había ido, pero se sorprendió al sentir caer por su espalda un poco de agua tibia, era Vegeta quien había tomado uno de los baldes y lentamente se lo estaba vertiendo encima.

-¡¿pero qué...?!- no pudo terminar de hablar pues Vegeta abrió la botella morada en la que se encontraba el shampoo, y vertió un poco en las manos de Guts, Vegeta se agacho a su altura y le miro a los ojos.

-esto limpiara tus heridas y aliviara el dolor.- al decir esto con una voz que sonó suave, compresiva y un poco aterciopelada, al avanzar unos pasos y con sus manos abriendo las sabanas le dijo, - te espero afuera para ayudarte con tus heridas- Guts no pudo decir nada, el peliflama ya se había retirado, a Guts le pareció un poco extraño, desde que el peliflama se había unido a los halcones no había visto que fuera tan ¿amable? O ¿atento?

Guts usó ese shampoo para lavar su cuerpo, el olor a lavanda y otras flores inundaron el lugar, era algo impresionante, pero más impresionante fue que el dolor de sus heridas se había ido, el dolor de los rasguños, heridas de la cabeza y la herida de flecha fueron aminorados por el shampoo que Vegeta le dio, curó los rasguños pero la herida del brazo y de la cabeza aún seguían abiertas, sin dolor alguno, claro, pero aun sangraban un poco.

Guts salió de esa especie de tina y se cubrió con una toalla, era un poco pequeña, así que solo cubrió de la cintura hasta la mitad de los muslos. Y tal como dijo el peliflama, le esperó afuera para atender sus heridas.

-...- Guts se quedó helado al verle ahí.

-hay un gran alboroto en el castillo- dijo Vegeta poniéndose en pie.

-ya veo...- dijo Guts mirando a un lado. Vegeta se acercó, por alguna razón Vegeta no hacia ni el más mínimo ruido al caminar, o es que Guts estaba tan distraído que no podía escucharlo. -¿Qué haces?- dijo Guts alejándose, Vegeta se había acercado y tocado el cabello de su frente.

-tu cabello está empapado...- dijo sin cambiar su rostro sereno, tomó un banquillo y se lo puso en frente a Guts, - siéntate...- le dijo.

-eh... no creo que sea... necesario...- dijo Guts sintiéndose un poco apenado.

-solo ven...- dijo Vegeta un poco serio.

-es que...- dijo mirando a un lado, en eso no vio cuando Vegeta tomó el banquillo y se puso a su espalda.

-SOLO SIENTATE- dijo un poco enojado tomando a Guts por uno de sus hombros y cubriendo su cabeza con la toalla, hizo que se sentara a la fuerza, esto tomó desprevenido al comandante que no sabía que alguien como Vegeta fuera poseedor de tal fuerza, tanta como para dominarlo.

Vegeta empezó a secar el cabello del más grande, este solo se dejó hacer. Vegeta era suave con su tacto, no lastimaba y masajeaba su cabeza, se aseguraba de que la herida de la cabeza no fuese grave, pero al verla ahora ya sin el sangrado, se dio cuenta de que por suerte no era tan grave, y que los polvos de Aeris le habían ayudado mucho.

El peliflama mientras seguía secando el cabello, pudo sentir que Guts temblaba, no era por el frio, era por otra cosa, algo que él entendía muy bien, era... "la culpa" Vegeta podía sentir que Guts se esforzaba por que no se notara que estaba temblando.

-Griffith...- la atención de Guts se puso en el peli flama, - te envió a ti... ¿no es cierto?- preguntó Vegeta muy tranquilo y con voz suave.

-...- Guts guardó silencio, no sabía que decir, lo que había hecho esta noche solo tenían que saberlo Griffith y él, solo ellos dos, o eso es lo que sabía él.

-no te preocupes, los únicos que saben de esto solo somos tú, el albino y yo- dijo al sentir que Guts se había tensado al escucharle hablar de eso.

-ya veo- dijo un poco cabizbajo, la tensión se suavizó en sus hombros.

-el trabajo de hoy...- Vegeta no sabía cómo seguir preguntándole para saber qué es lo que había pasado. Pero Guts le interrumpió.

-lo hice mal...- dijo tajante, en un tono que parecía neutral.

-¿hm?- Vegeta estaba muy intrigado ahora, como es que falló en el trabajo si claramente escuchó que el duque había muerto y solo sospechaban del reino de Chuddar.

\- maté... demasiada gente- dijo un poco suave. – Y...- Guts temblaba más, era muy notorio para Vegeta, el cual se preocupó, dejó de secar el cabello del pelinegro, - y... a un chico- ahora Vegeta sabía cuál era el problema. –Aunque nadie me descubrió.- dijo con la voz algo temblorosa y tratando de forzar una pequeña sonrisa, Vegeta volvió a secar el cabello de Guts suavemente, al terminar, se separó unos segundos para tomar unas vendas y atender la herida de la cabeza.

-entonces... no creo que lo hayas hecho mal, puede que mataras más gente de la planeada, pero el resultado fue el deseado, nadie te descubrió y no sospechan de nadie más que del reino enemigo.- dijo en un intento de ¿reconfortarlo?, suavemente se aseguró de poner bien la venda, y con un pequeño nudo terminó.

A lo lejos, en una viga, Aeris veía la escena, estaba extrañado con la forma de actuar de Vegeta, él jamás era comprensivo, ni trataba de reconfortar a alguien. "¿qué está pasando contigo Vegeta?" se preguntaba el elfo muy intrigado, procuró seguir callado para no interrumpir nada.

El peliflama empezó a atender la herida de flecha en el brazo del pelinegro.

-desde niño...- dijo Guts, Vegeta estaba a su altura vendando la herida del brazo, se sorprendió al ver el rostro de Guts tan acongojado, - desde que era un niño... he cortado a mucha gente... para sobrevivir, después se convirtió en una necesidad para vivir.- sus ojos se estaban empezando a cristalizar, - era algo natural para mí... pero entonces... ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué fue eso... tan... espantoso?- el dolor se miraba en sus ojos.

-...- Vegeta no sabía que decir, nunca había visto al joven comandante de esa manera, se veía expuesto.

-No había un campo de batalla, no tenían la determinación para luchar... o... la necesidad de hacerlo aún...- su voz se resquebrajó, Vegeta vio que una lagrimilla amenazaba con caer, de inmediato dejó el vendaje y tomó el rostro de Guts con ambas manos he hizo que le mirara, Guts estaba sorprendido.

\- Tú no hiciste nada malo- dijo Vegeta viéndole a los ojos, tenía la mirada fija, el ceño fruncido, y tomaba el rostro del contrario con fuerza y determinación, pero el toque era suave y reconfortante, -Sé que esto puede ser difícil, tienes razón, no había un campo de batalla, y ellos no tenían la determinación para luchar o la necesidad de hacerlo.- Vegeta suavizo su expresión y dejó de fruncir el ceño, luego con uno de sus dedos pulgares retiró la lagrimilla que se resbalaba por la mejilla izquierda de Guts. –la guerra no solo se lleva a cabo en el campo de batalla, no todo en ella es luchar contra oponentes con la determinación de morir por un ideal, la guerra tiene un lado horrendo en el cual arrastra a inocentes, muertes que construyen un camino, un camino que llevará a la victoria solo a aquel que esté dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo, incluso su humanidad-

Guts escuchaba con atención lo que Vegeta decía, cuando él mencionó a las personas que lo sacrifican todo por ideales, de inmediato vino a su mente la imagen de Griffith.

\- se... que esto es difícil, pero así es como son las cosas, no te culpes por lo que pasó hoy, tú... solo obedecías ordenes.- le decía Vegeta viéndole a los ojos, "aquí el único culpable he sido yo..." se decía a sí mismo, - lamento que hayas tenido que hacer éso... pero debes dejar de lastimarte...-

-está bien...- dijo Guts, estaba sorprendido, pero el haber hablado con Vegeta y que éste le haya escuchado y reconfortado, hizo que la opresión en su pecho, y la aflicción que le acongojaban disminuyera un poco, el pelinegro sonrió, no era una sonrisa grande, era una muy sutil, pero esa sonrisa decía claramente un "gracias"

Vegeta le soltó el rostro y terminó de vendarle el brazo, Guts se puso en pie, el sangrado y lo demás ya había cesado, Vegeta empezó a guardar las cosas que había llevado.

\- Vegeta... ¿por qué no le dejas el shampoo? Igual tienes un montón en otra botella más grande que esta.- le dijo Aeris cuando se posó en su hombro.

Vegeta vio su pequeña botella morada y luego vio a Guts, sonrió de lado. Y entonces pudo sentirlo, una sensación extraña, la sensación de ser observado, no lo había notado, pero una presencia estuvo ahí desde hace un rato, un pequeño chirrido en la puerta le hizo mirar por unos segundos en esa dirección, pero nada, no había nadie, pero Vegeta estaba seguro de que alguien estuvo espiandolos.

-me voy adelantando- dijo seriamente Vegeta, tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta. Todo habia sido tan repentino que Guts no tuvo ni tiempo de decirle algo, Vegeta ya se había ido.

Guts vio por unos momentos en la dirección en la que se fue Vegeta y con una sonrisa de medio lado pensó "le agradeceré mañana"

\-----------------------.------------------------.------------------------.--------------------------.------------------------.------------

\- Vegeta... no le dejaste la botella morada... ¿y por qué actuaste asi?- decía Aeris, -oye... ¿Qué no me escuchas?- le decía.

-guarda silencio...- decía Vegeta un poco serio.

-¿Qué?-

-¿acaso me dirás que no lo escuchaste?- susurraba mientras caminaba a paso ligero.

-¿escuchar qué?-

-había alguien tras la puerta, alguien estaba espiando.- dijo muy serio. –Cuando estábamos con el comandante Guts, alguien estaba tras la puerta, pero se fue.- dijo recordando el chirrido que hizo la puerta hace unos momentos antes de que se fuera.

-wow... que miedo, solo espero que no sea alguien que quiera dañarlos... podrían acusarlos de la muerte de ese duque.- decía el elfo con notoria preocupación, tenía la mano en el pecho.

Vegeta caminó por los pasillos del lugar, no encontró a nadie, se asomó por una ventana, estaba todo totalmente solo, los guardias de noche eran los únicos que estaban cerca.

-sea quien sea... creo que se fue.- le dijo a Aeris.

Vegeta siguió caminando, se detuvo frente a una puerta, por haber ido tras el espía, olvidó por completo darle la botella a Guts, aún la tenía entre sus manos.

\- Ey, deja de dudar tanto, ya estamos aquí, aprovecha y deja la botella- dijo Aeris, sentado en su hombro.

Vegeta tocó la puerta, pero nadie respondió, "seguro aun no a venido" pensó, entonces entró, estaba un poco oscuro, pero la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana era suficiente como para fijarse de no tropezar con nada, había una cama un poco grande, una figurilla para poner una armadura y uno que otro mueble.

Vegeta avanzó hasta llegar al mueble junto a la cama y dejó la botella morada.

-vamos- le dijo a Aeris y salieron de la habitación.

Vegeta al salir volvió a sentir que le veían, volteó pero de nuevo no había nadie, el pasillo se veía solo, Vegeta siguió caminando hasta llegar a su habitación.

Cerró la puerta y se preparó para dormir, pero de su mente no se borraba una pregunta, "¿Quien es la persona que estaba acechandonos en medio de la noche?"


	14. Capítulo XIV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recordar que los Personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Kentaro Miura y a Akira Toriyama

"el emblema de Midland es un castillo coronado en el medio del cielo, de acuerdo con la leyenda es su bandera de la victoria"

-¿enserio? ¡Ha! No me hagan reír... de ser cierto no crees que habrían ganado esta guerra mucho antes en lugar de estar acorralados por otro reino durante 100 años?- dijo Vegeta viendo el emblema de la bandera de Midland.

-bueno Vegeta, yo no lo sé, sólo te digo lo que he escuchado de la bandera de este reino- dijo el elfo.

-hmp humanos engreídos-

-oye... ¿no deberíamos ir de camino a la estancia de Griffith?-

-ah... si... dijo que tenía algo que decirnos a los comandantes.- dijo empezando a caminar dejando a tras el gran cuadro en el que se veía un caballero cualquiera sosteniendo la bandera de Midland.

Subió las escaleras hasta llegar al estudio de Griffith, como la última vez que estuvo ahí, lo encontró leyendo.

\- Vegeta - dijo sonriendo el peli blanco.

-si... eh... ¿Dónde están los demás?- dijo Vegeta al ver que era el único además de Griffith en esa habitación.

-vendrán más tarde, ahora solo te he llamado a ti.-

-¿Por qué?- dijo serio el príncipe.

-ya debes de estar enterado de la muerte del duque y su hijo, ¿no?-

\- y como no lo haría, todo el reino no deja de hablar sobre éso - dijo cruzandose de brazos.

-quería agradecer por tu ayuda...-

-¿ayuda? Ha... yo solo te dije quién era el culpable y lo que podías hacer con él, deberías mejor agradecer a la persona que enviaste a hacer el trabajo sucio, básicamente todo dependía de él.- dijo Vegeta recordando lo lastimado que estaba Guts cuando le vio.

-si... también lo haré, pero no me habría atrevido de hacer tal cosa si no me hubieses dado la seguridad de que era algo cierto.- dijo Griffith viendo a la ventana.

-¿Qué pasa? Tus hombres te admiran por tu exceso de confianza sobre humana, pero vienes y me agradeces por darte "seguridad" de algo? esto es muy extraño, ¿acaso no eres lo que aparentas?-

-jajaja tienes razón, no soy todo lo que aparento, nadie lo es.- dijo viéndole intensamente con una sonrisa. –Vegeta... eres alguien muy observador, alguien que se fija en pequeños detalles que yo no, te das cuenta de esas minucias que a mí se me escapan.-

Vegeta solo se le quedo viendo, -sabes... un halcón depende mucho de su vista, ningún detalle debe pasar de su vista o las peores cosas le pasarían.- ahora Griffith volvió su vista al cielo, - quiero que seas mis ojos, que no apartes nunca tu vista de mí y de los que me rodean, que me cuentes todo aquello que haga que esa pequeña alarma tuya suene - ante eso ultimo le miró con una sonrisa, los rayos de luz daban en Griffith haciendo que sus plateados cabellos y piel blanca le hicieran parecer un ser mágico.

-no- una respuesta muy tajante.

-¿no?- dijo Griffith bastante sorprendido.

-oye, tienes muchos hombres a tu disposición, tienes a esa mujer... Casca, a ese cara de palo de Corkas, a los niños Judeau y Rickert, e incluso a...- Vegeta se quedó sin voz unos mili segundos al pronunciarlo,- Guts...- dijo cambiando de expresión fría a una un poco triste.

Al decir su nombre se le vino el rostro de Guts, esa expresión que jamás había visto en el comandante, y entonces de un momento a otro la preocupación le golpeó como una ola, ¿y qué sucederia si Griffith al verse rechazado decidiera darle este trabajo a alguien más? ¿ y si se lo pide a Guts? ¿Qué pasará si vuelve a suceder algo como lo de anoche? Vegeta al pensar lo que sucedería si él no lograba al menos mantener alejado al joven comandante de hechos tan sucios como el que se cometió en el castillo Whindum, volver a verlo vulnerable, por alguna razón le molestaba la idea, y estaba seguro que si no era él el que tome este puesto lo más seguro sería que él albino se lo pediría al comandante Guts.

-¿al menos lo pensaras?- dijo el peli blanco sacando de sus pensamientos al peliflama, Vegeta solo le miró serio, estaba preocupado, pero su orgullo era muy difícil de dejar, de repente la puerta suena, era la comandante Casca.

"Entra" dijo el peli blanco al oir la puerta.

La mujer vio con odio de nuevo a Vegeta, "¿Qué hacía ahí antes que todos?" Dejó sus pensamientos a un lado y entró, tras ella venían otros, entre ellos el comandante Guts, se le veía un poco mejor, o mejor dicho como si nada. El joven comandante miró a Vegeta y sonrío, el peliflama que en esos momentos traía una cara de vinagre por culpa de Casca, cambió de inmediato al ver al joven comandante y le correspondió, ante esto una de las personas en la habitación no se sentía para nada cómoda.

En ése momento Griffith llamó la atención de todos los ahí presentes y dio inicio al aviso que daría, resultó que con la repentina muerte del duque Julius, los halcones serían los que irían al frente ahora, pero esto sería dentro de algunos días, pues había que rendirle los honores al duque Julius, general de los dragones blancos y a su hijo Adonis, el que habría el próximo general.

Terminados los anuncios todos empezaron a retirarse, Vegeta ni siquiera lo pensó para irse, fue el primero, Griffith buscaba a Guts con la mirada, él aún no se había ido, pero vio que él también buscaba a alguien, estaba por ir junto con el pelinegro cuándo Casca le detuvo para hablarle, Griffith no ponía ni la más mínima atención en ella, solo miraba a Guts, pero al ver que este se fue quiso seguirle, pero Casca aún no había acabado, por lo que aún no pudo ir tras él.

\------------------------.---------------------------------.-------------------------.------------------------.---------------------

Vegeta se encontraba caminando por los pasillos, estaba pensando en lo que Griffith le dijo.

"con que ser sus ojos" pensó el peliflama, -maldito albino engreído- dijo enojado, Aeris solo le veía extrañado.

-oye, ¿no sé por qué te atormentas tanto?, si ya dijiste que no, pues entonces no lo hagas.-

-no lo sé...-

-¿Por qué lo dudas?-

-ah...- a punto estaba de responder cuando escuchó la voz de cierto joven comandante.

-Vegeta- le llamó, éste al verle se quedó quieto, vio como Guts se acercaba a él.

-¿Q- Qué quieres?- dijo sin saber donde poner la mirada.

-bueno...- dijo poniendo su mano derecha tras su nuca, - la verdad, yo no soy mucho de dar gracias... pero quería agradecerte lo de ayer.- le dijo esto último viéndole a los ojos y sacando una media sonrisa.

"¿qué es hoy? ¿El día de darle gracias a Vegeta?" decía en sus pensamientos el príncipe.

-y también... por la botella morada que dejaste en mi cuarto anoche- ahora Vegeta se encontraba sonrojado, Aeris solo veía esto desde una distancia considerable, estaba que se partía de la risa, Vegeta solo le fulminaba con la mirada.

-ah... si... no te preocupes, no es para agradecérmelo, eso era nada más para tus heridas.- dijo un poco nervioso, aunque lo supo ocultar muy bien bajo su máscara de orgullo y desinterés.

-oye hoy hay prácticas, vamos antes de que Casca empiece a sermonearnos - dijo divertido el comandante Guts, Vegeta le siguió, sonrió de medio lado pues el comentario le hizo gracia. Pero de repente Vegeta paró de caminar y miró hacia tras, Guts le vio.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-nada...- dijo el príncipe, la verdad es que había sentido que alguien les miraba, pero como siempre al voltear nunca veía nada.

\-----------------------------.--------------------------------.----------------------------------.----------------------.-----------------------

Ya era de noche, a Vegeta se le hacía costumbre el entrenar con otras personas, y aunque Casca pudiese ser una lata a veces, tenía que admitir que era alguien muy responsable y que toma las riendas.

Todos estaban en sus camas, incluso el comandante Guts, que ahora al parecer no entrenaría un rato más por la noche, Vegeta era el único que no se había puesto a dormir, pues se había quedado viendo al cielo sobre el techo, Aeris por su parte, ya se había acostado, él no estaba como para quedarse bajo ese frío infernal.

El cielo estaba despejado, las estrellas brillaban a todo su esplendor, la luna se veía hermosa, los sueños de Vegeta ya no eran de todos los días, había algunas noches, las noches tranquilas y cálidas en las que podía dormir sin temor a ser atormentado por alguna pesadilla en particular (ya saben cuál), esas noches eran contadas, quizá tan pocas que podría contarlas con los dedos de ambas manos y aun así le sobrarían dedos.

Pero esos sueños eran el constante recordatorio de que no pertenecía a esa dimensión, aunque había veces que pensaba en no volver, en tal vez empezar de nuevo, con el albino seguramente volvería a pertenecer a la realeza, volvería a estar al mando de grandes cantidades de soldados, o quizá solo dedicarse a viajar por este desconocido planeta tierra, uno que era sumamente diferente al que conoce.

Pero esos pensamientos eran opacados por el recuerdo de Bulma y su hijo Trunks, y tampoco podía comportarse como un cobarde, huyendo de todo solo por un tipo clase baja, el príncipe de los sayajin no podía ser así, su orgullo no se lo permitiría, quiera o no tenía que volver.

Esos pensamientos le convencían siempre de que era mejor volver, olvidar este estúpido incidente y cumplir con lo que el insecto de Kakaroto dijo, "hacer como que todo esto nunca pasó" volver a ser el esposo falso de su amiga, ser el padre de un hijo que su propia amiga le pidió, cumplir con la meta de ser el más fuerte y superarse, volver a ser el rival del insecto clase baja de Kakaroto, si... un rival, lo único que puede ser... solo un eterno rival.

Quiera o no, tal vez todo no sería igual que antes, ahora sería un poco extraño, el ver a Kakaroto no sería lo mismo, ver a su amiga y a su hijo era algo que le hacía sonreír muy pocas veces, pues pocas veces exteriorizaba sus sentimientos, pero... ¿cómo sería? ¿Cómo reaccionaría si lograra regresar y volviera a verles? Su orgullo está hecho pedazos desde ese día, ya no es el mismo, en esta dimensión se ha dado cuenta de ello, aún conserva un poco de su orgullo, unos cuantos fragmentos que logró salvar, pero esta dimensión le ha hecho ver que no es el mismo.

El Vegeta de antes jamás habría dejado que un humano idiota le diera ordenes, bueno aunque Bulma era la excepción, pero con ella era diferente, solo aceptaba "sugerencias" no le daba órdenes, el Vegeta de antes nunca habría cambiado su estilo de pelea para terminar usando una espada, el Vegeta de antes... jamás se hubiese molestado en sonreírle a nadie, el Vegeta de antes nunca le habría curado las heridas a nadie, el Vegeta de antes jamás en la vida hubiese consolado a alguien...

"¿Qué me ha pasado?" es la pregunta que ronda en la cabeza del peliflama. Se pone en pie y se dispone a bajar, no sin antes darle un último vistazo al cielo, mira al frente luego de eso y a lo lejos alcanza a ver la ventana de la habitación de Griffith, la luz está encendida, de inmediato recuerda lo que le dijo.

 _"quiero que seas mis ojos, que no apartes nunca tu vista de mí y de los que me rodean"_ la imagen de Guts volvió a sus pensamientos, "¿Por qué me preocupo tanto por él?"

Vegeta suspiró, ya estaba cansado, mañana seria el susodicho funeral de ese duque, y por desgracia no podía saltárselo.

\------------------------.------------------------------.------------------------------.-------------------------------.----------------------

En una inmensa catedral se llevaba a cabo un funeral, los más altos rangos de los caballeros del dragón blanco llevaban el ataúd de su general y el del pequeño Adonis, los ataúdes eran blancos con detalles en dorado, los coros de los niños y el llanto de algunas doncellas llenaban el lugar, el silencio se hizo cuando se dio inicio a la misa.

Todos los caballeros habían llegado, con algunos de sus oficiales, solo los de más alto rango, y ahí estaba, Griffith con todos sus comandantes, no todos aceptaban aun al vizconde Griffith, aún le tenían envidias y rencores.

Los ministros, condes, vizcondes, los reyes y la princesa vestían de negro, en total, toda la realeza vestía de negro para representar su luto, la reina en particular se le veía estoica siempre, pero ahora en su rostro denotaba tristeza, el rey obviamente porque era su hermano, se sentía muy destrozado, la princesa se lamentaba por el pequeño Adonis, su primo.

Todos aun no descubrían al asesino, pero nadie dudaba que esto habrá sido por parte del reino de Chuddar.

Vegeta por su parte estaba totalmente aburrido, quería salir, Griffith los había obligado a ir con la armadura completa, las armaduras estaban bien pulidas, todos los comandantes estaban así, Vegeta miraba a todos lados, deseaba que algo pasara para que esto acabara pronto, en una de esas Vegeta vio a Guts, los separaban Casca y Corkas, pero Vegeta veía que Guts no es que estuviera aburrido, parecía triste y dolido, Vegeta siguió la dirección a la que iba la mirada del pelinegro, era al ataúd del niño, aún no podía perdonarselo, Guts era un gurrero, un asesino en parte, pero no un asesino de niños al parecer y el funeral del hijo del duque es el peor momento para el comandante que solo puede recordar la cara del niño al recibir su espada, su pecho sangrante.

Vegeta estaba un poco preocupado, pero nada podía hacer, solo dejar que el mismo lo resuelva, en eso decidió mirar al frente, pero llamó su atención la mirada de alguien, entre las sombras, un poco sospechoso, salía un hombre de muy baja estatura, era calvo, según Vegeta, tenía cara de huevo o todo él parecía uno, este se dirigía al lugar en donde se encontraban los ministros, "¿el enano es un ministro?" pensó, pero lo que llamó su atención era una mirada muy rara que de vez en cuando dirigía a Griffith, esa mirada no era una cualquiera, era una de sospecha, de desprecio, de malicia, "este huevo se trae algo entre manos"

Discretamente Vegeta siguió observando al ministro, Griffith ni cuenta se había dado que el ministro le estaba observando y nadie más lo hacía, "Joder ¿pero qué pasa con todos que no pueden ver a ése cara de huevo mirando de forma extraña a este albino?" pensaba Vegeta un poco frustrado. La misa terminó y todos estaban saliendo para ir al entierro del duque y su hijo, el ministro cara de huevo se iba con los demás ministros y los nobles.

Vegeta en cambio hizo como que si iría pero en cambio se detuvo a esperar a Griffith; este venia caminando lento, a punto estaba de hablarle cuando la princesa le gana la partida, ésta se acercó al albino llamando su atención.

"ah... maldición" dijo para sí mismo, no pudo deshacerse de la obligación de asistir ahora al entierro, tocó que caminar hasta el lugar y entonces hacer una tipo despedida que se preparó para el general de los dragones blancos, todos iban y dejaban sus flores en el ataúd de Adonis, la tarde se pasó un poco lenta para Vegeta, la misa había sido una lata y ahora el entierro una tremenda lata también, no podía esperar a irse y para rematar estaba ese ministro que no le daba buena espina al peliflama, si no podía hablar ahora con el albino, era solo por la princesucha de pacotilla, entonces no habia de otra, lo haría por la noche cuando Griffith estuviese en su estudio.

\---------------------------.---------------------------.--------------------------------.----------------------------.-------------------------

_Por la noche en el estudio de Griffith..._

Griffith se encontraba como todas las noches en su estudio, ahora leía un poco de filosofía griega sobre la ética y política.

Pero el peliblanco parecía no poder concentrarse por completo en la lectura, la cual estaba muy interesante, pero por alguna razón no podía concentrarse del todo, Veía la ventana y el cielo nocturno, su entrecejo se arrugaba, algo parecía disgustar al peliblanco, seguramente algún recuerdo, algo sucedido hace días o una preocupación en particular que nunca creyó pudiera experimentar algún día.

De repente todos esos pensamientos fueron disipados al oír la puerta sonar, alguien había entrado y lo único que le delato fue el chirrido de la puerta.

-Vegeta- dijo Griffith al ver que se trataba del peliflama.

-¿sabes quién es el ministro que iba tras los caballeros del dragón blanco?- de nuevo Vegeta no se anduvo con saludos ni formalidades y fue directo al punto.

-¿cómo?- dijo Griffith al no entender.

-me refiero a ese ministro bajito que tiene cara de huevo- dijo Vegeta poniéndose la mano en la cara masajeando su sien.

-hablas del ministro Foss...- dijo Griffith un poco divertido por la comparación de Vegeta.

-entonces así se llama?- dijo Vegeta pensativo.

-¿Qué pasa con el ministro Foss?- dijo Griffith esta vez tratando de leer un poco más del libro.

"¿es que estas ciego? Bueno, ni que me importara, solo adviertele y ya" el peliflama carraspeo un poco, -no te descuides de ése hombre... - ahora ya sabía cómo se llamaba el tipo así que en parte consiguió lo que quería, - parece que tiene algo en contra de ti- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- dijo Griffith volviendo el libro al estante al que pertenecía.

-la mirada de esa clase de insectos se reconoce en donde sea-

-¿por qué me lo dices?- dijo Griffith cerrando otro libro que tenía en la mesa, mirando fijamente al peliflama, -¿acaso esto quiere decir que aceptas lo que te propuse ayer?- sus ojos tomaron un brillo que molestó un poco al peliflama.

Vegeta se da media vuelta y abriendo la puerta para irse dijo, - haz lo que quieras, he cumplido con hacerte saber sobre el ministro Foss- dicho esto se fue.

Cierra la puerta y se va, Griffith se quedó sentado frente al escritorio. "entonces has aceptado" se sonrió, -como todos dicen, mantén a tus amigos cerca... y a tus enemigos aún más- dijo con una expresión muy sombría.

\------------------------------.--------------------------------.---------------------------.------------------------------.---------------------

Vegeta estaba dormido ya en su alcoba, Aeris no fue quien lo esperó y se había adelantado, pero algo parecía perturbar la tranquilidad del sueño de Vegeta, su rostro empezó a ponerse pálido.

**En el sueño...**

_Vegeta corría a toda velocidad, estaba huyendo,_ _la voz de Kakaroto no paraba de decir: "_ _Vegeta_... _yo no te amo..." y haciendo eco, Vegeta con enojo tiraba bolas de ki a las sombras o espejismos de Goku que se le aparecían en el camino, un camino que no tenía fin._

_"no te veo de esa manera..." (Haciendo eco mientras la frase anterior se repetía)_

_-¡¡¡JODER!!! ¡Ya basta!- se tapa los oídos._

_"no puedo verte como algo más..." (Haciendo eco, ahora las dos frases anteriores se repetían al fondo)_

_-¡Maldición cállate!-_

_"¿qué tal si hacemos como que esto nunca pasó, Si?..." (Eco, todas se repiten al fondo)_

_-¡¡¡ERES UN MALDITO IMBÉCIL!!!- paró de golpe al decir esto y disparó un ataque muy potente al espejismo de Goku que le repetía esas palabras con una cara de burla._

_Las cinco frases anteriores se siguen repitiendo haciendo eco, la oscuridad se vuelve más densa y fría, lo sofoca, le duele el pecho, el frio que sentía eran como dagas de hielo atravesando su cuerpo. Esas frases se repetían sin cesar._

_-Maldito imbécil...- decía Vegeta con notorio cansancio, había corrido mucho, pero el dolor al seguir escuchando esas palabras era mucho, -maldito...- las lágrimas empezaron a querer brotar, - Maldito imbécil...- las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, el dolor era inmenso._

_Vegeta se dejó caer en el frio suelo de esa infinita oscuridad, en la que se repetían una y otra vez esas palabras dichas por el sayajin criado en la tierra, Vegeta lloraba amargamente pero más amargamente lloraba por el hecho de seguir sufriendo por ese imbécil, más amargamente lloraba por lo patético que se sentía al ver roto su orgullo._

_Pero su llanto cesó al sentir otra presencia en ese lugar de infinita oscuridad, volteaba a ver a todos lados, pero no había nadie._

_"Vegeta" le llamaba una voz que aunque no lograba reconocer bien debido a que no se podía escuchar muy bien, esta voz parecía aminorar su dolor, esa voz seguía repitiendo su nombre, Vegeta se puso en pie._

_-¿Quién eres?- gritó Vegeta._

_"no llores..." le decía la voz, el dolor se iba, pero la voz cada vez se oía más lejana, Vegeta corría en dirección en la que escuchaba la voz._

_"Vegeta... no llores" dijo esto último, vegeta corría, al fondo alcanzaba a ver una silueta_ _, pero el suelo se_ _volví a_ _viscoso, y sus pies se hundian._

_\- ¡No!-_

_No paraba de hundirse._

_-¡¡¡NO!!!-_

**Fin del sueño...**

Vegeta abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó en la cama, estaba sudando frío, su respiración estaba agitada como si de verdad hubiese corrido tales distancias como las de su sueño.

-¿Quién... quien era él?- se preguntó el príncipe, el sueño de las voces era recurrente pero ahora había tenido un cambio... uno muy peculiar... no podía atinar a quien pertenecía esa voz, pero esa voz le hizo sentir mejor, hizo que su pecho dejara de sentir tal peso y dolor que sentía al oír la voz de Goku, ésa nueva voz le hacía sentir tranquilidad.

Después de ese sueño y de tratar de recordar donde había oído esa voz, pasaron las horas, y aun no amanecía, Vegeta no podía dormir, así que tomó su espada y sin decir nada se fue a entrenar, Aeris por su parte estaba tan dormido que no sintió nada, ni el aura pesada y dolorosa que despedía Vegeta cuando soñaba.

Por lo que se veía faltaba mucho para que amaneciera, se podía ver en el cielo, el clima estaba súper helado, durante estos días las noches han sido muy frías e incluso ha llovido alguna que otra noche, y este fue el caso de hoy, Vegeta que se había puesto a entrenar vio el cielo, estaba muy nublado, pero Vegeta hizo caso omiso, siguió entrenando, de la nada un recuerdo del sueño llegó a él, pero no era el de la voz que le calmó, por desgracia fue la voz de Kakaroto la que resonó en sus oídos.

_"_ _Vegeta... yo no te amo..."_

_"no te veo de esa manera..."_

_"no puedo verte como algo más..."_

Pero ahora en lugar de dolor, la ira se apoderó de él, con furia blandía la espada, la tormenta no se hizo esperar, empezó de forma suave, pero al pasar los minutos esta pequeña llovizna se convirtió en un tormentón con todo y truenos.

_"¿qué tal si hacemos como que esto nunca pasó, Si?..."_

Los recuerdos con Kakaroto llenaban la mente de Vegeta, y la furia se acumulaba en su corazón, escuchaba la forma tan amable en la que Kakaroto acostumbraba hablarle, su insistencia en pedir entrenar con él, y esa estúpida sonrisa, esa sonrisa era la que más le molestaba, con más furia y gritando a todo pulmón daba certeras estocadas, cada vez más rápidas, más certeras, sus gritos llenos de furia iban a coro con el trueno, la lluvia fría caía por su cuerpo, estaba totalmente empapado, la camiseta se le pegaba totalmente al cuerpo, su cabello estaba totalmente mojado pero ni así abandonó su forma de flama, Vegeta con gran furia no dejaba de practicar, las lágrimas de furia y dolor por cada recuerdo se confundían con la lluvia, el cielo estaba que se caía, los recuerdos que Vegeta tenía esa misma noche, esos recuerdos con Kakaroto, esa sonrisa y sus palabras tan frías en la última vez que le vio, parecieran que fueron arrancadas de su cuerpo con cada gota de lluvia que con gran fuerza y furia impactaban en el cuerpo de Vegeta, la lluvia parecía querer ayudar al peli flama, ayudarle a olvidar, ayudarle a que ésa fuera la última noche en que derramaría una lagrima por ese que le rechazó, por ése que se atrevió a colarse en lo más profundo de su ser, traspasando la barrera que su orgullo formó, el que se atrevió a despertar el sentimiento del amor en un corazón que se acorazo por completo para no sufrir más, despertar tan puro sentimiento solo para despedazarle desde dentro, en toda su vida nadie le causó tanto dolor como ése que se atrevió a romper su corazón.

Y en un último grito que fue acompañado con el más grande de los truenos, Vegeta se dejó caer al césped, la lluvia se apaciguó un poco, pero no dejó de llover, Vegeta se quedó ahí viendo al cielo, dejando que las gotas de lluvia le consolaran y se llevaran hasta el último recuerdo con aquel sayajin criado en la tierra.

Porque ya era hora, hora de decir ya basta de sufrir, ya basta de llorar, el príncipe de los saiyajin no puede seguir languideciendo por un saiyajin de clase baja, está noche será la última, ya no más dolor a causa de éste desamor y rechazo.

"Esta noche es la última, en esta noche me desligaré por completo de lo que una vez sentí por ti, y al amanecer te habré olvidado, porque está noche, es la última noche en la que habré derramado lágrimas por ti"

Este pensamiento voló como un ave entre ésta lluvia, voló en señal de la nueva promesa que el peliflama hizo para si mismo con gran voluntad y seriedad.


	15. Aeris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recordar que los Personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Kentaro Miura y   
>  Akira Toriyama

_**Dejándolo todo atrás.** _

Me levanté una mañana, miré por el hueco del árbol que simulaba una casa, era más como un nido, pero era un hogar cálido para mí. Las hojas de colores del otoño caían y los demás elfos volaban por doquier, la vida en el Elfhem es pacífica, divertida para todos y hermosa... pero... ¿Por qué me siento tan disconforme?

Me siento aburrido, y el sueño me invade en todo momento.

Siento que más allá del Elfhem hay mucho más, mucho que no conozco y que saciará mi ser...

Veo los libros de los sabios magos de este bosque, hablan de una y mil cosas que hay allá afuera, en el mundo de los humanos, me siento tan emocionado, quiero ir y ver todas esas cosas con mis propios ojos, incluso hay algunos elfos que viven inmersos en el mundo humano, elfos del aire como yo, elfos de las flores, hongos, árboles y más... ¿qué cosas habrán visto?

Estoy decidido, me iré y veré el mundo con mis propios ojos...

El rey tormenta de flores no se molestará si me voy, soy solo un elfo del viento, además no será algo para siempre, solo iré y echaré un vistazo a lo que hay más allá del Elfhem.

\---------------------------------.-----------------------------.--------------------------.------------------------------.----------------

La noche ha llegado y es hora de partir, me retiro de mi árbol, pero lo miró con cariño, creo que lo voy a extrañar, pero como ya lo he decidido, debo irme, explorar y ver. Cuidadosamente me voy volando sobre los demás elfos del aire que roncan de forma ruidosa, me pregunto si yo también ronco así al dormir, tiempo después de haber volado tanto, veo que el bosque está llegando a su fin, me topo con una de las primeras barreras mágicas que hacen que los de afuera jamás puedan encontrar este lugar, al cruzar todas las barreras y ver a los golems de tierra dormir, veo que estoy muy cerca de salir, y minutos después la última barrera, la barrera de invisibilidad, salgo de ella sin problemas, pues soy un habitante del Elfhem por lo tanto las barreras nunca me afectaran, pero mi emoción aumenta al ver por primera vez el ancho mar.

"estoy afuera" pensé sintiéndome eufórico.

Nunca sentí tanta emoción en mi vida como la que ahora siento, el mar es más hermoso de lo que pensé, de lo que imaginé, de lo que los magos me habían dicho.

No me conformo y vuelo sobre el mar, veo las estrellas y las formas que hacen en el cielo, es hora de dejar Elfhem atrás y ver todas esas cosas de las que leí.

\----------------------.----------------------.---------------------.--------------------.-------------------------.--------------------.

No sé cuánto tiempo llevo volando, pero el sol se ha ocultado un par de veces, el océano aún no se acaba, jajá me siento cansado, no veo más que agua y más agua, si me poso en la superficie del agua, los peces me tragaran o me hundiré y ahogare por el cansancio.

"¡Una gaviota!" Grito en mis pensamientos al verla, de inmediato voy a ella y me poso en su espalda, vaya al fin un descanso, cierro mis ojos, tengo mucho sueño.

_**El mago vagabundo.** _ ****

Despierto y estoy en un lugar completamente diferente, estoy al parecer en el nido de la gaviota en la que me monté, tiene su nido en un lugar muy raro que huele a pescado, y no precisamente fresco, el nido esta en lo más alto de un ¿palo? Un palo grueso y muy alto y tiene un pedazo de tela con colores.

-wow estoy en un barco, entonces este debe ser un puerto- hay muchos botes alrededor de todo este lugar, he cruzado al fin el ancho mar, la gaviota llega a su nido y le doy gracias por traerme, voy volando por el lugar, el olor a pescado era debido a que todos los barcos ahí se dedicaban a pescar.

Dejo el puerto para adentrarme más en tierra, y un poco más allá veo lo que parece una ciudad, la emoción me invade y decido ir, y vaya de cosas que vi, había mucho para comer, había humanos de diferentes tamaños, unos muy altos, otros medianos y algunos tan pequeños que los humanos más grandes los llevaban en brazos, mi estómago ruje, desde que salí de casa no he comido nada, miro a un aldeano que compra frutas en una especie de lugar con varias tiendas que tienen diferentes tipos de frutas y comida de otros tipos.

De entre todas esas personas y deliciosa comida me fijo en un tipo que solo compra algo de pan, queso y un poco de fruta, él se va de la ciudad, me robo una manzana y me meto a la mochila de ése tipo encapuchado, estoy un poco cansado aún, así que lo usaré de transporte, de todos modos me he fijado de que nadie nota mi presencia aunque me les plante en la cara.

\----------------------------.----------------------------.------------------------------.-------------------------.---------------------

-oye...-

"¿alguien me habla?"

-Hey...-

"¿quién me llama?"

-despierta-

Me había quedado tan profundamente dormido después de comer aquella manzana, pero lo que más me sorprende es que el viejo en el que me subí para usar de transporte estaba hablándome.

-¿acaso puedes verme?-

-claro que puedo verte, ¿no crees que estas muy lejos del Elfhem?- me preguntó, pero vaya coincidencia, de todos los aldeanos que habían me fui a topar con un mago, uno que se fue para estudiar el mundo humano y las energías que merodean en él, además de algo de la magia negra de otros países con diferentes deidades, los humanos son muy raros según el lugar, ellos rinden culto a diferentes deidades o dioses según el lugar en el que estén.

-entonces los humanos no creen en los elementos y los celestiales que lo rigen... si no que en un solo... ¿dios todo poderoso?- dije al oír algo de los descubrimientos de este mago que había dejado el Elfhem hace unos cientos de años.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? pequeño elfo -

-Aeris... ¿y el tuyo?-

-mi nombre es Ad Elfmuth- me dijo el viejo.

Pase unos días con él, Ad anotaba cada cosa que aprendía, aunque fuera la más mínima cosa, pero él lo anotaba en un libro de cuero, parecía eterno ese libro pues nunca se acababa y él no portaba otro, seguramente tenía algún hechizo.

Al final decidí seguirle, las cosas junto a Ad Elfmuth eran divertidas, nada aburridas, cada día veíamos lugares diferentes, personas diferentes y conocíamos a brujas diferentes que se dedicaban a investigar o ayudar a otros humanos "por alguna razón"

Ad y yo fuimos por gran parte del mundo investigando más que todo la magia, y centrándonos algunas veces en la magia negra, fue entonces que llegamos a un lugar llamado ¿mesopo...? ¿Mesozoica? ¿Meso...? ¿Mesopotamia? ¡¡¡Argh!!! Algo así, la cosa es que allá Ad descubrió algo llamado necromancia, una magia que hasta la fecha me revuelve el estómago, más que todo la ocupaban para la adivinación a través de la vísceras de animales... es una cosa espantosa, horrible, horrorosa que no puedo olvidar, Argh, en verdad que es algo ¡asqueroso!

Después nos desplazamos a un lugar llamado Grecia, y conocimos a un tipo llamado Estrabón, él también era otro viajero, geógrafo, un tipo muy simpático pero un poco raro, bueno para los demás era raro pues él creía en los mitos y cosas así, lo que menos me gustó fue que también estudió algo sobre la necromancia o nigromancia y que esta la vio en Persia y ¡joder! Con este tipo de magia ¡¡¡hombre!!!

Pasamos algunos lugares espantosos y otros que eran realmente hermosos, al pasar de los siglos volvíamos a algunos lugares que ya habíamos visto pues al pasar de los años los humanos inventaban nuevas cosas, descubrían nuevas cosas y Ad Elfmuth quería saber todo.

Para cuando regresamos al lugar en el que nos encontramos por primera vez, nos encontramos con la sorpresa de que había una guerra, apenas iniciaba.

Ad Elfmuth y yo nos pasamos por los campos de guerras por muchas décadas, hasta que la salud de Ad empezó a decaer, Ad sabía que era su hora de partir, su hora de formar parte de los elementos, me sentí muy triste al ver como un muy buen amigo se iba poco a poco, mi corazón sentía por primera vez el dolor de perder a alguien muy preciado, mis lágrimas brotaban cuando los últimos instantes de Ad estaban por llegar a su fin, él y yo ese día nos habíamos quedado en un hermoso prado, uno lleno de flores de lavanda, un campo plagado de flores de lavanda, era muy hermoso, Ad estaba recostado pacíficamente sobre aquellas flores.

-sabes... hace mucho tiempo que dejé el Elfhem, sólo para ir y ver al mundo humano y de las rarezas que en el habitan... todo por investigar un suceso realmente extraño que pasó hace más de mil años debido a algo muy oscuro... y al final resulté haciendo un buen amigo.- dijo mientras me sonreía, yo no podía contener mis lágrimas, esto era muy triste.

-Ad...- dije con lágrimas bajando por mis mejillas, Ad solo sonrió, sacó su libro de notas y lo vio, después recitó unas cuantas cosas en un idioma raro y el libro se encogió a modo de que fuera posible ser cargado por mi como él lo hacía, después el libro se hizo un pequeño collar de color azul, me lo ofreció.

-ahora es tuyo- extendió el collar y me lo puse, - cada que desees leer su contenido solo di estas palabras para que vuelva a ser un libro "Torquis aureus fieri líber" di estas palabras mientras sostienes el collar en tus manos, el libro será del tamaño según la persona que lo cargue.-

Pude memorizar las palabras que me dijo, traté de cesar mi llanto, pero... no podía, aun lloraba, Ad miró al cielo, era un cielo muy hermoso, estaba despejado.

-Adiós amigo mío, espero que encuentres lo que buscas- me dijo y entonces empezó el cielo a nublarse, ahora el cielo estaba totalmente gris, y pasó la cosa más dolorosa de mi vida, Ad empezó a desvanecerse haciéndose en una especie de neblina gris que brillaba, esto se fue elevando al cielo gris hasta que él formó parte de éste firmamento.

-Adiós... cielo gris...- dije con lágrimas aun bajando por mis mejillas. 

_**El viajero cabellos de flama del portal rojo.** _

Desde que Ad Elfmuth se fue, me quedé solo, por muchos años solo deambule por los campos de batalla, viendo como los humanos se matan unos a otros, no comprendo las razones por la que los humanos hacen esto, pelear solo por tierra, de lo más estúpido a mi parecer.

Ya ha pasado un siglo desde que la guerra comenzó, un siglo y algo más, estoy aburrido, miro el collar que Ad me ha dado, lo sostengo en mis manos.

Estos últimos días he decidido quedarme en los pacíficos campos cerca de un poblado bastante pequeño, he seguido haciendo anotaciones en la libreta de Ad, bueno no anotaciones de magia, si no de algo que me llamó la atención hace ya muchos años, y era el estilo de pelea de los humanos, casi todos pelean con espadas y otras armas pero sus técnicas y forma de entrenamientos varían, lo que me parece algo guay, algunos tipos de pelea parecen más visuales que mortíferos, y otros son más mortíferos que visuales.

Leyendo mis últimas anotaciones estaba cuando sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espina dorsal, miré al cielo, joder que se había nublado de un segundo a otro, las nubes negras nunca habían sido tan rápidas, el viento soplaba más fuerte de lo normal y los relámpagos alumbraban partes de ese firmamento oscuro, era un cambio de clima violentamente drástico.

-¿pero qué coño?-

Me refugie en las ramas de un árbol y seguí observando el cielo, de la nada pareció abrirse un agujero en el cielo, salían rayos y el fondo era rojo, estaba totalmente impresionado, en todos mis viajes nunca había visto cosa semejante, estaba estupefacto, pero lo que terminó de sorprenderme fue el hecho de que vi cayendo a una persona de ese agujero, azotó contra el suave pasto, incluso algunos pétalos se levantaron del suelo por el impacto y se dispersaron por el viento, y luego frente a mis ojos el agujero que de la nada se había abierto así como llegó se esfumó.

Eso era algo digno de anotar en el libro de Ad, pero ahora que el agujero ese se había ido, mi mayor incógnita surgió al recordar a la persona o cosa que atravesó ése ¿portal? Creo... poco a poco el clima volvió a ser el de antes, las nubes se habían ido y el viento había cesado, volando lo más rápido que pude me posé sobre lo que había caído hace poco.

-es... es un ¿humano?-

Si, lo que había atravesado el "portal rojo" fue una especie de humano, digo "especie" porque al fijarme más detalladamente en el me di cuenta de que su aura no era como la de un humano, era un aura de lo más escandalosa, un aura muy fuerte y rara, seguí mirando detalladamente.

-he visto muchos humanos y no creo que él sea uno, su cabello es de lo más peculiar, su cuerpo, bueno no está nada mal, ¿será un doncel? No sé... tiene mucho músculo para ser un doncel... su ceño pareciera estar medio fruncido... ¿estará teniendo una pesadilla? Pero viéndolo bien, su rostro es hermoso, definitivamente no debe de ser humano, en todos estos siglos no he visto a un doncel musculoso ni tampoco a un hombre musculoso con tanta cintura, pecho y caderas -

La criatura del portal siguió inconsciente por unas cuantas horas, yo no dejaba de analizar cada céntimo del cuerpo de esta criatura.

-¿Qué diablos podrá ser?-

_-¿hmm...?-_

-¡¡¡joder!!!-

Volé a una gran velocidad para ocultarme en un árbol cercano, la criatura estaba despertando, no me quedaría sobre él así como así, no sé si sea peligroso, y aunque sé que solo los habitantes del Elfhem o los espíritus pueden verme, no sé qué diablos sea él, o que es lo que quiera.

¡Oh vaya, la criatura habla!... que... ¿qué será lo que no quiere recordar? Dice cosas muy raras, Hey aparte de tener una cintura pequeña también tiene un gran y redondo trasero... eh... ¡maldición Aeris, en lo que te fijas!

¿Hmm? ¿Qué hace? ¿Acaso está intentando... volar? Parece que no le funciona, está muy enojado... ¡maldición! ¡Ha tumbado un árbol! Joder, joder, JODER... Qué cosa más peligrosa ha venido de quien sabe dónde.

-se va...-

La criatura peli flameada se ha ido al pueblo, y pregunta por cosas extrañas... ¿Qué diablos es una capsula? Reviso el libro de Ad y no encuentro nada parecido, el peliflama habla de cosas realmente raras...

-le seguiré-

\-------------------------.--------------------------------.-----------------------------------.------------------------------------.-----------------------------------.-----------------------

El peli flama ha caminado por mucho tiempo, no parece cansado, parece que siente que le sigo, joder... quizá también puede verme, no dejaré que lo haga hasta saber si es peligroso para mí, de ahora en adelante susurrare, si puede sentirme quizá pueda verme y oírme.

Oh una niña y un anciano, que bueno, espero que el peliflama acepte su invitación, así iré sobre su carreta.

\--------------------.------------------------.-----------------------.------------------------.------------------------.--------------

¡¡¡JODER!!! LOS BANDIDOS LES ATACAN.

¿Qué hago? ¡Ah vamos Aeris tú que podrías hacer, si no te ven, mucho menos podrán sentirte!

_-¡Hey!... sabandijas que creen que hacen-_

El peli flama les ha llamado sabandijas, ¿pensará luchar con ellos? Hmm esos bandidos no lo miran con miedo... ¿qué tanto miran su cuerpo? Sus sonrisas no me parecen buena señal, será... ¡oh diablos se acercan a él!

 _-pero que tenemos aquí...-_ esto no se ve bien... _\- Vaya pero que genio... jajaja... pequeño y berrinchudo-_ esto no va bien, pero nada bien.

_-¿pequeño?-_

_-llegas como una bendición hermosura, en estos tiempos de guerra las mujeres son escasas al igual que los donceles... así que...-_ ¡JODER JUSTO LO QUE HABIAN PENSADO, ESOS TIPOS QUIEREN TOMAR EL CUERPO DEL PELIFLAMA!

 _-no te creas con tanta suerte insecto_ \- ¡Eso peliflama! ¡No te dejes!

¡OMG ése maldito tocará su bien formado trasero! ¡AAAH! ¡¡¡QUE YA LO TOCÓ!!! Ho... ya lo mandó a volar lejos.

El peli flama peleaba de forma excepcional, me impresionó como los derrotó sin armas y aún más cuando tomó una espada, ahora lo tengo decidido, seguiré a este ser, seguramente tal y como pasó con Ad también viviré nuevas aventuras con este tipo tan interesante e inusual.

Ya han llegado a casa del viejo, me he enterado de un poco del peliflama gracias a la conversación que le sacó el anciano, ahora sé que se llama Vegeta... ese es un nombre muy lindo creo, me suena a una palabra en particular... Vegeta... Vege... ¿vegetación? ¿Vida? Bueno, donde hay vegetación hay vida ¿o no? Diablos ya estoy divagando, ya hasta se fueron a dormir, bueno todos menos el viejo.

El anciano está haciendo una espada, pero no parece una espada cualquiera, su forma de hacerla me parece peculiar, está usando el cuero de animales para envolverlo y meterlo al horno para su fundición y así mantener el carbono en la hoja de la espada, wow eso es una forma de forja muy avanzada, solo lo vi en la metalurgia islámica, este anciano no debe ser cualquier persona, usando esa técnica logrará que la hoja de la espada sea muy resistente, casi irrompible, pero la está haciendo muy grande, quizá es tan grande o incluso más que Vegeta, será algún encargo o ¿acaso será para Vegeta? Bueno iré a ver a Vegeta.

\---------------------------------.----------------------------.-------------------------------------.----------------------------.----------------------

Vegeta se ha levantado temprano, creo que piensa dejar sin despedirse al anciano y a la niña, pero veo que la idea no funcionó, la niña y el anciano le han detenido, la niña es encantadora le ha dado un bolso a Vegeta, y tal parece que la espada si es para él, pero no la acepta, creo que le daré una ayudita para que la acepte.

-tómala la necesitarás...- joder, me ha escuchado. Bueno al menos ya la tomó.

Se está yendo, me deja atrás, pero debo ser cuidadoso, quizá pueda verme, me esconderé en los árboles y lo seguiré por todo el camino. ¿He? Vegeta se detuvo.

 _-¡Maldita sea!... sal de una vez, no seas cobarde y ¡¡¡muéstrate!!!-_ en la madre, que me ha visto.

-wow... entonces ¿puedes verme?-

_-¿Qué diablos eres?-_

-Ah... lo siento... mi nombre es Aeris y soy un elfo-

_-Un... ¿Qué?...-_

-Un elfo... y... tú no eres de aquí verdad- jajaja obvio no.

_-¿Cómo lo sabes?-_

-tu aura- si es muy escandalosa

_-¿Aura?-_

-¡si!... esa aura que te rodea es lo que me atrajo, ¿eres... del mundo espiritual?- tengo que descartar toda posibilidad.

_-no lo creo...-_

-Entonces... ¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí?- pero que preguntas más estúpidas hago, pues claro que ya sé cómo llegaste aquí.

Vegeta me ha contado una historia que no se si estoy seguro de creerla, pero el hecho de que haya caído por un portal, pues hace que su historia tenga lógica, al parecer su mundo es muy diferente a este, al parecer llegar a esta dimensión no fue planeado, más bien fue un accidente.

Veo su espada, la carga con mucha facilidad, al preguntarle por ella, me dice que él es más de pelear sin armas, creo que debe saber que usar una espada aquí es algo importante, ya sé, él se ve muy gruñón a pesar de su atractiva cara, pero si le planteo una necesidad y le digo que yo puedo satisfacer esa necesidad, seguro y me permite acompañarle.

Y de lo dicho al hecho, ha funcionado, ¡ahora me embarcaré a un nuevo viaje con un nuevo compañero!  
  


_**Notas de viaje** _

Vegeta podría decirse que es el alumno perfecto, ha aprendido todo lo que le he enseñado, la información que he juntado y parte de la que junto Ad, exceptuando la magia, ha funcionado de perlas.

He llevado algo así como anotaciones de lo que he hecho con Vegeta, él no lo sabe, pero llevo nota de lo que hacemos y su avance, el que el libro de Ad sea infinito es algo muy guay y no tendré que preocuparme por acabarme el libro.

Me he divertido mucho, el podrá ser un gruñón la mayoría del tiempo pero cuando sonríe parece iluminarlo todo, pero no todo es miel sobre bísquets, por las noches miles de criaturas del mundo espiritual nos persiguen, no son demasiado peligrosas, son un poco débiles, pero me sorprende el hecho de que hayan podido proyectarse en este plano, seguramente se debe a la presencia de Vegeta, su aura es totalmente diferente a la de todos, incluso puedo sentir como su presencia en esta dimensión rasga el velo que separa el mundo espiritual del terrenal.

Además Vegeta cuando logra dormir, despide un aura realmente densa, sofocante, triste, que provoca llorar y acabar con todo de una buena vez, es algo desesperante que oprime mucho mi pecho, siempre me pregunto qué será lo que sueña como para liberar tales energías, me preocupa las emociones que transmiten estas auras grises y negras, parece un tipo de miasma muy denso y de color turbio.

Los días con Vegeta pasan realmente rápido, y más cuando estamos tratando de cocinar, jajajajaja Vegeta no sabe cocinar ni un huevo, pero aprende muy rápido, durante todo mi tiempo en el mundo de los humanos aprendí muchas cosas, incluso el arte de cocinar, bueno al menos lo básico como para no morir por envenenamiento jajaja. Le enseñé todo lo que sé a Vegeta, con algo de paciencia incluso superó mis habilidades en la cocina, claro, no podíamos vivir de puras frutillas del bosque con algunas semillas, alguien tenía que cocinar.

Vegeta no es alguien que demuestra mucho su cariño, pero veo que al menos es alguien agradecido, a su forma, viajábamos y entrenábamos de día, por las noches Vegeta luchaba y si acaso estaba muy cansado pues.... Hacíamos algo que yo llamaba retirada estratégica, Vegeta dice que eso es huir cual cobarde con el rabo entre las patas pero yo le digo retirada estratégica, era muy difícil convencer a Vegeta, a él no le gustaba huir, es muy orgulloso.

Pero al final le comenté a Vegeta que no podíamos seguir así, por lo que le expuse el plan de unirnos a un grupo de humanos, era lo más viable, además necesitábamos viajar grandes distancias para encontrar información sobre los portales, y así saber si se puede crear uno o cuando se abriría otro portal.

Y terminamos en una cuadrilla de mercenarios, la primera impresión no fue del todo buena, nos atacaron, Vegeta estaba venciéndoles de todos modos, pero me pareció injusto que el ultimo atacara cuando Vegeta estaba cansado.

\----------------------.------------------------.--------------------------.----------------------------.---------------------------.--------------

Vegeta es demasiado orgulloso, se ha batido en duelo con el peli blanco, por desgracia a perdido, ¡pues cómo no! ¡Si Vegeta estaba de lo más lastimado y de paso ese albino ha golpeado las partes lastimadas de Vegeta!, ¡joder!

Han pasado un par de días, los demás parecen no estar muy contentos con que Vegeta esté en la cuadrilla, pero ha habido otras personas que lo tratan de forma cálida, y ése comandante Guts ha sido muy amable.

\----------------------.-----------------------------.--------------------------.-------------------------.-------------------.---------------

Wow Vegeta es muy bueno en la estrategia, estoy orgulloso, jeje, podría decirse que la operación ha sido todo un éxito gracias a él, aunque me lo dejaron en la retaguardia y casi nos agarran.

\----------------------.-----------------------------.---------------------------.--------------------.-------------------------.---------

Waaaaaaa mi Vegeta ya es líder de escuadrón, wow estoy tan contento, aunque él parece no disfrutarlo demasiado, al parecer las multitudes no son lo suyo.

Vegeta no es muy expresivo, pero el asunto de los sueños no me deja tranquilo, Vegeta me preocupa, pero ahora en lugar de estar en la carpa, Vegeta se me ha quedado en un prado a mitad de la noche, mira las estrellas, la forma en que las mira, no sé... pero me transmite algo de tristeza, le pregunto qué es lo que busca en el cielo, pero me dice que nada, ése "nada" parece ser muchas cosas menos un nada.

Vegeta siguió mirando hacia arriba, pero el aura oscura y densa de Vegeta volvía a salir, dios era algo tan... no sé cómo decirlo pero ¿Qué pasaría ahora por la mente de Vegeta para sentir todo ese dolor, para sentirse tan asfixiado, para sentirse tan desolado...?

"¡¡¡Aeris!!! Piensa en algo para que deje de sentirse así" si sigue así podría atraer a una de esas criaturas del plano astral y no creo que a uno muy bueno "¡ya sé!"

Se me ocurrió la tontería de preguntar su edad, bueno desde que estoy con él nunca se lo preguntado, el me parece de unos 20 años en adelante, bueno en los 20's porque no creo que tenga más edad que ésa, se mira muy joven, a pesar de su ceño fruncido y actitud medio pesadona, su piel y todo lo demás de él pareciera dar un aura de juventud como la que un elfo siempre da.

Y al dormir parece tan tranquilo y ya no frunce su ceño, lo cual lo hace parecer aún más joven.

Pero ahora me sale con la sorpresa de que tiene 48 años, y me quedé como ¡madre mía qué es lo que acabo de escuchar! Con la tontería esta de preguntarle a Vegeta su edad me he dado cuenta de que Vegeta no debe ser una criatura cualquiera, dice que no es un mago ni nada parecido, pero joder que me ha dejado sorprendido.

\-------------------------.-----------------------------.----------------------------.---------------------------.----------------------

Estamos en el camino para llegar a Midland, el camino es muy largo y el sonido de los cascos de los caballos me tiene más que aburrido, durante el camino hemos buscado brujas o adivinas, le he dicho a vegeta que ellas podrían ser una fuente de buena fe para saber de los portales, pero por desgracia no hemos encontrado ninguna, solo nos encontrábamos con leyendas locales y hechiceras que eran unas farsantes, era algo que podía notar a simple vista.

\-------------------------------.---------------------------.-------------------------.----------------------.-----------------.------------

Hoy hubo una parada en un prado para poder descansar, y pasó lo que me temía, los ahora soldados de Vegeta se reunieron a su alrededor, joder, JODER, están preguntándole cosas personales, y han llegado a querer saber su edad, JODER.

OH.... Ufff que alivio, respondió con una pregunta, todos dicen edades de los 20 en adelante, jajaja si supieran cuantos años tiene en verdad, seguro y se caen de espaldas.

Griffith ha llegado, está intentando adivinar, ha dicho 19 años, no podría estar más equivocado pero le grité a Vegeta que dijera que sí, el muy orgulloso no dice nada, seguro es porque el albino le cae mal, pero Guts el comandante ha dicho 18 años... Vegeta le ha volteado a ver y le ha sonreído, jojo pero que cosas.

Bueno al menos han tomado como respuesta afirmativa la sonrisa de Vegeta, ahora creen que tiene la misma edad que Guts.

 **Nota:** la búsqueda de los portales y su información sigue sin dar frutos.

¡Ah y algo más! Parece que a Vegeta le no le desagrada el capitán de asalto, es al único que veo que le dedica al menos una media sonrisa.

\-------------------------.---------------------------.------------------------.------------------------.---------------------------

Ahora nos enfrentamos a los corderos negros de Chuddar, y los halcones han llegado como si fueran la última esperanza de los caballeros de Midland, Vegeta y su escuadrón han quedado encargados de proteger uno de los flancos de los halcones, Vegeta lo hace muy bien, está más que concentrado, pero de repente se ha descuidado, está viendo a otra dirección...

¡Ha! El comandante Guts está atacando solo, joder y está acabando con los corderos, ese tío sí que es duro, Vegeta le ha visto y solo sonríe de medio lado otra vez, no sé si los demás lo verán, pero esto a mí me parece muy raro.

\------------------------------.--------------------------.-----------------------.-----------------------------.----------------------

Todo salió bien en la batalla, pero Vegeta no celebra como los demás lo hacen, sus hombres están buscándolo para celebrar con él, pero no lo encuentran, creo que a nadie se le ocurriría buscarlo en el techo, Vegeta y su aura me preocupan.

\----------------------.-------------------------.------------------------.---------------------------.---------------------------.-------------

Ha pasado algún tiempo desde que escribí, hoy Vegeta no fue a la ceremonia de embestidura del "albino" como él le dice a Griffith, se quedó dormido, lo estuve molestando durante un par de horas hasta que al fin me escuchó, se molestó un poco, no demasiado, pero al final se levantó y se fue a entrenar.

Esto ha sido algo que nunca esperé que pasara, Vegeta está jugando a las guerras de agua con el comandante Guts, Vegeta ríe de forma tan agraciada, en verdad que me gustaría que siempre riera así, en la noche me ha negado que se había divertido mucho esta mañana en la mini guerra de agua con el joven Guts, pero yo sé que si lo pasó bien, parecía un niño, por primera vez despreocupado de lo que pueda suceder después. Creo que ese chico Guts le hará bien.

\-----------------------------.-------------------------------------.---------------------------.----------------------.------------

¡¡¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!

¡¡¡Oh por dios!!! ¡Han nombrado comandante a Vegeta! Estoy tan orgulloso de que a mi Vegeta le hayan ascendido, incluso sus hombres lo han cargado y gritado de alegria. Aunque Vegeta sigue siendo poco simpático con las multitudes, pero una sonrisa del comandante Guts parece hacer la diferencia.

Jojo... esto me huele a algo más... *guiño, guiño

Jajaja, espero Vegeta no lea estas notas, seguro me aplastaría.

\------------------------.-------------------------.------------------------.----------------------------.--------------------------------.

Este día pensé que no lo podría escribir, este día he visto a Nosferatu Zodd, DIOS MIO, por un momento pensé que este día seria como cualquiera, una batalla cualquiera en la que los halcones ganarían, pero no, que se aparece Nosferatu Zodd y empieza toda la tontería, no puede ser, a mi Vegeta le estaba yendo tan bien, tenía un plan que ni el mismo Griffith sabía, bueno obviamente lo pensó en el momento pero todo estaba de perlas, hasta que ya no pudieron avanzar.

Zodd ha lastimado más que todo a Vegeta, incluso se ha dado cuenta de que no es de aquí, pero no nos dijo nada importante sobre portales, tal vez si no hubiese intentado matarnos habría sido una buena fuente de información para saber de los portales, Maldición, una fuente quizá fidedigna echada al caño.

Por suerte llegó ayuda, Vegeta fue salvado en el momento exacto, Zodd estaba tan contento por encontrarse con Vegeta y por la pelea que le dio, pero al final se fue después de quedar impresionado por encontrar a tres personas capaces de herirle, pero ¡¡¡COÑO!!! Que suerte que el collar del albino sirvió para distraer a Zodd y para que se fuera.

Pero lo que no se me quita es lo inútil que me sentí al no poder ayudar a Vegeta, verlo gritar y yo sin poder hacer nada, más que llorar de impotencia, pero gracias a los espíritus etéreos se salvó, y esta noche procurare no dormir, para echarle de mis polvos para que se cure.

\---------------------------.-----------------------.-----------------------.--------------------------.---------------------------.-------------

El médico le ha dicho a Vegeta que es un doncel, al parecer para él fue toda una sorpresa, incluso el medico se sorprendió de que Vegeta no lo supiera, pero por la noche el aceptó que tenía sus sospechas sobre el tema, y descubrió que siempre lo fue, solo que se le fue ocultada la verdad desde niño.

 **Nota:** estoy tan feliz de que poco a poco Vegeta se abra más a mí, Joder que felicidad.

\-----------------------.------------------------.----------------.----------------------.--------------------.---------------------

_**Malos recuerdos borrados y nuevas esperanzas** _ _**...** _

Muchas cosas han pasado en estos días después del encuentro con Zodd, Vegeta se nota un poco más expresivo aunque él no quiera admitirlo, pero esto solo con una persona, solo con el comandante Guts, él no quiere admitirlo, pero yo sé que si siente al menos algo de simpatía por él.

Ahora que lo veo tratando de forma tan considerada al comandante Guts después de haber ido al castillo Windum a matar al duque, ahora no puede negarme que siente algo de simpatía por el comandante, pero Vegeta es demasiado obstinado, no lo acepta, pero no importa, ya caerá.

...

No he podido dormir mucho últimamente, Vegeta tiene demasiadas pesadillas, esta noche Vegeta parecía tener una, las auras negras inundaban todo, ni el dormir en la biga más alta me salvó, pero por alguna razón el aura de Vegeta empezó a apaciguarse poco a poco, la cara de Vegeta se notaba un poco menos acongojada, ¿será que sus pesadillas están siendo superadas por fin? Eso sería algo bueno, no sé ustedes pero de vez en cuando escuchaba a Vegeta decir un nombre, no lo logro distinguir muy bien, pero creo que siempre dice... ¿Kakaroto?... ¡si! Éso era, Kakaroto, no se quien sea, pero parece ser alguien que causó mucho daño, sea quien sea, Vegeta sufre al recordarlo, incluso al pronunciar su nombre cuando duerme, nunca se lo he mencionado, quiero que él me lo diga cuando se sienta preparado, que se abra a mi tal como lo hizo al contarme parte de su vida, sé que se trata de un nombre, y seguramente es un hombre, Vegeta cuando está dormido no pronuncia muy fuerte su nombre, pero le maldice en voz alta, lo llama "maldito insecto" lo dice con tanto dolor, con tanta desesperación y decepción; siento que quizá ese tal Kakaroto no solo lastimó a Vegeta, si no que destrozó su corazón, ese tal Kakaroto debió ser alguien muy especial para Vegeta.

-¡Ay! Pero que susto, Vegeta se ha levantado de la nada, parece asustado, no, creo que se ve confundido- me he hecho el dormido para que Vegeta pueda tranquilizarse, y creo que está funcionando, poco a poco le veo recuperar el aliento, pero... ¿Qué hace?... ¿va a entrenar a esta hora?

En efecto, Vegeta se ha marchado a entrenar, hace mucho frio, ¿Cómo se le ocurre? Pero creo que esa es su forma de apaciguar sus angustias.

Desde la ventana le veo, Vegeta lleva ya mucho practicando, pero en lugar de cansarse parece entrenar cada vez con más furor, veo a su aura volverse más ruidosa, escandalosa, los colores rojos y azules no dejan de fluir como llamaradas furiosas, ¿estará... liberando su furia?... su rostro refleja frustración y dolor, su rostro está empapado en sudor, la lluvia se acerca, dios mío, parece venir pronto, no sé si llamarlo o dejarlo entrenar un poco más, la lluvia ha empezado, su aura no se disipa por nada del mundo, sigue fluyendo como una llamarada furiosa, llena de ira, como las llamas del averno, pero esta se empieza a tornar oscura, el azul se vuelve morado hasta llegar a negro, el rojo es cada vez más encendido, la lluvia se vuelve más fuerte y torrencial, no puede ser, ¿Vegeta está atrayendo esta tormenta? Si, él la está atrayendo, los rayos empiezan a salir, su aura les llama pero no tocan a Vegeta, la lluvia es cada vez más feroz. Puedo sentir desde aquí el dolor y desesperación de esas auras, es algo insoportable, un dolor indescriptible me envuelve y me duele el pecho, pero esta vez es más fuerte, es más mortífero que las veces anteriores cuando dormía.

-¡VEGETA!- Él no me escucha, la tormenta es muy fuerte y yo no puedo volar a través de ella, los rayos y centellas están vueltos fieras, Vegeta les controla con su aura, no lo puedo creer, pero Vegeta esta... ¿deshaciéndose de las llamas negras? Las fuertes gotas están llevándose de él poco a poco esas llamas negras, Vegeta está gritando, ¿será un desahogo?

Si... eso es lo que está haciendo, está dejando ir sus penas, su dolor, su aura negra está dispersándose con cada golpe que le da la lluvia, el rojo brillante a sangre se está yendo también, la ira está siendo aminorada, los sentimientos de dolor casi no se sienten desde aquí, Vegeta lo está logrando, está dejando sus malos recuerdos atrás, los está borrando.

Vegeta está superando su dolor, me parece que dice algo, pero no puedo escucharlo...

¿Qué habrá dicho? Su cara demuestra gran decisión.

\-------------------------.--------------------------------.-------------------------------.---------------------------.-------------------------.

Vegeta no podía quedarse tirado en medio de la llovizna, cuando las cosas se calmaron y dejó de llover, fui por él y lo convencí de volver a su recamara, él estaba muy empapado, pero se veía más calmado, muy calmado, no sonriente ni nada, solo calmado, su aura se mantenía suave y delicada.

No pude evitar el regañarle, fingiendo que no vi lo que hizo bajo la lluvia, me fingí sorprendido por no encontrarlo en la cama, Vegeta solo me miró y sonrió de medio lado y dejé de reclamar, tengo que admitirlo, su sonrisa es como un dulce narcótico que te hace olvidar tus enojos, no sé si sea porque Vegeta es mi amigo o sea por sus poderes de mago, no sé ustedes pero sigo creyendo que Vegeta es un mago y lo que vi anoche pareciera producto del control de los elementos más poderoso que he visto, si Vegeta fuera aprendiz de mago, ufff Vegeta sería una verdadera promesa, un prodigio.

Vegeta no me dejó revisarle y cuando le llamaron para entrenar solo se fue sin dejarme interferir, bueno Vegeta es así, ¿Qué le voy a hacer? No va a cambiar, pero con lo que pasó anoche, solo espero que sus pesadillas no vuelvan.

\----------------.-----------------------.----------------------.------------------------.------------------------.---------------------.-----------------.--------------------------.--------------------.---------------------.-

Ahora que vuelvo a lo de nuestro cometido, me pongo a pensar en cómo averiguaremos más sobre los portales, las brujas y adivinas del castillo y gran parte de Midland son unas impostoras, no podían ni notar mi presencia, ¡que fiasco! Decía a cada rato, pero sé que hacer para poder calmar mis emociones negativas, leeré un poco del libro de Ad.

Pasando las páginas del libro de Ad veo las notas que él había hecho, jajaja con gracia recuerdo algunas de nuestras aventuras en Grecia y sus bosques, las lamias eran algo muy problemático, al reír un rato de algunos recuerdos, me encuentro un apartado, Ad escribió sobre unas brujas a las cuales visitó hace algún tiempo.

-Fulgur, Trabem.... ¡¡¡Oh!!! ¡Cómo pude ser tan estúpido! ¡Cómo me pude olvidar de ellas!- estaba tan furioso conmigo mismo, Trabem y Fulgur eran la solución a todo este embrollo, ellas podían ayudarnos con el problema de los portales, ellas eran unas brujas que visitó una vez Ad, joder fue la primera visita que hice cuando comencé mi viaje con Ad, pero menuda memoria de pez la que me cargo.

Busqué todo lo que tuviese que ver con Trabem y Fulgur, todo el tiempo que Vegeta estuvo entrenando me tardé en encontrar como ir a casa de Trabem y Fulgur, esto era la solución, iría con Trabem y Fulgur y les preguntaría por los portales.

Todo estaba resuelto, excepto una cosa, ¿acaso Trabem y Fulgur seguirán vivas? O ¿seguirán viviendo en el mismo lugar? El viaje para llegar a casa de Trabem y Fulgur es muy largo y peligroso, bueno peligroso solo con Vegeta, pues yo controlo mis energías y no estoy rompiendo ninguna barrera o velo con estar en el mundo de los humanos, pero con Vegeta es otra historia, el atrae demasiado la atención, y hacer un viaje los dos juntos arriesgándonos de esta forma para que resulte que Trabem y Fulgur estén muertas o se hayan cambiado de bosque, creo que es más factible y rápido que sólo yo haga el viaje y vuelva con Vegeta ya seguro del camino y de que las brujas Trabem y Fulgur estén ahí.

\--------------------.-------------------------------.--------------------------.--------------------------.--------------------------------

Me costó un poco convencer a Vegeta de que era mejor de que solo yo realizara el viaje, pero al final lo he logrado, me siento un poco temeroso al volver a estar solo remontando este viaje, me hará falta la compañía de Vegeta, incluso me preocupa el dejarlo solo, pero le he dejado una bolsa llena de mis polvos para que la use cuando tenga una herida que necesite ser atendida, no me calma del todo pero ya es algo.

-Valor Aeris, valor, esto lo haces por tu buen amigo Vegeta- me dije en un intento de darme ánimos a salir.

-¡MUY BIEN! ¡VAMOS A POR LAS HERMANAS RAYO Y RELAMPAGO!-

_**"Y así Aeris empezó su viaje en busca de las brujas Fulgur y Trabem, las brujas del rayo y relámpago."** _


	16. CAPÍTULO  XV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recordar que los Personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Kentaro Miura y   
>  Akira Toriyama

El día de partir a una nueva batalla ha llegado, montando a caballo se dirigen al lugar donde montaran su campamento, partiendo hacia el frente, esta sería quizá la última gran batalla para el reino de Midland y el fin de esta guerra de 100 años, o eso es lo que pensaban todos sus cortesanos.

Griffith guiaba a todos los soldados, tras de él le seguían sus comandantes, el campesinado les veía impresionados como iban todos esos hombres a la guerra, pero más fascinados estaban por el que les guiaba, parecía salido de un cuento, con su rostro estoico y reluciente armadura, todos le miraban y murmuraban que seguro esta guerra terminaría al fin, pero después de verle, sus miradas pasaban a los comandantes, impresionados de que les acompañase una mujer como comandante, impresionados por las espadas casi monstruosas de dos de sus comandantes, y el cabello en flama de uno de ellos dos.

Y hablando de nuestros comandantes, uno de ellos estaba muy pensativo, el comandante Guts no se veía como siempre, estaba serio y un poco distraído, muy raro en él, éste se encontraba pensando en las palabras que dijo Griffith ese día en la fiesta de la princesa.

 _"ante mí, un amigo es alguien igual a mi"_ esas palabras no habían dejado de resonar en los oídos de Guts desde ese día, pero esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la comandante casca que le regañó por ir distraído, diciéndole que podía hacer perder la formación.

Guts solo la miró y fijó su vista al frente, Vegeta estaba al lado de Guts, él se dio cuenta de la forma de actuar de Guts, le parecía muy raro, pero no, seguro era algo en lo que no debía involucrarse, o simplemente no quería hacerlo, pues como el mismo lo decía "no es de mi incumbencia" pero se sentía un poco raro, cuando se trataba del comandante, algo en él estaba muy interesado en saber qué era lo que le pasaba. Vegeta sacudió su cabeza, no quería seguir divagando.

Pero Guts no era el único que se encontraba con la cabeza en las nubes.

Vegeta ahora se encontraba un poco más serio de lo habitual, Aeris había partido a otra parte sin él, pues aseguraba saber de alguien que podría ayudarlos, que sabría de los portales y quizás sabría incluso cómo crear uno, pero tenía que ir solo, pues el viaje seria largo.

**Flash back...**

Vegeta había regresado de entrenar, después de lo que había pasado anoche, aun no le afectaba el hecho de haber pasado bajo la lluvia tanto tiempo.

Al ingresar a su habitación se encontró a su compañero Aeris con un libro en las manos, a Vegeta le pareció un poco extraño ver tan serio a su pequeño compañero, no veía raro el que estuviese leyendo, ya lo había visto hacerlo antes, e incluso verlo anotar algunas cosas en ese mismo libro, era lo habitual, incluso verlo reír a carcajadas mientras escribía, "cosas de elfos" pesaba el peliflama.

Pero ahora el problema era saber por qué el elfo estaba tan serio.

-¿qué pasa? Pareces muy serio esta mañana...-

Aeris no respondía...

-oye... ya me regañaste esta mañana por quedarme toda la noche entrenando, no tienes por qué seguir molesto...- dijo el peliflama pensando que se trataba de ese tema aún.

-no se trata de éso...-

-entonces de que se trata, es muy extraño no encontrarte parloteando por toda la habitación-

-Vegeta... he encontrado una manera de saber sobre los portales...- esto dejó a Vegeta con los ojos abiertos de la impresión.

-¿En serio?...-

-si...- suspiró, - resulta que en este libro está la ubicación de dos brujas que es muy seguro que sepan sobre los portales-

-¡eso es excelente!- pero luego miró a Aeris de nuevo y su cara seria no cambiaba aun, - pensé que esto era algo bueno, ¿por qué no estas gritando de la emoción?-

-es que no estoy muy seguro de que ellas estén vivas aun...- dijo pensando en que las había visto ya hace un par de siglos.

-eso no es nada, hemos ido a otros lugares sin tener la más mínima idea de que si encontraríamos a una bruja o adivina, no le veo el problema en salir ahora sabiendo al menos que hay dos brujas que sepan del tema.-

-pero el viaje es muy peligroso... y... no creo que podamos ir juntos-

-¿Qué?-

-creo que lo mejor sería que solo yo fuera al viaje para comprobar si aún están vivas o si siguen en el mismo bosque-

Esto dejó un poco confundido a Vegeta, Aeris no quería que fuera con él al viaje, pero luego Aeris se explicó porqué.

-mira Vegeta, la cuestión es así, tu aura es demasiado llamativa como para llevarte a esa parte tan peligrosa, además está muy lejos.-

-pero si tú eres una criatura del mundo espiritual, ¿cómo es que tú no llamarías la atención?-

-mis auras o energías no son algo que llamen mucho la atención, además de que no rompo ninguna barrera entre mundos o rasgo el velo que lo divide todo por el simple hecho de estar en el mundo humano, pero contigo es otra historia, tu aura es demasiado escandalosa y llamas demasiado la atención, recuerda que en el viaje seriamos solo tú y yo, y creo que sería más rápido y efectivo si solo voy yo, tu podrías seguir en la banda del halcón y esperar mi regreso para que estés seguro de que ellas si estarán ahí y de que saben cómo abrir un portal.-

Vegeta seguía sin estar de acuerdo, él quería ir, pero Aeris le seguía diciendo que dejarlo ir solo sería más efectivo, al final Vegeta tuvo que aceptar la idea de Aeris, un poco enojado pero al final salió aceptando los términos del elfo, pero Aeris se notaba un poco preocupado.

A la noche Aeris se fue, pero antes dejo una bolsa de polvos para Vegeta y diciéndole que regresaría dentro de algunas semanas o meses en el peor de los casos.

**Fin de flash back.**

-ese insecto...- murmuró Vegeta, más no pensó llamar la atención de la persona a su lado.

-¿Vegeta? ¿Qué pasa?-

-¿ha?... nada... nada en especial- dijo mirando a otro lado, pero Guts notó un poco raro al peli flama, pues se encontraba un poco pálido, con ojeras.

-¿te sientes bien?- preguntó el comandante, Vegeta de inmediato volteó a verlo, se había olvidado de lo enfermo que se encontraba, no era nada de vida o muerte, nada más era un simple resfrío, un resfrío que pesco la noche pasada en la que se quedó entrenando bajo la lluvia, dejando ir sus recuerdos con el rayo, la centella y la tormenta que golpeaba sin compasión alguna su cuerpo.

-eh... si, si, no es nada- dijo tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo, hasta ya había olvidado que estaba enojado con Aeris porque estaba realizando un viaje sin él.

-¿estás seguro? Te veo un poco pálido, ¿no sé si podrás pelear así?- dijo Guts un poco preocupado.

-nha, tonterías, claro que podré pelear- dijo sonriendo de medio lado. Ante esto Guts rió un poco al ver la forma en que Vegeta dijo aquello.

Adelante, el que guiaba a los halcones escuchó con su agudo oido la conversación y las pequeñas risas de su comandante, la seriedad invadió su rostro, por alguna razón esto no le agradaba para nada, pero al fijarse más en el peli flama recordó lo que antes le había dicho sobre el ministro Foss, pues resultó que lo que el peliflama le había comunicado no eran meras sospechas.

_**Flash back** _

Antes de partir, Griffith se había topado con el ministro Foss, este le había hablado de muchas cosas, pero más que todo del atentado a la familia real, en ese momento Griffith logró zafarse del ministro, pero le espero al final de los pasillos, en un salón solitario, esperando entre las sombras para ver la reacción en él; el ministro al ver la forma en que el halcón le miraba, como si se tratase de un cazador que había fijado su vista en su próxima presa, los ojos del ministro Foss estaban impregnados de terror, en ese momento Griffith no supo con seguridad lo que descubrió, pero lo que si corroboró fue que la advertencia que el peliflama le había dado sobre ese hombre era muy acertada.

_**Fin de flash back.** _

-hasta ahora has acertado en todo Vegeta - dijo muy serio el peliblanco.

El camino continuó así, hasta llegar al lugar en el que se armaría el campamento, pero solo algunas personas se quedarían armando el campamento, los soldados, comandantes y su jefe seguirían marchando hasta llegar al campo de batalla que se encontraba muy lejos aún, la noche empezaba a caer, el clima era muy frio y húmedo, amenazando con lluvia torrencial.

Todo estaba oscuro, las antorchas y los rayos iluminaban lo que era el campo de batalla, los soldados del reino de Chuddar estaban esperando, esperando el momento en que gritaran ¡ATAQUE!

Griffith fue el primero en dar la orden y sus tropas avanzaron en formación de flechas, los soldados de Chuddar no se quedaron atrás, se pusieron en formación para bloquear al enemigo, entre los dos bandos hubo un choque tremendo, flechas, espadas, lanzas y ballestas eran usadas en el campo de batalla, los de Chuddar tenían una armadura un poco peculiar, era una armadura con casco que parecía la boca de una ballena, eran los caballeros de la ballena azul, el campo de batalla era demasiado caótico, la sangre humedecía el campo por doquier, poco tardó el corto pasto para teñirse en un brillante rojo sangre.

Todos los halcón peleaban con gran valor y fuerza, Pippin con su masa, Rickert con su ballesta, Judeau con su espada y cuchillas especiales, Casca luchaba, pero algo parecía afectarle, no luchaba como de costumbre, algo le pasaba a la comandante.

Casca había acabado ya con algunos soldados, pero algo pareció hacer que se doblara un poco tomando el lugar de la armadura en donde se ubicaría su vientre, _"de todos los días... ¿por qué justo hoy?"_ se cuestionaba a sí misma la comandante, otro llegó al ataque llevándola a un risco cerca del campo de batalla, las piernas de la comandante temblaban, sentía sus fuerzas flaquear, pero esquivó todo y derrotó al sujeto y le tiró del caballo, esto dio unos minutos a la mujer para tomar un respiro, más el descanso no duró mucho, pues alguien se acercaba a la comandante, se acercaba con una gran alabarda, este sujeto era un poco más grande que los demás soldados, su armadura era más ostentosa, con más detalles.

El caballero se acercó, Casca se veía un poco pequeña a su lado, más no se vio venir el comentario del caballero.

-tu... la única mujer comandante de los halcones, me enfermas, una mujer tratando de ser caballero, pelear con mujeres no es divertido... pero... si complaces a nuestros hombres eso estaría bien-

Casca se indignó por el comentario pero más se indignó al oír lo que dijo después...

-has llegado lejos a pesar de ser mujer... será... ¿será acaso que lo hiciste con Griffith?- eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

-¡¡¡TÚ!!!- dijo Casca yendo al ataque, pero fue frenada por el caballero y Casca tuvo que esquivar el ataque, con su gran alabarda golpeaba y Casca bloqueaba, pero la debilidad que ahora embargaba a Casca le hacía un poco más lenta, el caballero no era nada espectacular, pero el dolor en el vientre de Casca la hacía un poco más lenta. En uno de esos ataques, el caballero tiró a Casca del caballo, esta logró caer en pie a pesar de todo y ponerse en guardia.

-¡EL CAMPO DE BATALLA ES UN LUGAR SAGRADO PARA LOS HOMBRES! ¡UNA MUJER NO DEBERIA DE MANCILLARLO CON SU PRESENCIA!- gritaba el caballero mientras hacía ataques certeros y rápidos, Casca sentía que las fuerzas le abandonaban, sin darse cuenta Casca estaba siendo guiada al borde del gran acantilado, los otros soldados de Casca se dieron cuenta de esto, quisieron ir en ayuda de su comandante, pero esta les dijo que no se acercaran, que era muy peligroso, pero no lo hicieron y el caballero de un solo golpe los partió con su gran alabarda.

-seguidores de la mujer... que habilidades tan despreciables- dijo en pos de burla, Casca se enojó, estaba por ir en su contra pero se dio cuenta que estaba muy al borde, la caída por ese acantilado era muy alta, terminaba en un rio que corría a todo lo que daba arrastrando piedras y troncos debido a la tormenta que se iba acercando desde lo alto de las montañas y que avanzaba cada vez más rápido, era seguro que quien cayera por el acantilado no sobreviviría de ninguna forma.

-no hay lugar para escapar- le dijo el caballero apuntando con su alabarda al cuello de la comandante, el resto de los hombres de Casca no podían acercarse y gritaban por su comandante, el hombre seguía diciendo cosas impropias a la comandante, pero esta ni se inmutaba, a punto estaba de darle el ataque final a la comandante, esta cerro los ojos esperando su final, pero este nunca llegó, al abrir los ojos se impresiono en sobremanera al ver quien llegó en su ayuda.

-¡MUJER, PERO QUE DIABLOS TE PASA, TU NO ERES ASI!- Vegeta había llegado en ayuda de la comandante, con su gran espada había bloqueado la alabarda, los demás prestaron atención a esto, los soldados que estaban cerca, tanto de los halcones como de los soldados de la ballena azul. El caballero atacaba y Vegeta resistía bloqueando, algo pasaba también con Vegeta, al parecer la noche de entrenamiento bajo la lluvia le estaba pasando factura, pero juntando fuerzas Vegeta le tiró del caballo, todos estaban contentos, el comandante Vegeta había ido en ayuda de la comandante Casca, al caer el caballero Vegeta le apuntó con la espada.

-y bien... ¿en que estábamos?- dijo con burla, los demás se acercaban, el comandante Guts que había acabado con una gran cantidad de soldados de Chuddar también se acercó, pero vio que el lugar en el que estaban era muy peligroso y que Casca no se encontraba muy bien, se acercó a caballo.

Vegeta parecía tener ganada esta pelea, pero la debilidad ataco a Casca haciendo que casi se desmaye de dolor, Vegeta se distrajo al ver que casi caía al vacío y la tomó para evitarlo, pero el tramposo del caballero de la ballena azul sacó una ballesta y disparó al costado del peli flama haciendo que una de esas flechas atravesara la armadura.

Vegeta logró salvar a la comandante, la impulso lejos del acantilado, pero él por un ataque más que hizo el caballero de la ballena azul perdió el paso y casi cae, pero Guts prácticamente saltó del caballo y logró tomarle de la mano para que no cayera, en ese momento comenzó la lluvia, el caballero estaba enojado, tantos defendían a esa mujer.

-BLOQUEA ESTE ATAQUE- le gritó el caballero a Guts, pero fácilmente este logró evadir el ataque con su gran espada y le golpeó, destruyó el casco de su armadura, el tipo cayó al suelo.

-¡DEMACIADO LENTO!- le gritó Guts con gran furia.

Con ese ataque de su espada el hombre escupía sangre a borbotones, Guts volteó y miro a Vegeta. - ¿estás bien?- Vegeta envainó su espada y sonrió de medio lado al comandante – no seas tan engreído- dijo Vegeta, Guts sonrió ante el comentario, Vegeta estaba un poco débil, pero se mantenía en pie, la lluvia seguía fuerte.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por la fuerza de los comandantes, Casca ya estaba en manos de sus subordinados, estaba recobrando la conciencia, y al recobrarla solo vio como el caballero de las ballenas azules enterraban su alabarda en el suelo y hacia palanca abriendo una gran grieta que siguió por si sola resquebrajando la orilla del risco, el suelo estaba deshaciéndose.

-¡¡¡NO!!!- gritó Casca, Vegeta y Guts no se habían apartado de la orilla del risco, esta era muy delgada y la lluvia había debilitado ésta parte, así que con solo abrir la tierra con la alabarda, el pequeño trozo de tierra en el que estaban parados los dos comandantes se desmoronó, en un último intento el caballero volvió a disparar su ballesta, pero esta vez a Guts que había tomado el brazo de Vegeta que era el primero que estaba por caer, pero Vegeta se dio cuenta de las intenciones de ése sucio caballero e interfirió con el disparo anteponiendo su brazo, recibiendo así también ese disparo, pero Vegeta caía y Guts se fue con él.

-GUTS, VEGETA- gritaron los demás al ver como ambos comandantes caían al vacío...

\-------------------.--------------------.--------------------.-----------------.--------------------.--------------------.-------------------.

Guts abrazó a Vegeta y cubrió su cabeza mientras caían, Vegeta por su parte estaba débil por la alta fiebre que tenía, al caer al agua se los llevo la corriente y no se asomaban, más adelante Guts sacó la mano del agua y se agarró de un tronco, con gran esfuerzo Guts trató de estar a flote con Vegeta, nadó contra corriente y puso a Vegeta en la orilla cuando al fin había podido llegar.

Con la lengua casi de afuera por el cansancio se quitó el casco y dijo jadeante, -nunca... más... nadar con la armadura puesta...- luego se fijó en su compañero y le quitó el casco, Vegeta se había desmayado por el impacto al caer al agua, estaba muy débil, perdía sangre.

Puso su oido en su pecho, reviso su respiración... -¡NO ESTA RESPIRANDO!- dijo Guts, rápidamente le quitó la pechera, tomó aire y le aplicó respiración boca a boca, presionó su pecho, lo repitió dos o tres veces más, estaba un poco desesperado, Vegeta no respondía. –maldición, Vegeta- decía con desespero.

Una vez más lo intentó, juntó sus labios nuevamente con los de Vegeta, y esta vez Vegeta respondió, dio un suspiro aliviado, pensó que el peliflama se había ahogado.

Vegeta siguió inconsciente, en eso Guts se fijó en el brazo izquierdo de Vegeta, una de las flechas ya se había salido, pero otra se quedó, estaba en su antebrazo.

-demonios... ese bastardo- dijo y con sumo cuidado saco la flecha, "si vuelvo a ver a ese bastardo lo cortare en rodajas" pensó Guts furioso.

Guts un poco más aliviado miró a su alrededor, el rio los había arrastrado muy lejos, pero aun podía ver el risco, era demasiado alto, incluso le sorprendió el que sobrevivieran. Veía las posibilidades, no podían escalar el risco, y estaba el problema de volver con sus tropas, sintió el inmenso frio, y vio a Vegeta temblar, miró a todos lados en busca de un refugio, cargó a Vegeta, al ir caminando vio una especie de cueva bajo un gran árbol.

-eso servirá.- dijo el comandante, con todo y Vegeta en brazos entró a la cueva, terminó de quitarse la armadura y siguió con la de su compañero, hacía mucho frio, Vegeta tiritaba.

-¿Qué debo hacer...? Si comienzo un fuego aquí el enemigo podría ubicarnos...- dijo mirando hacia afuera, luego volvió la vista al peliflama, - Vegeta no podrá moverse por un rato- lo pensó por un buen tiempo, y vio que no había otra opción más que ésa.

-ahh, está bien... no tengo otra opción... es lo único que puedo hacer ¿No?- dijo un poco nervioso rascándose la cabeza.

Con gran nerviosismo empezó a quitarle la camisa, "es... es una emergencia... además él ya me ha visto casi desnudo a mi..." decía en sus pensamientos mientras trataba de excusarse para no sentirse raro, "como sea... pero en que estaba pensando, venir a pelear cuando esta tan enfermo, está hirviendo de fiebre y..." dijo al fijarse que está herido "y está perdiendo mucha sangre" de inmediato tomó su cinto de tela y sacó de él unas cuantas vendas improvisadas, vendó la herida del costado y la del antebrazo y las otras, por él no se preocupó, solo tenía unos cuantos rasguños por la caída.

Al ir desvistiendo a Vegeta, Guts notó algo muy diferente en Vegeta, la forma de su cuerpo, no se había fijado muy bien en la figura del peli flama, pero ahora que le veía de cerca, y sin ropa, poco a poco fue bajando los pantalones y quitando lo demás, Guts se dio cuenta, el cuerpo de él era ligera... no, era muy diferente a su cuerpo, pero estaba confundido, Vegeta era de un cuerpo músculoso, pero su cintura, caderas y pecho marcaban la diferencia.

"es... ¿un doncel?"

No estaba del todo seguro, él sabía muy bien cómo era la fisionomía de un doncel, era fácil de distinguir, pero Vegeta despistaba con su musculatura, pero ya desnudo todo era diferente, era más evidente que era un doncel.

Pero no podía dejarlo así, Vegeta necesitaba obtener algo de calor, su piel estaba pálida y hervía de fiebre mientras tiritaba del frio, Guts se quitó la camisa y se sentó en posición de loto, sentó a Vegeta entre sus piernas y este se puso en posición fetal al sentir el calor del cuerpo de Guts, el abrazó a Vegeta (el cual estaba totalmente desnudo) y vigiló la entrada por toda la noche.

\----------------------.---------------------.-----------------------.-------------------------.------------------------.------------------

_**Mientras en el campo de batalla...** _

-Que Guts y Vegeta... ¿qué?- dijo el peliblanco tratando de guardar la compostura y no denotar mucho su impresión y preocupación, pues estaba con líderes de otras tropas de Midland.

-desde un risco muy alto... pero había un rio abajo- dijo uno de los hombres que llegó a comunicar la situación.

-vamos... es Guts, el sobrevivirá- decía Judeau muy seguro.

-pero fue una larga caída- dijo uno de los soldados.

-y el comandante Vegeta fue herido dos veces- dijo uno de los soldados del peliflama, el cual estaba con los demás soldados que estaban preocupados por su jefe.

-deberíamos apurarnos a enviar a alguien para ayudar.-

Griffith se encontraba muy serio, pensativo, estaba preocupado, trataba de disimularlo, uno de los generales de Midland se le acercó y le dijo.

-señor Griffith, ya debería saber... que en una guerra debemos derrotar primero al enemigo, después podemos enviar un equipo de rescate... aunque no sabemos si están vivos o muertos- dijo muy serio – especialmente cuando fallaron en derrotar al enemigo que desafiaron-

-¡ESO NO FUE ASÍ!- gritó el que dio la noticia.

-jaja así que ellos son los famosos comandantes de los escuadrones de asalto y suicida, los de espadas gigantescas- dijo sonriendo con sorna. –Que debiluchos- dijo a sus soldados.

-muy mal-

-incluso si viven, es una vergüenza-

Los halcones miraban enojados a los soldados de Midland, como se atrevían a llamar debiluchos a los comandantes.

Griffith en cambio solo guardaba silencio.

\---------------------.----------------------.-------------------------.----------------------------.-----------------------------.---------------

_**Pov's Vegeta...** _

Siento el cuerpo pesado, no... ¡no puedo respirar! Algo presiona mi pecho, y... mis labios, se sienten tibios de repente... ¿Qué está pasando?...

Alguien me llama... "Vegeta" ¿quién es?... "Vegeta" es... ¿Guts?... "maldición, Vegeta" si es Guts, pero que es esta sensación tibia en mis labios y la presión en mi pecho, no puedo respirar... hace frio y siento que algo cae en mi cuerpo... ¿lluvia?, esperen... una luz...

Qué alivio, puedo respirar... ¿Guts...? Es... ¡está muy cerca de mi rostro! Acaso... acaso me... ¡ME BESÓ!

Maldición... no puedo mantenerme despierto... mis parpados pesan demasiado... todo se pone oscuro...

Tengo tanto frio... siento que me duele el cuerpo, pero no puedo ver nada, esta tan frio aquí, esperen... el frio se está yendo, ¿Qué es esto?... mi cuerpo se siente tibio... algo está envolviéndome... no sé qué sea, pero es tan tibio, el dolor se está yendo, y me siento tan... tan bien, ésta... no se parece a mis otras pesadillas.

_**Fin Pov's Vegeta.** _

Vegeta pesadamente abrió los ojos, no se movía, pero poco a poco giró la cabeza al oír que alguien se acercaba, el sol era demasiado fuerte para su vista, pero veía una silueta acercarse.

-¿Guts?- dijo un poco bajo.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó el comandante Guts, este se encontraba fuera de la cueva, había puesto a secar la ropa de Vegeta.

-....- Vegeta seguía tratando de que su vista se acostumbrara a la luz.

-caímos de muy alto, tuvimos suerte de caer justo en el rio-

-¿rio?- dijo Vegeta desorientado.

-¿Qué? ¿No te acuerdas de nada- la cara de confusión de Vegeta se lo respondió, - después del duelo con ése tipo, el borde del risco se desmoronó debido a que él hundió su alabarda en el suelo- le dijo tomando la camisa de Vegeta y escurriéndola – estabas desvanecido, casi muerto- siguió explicando el joven comandante.

En eso Vegeta se puso a recordar, era cierto, habían caído por el risco, y solo recordaba eso, lo demás estaba borroso, de repente recordó el beso de Guts, los colores se le subieron al rostro y de forma precipitada se incorporó.

-¡Hey! ¡Recuéstate, tienes fiebre aún!- le dijo el comandante.

Pero luego Vegeta se quedó quieto, miró lo que tenía el comandante en sus manos, reconoció su camisa, luego miro su cuerpo, estaba totalmente desnudo, ni pantalones, ni ropa interior, solo estaba cubierto con una serie de hojas muy grandes, que por cierto, con el movimiento que hizo anteriormente se habían caído y dejado ver toda su esbelta y bella fisionomía.

De inmediato miró al comandante, este se sonrojó un poco al entender lo que el peliflama podría estar pensando.

-eh... ¡N- no pude evitarlo!... estabas muy mojado y frio... casi congelado, entonces yo... tuve que hacerlo...- dijo algo nervioso poniendo su mano tras la nuca, trataba de explicarse lo mejor que podía.

-así que, me quitaste toda la ropa y me diste de tu calor corporal para no morir de hipotermia... ¿eso es lo que tratas de decir?- Guts asintió con los ojos cerrados, parecia que esperaba un regaño, pero Vegeta solo soltó un suspiro, - bueno, que se le va ha hacer, fue para ayudarme, asi que... gracias- dijo el príncipe tratando de controlarse, poniendo una cara seria como si no le afectara lo que pasó, pero la verdad es que se sentía realmente avergonzado, en esos momentos deseaba que se lo tragara la tierra, por alguna razón no le molestó... mucho, pero la vergüenza era algo que no podía evitar sentir, el comandante había visto su cuerpo desnudo, le había abrazado durante toda la noche brindándole de su calor, por alguna razón a Vegeta éso le hacía sonrojar aún más y en un intento de esconder su sonrojo, volteó a ver a un lado.

Guts se sintió aliviado, Vegeta se lo había tomado mejor de lo que esperaba, sentía cierto temor de que pensara que era algún pervertido o cosa parecida, en ese momento nuestro comandante se sintió raro, "¿por qué me preocupa que piense mal de mí?" pensó el comandante, después fijó su vista en el peliflama, se encontraba muy sonrojado, casi hasta las orejas, esto le llamó la atención a Guts.

-estas muy rojo... ¿tu fiebre aún no ha cedido?- dijo poniendo la palma de su mano en la frente de Vegeta.

El corazón de Vegeta latía más rápido aún, así que de un movimiento no tan brusco retiró la mano de Guts de su frente, - no... creo que ya me siento mejor...- dijo mirando a un lado, no podía ver a los ojos al comandante.

Guts se alejó, iba a darle la camisa a Vegeta pero esta estaba muy mojada aun. Vegeta hizo un intento por ponerse en pie, pero estuvo a punto de caer, Guts lo tomó antes de que cayera.

-oye, espera, dirás que te sientes mejor, pero la verdad es que aun estas muy débil- le dijo Guts haciendo que tome asiento, Vegeta estaba que no sabía con qué cubrirse, Guts se quitó su camisa negra y se la dio, -ponte esto, la he estado usando, así que esta seca- Vegeta la tomó, y de inmediato se la puso, le quedaba un poco larga, cubría bien su trasero y el frente también.

En el lugar se formó un silencio muy incómodo, Vegeta no soportaba ese silencio, algo muy raro en él, pues siempre se mantiene en silencio, pero ahora sintió que era demasiado incomodo que todo se mantuviera tan callado, por lo que resolvió en preguntar la primera cosa que se le viniera a la mente.

-dime...- dijo llamando la atención de Guts, - bueno, no sé si esto ya te lo pregunte antes pero... ¿porque te uniste a los halcones?- dijo Vegeta viéndole mientras se cruzaba de piernas.

Guts solo miró como el peliflama cruzaba lentamente su pierna, dejando ver más de lo que anoche había logrado distinguir, debía admitirlo, el cuerpo del peliflama era hermoso, nunca se podía apreciar su esbelta figura debido a la armadura o las camisas flojas que el peliflama vestía, pero grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta en lo que estaba pensando, sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos que no pensó que tendría acerca del peliflama.

-está bien si no quieres responderme...- dijo Vegeta al ver que Guts no respondía al restar absorto en sus pensamientos, pero esto último terminó de despertar a Guts para fijar su atención en lo que el peli   
flama decía.

-eh... no, no creo que me hayas preguntado antes eso...- dijo respondiendo a lo primero que Vegeta había dicho, pero luego una idea llegó a el -si te respondo... ¿tú también me responderás lo que te pregunte?...-

-Me parece justo- dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado. – Y entonces... ¿Por qué te uniste a los halcones?-

-yo... la verdad no tenía planeado unirme a ellos- dijo sonriendo al recordar aquel día.

-entonces... ¿Cómo es que estas con ellos?-

-jajaja, todo empezó con cuatro ladrones intentando robar lo que había ganado en una batalla, derroté a los demás pero uno salió huyendo y ahí fue cuando otros llegaron con él y me enfrente a Casca, después me enfrente con Griffith y me logró atravesar con su espada, en aquel entonces era un poco más lento. – "no sé porque pero esto me suena demasiado conocido" pensaba Vegeta – al día siguiente de ello, Griffith me trataba como si ya me conociera de toda la vida y no me hubiese hecho una herida al costado que casi me mata, a pesar de estar lastimado, lo reté a un duelo, pues me pareció demasiado presumido al decir que quería poseerme y le dije que si me ganaba, me uniría a su cuadrilla y si yo ganaba entonces le haría una herida igual a la que me había hecho, peleé con todo lo que tenía, pero al final perdí, y fue ahí cuando dijo que ya era parte de la cuadrilla del halcón-

Vegeta quedó con una cara algo confundida, Guts al ver esto rió un poco, - ¿acaso no se te hace un poco conocida la historia?-

-si... tanto que, asusta- dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-bueno, te di una versión muy corta de cómo me uní a los halcones, ahora te preguntare algo- dijo y luego puso una cara un poco seria. "¿Por qué no dijiste que eras un doncel?" eso es lo primero que quería preguntar, pero pensó que si el peliflama no lo había mencionado antes era por una buena razón, entonces llegó la pregunta de "¿Cuál es tu historia?" esta pregunta era demasiado general, "¿Quién eres?" esa era otra pregunta demasiado general, "¡Ah por favor!" se dijo a sí mismo al no poder formular más que preguntas con una respuesta demasiado grande.

Vegeta estaba esperando por la pregunta del comandante Guts, más no llegaba, por un momento pareció que el comandante se había decidido por una pregunta, no muy seguro de ella, pero ya había decidido.

-Vegeta... ¿Qu...?-

Pero fueron interrumpidos por un sonido que provino de la orilla del río, el sonido de soldados marchando, ambos reaccionaron, Guts de inmediato tomó la ropa de Vegeta que colgaba de una rama, y ambos volvieron a la pequeña cueva, en ese momento se encontraban agazapados, fijando su vista a la orilla del rio que se encontraba a varios metros de la cueva, por desgracia quienes marchaban eran soldados y mercenarios del bando enemigo.

Trataron de no hacer el menor ruido, las personas se acercaban, y ambos comandantes lograron escuchar lo que estos hombres decían.

-¿seguros de que están cerca de aquí?-

-sí, no me equivoco -

-seguro y están muertos, caer de esa altura... ufff ¿Quién sobreviviría a eso?-

-de cualquier forma, vivos o muertos, el general Adon prometió una gran recompensa-

-porque uno es el que le logro destrozar la cara y el otro le tiró vergonzosamente del caballo solo por proteger a la mujer oficial- dijo uno de ellos sonriendo con sorna.

-¿sólo por éso? Pero que rencoroso -

-que les parece si revisamos rio abajo, por lo fuerte de la corriente seguro los arrastró por allá-

-encontremos a esos tipos antes de que los otros grupos los encuentren-

Los hombres se fueron caminando río abajo, al estar bastante lejos, los comandantes suspiraron aliviados; Vegeta soltó una pequeña risilla que tomó por sorpresa a Guts.

-¿Por qué te ríes?- preguntó Guts.

\- ése imbécil puso precio a nuestras cabezas solo porque lo tiré del caballo y porque tú le rompiste la cara - decía Vegeta casi entre pequeñas risillas, Guts le siguió con las risillas pues se le había hecho gracia, menudo bobalicón, ponerle precio a sus cabezas solo por eso.

-veo que te sientes mejor- dijo Guts sonriendo de medio lado mirando a Vegeta, luego le extendió una especie de sobrecito. –Tómalo, es medicina- Vegeta lo tomó dubitativo.

-¿medicina? –

-Sí, tómala, no podemos estar mucho tiempo aquí, saldremos tan pronto anochezca- dijo mirando hacia donde se habían marchado los hombres; Vegeta asintió y tomó lo que había en el sobrecillo.

_**A la noche...** _

Guts y Vegeta caminaban montaña arriba para poder llegar al campamento, pero Vegeta estaba quedándose sin aliento, no había mejorado del todo, la medicina le había ayudado bastante, de no haberla tomado, seguro y se desvanece ahí mismo, pero el trataba de resistir; Guts se dio cuenta de ello.

-¿estás bien?-

-ha... tonterías, claro que no estoy bien-

-no podemos parar para descansar-

-eso ya lo sé, solo deja de preguntar si estoy bien y sigamos caminando- dijo Vegeta un poco jadeante, pero su orgullo le hizo erguirse y adelantarse a Guts, este sonrió al ver la fuerza de voluntad que poseía el peliflama.

Pero un ruido extraño los puso en alerta, -abajo- le dijo Guts a Vegeta, una flecha cayó justo en medio de ambos, al ponerse de pie vieron que estaban rodeados de varios soldados, "¿de dónde habían salido todos?" se preguntaban ambos pelinegros, los mercenarios y soldados del General Adon sonreían, ya sentían la recompensa en sus manos.

-jajaja los encontré- dijo un hombre que se abría paso de entre los soldados y mercenarios, - ¿siguen con vida? Me alegra jovencitos- dijo el hombre que tenía varios vendajes en la cara, también le faltaban dientes.

-¿Qué hay? Te ves bien, viejo.- dijo Guts de forma burlona.

-CALLATE, aunque fue un golpe de suerte de un ser inferior como tú, como caballero, tengo que tomar venganza, pero no te mataré de una vez, te mantendré vivo para que sufras las técnicas de 200 años de mis ancestros.-

-eres bastante persistente, di lo que quieras- dijo Guts.

-mejor ríndanse, si no, les cortaré los brazos y las piernas, pero les mantendré vivos- amenazó, entonces fijó su vista en Vegeta - y al joven de cabellos de flama, se lo daré a mis soldados para que los complazca- dijo el General Adon con una sonrisa siniestra, los hombres alrededor reían y se relamían los labios al ver a Vegeta. El general Adon al ver la cara de confusión de Vegeta, dijo – ¿qué? ¿Creías que no me había dado cuenta? Por un buen rato lograste engañarme, pero créeme cuando te digo que puedo reconocer a un doncel cuando le veo, y tu- dijo señalándole, - eres el doncel más exótico y sensual que he visto- Vegeta veía con furia al general, Guts vio lo enojado que se encontraba el peliflama, estaban espalda con espalda.

-JA- dijo el comandante, - ¿satisfacer a tus soldados? él no haría éso, y si lo obligaran - y sonriendo de forma siniestra dijo lo siguiente, - se las quitaría de un mordisco- dijo con una sonrisa siniestra.

¡BAM! (Golpe)

Vegeta dio un codazo a la cabeza del comandante, -trataba de ayudar- dijo Guts susurrandole a Vegeta.

-¡pues no me ayudes tanto!- dijo avergonzado al mismo tiempo de enojado.

-¿huh? ¡Cómo te atreves! ¡¡¡¡MATENLOS!!!!- gritó el general Adon, que al parecer tenía un muy buen oído como para escucharlos desde donde estaba.

Los soldados que los habían rodeado se lanzaron a ellos, más lo que no se esperaban era que ambos comandantes sacaran sus enormes espadas y de un solo movimiento eliminaran a los soldado y mercenarios, como Guts y Vegeta se encontraban espalda con espalda, Vegeta se encargaba de cuidar la espalda de Guts y Guts la de Vegeta, no había punto ciego que atacar, los que seguían no querían avanzar, pues todos sus compañeros terminaban partidos por la mitad.

-¡NO TENGAN MIEDO! ¡SOLO SON DOS!- gritó el general Adon.

Pero los soldados solo podían ver la masacre que se llevaba a cabo, solo veían al comandante Guts alzar su espada y cortarlos a todos por la mitad sin importar la armadura, entonces lo atacaron con lanzas, tres tipos a la vez, pero él dio un salto tremendo y en la boca de uno de los soldados metió su gran espada y se catapultó para pasar sobre ellos. Vegeta en cambio enterraba la espada en el abdomen de un soldado, lo tiraba al piso y lo usaba para clavar y fijar la espada para él levantarse por los aires y dar de patadas en la cara a todos formando un circulo.

Los comandantes se separaban pero siempre volvían a estar espalda con espalda.

-yo te cubriré la espalda.- dijo Vegeta sonriendo de medio lado, parecía estarse divirtiendo.

-Genial- le respondió el comandante con una gran sonrisa, la sonrisa de Guts en batalla era algo que siempre llamaba la atención del peliflama, pues esa misma sonrisa ponía él cuándo entrenaba, cuando se llevaba al límite, esa sensación de éxtasis al luchar, al verlo así solo podía pensar en que si Guts fuera de su dimensión, seguro y sería un saiyajin.

-SOLDADOS INUTILES- gritaba el general, y ya hecho una furia empezó a gritar, - SAMSON, SAMSON- los soldados empezaron a voltear a ver temblorosos, unos pasos muy ruidosos que hacían creer que algo muy grande se acercaba empezaron a sonar.

Justamente a espaldas del general apareció un caballero gigantesco, con una gran armadura, esta se veía muy, pero que muy gruesa, su casco tenía la forma del pez rape, tenía un escudo con espadas sobresaliendo de los lados y como arma una masa de cadena llena de púas, esta era muy grande y se notaba por demás pesada.

-Hermano- dijo el general.

Esto llamó la atención de nuestros comandantes que voltearon a ver.

Al decir el general que ese gigante era su hermano menor, a Vegeta y a Guts casi se les cae la espada al no poder creer semejante cosa, el general Adon dijo que su hermanito era el sub-general de los caballeros de la ballena azul, que su armadura era tres veces más gruesa que cualquier otra, que su bola de hierro era tan pesada que podía destrozar la cabeza de un búfalo adulto en un solo golpe y que contra un humano no quedaban más que trozos de carne.

-VE HERMANO, DESTROZALOS, MUESTRALES EL PODER DE LOS BOCOVICH- gritó el general Adon, su hermano Sansón se fue acercándose gritando a los soldados que se quitaran del camino, levantó su gran brazo y empezó a girar por los aires la gran masa con picos, y la tiró justo a ellos.

"esa maldita bola de hierro se ve realmente pesada" pensó el peliflama, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que Guts como si no fuera nada se puso al frente y le bloqueó la bola de hierro con la espada, pegándole como si de una pelota de baseball se tratara.

Todos quedaron impresionados, el general Adon, Sansón y hasta el mismo Vegeta, el comandante Guts tenía una fuerza y resistencia sobrehumana. Guts vio de reojo a Vegeta.

-solo párate firme, un pie frente al otro, tu espada es tan gruesa y larga como la mía, esquivaremos y bloquearemos sus ataques- Guts estaba dirigiendo a Vegeta, éste sin siquiera rechistar hizo caso a lo que el comandante aconsejó, poniéndose a su lado se puso en posición, Sansón siguió lanzando su masa, el siguiente golpe era de Vegeta, y haciendo lo mismo que el comandante, fácilmente golpeó la bola de hierro, el príncipe se sintió un poco tonto al olvidar que en esta dimensión había conservado un poco de su fuerza haciéndolo más fuerte que los demás humanos. El príncipe fácilmente mandó a volar la bola de hierro haciendo que impactara a los soldados que estaban atrás de Sansón.

-¡excelente!- dijo el comandante Guts sonriéndole a Vegeta.

-esa bola de hierro no es tan pesada como creí- dijo el príncipe con su típica sonrisa de medio lado.

El general estaba de lo más sorprendido y enojado, ese par parecía que tomaban a juego los ataques de su hermano Sansón, pero luego se fijó en algo, de la tela que se alcanzaba a ver del costado de Vegeta se podía ver algo de sangre, entonces recordó que él ya había herido al joven peliflama.

-¡JA! ¿Aún no te has recuperado he? Es la herida que se hizo por salvar a aquella mujer-, dijo señalandolo, los demás soldados y mercenarios le vieron - incluso la herida que te hiciste en el brazo por salvar a ése comandante, no ha sanado tampoco.- dijo con tono de burla el general, Vegeta solo miró sus heridas pero no abandonó su posición.

Guts había olvidado por completo aquello, las heridas del costado de Vegeta no habían tenido tiempo de sanar y la de su brazo se estaba abriendo, podía notarlo al ver como la manga izquierda del peli flama empezaba a teñirse de rojo, Vegeta parecía no flaquear, pero Guts estaba preocupado, temía que el peliflama se desvaneciera, que los soldados siguieran llegando y el no pudiese protegerlo, así que tomó una decisión.

-Vegeta...- llamó el comandante.

-¿Qué?- respondió sin dejar de ver al frente.

-te daré una oportunidad, cuando él ataque, yo lo distraeré y tu iras hacia el bosque- dijo Guts sin siquiera mirar a Vegeta, este estaba sorprendido.

-¿QUÉ ESPERAS? ESTA HERIDO, ATACA AHORA, - gritó el general. Sansón lanzó de nuevo la bola de hierro, Guts se ponía en posición.

-¿listo?- le dijo Guts al peliflama, pero él no respondió, y para impresión de todos, el peliflama se puso al frente de Guts, justo en donde impactaría la bola de hierro, y con un grito lleno de ira levanto la espada y golpeo la bola, se destruyó, la bola de hierro quedó hecha añicos, todos estaban estupefactos, el comandante Guts más que todos.

-como te atreves...- dijo Vegeta aun de espaldas, voltea y ve a Guts,- ¡COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR QUE HUYA DE UNA BATALLA!- Guts estaba impresionado, Sansón aprovechando que Vegeta estaba distraído quiso atacarle con una de las espadas que sacó de su escudo, pero el peliflama volteó y con un ataque certero de su gran espada destrozo el escudo y casco del gigante aplastando su cabeza, luego miró de forma escalofriante y sombría a Guts y le apunto con su espada, -¡DIJE QUE CUBRIRÍA TÚ MALDITA ESPALDA!, ¡SI DICES OTRA ESTUPIDEZ COMO ÉSA, TU SERÁS EL SIGUIENTE!- la forma y el tono en que dijo aquello sonó tan grave y escalofriante que erizó los vellos del comandante Guts.

Todos estaban tan asustados al ver lo que pasó, ese doncel había destrozado al gran Sansón como si no fuese nada, el general Adon dijo a los ballesteros que dispararan, pero el comandante Guts usó su capa para bloquear las flechas, ondeándola cubría de los disparos a ambos, pero no todas podían ser detenidas, una impactó en el brazo derecho de Guts, pero aun así los demás no se atrevían a atacar.

Pero su general ordenó atacar otra vez, y ahí fue cuando todos avanzaron, pero solo para ser rebanados por ambos espadachines.

-¡son muy fuertes!-

-¡cortan las armaduras como mantequilla!-

-¡nadie nos dijo que el enemigo era tan bueno!-

Se quejaban muy asustados los soldados y mercenarios, incluso parecía que se ponían en contra de su general, estaban decididos a no seguir atacando, pero los mercenarios que eran los únicos que quedaban, estaban quejándose, no querían seguir, estaban diciendo ya "y ¿por qué no baja a enfrentarlos usted?" todos se ponían en ése plan.

-oye, esto se pone aburrido- le dijo Guts a Vegeta.

-tienes razón...- dijo Vegeta, pero luego se fijó en el brazo de Guts y tomó parte de su manga y la cortó, - ven aquí- le dijo al comandante y sin aviso alguno sacó la flecha.

-¡auch!-

-no te quejes- dijo el peliflama y vendó la herida, - están tan ocupados peleando con ese idiota que incluso hay tiempo para tomar un respiro-

-si... esta tan aburrido... ¿deberíamos irnos?-

-¿qué? ¿Y dejar toda la diversión?- dijo Vegeta dedicándole una media sonrisa, siendo correspondido por Guts de la misma forma.

Los mercenarios seguían alegando hasta que el general Adon dijo:

-el que me traiga las cabezas de ésos comandantes, tendrá tres... ¡no! Cinco veces la paga original, y un rango más alto-

Ante esto los mercenarios parecían pensarlo, obviamente querían vivir, pero la paga era algo que sonaba muy bien, luego empezaron a animarse diciendo que solo eran dos tipos que estaban incluso lastimados, que trabajando en equipo podían ganar, durante todo esto el príncipe ya había perdido la paciencia.

-Hey, ¡con un demonio! ¿Van a atacar sí o no?- gritó el príncipe.

Los mercenarios estaban dubitativos ahora, pero después decidieron atacar de 5 en 5.

-sí, verdaderos mercenarios- dijo Guts, y todos fueron a por ellos.

La masacre era interminable, uno que otro mercenario lograba asestarles un ataque que repelían o trataban de que no fuera mortal, algunos se alegraban al lograr al menos herirlos un poco, pero al instante morían por la espada de los comandantes, los mercenarios tenían la esperanza de que lastimando una de sus manos los comandantes no podrían blandir sus inmensas espadas, pero grande era su sorpresa al ver que éso no les afectaba, aun así tomaban sus espadas con ambas manos o solo con una, no había desventaja.

Mataban a más de cinco por cada vez que hacían un movimiento con sus espadas, pero cada vez llegaban más, parecía interminable la batalla.

-joder... jaja ahora es cuando se pone divertido- dijo el comandante Guts.

Las horas pasaban, los mercenarios parecían no acabarse, tal vez no querían que esto fuera evidente para sus enemigos, pero estaban cansados, las energías estaban cerca de llegar a un nivel alarmante de escases, pero no podían dejar de matar, eran ellos o los mercenarios.

"nos dará el amanecer decapitándolos" pensó el comandante Guts.

-no puede ser... son solo dos... pero ya han matado a casi 100-, estaba impresionado - no puede ser mera suerte- se decía el general Adon.

-¿Qué?... ¿todavía quedan?- dijo un Vegeta con una sonrisa tan siniestra que asustaba a los mercenarios, su aliento era visible debido al frío clima, haciéndolo ver aún más amenazante.

-NO TENGAN MIEDO, APENAS SE MANTIENEN EN PIÉ, ¡¡¡ATAQUEN!!!- gritó el general.

Todos atacaban a larga y corta distancia, Vegeta y Guts eran heridos en piernas, brazos, en todo el cuerpo, la batalla se extendía, los mercenarios no paraban de llegar, las energías se acababan, Vegeta sentía ya el cansancio y no era el único, sus cuerpos no resistían, pero seguían peleando, parecía que no dejarían de hacerlo hasta que no quedara ni un mercenario en pie o hasta que sus cuerpos se desgasten hasta la muerte.

\----------.-------------.------------.---------------.-----------------.---------------.----------------.-------------.---------------.-----------

El sonido de la marcha se escuchaba por el bosque, ya había amanecido hace unas cuantas horas, armados con espadas y ballestas iban los soldados, quienes los guiaban eran, Judeau y Casca, eran el equipo de rescate, estaban en busca de los comandantes, Casca más que todo parecía inusualmente preocupada, buscaba con desesperación, se sentía culpable, había dejado que por causa suya el peliflama y el comandante de asalto cayeran por el risco, ya tenían un buen tiempo buscando, y no encontraban nada.

Hasta que...

-impresionante- dijo Judeau al empezar a ver los cuerpos esparcidos por el camino, eran más de 100 hombres seguro, mientras avanzaban, más cadáveres encontraban, Casca corría, ahora era más obvio que los encontrarían, solo tenía que seguir los cuerpos, los demás trataban de seguirle el paso, pero de repente la mujer paró, los demás corrieron a un más hasta llegar a donde se encontraba la comandante Casca y lo que encontraron fue sorprendente, no podían creerlo.

Los cuerpos cubrían el suelo, no se podía ver el pasto, y al fondo se podía ver un árbol con dos personas sentadas bajo el, eran Guts y Vegeta, apoyados hombro con hombro, aún no habían soltado sus espadas.

Pero lo que asustó a la mujer fue que ninguno de los dos se movía y tenían sus ojos cerrados, sus cuerpos estaban realmente heridos, Casca corrió hacia ellos.

Tomó a ambos por sus hombros y gritaba sus nombres, -¡GUTS! ¡VEGETA! ¡OIGAN!- los demás empezaron incluso a creer que ellos ya habían muerto, las lágrimas de algunos de los soldados de los comandantes empezaban a querer brotar, Casca no dejaba de gritar y sacudirlos, hasta que todos dieron un paso hacia atrás por el susto que se llevaron.

Guts había extendido su brazo y tomado el hombro de Casca.

-mujer, no seas tan ruidosa- dijo Vegeta volteándola a ver con mucho cansancio.

-si... no nos sacudas, duele un poco cuando lo haces- añadió Guts abriendo sólo su ojo izquierdo, sonreía un poco a pesar de estar herido.

Casca se alegró al ver que estaban vivos, todos lo estaban, los llevaron al campamento en camillas, los soldados de ambos comandantes eran demasiado ruidosos, estaban tan alegres que no podían contenerse, llamaron de inmediato a los doctores, atendieron a ambos comandantes en una sola carpa, los doctores estaban estupefactos por la vitalidad de ambos hombres, mientras les cosían las heridas ambos reclamaban que aún estaban vivos, que no eran un trapo viejo para que los cosieran así como así sin tacto alguno.

Dieron mucha pelea a los doctores, les costó mucho lograr atenderlos, pero al final lo lograron.

-¿doctor cómo están?-

-estarán bien, pero me sorprenden, otros en sus condiciones ya se habrían desmayado, pero eso sí, tienen que guardar reposo, esta fue su última batalla de la campaña.- Casca palideció al oírlo "No puede ser..." pensó llena de miedo, Guts en cambio se enojó.

-¿está loco? ¡¡¡Aunque tenga que arrastrarme peleare!!!- le gritó al doctor, Guts estaba enojado.

-¿pelear? NI SE LE OCURRA, SI HACE ESO NO GARANTIZO QUE VIVA- le gritó el doctor a Guts. Vegeta en cambio dio una pequeña carcajada que hizo que el comandante Guts volteara a verlo.

-¿Qué no garantiza que viva? Ninguna guerra lo hace- dijo Vegeta para luego reír seguido de Guts, el doctor se fue gritando que no le importaba, que hicieran lo que quisieran, que él no sería responsable de sus muertes.

Los demás estaban aliviados de que regresaran a salvo, aunque Vegeta y Guts dudaban de la definición de a salvo que tenían sus compañeros.

-¿Qué hay de Griffith?- preguntó Judeau.

-fue a reunirse con la armada principal esta mañana- respondió Casca.

\- regresará mañana-

...

A la noche todos en el campamento estaban junto a fogatas, Casca estaba con los sus soldados, platicaban de cosas triviales, pero Casca estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, solo podía recordar lo que Griffith dijo acerca de buscar a Guts y a Vegeta.

_**Flash back...** _

En el campo de batalla se estaba discutiendo el tema de "si rescatar a los comandantes Guts y Vegeta o no" los generales y caballeros de Midland estaban totalmente en desacuerdo con la idea de ir a rescatarlos.

Casca iba llegando apoyada de sus hombres, aún estaba un poco lejos, pero al llegar solo escuchó a Griffith decirle muy serio a los caballeros y generales de Midland.

-Esos dos son fundamentales para la banda del halcón- Casca al oír esto quedó estupefacta, sintió que su pecho dolía y pesaba un poco, - no podemos permitirnos el perderlos- agregó Griffith, Casca se soltó de sus soldados que le brindaban apoyo y fue por su propio pié frente a Griffith.

-lord Griffith- dijo Casca, - la culpa a sido toda mía, ellos me defendieron, quiero encargarme del equipo de rescate- Casca apretaba fuertemente los puños, tanto así que hasta temblaban, se sentía culpable por ser la causante de este desastre, pero sentía mucha envidia de lo que dijo Griffith por aquellos dos.

_**Fin de flash back.** _

Casca se encontraba ahora caminando por las carpas hasta que alguien le llamó. Era Judeau, había llegado con una bolsa de cuero en las manos.

-toma- dijo lanzándole la bolsa a Casca, está la atrapó y vio el contenido.

-¿Qué es?... ¿son polvos curativos?-

-son polvos de hada, cuando trabajé en un circo, me encontré con una, era muy amable, me ayudó y curó, incluso fue tan amable de dejarme un poco de sus polvos, desde entonces eso ha salvado mi vida muchas veces-

-¿hadas?-

-sip, ahora ya casi no se ven, la gente no cree mucho en ellos, pero los polvos son muy efectivos- dicho esto se dio la vuelta y emprendiendo camino dijo, - dáselos a Vegeta y a Guts, lo último de medicina por esos dos, es algo justo y lo vale.- dicho esto siguió con su camino.

Casca fue a buscarlos, pero no estaban en la carpa de los heridos, por lo que deanbuló buscando al menos a uno de los dos.

\---------------.------------------.--------------------.----------------.-----------------------.------------------.----------------.------------------

Vegeta se había quedado dormido, al despertar ya era de noche, miró a todos lados y vio que no estaba el comandante Guts, ese obstinado se había ido, con algo de dificultad se levantó y fue por su bolso, de ahí sacó la bolsilla de cuero que Aeris le dejó, se quitó las vendas y empezó a ponerse de los polvos que Aeris le dejó, el dolor se fue y de nuevo se puso los vendajes.

-mucho mejor.- dijo el príncipe, pero se preguntaba dónde podía estar el comandante Guts, estaba un poco aburrido y quería tomar el aire, por lo que se puso en pié, metió la bolsa de los polvos en uno de sus bolsillos y se fue, salió de la carpa y caminó un poco, pudo ver como todos estaban alrededor de diferentes fogatas, riendo, comiendo y bebiendo, no parecía que acababa de haber una batalla. Al ir caminando se topó con sus soldados, los muy pesados querían que su comandante volviera a reposar, él se negaba, quería tomar un poco de aire, pero estos eran tan persistentes que Vegeta se les escabulló y se fue a otro lado, quería estar solo, por lo que optó por ir a una colina solitaria que estaba cerca del campamento.

Al irse acercando se dio cuenta de que no era el único que tuvo esa idea, alguien ya estaba antes ahí.

-¿Quién está ahí?- preguntó el que estaba sentado hace unos momentos contemplando el paisaje, pero al darse cuenta de quién era el que había llegado bajó la espada y sonrió, - Vegeta... ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-lo mismo tendría que preguntarte yo, ¿Qué haces aquí afuera? Estas herido-

-tú también estas herido, pero aun así estas aquí- dijo tomando asiento en una roca bajo un árbol.

-necesitaba tomar aire, además ya me siento mejor, ¿y tú? ¿Por qué estás aquí?- dijo acercándose y apoyándose al árbol que ahí estaba.

-me duele todo el cuerpo como no tienes idea, pero me siento un poco mejor estando afuera con esta suave brisa- dijo viendo al vacío.

Vegeta no supo que fue lo que lo impulsó pero de la nada, simplemente se acercó a Guts y empezó a retirar sus vendajes, el comandante se extrañó un poco por lo que hacía el peliflama, preguntó qué es lo que estaba haciendo pero solo recibió como respuesta un "no te muevas" vio que sacó una bolsa y de ella una especie de polvo celeste y sacando un poco se lo puso en las heridas.

"me está quitando el dolor" pensó impresionado el comandante.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Guts muy impresionado.

-me lo dio un amigo, esto me ha sido muy útil, calma el dolor de inmediato y sana las heridas.- dijo sin dejar de frotar de los polvos en las heridas de Guts.

-tienes razón, ya no me duele nada- dijo asombrado, pero al mirar al peliflama le preguntó, -¿sabes que fue de ese viejo general? Peleamos toda la noche hasta el amanecer pero no lo vi por ningún lado- dijo rascándose la barbilla haciendo un intento por recordar.

-seguramente esa sabandija terminó huyendo - al terminar volvió a vendar todo y tomó asiento junto a Guts.

-y lo que dijo....- Vegeta supo a lo que se refería Guts.

-lo escuchaste, ¿no? - dijo el peliflama viendo al frente, con la mirada tranquila, -sabes esto es algo que pensé que preguntarías cuando estábamos en aquella cueva.-

-si quería preguntarte por éso, pero como todos aquí, creo que tienes tus propias razones para omitir ciertas cosas, así que decidí no hacerlo.-

-tardaste demasiado para decidir eso cuando estábamos allá, ¿seguro que no estabas pensando en preguntar otra cosa?-

-sí, estaba pensando en que preguntar, pero todo lo que venía a mi mente eran preguntas demasiado generales y de respuestas complicadas- dijo con una pequeña risilla. – creo que solo soy bueno cortando con mi espada- dijo viendo de nuevo al horizonte, - pero no puedo compararme a ellos-

-¿hm?-

\----------------.----------------------.-----------------------.--------------------.------------------------.----------------------.--------------

Casca buscaba a cualquiera de los comandantes, hasta que logró distinguir a Guts sobre la colina que estaba cerca del campamento, estaba subiéndola cuando escuchó que Guts no estaba solo, estaba con el comandante Vegeta, "en hora buena" pensó Casca, pero escuchó de lo que hablaban sus compañeros, al parecer Vegeta se le había adelantado, ya había curado a Guts, ella estaba por irse cuando siguieron platicando y mencionaron algo sobre una cueva y preguntas no hechas, Casca sabía que tenía que irse, pero luego escuchó su nombre en la conversación.

( _En la escena ahora Casca se encontraba cerca de ellos escuchando de lo que hablaban, Guts y Vegeta no habían notado su presencia por lo que seguían hablando_ )

_(Con Guts y Vegeta...)_

-¿hm?- Vegeta estaba confundido.

-mis compañeros, es impresionante para mi ver como arriesgan sus vidas, como por ejemplo Casca, o Griffith. No puedo compararme a ellos, yo solo mato por el placer de matar, cada día, cientos... miles... no es nada... honorable-

-entonces no eres el único- dijo llamando la atención del pelinegro, - desde que tengo memoria, he matado a miles solo porque me lo ordenaban, jamás he hecho algo diferente a eso, hasta que un día por ciertos motivos ya no lo hice... pero en todo este tiempo que he estado en esta banda, me he dado cuenta de que... no lo hacía solo porque me lo ordenaban, si no que lo disfrutaba- volteó a ver a Guts, - y si, nada de esto es honorable, pero tampoco lo que Casca o Griffith hacen, porque de todos modos ellos hacen lo mismo, puede que no admitan que lo disfrutan, incluso podrían no disfrutarlo, pero lo que todos hacemos en ninguna forma es honorable-, y volvió su vista al frente –así que no hay razón para comparar y sentirte inferior-

Guts había quedado pensativo, estaba impresionado, lo que Vegeta decía tenía un buen fundamento, y en cierta forma era reconfortante el saber que había alguien que no le consideraba inferior o simplemente un sádico que se regocija en medio de la matanza. Sonrió un poco más relajado viendo como Vegeta se perdía en la vista que había del campamento, algunos mechones del flameante cabello de Vegeta se movían con la suave brisa, Guts se había quedado contemplándolo, la noche que habían pasado en aquella cueva, él no había podido apreciar las facciones del peliflama, estaba muy ocupado estando alerta por si el enemigo les encontraba, pero ahora que le veía mejor, podía ver que su cabello podría parecer muy duro a primera vista, debido a la forma que éste tenía, pero la verdad es que se miraba muy suave, dócil, sedoso, incluso se preguntaba cómo se sentiría si pasara sus dedos por los cabellos del peliflama. Sin querer pensó en voz alta.

-qué lindo- dijo mirándolo aún.

-¿Qué... dijiste algo?- dijo Vegeta al creer escuchar al comandante.

-¿eh?... ah... ¡no! Este quiero decir...- Guts se puso nervioso, no encontraba que decir, pero miró al frente y dijo: -linda vista... ¿no lo crees?- dijo menos nervioso.

-si...- dijo Vegeta no tan convencido.

Guts al fijarse en los que estaban alrededor de las fogatas, sonrió de medio lado y prosiguió, -Gastón-

-¿?-

-mi segundo al mando, dice que no se arrepiente de haberse unido a los halcones, pero cuando la guerra acabe, dice que con sus ahorros pondrá una tienda en Windham, jaja no puedo imaginarme a alguien como él siendo mercader.- dijo sin dejar de mirar a los de abajo.

Vegeta en cambio no entendía por que le decía estas cosas, pero le escuchó atento.

-Nikol, se le propuso a una chica, pero ella lo rechazó porque no sale con mercenarios, así que él está esforzándose para tener un mayor rango y volverse a proponer. Pero el campo de batalla es muy peligroso.-, Guts veía atento a sus hombres al rededor de las fogatas, - visto desde aquí pareciera que cada llama es un sueño, el sueño de cada uno, parecen... fogatas de sueños... ¿no lo crees?-

Vegeta le volteó a ver, -¿Qué pasa? no hablas como tú mismo... hablas como un noble- dijo sonriéndole.

-jeje... lo siento-

-pero tienes razón- dijo sonriendo y volviendo su vista a las fogatas.

-las llamas que son más pequeñas parecen unirse a una más grande y fuerte... esa llama seria Griffith- Vegeta no sabía por qué... pero algo en él se sentía incómodo al oír el nombre del albino siendo pronunciado por los labios del comandante. – Pero... no hay una llama aquí para mi...- dijo llamando la atención del peliflama. –yo... solo soy un visitante que se aprovecha de la llama temporalmente-

"creo que eso es algo que yo debería decir..." pensó el peliflama.

Guts elevó su espada y la miró. – Mi primer jefe de mercenarios solo me enseñó a usar la espada, y hasta hoy solo he estado luchando porque no he estado listo para morir, y aún tengo habilidad para manejar la espada, sé que puedo sobrevivir a cualquier batalla mientras tenga a esta espada... hasta ahora mi principal razón de pelear podría haber sido el sueño de otro... y no sé si quiero que siga siendo así -

-Guts...- dijo Vegeta en voz baja.

\- él...- dijo por lo bajo con una sonrisa un poco triste, se levantó de la roca, - lo siento, creo que he hablado mucho- dijo con una sonrisa, estaba un poco avergonzado, - ni siquiera sé por qué te estoy diciendo estas cosas - Guts estaba un poco avergonzado, - me siento como un tonto-

\- Nah, que va, no te preocupes, no creo que fuese algo tonto - dijo Vegeta sonriendo de medio lado, le causó gracia la reacción del comandante al darse cuenta de lo mucho que habló. Ambos se levantaron y bajaron la colina.

Casca al ver que se habían alejado lo suficiente, salió y vio cómo se acercaban a los demás, - Guts... ¿acaso estás pensando en dejar a los halcones?- dijo Casca un poco sorprendida, sentía una opresión en el pecho, no sabía que era lo que sentía, pero le dolía el pensar que el comandante de asalto quisiera dejar a los halcones.

\---------------------.----------------------.--------------------.--------------------------.----------------------.------------------------.---------------

Al bajar Casca se encontró con la noticia de que Griffith había regresado, pues al oír que los comandantes habían vuelto a salvo decidió ir ése mismo día para verlos.

Todos rodeaban a Griffith, pero el camino se abrió cuando Griffith fue directo a donde Guts y Vegeta, este se aproximaba sonriente, pero Guts vio que Casca estaba muy apartada, por lo que la tomó de la mano y la puso al frente, ella estaba muy nerviosa, sentía que no merecía estar en presencia de Griffith, cuando vio al peliblanco frente a ella, solo supo decir disculpas, diciendo que se merecía un castigo por ocultar su condición y poner en peligro a los demás, ambos comandantes estaban cansados de tantas disculpas, entonces Guts la empujo haciendo que Casca cayera en brazos de Griffith.

-¡¿PERO QUE DIABLOS HACES?!- Le gritó, pero el solo miró a otro lado como si no hubiese sido él quien la empujó, pero Casca se puso nerviosa al ver en brazos de quien estaba, de inmediato se separó del abrazo, Griffith le sonrió.

-Gracias por traerlos de vuelta.- le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Guts con una sonrisa de medio lado, se puso la espada a cuestas y pasó su brazo por los hombros de Vegeta, este se sorprendió y le miró.

-Vamos a beber por ahí- dijo sonriente el comandante, Vegeta solo le sonrió de medio lado.

-está seguro, aún está herido- dijo uno de los soldados de Guts que los seguía.

-oye, que ¿acaso no sabes que el alcohol cura las heridas?- le dijo Guts, luego uno de los soldados de Vegeta se acercó también.

-¿Comandante Vegeta está seguro?- Vegeta le miró y sonrió.

-solo bebamos- dijo el peli flama y todos los demás les siguieron.


	17. CAPÍTULO  XVI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recordar que los Personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Kentaro Miura y a Akira Toriyama

La máquina ya estaba totalmente construida, el disco duro recuperado, todo esto había tardado más de lo esperado, pero las cosas no habían cambiado, Bulma seguía sin ninguna pista del paradero del peliflama, los meses pasaban, y por más que investigaba, abría portal tras portal, no encontraba nada, ella y Goku hacían todo lo posible.

Y hablando sobre el pelipalmera, había tenido muchos problemas con su compañera de vida, pues él no pasaba mucho tiempo en casa, la compañía de su mujer se le hacía cada vez más fastidiosa, su voz, su presencia, su olor, incluso su recuerdo era un total fastidio para el saiyajin criado en la tierra.

Por alguna razón la desaparición de Vegeta le había afectado de tal manera que él estrés provocado por su esposa, ése estrés que antes podía ignorar, ahora era imposible de disfrazar, decidiendo así sólo no pasar mucho tiempo en casa, y en tanto a las noticias sobre el peliflama, nadie sabía de esto, nadie se enteró de la desaparición de éste, sólo Trunks, Bulma, Piccolo y Goku lo sabían.

Al final la mujer decidió por si misma separarse del saiyajin, decidió que debían darse un tiempo, que quizá eso era lo que hacía falta, y que cuando Goku se sintiera mejor, entonces todo volvería a ser como antes, pero él simplemente se fue, no lo había pensado como un tiempo aparte de su esposa, él estaba totalmente inmerso en recuperar al peliflama, y nada más. Su amiga de toda la vida le ofreció quedarse en su casa, de por si le necesitaba para encontrar al peliflama, pero al pasar el tiempo las esperanzas de encontrar a Vegeta se desvanecían, Bulma cada vez estaba más convencida de que el peliflama que tanto amaba jamás regresaría.

Todos los esfuerzos consistían en que Bulma interpretaba de formas diferentes los datos que se lograron obtener del disco duro que sobrevivió en el fatídico día en el que el peliflama desapareció, al obtener ciertos datos la mujer abría un nuevo portal y Goku con un traje especial conectado a un cable irrompible en una base fija, se metía en el nuevo portal y trataba de detectar el ki del peliflama, pero ya habían hecho esto muchas veces por varias semanas; por tres, cuatro o incluso seis veces al día sin parar.

Las fuerzas empezaban a escasear, pero el peli palmera siempre estaba dispuesto a seguir buscando, él no se rendiría, tenía que encontrar a Vegeta y decirle lo que sentía, lo que había descubierto que siempre había sentido por él.

¡TRASH! (*sonido de objetos impactándose contra el suelo)

-¡NUNCA VAMOS A PODER ENCONTRARLO!-

-BULMA TRANQUILIZATE-

-¿PERO ES QUE NO LO ENTIENDES? GOKU... ¡VEGETA NO VOLVERÁ!-

Bulma había explotado al fin, las esperanzas para ella no eran nada, había estado trabajando casi sin parar y no obtenía ninguna clase de pista o algo que le diera al menos una señal de que el peliflama seguía con vida, Bulma tiró varias cosas de su escritorio, Goku intentaba calmarla, pero la peli azul estaba realmente desquiciada, gritaba con gran dolor que nunca podrán ver a Vegeta otra vez, y se culpaba sin piedad, al final se dejó caer de rodillas y Goku fue con ella.

-todo es mi culpa...- dijo sollozando y apretando las ropas de su amigo, - si tan solo... si tan solo no hubiese hecho esa estúpida maquina... si tan solo no hubiese hecho caso a mi estúpido orgullo y hubiera revisado más meticulosamente las cosas-

\- no es culpa tuya Bulma, esto simplemente paso... no puedes prever estas cosas... no puedes ver el futuro- dijo en un intento de calmarla, él se sentía realmente mal, pero ahora no podía ponerse a llorar junto a su amiga, porque alguien tenía que guardar la compostura. Pero en cambio Bulma al oír lo último que dijo su amigo, pareció que una verdad absoluta se había revelado ante ella.

-ver el futuro... futuro... ¡TIEMPO!... ¡¡¡YA SÉ!!!- gritó la mujer poniéndose de pié.

-¿que? ¿Qué sabes?- dijo Goku muy confundido. Pero Bulma no le oía.

-¿PERO COMO ES QUE NO SE ME OCURRIÓ ANTES?- decía muy admirada la mujer –¡¡¡Goku... construyamos una máquina del tiempo!!!- dijo la mujer con gran alegria a su amigo.

Las esperanzas inundaban de nuevo a Bulma, ya que si no podía recuperar a Vegeta del lugar al que le envió, pues entonces evitaría enviarlo ahí.

El diseño, los cálculos y la construcción de la maquina duró un par de semanas, hasta que por fin estuvo lista, ahora nuevamente estarían listos para intentarlo.

-listo Bulma... esta era la última pieza.- dijo Goku al poner lo último que faltaba a la máquina, pero vio que su amiga estaba muy pensativa, incluso con una expresión de tristeza. - ¿Qué pasa Bulma?-

-Goku... ¿recuerdas cuando Mirai Trunks vino a nuestro tiempo?-

-si-

-lo he estado pensando, cuando el vino, lo hizo para cambiar el futuro, pero solo cambio el nuestro, el de él siguió igual, entonces... si hacemos lo mismo que él... Vegeta aun seguirá sin estar en nuestro tiempo a pesar de salvarlo en el pasado... solo haríamos un futuro alterno nada más...- entonces Bulma cae de rodillas al piso, -creo que solo perdimos nuestro tiempo... otra vez-

-espera Bulma... no puedes estar segura de ello aun... seguro y solo estas cansada, que tal si tomas un descanso-

-no, Goku... esto fue una tonta idea... lo único que lograremos será crear un futuro alterno en el que solo evitare que Vegeta desaparezca en ÉSE lugar... entiéndelo... esto fue una tonta idea y Vegeta no regresará.- entonces se pone en pie y con gran furia tomó una herramienta tipo llave inglesa de gran tamaño y empieza a golpear la máquina que acababan de terminar.

Goku solo la miraba con mucho dolor, ésta estaba gritando con gran furia mientras golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas la máquina, hacia grandes abolladuras hasta romper el material, Bulma lloraba y gritaba, Goku se quedó ahí mirándola hasta deshacer la maquina por completo.

Esa noche, mientras estaba en el balcón de su habitación, Bulma miraba el cielo nocturno con gran tristeza.

-lo intenté... créeme que lo intenté... pero...- decía con un tono lastimero. –No puedo...- las lágrimas empezaron a caer. – Lo siento...- y su llanto silencioso se liberó.

Goku veía desde el techo a su amiga, en ese momento entendió que la voluntad de Bulma había caído por completo, ella se había rendido.

\------------.-------------.--------------.-----------------.-----------.---------------.-----------------.----------------.------------

Los días pasaban, y Bulma había dejado los experimentos, la máquina del tiempo fue puesta en un almacén y cerrado con llave, el mismo destino tuvo la máquina de portales. En la corporación capsula reinaba el silencio, el laboratorio fue sellado por la misma Bulma, ya no haría un nuevo experimento nunca más, su pasión por ello había desaparecido junto con las esperanzas de volver a ver al peliflama.

Con Trunks las cosas fueron igual que con su madre, el peliflama puede que nunca les haya demostrado cariño y más con él.

Trunks estaba en la sala en la que su padre solía entrenar con la gravedad al máximo, y recordó esa vez en que se preparaba para el torneo de las artes marciales, entrenaba tratando de soportar la gravedad, demostró parte de su poder y su padre le vio, esa vez Vegeta le había prometido llevarle al parque de diversiones si le daba un solo golpe, en ese momento quizá se veía que estaba feliz por el hecho de ir al parque de diversiones, pero la verdad es que lo que le ponía verdaderamente feliz era el hecho de que su padre era el que lo llevaría.

Una sonrisa triste se asomó por su rostro, saliendo de ese lugar lleno de recuerdos de su padre, salió y voló a terrenos muy alejados de la ciudad, volando sin rumbo no se dio cuenta del lugar al que había llegado. Un campo un poco destruido, pero la hierba había crecido un poco.

-este lugar...- dijo en un susurro al poner los pies en la tierra.

Ese lugar era en el que su padre le había abrazado por primera vez, cuando su padre se había dejado dominar por el malvado babidi para obtener más poder.

_**Flash back...** _

_Vegeta peleaba con Majin Boo, Trunks le miraba de lejos a su padre que peleaba con él, pero al final el sujeto rosa le envolvio con parte de su cuerpo y aprovechó para golpearle a su antojo, Trunks no lo resistió más y fue en su ayuda, Piccolo intentó detenerle pero fue en vano y este se fue, Goten le siguió también._

_Fueron volando a todo lo que daba su velocidad, Trunks golpeó a Majin Boo, lo mandó muy lejos, el sujeto rosa quedó bajo escombros._

_De inmediato ambos niños comenzaron a desenvolver a vegeta, al terminar Trunks muy angustiado comenzó a llamarle, pero él no respondía._

_-resiste por favor papá- Trunks le movía pero el príncipe no respondía, se temía lo peor, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir._

_-¿que, ya se murió?- dijo Goten como si nada._

_-¡NO DIGAS TONTERIAS! ¡MI PAPÁ NO PUEDE MORIR DESPUES DE ESOS ATAQUES!- dijo Trunks enojado casi desbordando sus lágrimas._

_-es verdad Trunks, ¡pero... que ya no regrese a pelear con ese monstruo!- dijo preocupado._

_-mira Goten... ¡límpiate los oídos para que escuches lo que te diré!- Goten se limpia los oídos haciendo caso a lo que le dijo Trunks. – mi mamá me contó que mi padre es un guerrero demasiado orgulloso porque es el príncipe de los saiyajin!-_

_-¿¡QUE!? ¿¡TU PAPÁ ERA UN PRINCIPE!?- dijo Goten muy sorprendido, no tenía idea que el señor Vegeta era un príncipe, nunca se lo había imaginado._

_-¡así es!, ¡mi papá es un guerrero sobresaliente!, ¡el príncipe de los saiyajin no puede perder frente a este demonio!- dijo con lágrimas asomándose peligrosamente._

_Vegeta empieza a despertar._

_-¡está despertando!-_

_-¡señor Vegeta!-dijeron ambos niños._

_-Trunks...- dijo Vegeta al empezar a abrir los ojos, frente a él vio a su hijo sonriendo de la felicidad. De inmediato Vegeta se incorporó._

_-¿dónde está ese infeliz?- dijo de forma algo dificultosa._

_Majin Boo a lo lejos comenzó a levantarse, Vegeta le vio, en ese momento parecía que se le había ocurrido algo, una idea para acabar con esa bola de chicle súper crecida._

_Pero antes se dirigió a Trunks, - Trunks cuida de Bulma que es tu madre-_

_-ah?- Trunks no entendía por qué lo decía, solo le vio sonriendo de medio lado, pero de una forma un poco triste aunque confiada, no siempre veía sonreír a su padre, esto era algo malo, no sabía por qué, pero sentía que lo que vendría sería muy malo. – ¿a qué te refieres con eso papá?... ¿por qué tengo que cuidar de mamá?-_

_-será mejor que se refugien en un lugar que este muy lejos de aquí- Trunks solo observaba con detalle a su padre, -yo mismo me encargare de Majin Boo- Trunks se asustó._

_-p-pero señor...- dijo Goten._

_-No, eso no, no quiero, si tu peleas solo podría matarte- dijo apretando los puños, - si los tres peleamos venceremos- ahora se dirige a Goten, -¿verdad que si?-_

_-si- si dijo muy confiado._

_-¡nosotros somos muy fuertes!-_

_-no... es imposible, no importa con cuantos pelee, lo que importa son las técnicas de pelea- dijo serio._

_-no tendremos ningún problema si los tres peleamos juntos- insistió Goten._

_-papá no seas pesimista, aun podemos lograrlo-_

_-así es, usted no tiene porqué cargar con toda esta responsabilidad- dijo Goten muy convencido._

_-si es verdad- confirmo Trunks. Pero Vegeta se había quedado serio viendo en dirección a Majin Boo, de inmediato Goten y Trunks taparon sus bocas como si hubiesen dicho algo malo, pensaron que habían enojado a Vegeta._

_-perdón- dijo Goten con las manos aun tapando su boca, Trunks no dijo nada al saber cómo era su padre. Pero el regaño nunca vino._

_-Trunks... a pesar de ser mi hijo... no tuve la sutileza de abrazarte ni siquiera cuando eras un bebé- dijo muy serio, su voz sonaba cargada con algo de culpa, pero muy serena, Goten y Trunks dejaron de taparse la boca al sorprenderse por lo que dijo Vegeta._

_Trunks le miraba sorprendido, ¿Por qué decía eso ahora? Luego vio que su padre volteó a verlo, no estaba muy serio y mucho menos enojado, solo medio extendió su mano derecha y dijo: -déjame abrazarte- esto sorprendió en sobremanera a Trunks, nunca se lo había esperado, su corazón latía tan rápido que sentía que se le iba a salir del pecho, retrocedió un paso al ver a su padre acercarse._

_-papá pero...- dijo dubitativo, pero Vegeta le envolvió con su brazo derecho de forma suave, cariñosa acercándolo a su pecho, -¿Qué te sucede papá? ¿Por qué haces esto? Me da mucha pena- dijo nervioso, sonrojado, pero sonriendo, nunca había sentido el calor de su padre, su toque era más delicado de lo que jamás había imaginado, su calor era tan acogedor, su piel tan suave como la seda, las heridas de su padre no se sentían, su aroma era muy embriagador, tan grácil, un aroma verdaderamente agradable, sus latidos, tan tranquilos y acompasados, daban cierta sensación de quietud, ese abrazo apretaba lo justo, era un abrazo tan cálido y amoroso, se sentía como en las nubes, con una paz infinita._

_Simplemente era una sensación que no tenía una explicación certera._

_Vegeta le miraba con un rostro que trataba de ocultar la tristeza tras una máscara de serenidad, veía a su hijo sonrojado y sonriendo, jamás había expresado cariño, jamás lo habían hecho con él, su padre era alguien muy frío, incluso más que él, por lo que no sabía cómo expresar ese sentimiento llamado amor, ¿Cómo expresar algo que te habían enseñado a no sentir, a suprimir? En verdad le dolía expresar hasta su final ese amor que por tanto tiempo estuvo encerrado en su pecho, expresar su amor paternal en sus últimos instantes._

_Goten solo les observaba, esto se le hacía muy raro, ver al señor Vegeta haciendo algo como eso, pero por alguna razón envidiaba el abrazo que tenían Trunks y su padre, se llevó el dedo pulgar a la boca, el tiempo que duró el abrazo a Goten se le hacían eterno, pero para Trunks era algo muy efímero._

_Vegeta sonrió como siempre - cuídate mucho... hijo- dijo con una voz suave y serena._

_Trunks volteó sorprendido al oír lo que su padre dijo, lo último que vio antes de que todo se oscureciera, fue el rostro de su padre sonriéndole._

_**Fin de flash back.** _

Trunks estaba tan destrozado, ese recuerdo era tan alegre como doloroso, fue la primera vez que su padre le abrazó, en ese momento cayó hincado al suelo y se abrazó a sí mismo, las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

­-­Papá... te extraño-

\------------------.---------------------.-------------------------.-----------------------.-----------------------.---------------------.

Goku se la pasaba tratando de entrenar lo más serio posible, desde que el peliflama no estaba sentía que no era lo mismo... ¿con quién se enfrentaría? Ahí ya nadie era rival para él, Vegeta era el único que siempre estaba cerca de alcanzarlo.

Ahora... ¿qué sentido tenia entrenar? Su sentido de la competencia y pasión por ser más fuerte cada vez se desvanecía.

Hacía ya algún tiempo que los demás se enteraron de lo que pasó, un mes después para ser exactos, después de que bulma ya había abandonado toda esperanza de recuperar al peliflama. Ya habían empezado a notar la ausencia del peli flama, principalmente por el hecho de no sentir su ki, de no oírlo entrenar cuando iban de visita a corporación capsula, pero más que todo, por la actitud de Goku, este ya no sonreía y no entrenaba como antes, el primero en preguntar sin cuidado alguno fue el buen Yamcha que a veces llegaba de visita.

Desde ese día todos estaban un poco tristes por la situación de la peli azul, todos de vez en cuando iban a verla, tratando de animarla, pero era en vano, por lo que dejaron de hacerlo, Bulma les decía que necesitaba estar sola.

Con Goku las cosas eran algo parecido, pero a sus amigos se les hacía extraño que estuviera tan dolido por la desaparición de Vegeta, lo entendían de Bulma que era considerada esposa del peliflama pero... ¿de Goku? Vamos, Goku consideraba amigo al príncipe, y este no era muy atento o amable con el pelipalmera, pero al único que no se le hacía extraño en lo absoluto era a Piccolo, el Namekiano entendía mejor que nadie porqué Goku estaba tan dolido, o más bien tenía sus sospechas.

Ese día en que Goku se animó a tratar de entrenar, el Namekiano llegó y saludo al pelipalmera, pero no le saludó con mucho afán.

-se nota que extrañas mucho a Vegeta- dijo cortante para llamar la atención del saiyajin.

-...- Goku se detuvo abruptamente, el Namekiano había logrado lo que quería, tenía su atención, - Bulma dice que jamás podrá volver- dijo con una mirada muy triste, tomó asiento en el suelo, Piccolo lo hizo en una roca que estaba ahí.

-¿ya no seguirán buscando? Llevan un mes de haberlo dejado, y ya casi tres desde que Vegeta desapareció -

-no... al parecer ya no hay nada que hacer... se fue para siempre- puso su mano en su pecho y agachó la cabeza, una lagrima amenazaba con salir.

El dolor era más que evidente en el pelipalmera, y recordando la forma de ser del peliflama no se podía creer que alguien pudiese quererlo de tal forma como para sufrir así por su ausencia, pero habían personas que si sufrían, y su amigo era una de ellas.

-Goku... ¿sabes lo que Vegeta me preguntó antes de sacrificarse para destruir a Majin Boo?- le dijo el de tez verde cuando recordó el lugar en el que se encontraban, era muy parecido a ese lugar en el que batallaron.

-...- Goku le volteó a ver confundido, no sabía por qué el Namekiano decía esto ahora.

-el... preguntó si podría verte al otro lado, si llegaría a verte en el cielo, no quise mentirle y le hablé con la verdad, aun así me pareció extraño el que me preguntara por ti y no por Bulma, parecía tener un poco de esperanza en volver a verte, en ése momento fue lo único que me preguntó y me dijo que me marchara con los niños, en el momento en que sacrificó su vida para proteger a otros, en ese momento se ganó mi respeto.-

Goku solo le escuchaba atento, eso era algo que no sabía, ¿Vegeta había preguntado por él antes de morir?

-y si quieres puedes llamarme loco, pero cuando me retiraba del lugar, aun estando así de lejos pude oír lo que Vegeta dijo antes de liberar toda su energía. Se despidió de Bulma, Trunks y por último y con un tono de tristeza, se despidió de ti- esto impresionó de gran manera al pelipalmera. – Pero lo escuche de una forma un tanto extraña, era como si en lugar de oír su voz física hubiese oido su voz interior.-

-¿hablas en serio?-

-no tengo razón para mentirte, sé que sufres a causa de su ausencia, pero al verte me parece que sufres por algún tipo de culpa-

En ese momento Goku recordó la forma en la que le habló pal peli flama la última vez que le vio, su corazón sintió que un punzón de hielo le atravesaba sin piedad al recordar sus frías palabras, al recordar el rostro de su eterno rival, esa mirada llena de dolor que lo hizo marcharse sin siquiera esperar la reacción del peliflama.

En esos momentos el Namekiano al ver el rostro del saiyajin criado en la tierra vio que su rostro estaba compungido, como él se lo temía, tenía razón, Goku sentía además de pena una gran culpa.

-no se cual sea tu razón para sentir culpa por lo que pasó con Vegeta, pero creo que deberías dejar de culparte, por más que te culpes y te dejes morir en la pena, él no volverá-

-¿acaso también tú me dirás eso?- dijo viendo con gran seriedad al de piel verde.

-Bulma hizo todo lo que pudo y aún más, pero no lo logró - le dijo con suma pena, pero luego a la mente le vino una idea que seguramente sus amigos habían pasado por alto, así que de forma disfrazada se la dio.

-¿crees que deba rendirme acaso?- dijo realmente triste el saiyajin criado en la tierra.

-Goku, tu eres un hombre que jamás se rinde, sabes muy bien que los resultados vienen del esfuerzo, no puedes solo desear- dijo antes de tomar vuelo dejando solo a su amigo.

Goku le vio partir hasta que lo perdió de vista, no le había dicho que se rindiera, algo que le dio un poco de quietud, caminó un poco por el lugar en el que se encontraba, llegó hasta un lago, tomando asiento a la orilla de este se dejó ir acostándose en el pasto, poniendo en blanco sus pensamientos, de repente solo recordó las ultimas palabras de Piccolo, "los resultados vienen del esfuerzo" "no puedes solo desear"

-desear...-

Pero luego de decir esa palabra se levantó de forma estrepitosa, tenía los ojos bien abiertos y denotaba impresión, había descubierto algo que nunca había pensado, y se sonrió, su amigo Piccolo le había dado una idea sin siquiera darse cuenta.

De inmediato se puso en pie y voló a toda velocidad a corporación capsula, abrió sin nada de dificultad la habitación del laboratorio que Bulma selló, de entre todas las cosas empezó a buscar con gran desesperación, el bullicio atrajo la atención de su amiga de la infancia que se encontraba en la planta alta.

-¿Goku? ¿Pero qué estás haciendo?-

-¡Bulma! Qué bueno que estas aquí, ven y ayúdame-

-¿ayudarte a qué?- decía confundida mientras veía que su amigo levantaba objetos y arrasaba con todo a su paso buscando quien sabe que cosa.

-Bulma... ¿Dónde está?- decía sin dejar de buscar.

-¿el qué? Primero tienes que decirme que es lo que buscas para que pueda responderte-

-¡el radar! ¿Dónde lo pusiste?-

Bulma entonces comprendió lo que su amigo quería decir, de inmediato se puso a buscar como loca a la par de su amigo, y en uno de los cajones de un escritorio del fondo de la habitación Bulma encontró el radar, estaba algo polvoriento, tenían ya algún tiempo que no buscaban las esferas.

-¡¡¡Aquí esta!!!- gritó la peli azul.

-MUY BIEN- dijo tomando con gran entusiasmo el artefacto.

Se fue sin previo aviso, a una gran velocidad pasó de continente a continente, bosque tras bosque, desde el fondo de los lagos y cualquier lugar que le indicara el radar, a gran velocidad las reunía, todas las esferas del dragón, grande fue su alegria al ver que ya las había reunido todas, de inmediato regresó a corporación capsula, su amiga Bulma le esperaba en los grandes jardines de la mansión.

-aquí están- dijo jadeante.

De inmediato Bulma las puso en el suelo y miró a Goku, ésta ya sabía lo que ambos pedirían y con una mirada le comunicó a al saiyajin que dijera las palabras.

-¡SAL DE AHÍ SHENG LONG!-

Y de repente el cielo se oscureció, los truenos iluminaban ciertas partes de ese cielo gris oscuro, y un gran dragón se apareció de entre las nubes, era de apariencia intimidante y de un tamaño colosal.

-díganme, ¿Cuál es su deseo?-

Goku dio un paso adelante y dijo:

-¡SHENG LONG HAZ QUE VEGETA REGRESE!-

En ese momento el dragón hizo brillar sus ojos de un color rojo intenso, pero no pasó nada.

-lo que pides no puede ser concedido- dijo el dragón, en ese momento pareció que a Goku se le venía todo abajo, pero no desistiría.

-ENTONCES VUELVE EL TIEMPO ATRÁS, ANTES DE QUE EL ACCIDENTE DEL PORTAL SUCEDA-

El dragón volvió a hacer lo de antes pero de nuevo nada sucedió.

-lo siento, ese es otro deseo que no les puedo conceder-

-¿QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDES TRAERLO DE VUELTA? ¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDES REGRESAR EL TIEMPO?- gritó Goku ya desesperado.

-No puedo violar las reglas que tiene el espacio y tiempo, además de que mis poderes no llegan a esa dimensión desconocida, no puedo actuar sobre ella.- dijo el dragón, Goku quedó petrificado al oír aquello, parecía que el alma se le hubiera salido del cuerpo.

Bulma cayó de rodillas en el pasto, ni siquiera el mismísimo sheng Long podía traer de vuelta a su Vegeta, ahora sí que sus esperanzas están totalmente destruidas, enterrando sus dedos en la tierra y pasto, apretando con tanta fuerza que hasta le sangraron los dedos, las lágrimas de impotencia salieron sin soltar ningún sollozo, el dragón les pregunto si tenían otro deseo ya que no pudo cumplir los anteriores, entonces la peliazul abrió los ojos y volvió su vista al gran dragón.

-¡¡¡ENTONCES DIME SI AL MENOS SIGUE CON VIDA!!!- gritó Bulma, hasta ahora había estado tan destrozada por no saber cómo estaba el príncipe, lo que decía el dragón no aclaraba todo, dijo que no podía llegar a esa dimensión o tener algún efecto en ella pero no le aseguraba que estuviera vivo en esa dimensión, pero al menos quería saber si el peliflama seguía con vida, el solo hecho de ni siquiera saber si lo había matado o no, le comía el alma, pero si este aún estaba con vida, quizá así algo de su pena se sosegaría, Goku en cambio solo le miraba con suma confusión.

-Ese será un deseo difícil de conceder... - dijo el dragón, entonces sus ojos brillaron con gran intensidad, las nubes se tornaron totalmente negras y los relámpagos más frecuentes, la tierra tembló un poco, se veía en la cara del dragón que estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por cumplir el deseo de la peliazul, al cabo de unos momentos estos fenómenos cesaron y el dragón se dirigió a la humana.

-Si... el saiyajin llamado Vegeta está vivo- dijo el dragón, las esferas brillaron y como estrellas fugaces fueron al cielo y se separaron para ir a diferentes partes del planeta, las nubes negras se fueron después dejándolo todo en un completo silencio.

_**\-----------------------.-----------------------------.---------------------------.--------------------------.---------------------------** _

Un hombre de cabellos plateados iba en su gran corcel, acompañado por algunos de sus hombres, se dirigía a su campamento después de haber tenido una reunión con todos los generales de los ejércitos de Midland y el mismísimo rey.

Su cara denotaba total confianza, se miraba estoico ante cualquier adversidad, nada le asustaba y era frio al momento de la batalla, esa es la imagen que el gran Griffith transmite a sus hombres, pues en la reunión se decidía que ejercito atacaría la fortaleza de Doldrey.

Ningún general daba por hecho que pudiese ser tomada la fortaleza, pues llevaban muchos años intentándolo y los ejércitos y generales caían en el intento, pero el gran Griffith se ofreció para realizar tal hazaña, los demás estaban de lo más ofendidos por lo que este dijo con suma confianza, pero sus reclamos fueron en vano pues al final el mismo rey le concedió o más bien ordenó que fuese la banda del halcón quien atacase la fortaleza de Doldrey.

Horas después al llegar al campamento, Griffith hizo llamar a todos los oficiales de la banda del halcón, que hicieran acto de presencia en su carpa, fue así que les comunicó la nueva misión, los oficiales estaban de lo más complacidos y orgullosos por ser elegidos por sobre todos los ejércitos de Midland, claro que siempre están los que al parecer todo les viene valiendo un comino, los siempre apartados comandantes Guts y Vegeta, los cuales para sorpresa de todos se habían recuperado más rápido de lo que los doctores dijeron, mas no sabían que esto se debía a la medicina mágica que el peliflama compartió con el comandante de asalto.

La noticia entusiasmó a Casca, pero su entusiasmo cayó repentinamente al escuchar a quien se enfrentarían, al terminar de la reunión todos se fueron, pero Casca en cambio se quedó.

Griffith ya sabía la razón por la que la comandante Casca se había quedado.

-Griffith...- dijo un poco insegura la comandante.

-no te preocupes... sé exactamente a lo que te refieres- dijo tomando asiento. – Es ese noble al que servimos aquella vez- dijo mirándola con una cara que sólo expresaba serenidad.

Casca no podía creer que aquel noble, ese horrible ser sea el comandante de la región del norte de imperio Tudor, el solo recuerdo de ese hombre hacia que se le erizara la piel, el recordar sus horribles manos sobre Griffith, ¿y todo por qué? Solo porque en aquella época tener una cuadrilla era un enorme gasto y ese tipo se había ofrecido para dar una generosa cantidad a los halcones solo por ciertos servicios de otra índole, servicios que tendrían que ser llevados a cabo solo por su jefe, Griffith; a Casca se le revolvía el estómago al recordar aquello, pero no juzgaba a Griffith, sabía que lo había hecho solo por los halcones.

Griffith veía la expresión de Casca, - no te preocupes, eso ya no me afecta, ese hombre no tiene ningún efecto en mí, ni el hecho de que se haya dado cuenta de mi secreta condición-

-Griffith, sé que siempre estas calmado y nada te perturba, pero creo que esta vez es cuando más sereno y frio debes mantenerte.-

-Casca, esto solo lo sabes tú, yo y ese hombre, tengo confianza en que no le hayas contado esto a nadie- dijo poniéndose en pie. Eso era cierto, Casca era la única que sabía de lo acontecido con ese noble, pero solo por el hecho de que lo descubrió por mera coincidencia al verlo con ese noble y confirmar sus razones al oírlo del peliblanco al día siguiente, pues este le había visto cuando ella lo descubrió.

-no se preocupe, jamás he dicho una sola palabra-

-gracias... odiaría que él... se enterara de esto.-

La seriedad invadió el rostro de la morena, ella sabía muy bien a quien se refería, en tanto a su condición, solo le importaba que su ejército nunca se enterara, pero en tanto al acto que cometió con aquel noble, solo le importaba que ESA persona no lo supiera.

\-----------------.---------------------.---------------------------.------------------------.---------------------.-----------------------.

_**Mientras en la fortaleza de Doldrey...** _

Por los pasillos de aquella gran fortaleza, se encontraba caminando un caballero de gran porte, con una gran armadura de color negro, al fondo del pasillo escuchó todo un alboroto, pero ese ruido solo era producido por un hombre y dos soldados, de inmediato reconoció a aquel que perturbaba la tranquilidad casi mortuoria del lugar, mientras se acercaba pudo escuchar de la desfachatez que había cometido ese hombre al haber vuelto solo y huyendo apenas del enemigo.

El hombre parlanchín no era nadie más que el cobarde del general Adon, quien se jactaba de haber sobrevivido y decía que algún día mataría a esos comandantes. Grande fue su sorpresa al verse frente al aquel hombre de armadura negra.

-te ves terrible- le dijo el caballero de negra armadura.

-¡m- mi señor lord Boscogn!- dijo temblando.

-usaste a tus hombres para un revancha personal y todos fueron aniquilados, tu hermano Sansón está muerto ¿Cómo te atreves a regresar aquí solo?- dijo el lord Boscogn con una cara sombría.

-no... m-mi señor... eso fue...- dijo casi sin poder hablar bien.

-¡NO TRATES DE ENGAÑARME!- dijo sacando su gran hacha y dando un ataque certero que detuvo unos milímetros antes de llegar al rostro del general Adon, el viento que generó este ataque fue suficiente para golpear el rostro del general.

Este cayó al piso por el miedo y se cubrió de inmediato al sentir un líquido escurrir por su nariz, era sangre.

-LA PROXIMA VEZ QUE ME AVERGUENCES TE PARTIRE A LA MITAR Y TE ARROJARÉ AL HOYO MÁS PROFUNDO QUE ENCUENTRE- le dijo el lord apuntando al rostro del general con su colosal hacha.

El general Adon salió huyendo en el acto siendo perseguido por los otros dos que le acompañaban, lord Boscogn siguió su camino, pero recordó lo que decía el reporte de general Adon.

" _en el reporte decía que solo había dos soldados del enemigo... no puedo creerlo"_

Al llegar a su destino se encontró frente a una gran puerta, al abrirla avanzó unos cuantos pasos y una voz le detuvo.

-eres muy estricto, pude escucharte desde aquí- dijo un hombre sentado al fondo, estaba junto a la terraza, un joven de no más de 14 años le servía vino.

-estoy muy avergonzado mi señor...- dijo haciendo una reverencia –nuestra inteligencia dice que otro ejercito atacará Doldrey-

-¿eh?- toma un poco de vino -seguramente sabe sobre los halcones-

\- Un poco, mi señor-

-debes estar complacido-

-yo no pensaba en eso-, - he oido que los halcones son invencibles, que son más fuertes que otros ejércitos famosos-

-hmm, antes de que la batalla comience quiero pedirte algo-

-¿si?-

-el halcón blanco, su líder, tómalo con vida y tráemelo-

-eh... si... pero eso...- dijo un poco dudoso el lord, ya sabía muy bien de las intenciones de su comandante.

-¿entendido? Es una orden de tu comandante- dijo el viejo mientras bebía vino.

.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo está dedicado a @Rubiconstante95
> 
> Muchas gracias querida, créeme que me encontraba en medio de un bloqueo fatal, había hecho y borrado este capítulo unas 3 o 4 veces, pero luego en un día de aburrimiento abrí wattpad y vi tu comentario, me alegro en serio el alma, el que alguien se acordara y le importara esta historia, es algo tan... ahh solo pude recordar esa frase que dice "Esta parte... esta pequeña parte de la vida... se llama felicidad" en serio gracias, tu apoyo fue algo que me hizo el día y créeme que me ha ayudado, gracias.
> 
> El comentar no es algo obligatorio ni nada por el estilo, pero créanme cuando les digo que un comentario siempre ayuda, por medio de ellos el escritor sabe si su obra gusta al público, por medio de los comentarios también el lector puede poner su reseña, así le hará saber al escritor si hay algún tipo de error gramatical, ortográfico o algo, incluso si la historia se está perdiendo de camino.
> 
> No tengan miedo de comentar, ya sea para bien o para mal, es algo que se agradece. Tal y como son de importantes y preciados los aplausos para el actor, así son los comentarios para el escritor.
> 
> Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, hasta la próxima mis bellas patatas.


	18. CAPÍTULO  XVII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recuerden, los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Kentaro Miura y a Akira Toriyama

Los halcones se encontraban justo frente al fuerte Doldrey, una fortaleza con dos niveles de murallas, su peso y anchura son el doble de las murallas normales y una colina justo detrás del castillo, todos los halcones estaban bien formados, pero atrás de ellos se encontraba un gran río, esto era raro, un río justo atrás es una gran desventaja para un ejército, dejándolos contra la espada y la pared, el enemigo al frente y el temible río atrás, pero seguramente el líder de los halcones blancos lo tenía en mente y lo usaría para su beneficio.

Los soldados estaban nerviosos por este hecho, pero no dudaban de la sagacidad de su líder para hacer estrategias, por lo que en parte se sentían confiados.

Mientras el lord Boscogn...

-¿que? ¿Acaso el halcón blanco no sabe nada de guerra?-, dijo mirando al frente, - sea lo que sea que planee, será mejor que venga frente a frente- dijo poniéndose su casco.

_"pero... el Barón está interesado en ese chico... me pregunto ¿por qué?... será... ¡Argh! Ni siquiera quiero pensar en su estúpido fetiche... mis órdenes son acabar con el enemigo... si él vive o muere, dependerá de su suerte"_

\-------------------------------.----------------------.--------------------.-----------------------.---------------.-----------

**_En la fortaleza Doldrey..._ **

-jeje... no pensé que volvería a verlo... el halcón blanco-

El barón se encontraba en su fortaleza, viendo todo desde la terraza, estaba bebiendo vino, un joven de unos 13 o 14 años se lo servía.

-soy muy afortunado- decía el viejo noble, se puso a recordar... -aquella vez descubrí lo que él era... solo fue una noche, inolvidable... su belleza es grandiosa, vale tanto como el oro... una belleza ardiente casi irreal, la llama de aquella noche sigue ardiendo... volverás a ser mío- dijo el viejo con una mirada cargada de deseo y codicia.

\------------------.---------------------.--------------------------.--------------------------.---------------------------.------------

**_En el campo de batalla..._ **

Los comandantes se encontraban al frente, Vegeta se cubrió los ojos, algo de arena amenazaba con entrar en ellos, una gran nube de arena se levantaba debido a los fuertes vientos.

-Maldita nube de arena- exclamó el comandante Guts llamando la atención del peliflama, Guts trataba de ver al enemigo pero la nube hacia estorbo.

-es parte del plan- dijo Griffith acercándose, había sorprendido a ambos comandantes, se acercó un poco a Guts, -¿ya te recuperaste?- le preguntó. Guts entonces sonrió de medio lado y sacando su espada partió la nube de polvo que se encontraba a un lado de él, demostrando así que sus heridas estaban por completo curadas.

Un poco más lejos se encontraba el peliflama, miraba muy serio la escena, ver a ese albino acercándose y sonriéndole así a Guts...

" _maldito albino"_ pensó con enojo, pero luego se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo que había pensado, _"¿pero qué diablos me pasa?"_ miró nuevamente la escena, ahora Guts sacaba su espada y le sonreía al albino, eso hizo que sintiera una opresión en el pecho, le dolía... _"¿Qué está pasándome?"_

Griffith se alejó entonces de Guts... -bien, empecemos- dijo el peli blanco.

" _se nota que no duda en ningún instante"_ pensó Guts mientras veía alejarse al peliblanco. Luego vio la bandera izada, la bandera de los halcones.

" _Esta puede ser la última vez... que empuño mi espada bajo esta bandera"_

-¡PRIMER Y SEGUNDO ESCUADRON! ¡¡¡ADELANTE!!!- gritó el líder de los halcones.

" _pero daré todo lo que tengo... daré lo mejor... como el líder del escuadrón suicida de los halcones... Y NADA MÁS"_ pensó el comandante Guts al salir a todo galope junto a sus hombres.

-¡ALISTEN ESPADAS!- les gritó Vegeta a sus hombres yendo a todo galope junto al escuadrón del comandante Guts.

-¡¡¡ATAQUEN!!!- gritó el halcón blanco.

El enemigo se encontraba totalmente confundido, el enemigo iba de frente con solo 2,000 hombres, solo era la mitad del ejército y además era él quien los dirigía. El lord Boscogn creía que Griffith era un tonto al dirigir a sus hombres como conejos corriendo a las fauces del tigre, igual aceptaría su reto sin importar lo que tenga planeado.

Así que fue al ataque con sus caballeros lord Boscogn, al frente iban la línea de defensa de los rinocerontes negros, el que los guiaba al ver a los comandantes que eran afamados por guiar a los escuadrones de asalto y suicida, se alegró en gran manera y jactándose de la fama de la línea de defensa de los rinocerontes negros se mofó, pero poca fue su vista de estos comandantes pues el comandante del escuadrón suicida, Guts, llegó de la nada y lo partió con su gran espada, incluso lo sacó de su caballo por la gran fuerza que se empleó.

Los demás temblaron de miedo al ver esta escena, ese hombre de gran espada había partido a la mitad a su líder, pero aún más aumentó su terror al ver que el otro comandante ya había acabado con la mitad de la línea de defensa, la distracción por parte de Guts había causado este espacio que fue aprovechado por el comandante del escuadrón de asalto, la escena era una carnicería completa, era el mismo infierno, estaban siendo masacrados solo por dos soldados, ambos sonreían de forma sádica, o eso es lo último que creían ver los soldados que terminaban partidos por la mitad o con las cabezas destrozadas, nadie se atrevía a acercarse así que los comandantes iban hacia ellos.

En la última línea de defensa estaba el lord Boscogn, y un soldado corrió hacia el trayendo las noticias.

-¡LOS ESCUADRONES SUICIDA Y DE ASALTO HAN DESTRUIDO POR COMPLETO LA PRIMERA LINEA Y HAN AVANZADO A LA MITAD! ¡¡¡MI SEÑOR!!! ¡¡¡NO PODEMOS CON ELLOS!!!- comunicó uno de los soldados, lord Boscogn podía ver como los cuerpos de sus hombres volaban por los aires y otros trataban de defenderse en vano.

"ES SU PLAN LLEGAR AL CENTRO DEL BATALLÓN Y MATAR AL LIDER?" se preguntaba el lord.

En todo esto se adelantó un poco, no dejaría que avanzaran más, pero el primero en llegar fue Guts que sin temor alguno llegó con una certera estocada para lord Boscogn, pero no contó con la habilidad que este tenía con su enorme hacha, por lo que Guts se libró de ser casi decapitado, lord Boscogn solo logró mandar a volar el casco de este.

-¡¡¡PROTEJAN AL GENERAL!!!- gritó uno de los capitanes de los soldados del enemigo, estaban por demás impresionados, no podían detenerlos, nunca un enemigo había podido avanzar tanto, todos los comandantes y capitanes estaban anonadados, nunca pensaron que los halcones pudiesen tener soldados tan buenos como esos dos comandantes.

-esperen...- dijo uno de los ayudantes del capitán, - ¡esos dos sujetos son iguales a los que el general Adon describió en su informe!-

-¿Cómo dices?- dijo el capitán.

-Sí señor, ¡¡¡mire!!! El soldado alto con la enorme espada y el sujeto cabellos de flama con una espada casi igual de grande como la del sujeto anterior- dijo señalando a ambos tipos.

El capitán los vio, en efecto eran ellos, tal y como el general Adon los había descrito, pero ¿acaso todo lo que puso en el reporte será verdad? ¿En verdad acabaron con todos los soldados del general Adon esa misma noche? ¿Solo ellos dos? Pero sus ojos no le engañaban, esos dos habían hecho avanzar al ejército del halcón blanco, los habían hecho avanzar más de lo que otros ejércitos habían logrado hace tantos años.

El capitán centró su vista en el comandante de cabellos en flama y se preguntaba " _¿En verdad todo lo que decía el reporte era cierto? ¿Incluso eso?"_

Pues resultó que el general Adon fue amenazado por Lord Boscogn, no quería leer mentiras de ése cobarde de ego inflado, por lo que el general no tuvo más remedio que describir todo con lujo de detalle y sin omitir una sola palabra o le cortaría su virilidad.

" _ja no me lo creo debe ser imposible_ " pensó el capitán.

Lord Boscogn que se encontraba protegido por sus propios hombres al ser rodeado por estos les gritó: - NO SE DESESPEREN, ES SOLO UNA ESTRATEGIA DE ATAQUE CUERPO A CUERPO- les dijo a sus hombres, - EL ENEMIGO TIENE POCOS SOLDADOS MANTENGAN SUS POCICIONES Y ATAQUEN-

\-----------------.-----------------------.----------------------------.------------------------.--------------------.-------------------

**_En el interior del fuerte Doldrey..._ **

El comandante que se encontraba muy seguro en el interior del castillo veía como eran de buenos los halcones blancos, pero eran muy pocos y seguramente eso sería todo, pero una duda saltó a su enferma mente "si lord Boscogn lucha contra Griffith, lo más seguro es que muera, ¿podrá él desobedecerme?" se preguntaba el comandante mientras acariciaba su larga barba, entonces llamó a un soldado, pidió que se le preparara un batallón y su armadura.

-dirigiré la batalla yo mismo- dijo el comandante.

-pero mi señor- replicó el soldado, - si hace eso, el castillo quedará sin mucha defensa- dijo un tanto preocupado.

-NO ME IMPORTA, A ESTE PASO NO PODRAN NI ACERCARSE A LAS MURALLAS- le gritó el comandante.

-Si señor- dijo el soldado yendo a cumplir con el encargo.

-no dejaré que hagan caer al halcón- dijo el viejo mientras miraba al líder de cabellos plateados.

\---------------.--------------------.-------------------------.-------------------------.------------------------------.---------------------

**_De vuelta al campo de batalla..._ **

-Es momento de replegarnos- dijo Guts al peli blanco. Eran muchos soldados y lord Boscogn estaba rodeado de sus rinocerontes negros, así ya no se podía avanzar, aunque para lo que Griffith había pedido en su plan, habían avanzado más de lo que planeó.

-RETROCEDAN HASTA LA POSICION INICIAL- gritó Griffith, ambos comandantes sonrieron de medio lado y llamaron entonces a sus hombres para replegarse.

Los enemigos querían perseguir a los halcones, pero lord Boscogn les detuvo, desconfiaba de Griffith, sabía que esto no era un mero intento solo para tomar su cabeza, sabía que había algo más, pero sus hombres insistían en que tenían que atacar, él no les dejaba, seguía tratando de descifrar lo que el halcón hacía, pero todo se arruinó al oír la voz de su comandante.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Boscogn?-

-su excelencia- dijo lord Boscogn.

-¿dejaras acaso que se te vaya esta oportunidad? ¿No ves que el enemigo está huyendo?- y sin hacer caso a lo que decía el lord, el comandante dijo a todos los soldados, -NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE MATEN AL LIDER DEL HALCON BLANCO, DEBEN TRAERLO CON VIDA, ¡EL QUE LO TRAIGA ANTE MI CON VIDA LE DARE UNA DOBLE PROMOCION Y LO QUE DESEE EN ORO!- ante esto todos gritaron y fueron tras los enemigos, lord Boscogn no estaba nada de acuerdo, esto había desordenado a sus tropas, pero ahora resultaba que su excelencia el comandante había tomado el mando de la batalla y a él no le quedaba de otra más que obedecer e ir a por el enemigo.

Y en la retaguardia de los halcones...

-¡resultó!- dijo Vegeta sonriendo de lado.

\- y vaya que lo hizo, pero este no es un buen momento para estar en la retaguardia- dijo el comandante Guts.

-¡joder! Tienes razón- dijo el peliflama, y apresuraron más el paso, los soldados que esperaban ahí delante del río estaban muy asustados, bueno, algunos no podían creer que tendrían que enfrentar a todos esos soldados.

\- ENTREN EN FORMACION- gritó Griffith a todos al llegar, -DEBEMOS ENCARGARNOS DE ESTO O MORIR, TENEMOS EL RÍO DETRÁS, NO HAY ESCAPATORIA, SACRIFIQUEN SUS VIDAS, NO HAY OTRA OPORTUNIDAD DE SOBREVIVIR, PERO SI SOBREVIVIMOS... ¡SALDREMOS VICTORIOSOS!- les dijo Griffith alzando su espada.

Y todos salieron a todo galope para enfrentarse a los miles de soldados que iban tras ellos, los comandantes de asalto y del escuadrón suicida siempre quedaron en la delantera.

-menudo discurso más tonto, pero sin importar que, tengo que sobrevivir para poder regresar a mi dimensión- dijo en voz algo baja el peliflama, "¿ _en verdad... quieres regresar?"_ Le dijo una voz interior, esto desconcentró un poco al peliflama ¿a qué vino ese pensamiento? Una flecha iba en dirección a él y no se había dado cuenta.

-¡VEGETA!- gritó alguien.

Vegeta solo reaccionó para ver que el comandante Guts iba a él y sacó su espada, y con esta desvió la flecha y esta cayó en la tierra.

-¡Vegeta, no te desconcentres!- le dijo el comandante, Vegeta solo asintió y le vio irse, sacudió su cabeza y sacó su espada, este no era momento para ponerse a pensar en esas cosas.

Llegaron entonces con los soldados enemigos y la batalla dio inicio, nadie se quedaba atrás, todos los halcones con diferentes tipos de armas atacaban a los rinocerontes negros, Pippin con su bola de hierro, Judeau con la espada y sus cuchillas voladoras, Rickert con su ballesta, no fallaba un tiro, Corkas con su espada y sus hombres.

El halcón blanco era impecable con la espada, en un momento en que quedó solo vio hacia el castillo y fijó su vista en la colina que estaba justo atrás del fuerte.

**_Flash back..._ **

_Era la fogata en el centro del campamento, todos estaban reunidos alrededor, incluso nuestro orgulloso príncipe, el líder cabellos de plata se dirigía a su carpa, tomando algunos mapas se dispuso a verlos, eran mapas de todo el territorio de Doldrey y Midland, estaba pensando en que acción tomar cuando estuviesen en la batalla, siguió hasta que una voz le sacó de sus pensamientos._

_-te comportas muy extraño...- dijo un peliflama en la entrada de la carpa de Griffith._

_-ah... ¿sí?- dijo volteándose lentamente y sonriéndole al peliflama._

_-he oido hablar un poco a los demás sobre el fuerte Doldrey, de que nadie ha podido tomarla en décadas, casi cien años, y el que te hayas propuesto a ti mismo para hacerlo me hace creer que eres o muy engreído o tienes un plan ya para ello, algún secreto o as bajo la manga que ellos no tuvieron... o... ¿me equivoco? –_

_-no esperaba menos de ti, supiste esto con solo verme un par de veces en el día... eres muy bueno, ¿acaso tan fácil de leer soy?- preguntó un tanto elocuente el albino._

_-tu mirada dice demasiado, esta tarde cuando nos comunicaste que fuimos elegidos por el mismísimo rey para atacar el fuerte Doldrey, te veías confiado, complacido e incluso orgulloso- dijo entrando y apoyándose al pilar central de la carpa, - pero cuando mencionaste al tipo a cargo de ese fuerte, un brillo un tanto raro o malicioso iluminó tus ojos, como se ilumina la mirada del cazador que ha encontrado la guarida de su presa o la del guerrero cuando ha descubierto las múltiples fallas en la postura de su enemigo- pero luego se acerca y mira cara a cara al peliplata, - pero ése brillo un tanto vacío parece decir algo más... algo que seguramente no quieres que se sepa- dijo frunciendo un poco su ceño y mirándolo inquisidor... pero luego como si no hubiese dicho nada, se alejó y de nueva cuenta apoyó su espalda en el pilar central y se cruzó de brazos, - pero en fin... ¿Cuál es el plan?- dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado._

_El peliplata estaba helado, su rostro se mantenía estoico, pero por dentro estaba que temblaba del miedo, ¿será que Vegeta se ha enterado de aquel secreto? ¿Pero cómo? Casca jamás le diría, "Vegeta es peligroso" pensó, pero al momento en que este le preguntó sobre si tenía un plan, salió de sus pensamientos y dijo a explicar lo que tenía, y al terminar..._

_-vaya... no suena nada mal, usar un señuelo en esta forma, me parece bien-_

_-¿en verdad lo crees?-_

_-si, es algo arriesgado, aunque si es bien ejecutado_ _podría_ _funcionar... pero ¿sabes qué?-_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-me parece que al final de todo, lo único que deseas tener el campo solo para matar a un solo hombre tú mismo- Griffith miró serio, - y... ¿a quienes pondrás en las líneas?-_

_\- Guts y Casca serán la primera línea de ataque y me expondré con ellos para que el enemigo se sienta tentado de atraparme, pienso que tú deberías ser el que se infiltre al fuerte-_

_-no estoy de acuerdo-_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-pienso que la mujer sería la mejor opción para la infiltración al fuerte, ella sería un poco más sutil que yo, pienso que soy mejor destrozando soldados que haciendo una misión de infiltración, llamaría un poco más la atención del enemigo al ver como barremos con sus tropas, y la mujer tendría la oportunidad de hacer su trabajo-_

_Griffith lo pensó unos segundos, entonces miró al peliflama, -_ _que así sea entonces-_

**_Fin de flash back._ **

"Espero y Vegeta tenga razón, hasta ahora ha funcionado lo que dijo de llamar más la atención, con Casca aquí seguro y se le habría complicado con tanto enemigo" pensó el peli blanco.

\-------------.-------------------.----------------.--------------------.---------------------.------------------.-------------------.------------

**_Justo en la cima de la colina, cubiertos por la nube de polvo..._ **

Casca y sus hombres habían tomado un camino diferente a los demás, ellos habían rodeado, cubiertos por la nube de polvo se acercaron al fuerte Doldrey, justo después de que casi todos los hombres del fuerte se fueron dejando al fuerte con un pequeño batallón.

Al destruir una de las puertas, el enemigo se dio cuenta de la intromisión, Casca ordenó cubrir todas las entradas y que no dejaran salir ningún mensajero.

De entre las sombras alguien más veía esto, era el general Adon que sonrió de forma maliciosa al ver a la mujer.

-DE PRISA, DEBEMOS BLOQUEAR LAS PUERTAS Y ENCARGARNOS DE LOS ENEMIGOS QUE QUEDAN- gritó la mujer a sus hombres, pero se detuvo al ver que sus hombres eran derribados de los escalones que llevaban a las murallas, Casca subió y entonces lo vio, vio al General Adon.

-jaja soy el tiburón Adon-

-tú de nuevo eh...- "¿que con esa armadura?" pensó al ver la extraña armadura con formas de tiburones, era muy rara –En verdad que eres una molesta cucaracha-

-yo el general Adon vi a través de sus técnicas y acepté quedarme para cuidar la fortaleza, jajaja...-

-mentira- dijo Casca de los más incrédula, estaba decepcionada, ese tipo no conocía la vergüenza y era por más ridículo, "seguramente lo dejaron fuera de la batalla"

-¡QUE NO ES MENTIRA! REVELENSE-

Muchos caballeros salieron de todas partes, en efecto algunos de sus hombres y otros (la mayoría) habían sido contratados para el trabajo. Estos se pusieron bajo ataque cuando el general lo ordenó.

-y tu mujer... CONTIGO RECUPERARE MI HONOR-

\-----------------.-------------------.----------------------.-------------------.-------------------.-------------------.---------------.

**_En el campo de batalla..._ **

El comandante de Doldrey estaba impaciente, no llevaban ante él al halcón blanco, un soldado le comunicó que dos caballeros bloquean el camino hasta Griffith.

En el campo de batalla un poco más adelante, los pedazos de varios soldados salían volando creando casi una lluvia de sangre, los demás soldados enemigos les veían como demonios, no podían avanzar.

-Son muy fuertes...-

-¡ALGUIEN! DETENGANLOS- gritaban. Pero se sorprendieron al ver que su general lord Boscogn se acercaba a uno de los comandantes, iba directo a Guts.

Este le vio y sin previo aviso se fue al ataque, de un solo movimiento pensaba partirlo, pero Boscogn se agachó y solo lograron cortar los cuernos que adornaban su armadura.

Boscogn ataca y Guts le repele con la espada, y de un movimiento logra sacarle parte del casco y dejándole una pequeña herida en la mejilla.

Los demás soldados no querían acercarse, pues seguramente serian cortados, Guts se quedó peleando solo con el general Boscogn, a Vegeta le recayeron los soldados restantes además de los que ya enfrentaba.

\------------------.----------------------.------------------------.-------------------------.------------------------.-------------------------.

Casca estaba debatiéndose con el general Adon, era toda una decepción, incluso ella se sentía avergonzada por haber sido casi derrotada por ese tipo aquella vez.

Adon en cambio estaba muy impresionado y atónito, la mujer no había sido tan buena espadachín aquella vez, en ese entonces no podía ni mantenerse en pie pero ahora era él el que no podía con ella.

-QUEDAN POCOS ENEMIGOS, ¡ABRANSE PASO ENTRE ELLOS!- gritó la comandante.

Casca miraba a Adon que se encontraba en el piso, este parecía ya indefenso, así que iba a matarlo, pero el muy cobarde le dijo que le dejara intentar su última técnica, Casca se puso en guardia, pero casi cae de espaldas al ver que de inmediato y de un solo movimiento el general Adon se puso de rodillas implorando perdón, esto ya daba pena ajena.

Pero en ese descuido el general sacó una segunda espada y logró hacer una pequeña herida en la parte descubierta del hombro de la comandante, ella de inmediato retrocedió, pero algo raro pasaba, su cuerpo se sentía pesado y su visión estaba por nublarse.

-¡JAJA TE A GUSTADO MI ATAQUE! HA SIDO USADO POR MI FAMILIA DURANTE MÁS DE 300 AÑOS, ES LA ESPADA ENVENENADA DE LA BALLENA AZUL- rió el hombre.

-MALDITO TRAMPOSO- le dijo la comandante tomando su hombro.

-JAJA, ¡EN LA GUERRA TODO SE VALE Y AHORA YA NO ESTA ESE DONCEL CABELLOS DE FLAMA PARA QUE TE PROTEJA!- gritó Adon con mucha fuerza y con obvia burla, pero todos se habían quedado mudos con lo que había dicho, los hombres de Casca y la propia comandante estaban atónitos.

-¿Qué has dicho?- preguntó la comandante aun sin creer lo que había escuchado.

-como lo oíste, ese maldito doncel y su gigante amigo no estará aquí para ayudarte- le dijo poniéndose más cerca de la mujer.

Ahora vio que no había escuchado mal, la descripción, él es el único con cabellos en forma de flama, él fue el que salió en su defensa, no cabía duda, hablaba de Vegeta.

"¿Vegeta es un doncel?" no podía con la impresión, esto era mucho, ella en todos sus años con Griffith y con mercenarios, jamás había oido hablar de un doncel en el ejército o un doncel mercenario, estos solo serían llevados como compañeros de cama o si al caso como sirvientes, pero como soldados jamás y menos como comandantes, las mujeres siempre acompañaron a los mercenarios, pero un doncel no sobrevivía ni siquiera la semana con ellos, eran delicados en cierto modo, además de ser usados como objeto de diversión sexual por todo el regimiento sin descanso, por ello no duraban mucho.

Esto era demasiado, en esos momentos Adon aprovechó la distracción de la mujer y se dispuso a atacar, pero uno de los soldados avisó a la comandante y esta se libró del ataque por un pelo, casi no lo lograba, se puso en pie como pudo, Adon aprovechaba la debilidad de la mujer ahora.

-jaja entre más te muevas, más rápido la droga recorrerá todo tu sistema y ya no podrás hacer nada- le dijo entre risas mientras la atacaba repetidas veces sin dar descanso, Casca solo podía retroceder, la pared estaba cada vez más cerca y la arrinconaba hacia ella, al llegar Adon se sintió victorioso, pero Casca solo estaba esperando eso, corrió a la pared y tomando impulso corrió sobre ella y haciendo una voltereta en el aire pasó por sobre el general Adon y entonces él fue el acorralado, ella no dudó ningún segundo para apuntar a su cuello haciendo que saliera un pequeño hilo de sangre, Adon de nuevo trataba de rendirse, pero esta no dudó y le cortó el cuello de un solo tajo, entonces ordenó a sus hombres que acabaran con los pocos enemigos que ahí quedaban.

Casca siguió peleando.

\---------------------.------------------------.----------------------------.----------------------.-----------------------.----------------

**_En el campo de batalla..._ **

El comandante enemigo reía, estaba justo a la retaguardia de su ejército, confiado de que su ejército era muy numeroso y poderoso por demás, pero se preguntaba por qué a Boscogn le tomaba tanto tiempo derrotar a un solo hombre.

...

Vegeta se mantenía ocupado cortando a todo soldado que se le atravesara, protegía de paso a Griffith y alguno que otro lograba cruzar y este le mataba, la cantidad era enorme y lo atacaban por todos lados, estos no eran mercenarios o soldados cualquiera, estos eran la gran armada de los rinocerontes negros y sí estaba bien entrenados, a Vegeta solo se le venía a la mente la noche en que mató junto a Guts a cientos de soldados, y pensaba que todo esto no se le comparaba pero si volvía más atrás sus recuerdos y pensaba en la ocasión en que conoció a Zodd, vaya, esta situación se tornaba risible, no se le podía comparar, aquí él era el monstruo y no alrevés.

Pero de vez en cuando su mirada se desviaba al comandante Guts, el tipo con el que se enfrentaba era duro.

"al parecer ese tipo no es cualquier idiota" pensó el peliflama.

Con Guts las cosas eran un tanto complicadas, se sentía más vivo que muerto, el tipo con el que se enfrentaba no era cualquiera, resultó ser el famoso y temible lord Boscogn el gran rinoceronte negro, el mejor de todo Tuddor y elemento del ejercito de Chuddar.

Estaba un poco reticente, y en un fugaz momento sin saber siquiera por qué, volteó su mirara al peliflama el cual estaba hasta el cuello de enemigos pero no se rendía y los cortaba sin piedad, casi con una sonrisa de medio, parecía divertido entre la masacre, en ése instante recordó el momento justo en el que se encontraban ambos ante Nosferatu Zodd, ahora podía ver que la situación no estaba tan imposible como en aquella ocasión, sonrío de medio lado, él no se rendiría, no ahora, le ganaría a ese tipo fuese como fuese.

Y fue al encuentro con el caballero Boscogn, pues si solo se dedicaba a esperarlo jamás le lograría vencer.

...

Vegeta seguía desparramando la sangre de esos caballeros, incluso se reía de forma sádica mientras los partía por mitad con su enorme espada, podía tomar un efímero respiro cuando estos se alejaban un poco por el miedo, pero eran empujados por los soldados de atrás y entonces Vegeta seguía cortándolos, pero a pesar de ser un poco fácil ahora después de pensar en todo lo que había pasado, aun así era algo exhaustivo pues no paraban de llegar, si acababa con cinco de una sola vez, estos caían y otros diez los reemplazaban, parecían eternos, éso no le detendría, pero eso cambió cuando un destello se le reflejó por el rabillo del ojo, ese destello le llamó la atención y volvió su vista a ésa dirección, lo que vio le dejó atónito, no podía creerlo.

La espada de Guts se había partido y el comandante ya no estaba en su caballo.

-¡¡¡GUTS!!!- gritó desde lejos, Griffith volvió su vista al peliflama al oírle gritar, sus ojos se abrieron tanto por la impresión.

" _¡Guts!"_

Los hombres de Guts estaban aterrados y todos los demás también, no podían creer que el capitán del escuadrón suicida de los halcones esté en esa situación y que su inmensa espada haya sido partida por la mitad.

Guts en esos momentos solo podía pensar... _"estoy jodido"_ no contaba con que su espada sufriría tal daño, entonces cayó en cuanta de su error, _"mi espada no había estado bien desde esa noche en que matamos más de cien soldados"... "¡maldita sea fui muy descuidado!"_

-ESTE SERÁ TU FIN COMANDANTE SUICIDA- dijo Boscogn.

"¡¡¡ _Que debo hacer!!!"_

\-----------------.----------------------.------------------------.------------------------.------------------------.----------------------------

A lo lejos, justo en la cima de la colina que está en la retaguardia del castillo, se encontraba un hombre misterioso encapuchado.

Estaba observando la pelea.

\------------------.---------------------.----------------------.-

Todos esperaban el final del comandante Guts, Griffith estaba estupefacto, todos estaban de igual manera, algunos incluso dejaron de luchar.

Guts se pone en pie, revisó de entre las cosas en su armadura, ya solo le quedaba una daga.

 _"maldición"_ pensó Guts.

-EN GUARDIA- le dijo Boscogn yendo a caballo.

-PROTEJAN AL COMANDANTE- gritó uno de los soldados de Guts, y todos fueron a protegerle.

-NO, USTEDES NO PUEDEN HACER NADA IDIOTAS, SALGAN DE ALLÍ- les gritó Guts, pero fue tarde.

-FUERA DE MI CAMINO- gritó Boscogn con su hacha alzada, y frente a los ojos del comandante sus soldados fueron partidos.

Los dientes del comandante rechinaban por la furia.

Vegeta iba a todo galope a ayudar, pero los soldados enemigos se le atravesaban. –JODER NO ESTORBEN- les gritaba el peliflama, y solo podía ver como ese caballero de negra armadura se acercaba a Guts, -¡¡¡MALDICIÓN!!!- gritaba desesperado partiendo a todo el que se le atravesaba, los partía por montones, pero luego se detuvo al ver algo en el cielo...

\-----------------.---------------------.-------------------.------------------.------------------.-------------------

El hombre encapuchado sacó de su funda una gran espada media luna, alzó su brazo con ella y haciendo una gran fuerza, tanto que sus músculos marcaban en su piel las fibras que los componían y las venas indicaban la presión que hacía. Con un gran impulso tiró la espada.

\---------------------------.--------------------------.---------------------------.----------------------------.------------------

" _esto no está bien... no puedo detener su arma con un cuchillo"_ pensó Guts al ver como se acercaba Boscogn _"¡hijo de puta!"_

\- ¡GUTS! ¡EN EL CIELO! - le gritó Vegeta, y el comandante miró al cielo, un destello se veía y luego se pudo distinguir una especie de espada gigante, esta cayó a unos metros de Guts, - ¡GUTS! ¡TOMA ÉSA ESPADA! - le gritó el peliflama.

De inmediato Guts se lanzó a por ella, Boscogn estaba ya encima de él, estaba a un segundo de la muerte, tomó la espada y en un movimiento instintivo alzó su espada bloqueando el ataque de Boscogn, esta espada era tan grande, pesada pero sobre todo filosa, con gran fuerza en ése mismo ataque hizo añicos el hacha de Boscogn y cortando su armadura como la mantequilla.

La cabeza de lord Boscogn voló por los aires junto con la de su caballo, el cuerpo de estos avanzó unos pasos más y cayó al suelo levantando aún más polvo en aquella tormenta.

El silencio reinó en el campo de batalla, lord Boscogn había sido derrotado, todos estaban estupefactos, los halcones y los rinocerontes negros no se lo podían creer, ni siquiera el mismísimo Guts que había estado al borde de la muerte.

Mientras el gobernador veía como sus hombres estaban helados por el miedo este les gritó que la muerte del lord Boscogn no significaba la perdida de la batalla, pero uno de sus soldados le señaló en dirección al fuerte y fue ahí cuando el gobernador quedo pálido del susto al ver las banderas enemigas izadas en el fuerte Doldrey mientras los hombres del halcón blanco estaban celebrando.

Los soldados estaban en un estado de negación, no podían creerlo, hasta que el comandante Guts les gritó:

-ESUPIDOS, ¿ACASO NO ENTIENDEN? SU LIDER HA CAÍDO Y SU FORTALEZA HA SIDO TOMADA, HAN PERDÍDO LA BATALLA-

Griffith alzó su espada y pidió a sus hombres clamar victoria, todos lo hicieron a excepción de cierto peliflama que no dejaba de ver en la dirección de donde vino la espada, había venido de la colina detrás de Doldrey y sí su vista no le engañaba, hace casi nada había visto una especie de capucha volar en dirección del viento. _"alguien nos ayudó"_ pensó Vegeta.

Griffith dijo a los soldados que los dejarían ir pues ya no valía la pena seguir luchando, pero si se resistían entonces serian asesinados. Ninguno lo dudó dos veces y empezaron a replegarse, Griffith iba en dirección al fuerte.

El gobernador les gritaba a sus soldados que no se fueran, que serían ejecutados, pero ni uno le obedeció, el campo quedó desierto y el general había caído de su caballo, formando un ovillo al final una de sus banderas que era arrastrada por el viento terminó por cubrirlo.

Griffith en su caballo llegó hasta él y la bandera había sido arrastrada por el viento otra vez.

-¡Griffith!- dijo el gobernador al verlo.

-ha pasado tiempo lord Gennon- dijo de forma fría.

-Griffith, mi viejo amigo, ¿podrías dejar pasar esto? Tú y yo nos tratamos tan bien, no nos traicionemos por el hecho del desafortunado destino que nos ha puesto como enemigos... he estado buscándote desde aquel día, he esperado impacientemente por encontrarnos. No tienes idea de los sacrificios que he hecho. Me aseguré de que ninguno de mis hombres te hiciera siquiera una herida en batalla... ha sido difícil- dijo acercándose y tomando el pie de Griffith, - espero que no hayas olvidado la noche que estuvimos juntos, fue solo una noche pero... oh... cuanto he deseado tenerte otra vez, ¿no lo ansias tanto como quien compartió contigo?-

Griffith solo lo miró de forma fría, no dijo nada, entonces lord Gennon palideció, en la bella faz de Griffith solo se veía frialdad.

-¿tú no...? No... ¿no me guardas rencor cierto?-

Entonces Griffith se dignó a abrir su boca, -no le guardo rencor excelencia-

-oh... entonces...-

-eso no quiere decir que haya ansiado nuestro encuentro otra vez, no siento nada por usted en lo absoluto, no siento rencor ni cariño, nada, solo me tomé la libertad de usarlo cuando pude.- dijo muy tranquilo sin cambiar su estoica expresión, -una piedra en el camino que recorro, éso y nada más- soltó venenoso sin rechistar.

\- TÚ... BASTARDO- gritó Lord Gennon pero al querer acercarse más a Griffith este le clavó su mosquete en la frente y el lord de esas tierras murió al instante.

-además no quiero que difundas rumores sobre mi... eso sería un poco inconveniente- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Griffith dio media vuelta en su caballo, ahora ya un poco aliviado, el peso de su corazón ya no estaba, se sentía un poco liberado, pero al fijar su vista al frente se detuvo en seco, ¿Por qué ahora una especie de miedo nacía en él? Su cuerpo temblaba de forma extraña, y su tez pálida de por sí se había puesto tan blanca, él y ésa persona eran los únicos en ese lugar, Vegeta que lo estaba mirando al momento de todo lo ocurrido siguió con su vista fija en Griffith hasta que este se detuvo, pero él se dio la media vuelta y se fue, Griffith se quedó con el corazón en la garganta, no sabía por qué, pero la mirada de Vegeta era tan oscura y fuerte, no podía sostenerle la mirada hasta que se fue, y una especie de temor emanaba de lo más profundo de su ser... ¿Por qué?

Su mirada era muy acusadora, sintió que podía ver en lo más profundo de su ser, se sintió sucio de repente, sucio por lo que había hecho.

\---------------------.----------------------------.---------------------------.-----------------------------.-------------------------------.

La batalla había terminado, dentro del fuerte todos estaban celebrando, Casca usó del polvo de hadas que antes le había dado Judeau para Guts y Vegeta, éso le había hecho sentir mejor y el veneno perdió algo su efecto, ya todo estaba bien, pero un no lograba ponerse en pie, los demás iban a reunirse con el líder Griffith, pero ellos se detuvieron a preguntar a Casca si no pensaba ir, pero esta dijo que quería quedarse unos minutos ahí, que fueran ellos y no se preocuparan.

Tomó un gran suspiro pero luego escuchó unos pasos, era el comandante Guts, aun llevaba la gran espada de media luna con la que derrotó a Boscogn.

-Ey- dijo el pelinegro, - un día difícil- pero Casca se veía un poco agotada y no le respondía, entonces fijó su vista en el hombro de Casca. -¿Qué pasa?-

-es solo un rasguño- le dijo para que no le tomara importancia, intentó ponerse en pie pero no pudo, entonces sonrió, - o eso es lo que me gustaría que fuera... ¿me das una mano?- le dijo a Guts, este se sorprendió pero no le negó ayuda y pasó su brazo por la cintura de Casca y esta pasó su brazo derecho por sobre los hombros del más alto, Guts soltó la espada.

Casca miró por sobre la muralla, y ahí estaba, Griffith en medio de todos sus hombres, la luz del sol le daba el aspecto de un caballero de cuentos de hadas, y un suspiro llamó la atención de Guts, era Casca que derramó una lagrima diciendo que esto era algo increíble.

-¿oye?-

-es extraño, siempre pienso esto, cada vez que termina una batalla y Griffith clama la victoria con sus hombres, de alguna forma siento que esta fuera de nuestro alcance, que existe un lugar muy lejano y ... me duele- dijo Casca soltando un par de lágrimas mientras sonreía al ver al peliblanco.

Guts también le miró, su mirada seria se clavaba en el peliblanco, sentía que comprendía muy bien el sentimiento de Casca, el peliblanco siempre parecía algo inalcanzable y éso a veces dolía en cierta forma. Sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y entonces sonrió y tomó a Casca para cargarla al estilo princesa, ella protestó pero él le dijo que ella no ganaría nada viéndolo de lejos así que sí no podía caminar entonces él la llevaría con con Griffith.

-Vamos... vamos con nuestro líder- le sonrió galante pero denotaba un poco de tristeza.

Entonces Casca sonrió y aceptó, pero este entonces empezó a correr y Casca le decía que fuera con cuidado, y ambos se fueron dejando atrás la espada.

\------------------.-------------------------.-----------------------------.---------------------------.----------------------

Vegeta entró al fuerte, quería saber cómo lo habían hecho todos ahí.

 _"estas mintiéndote, viste entrar aquí al comandante y solo por eso entraste"_ su subconsciente le sorprendió, era cierto, vio a Guts entrar, pero no creía que por éso quería entrar... o eso quería creer.

-¿pero qué diablos me pasa?- se decía.

Aun así siguió su camino, vio que todos los soldados de Casca salieron pero ella no, siguió avanzando, vio a Guts subir los escalones, entonces él apresuró el paso, aún estaba en la base de las escaleras cuando quiso llamarlo, pero luego vio que Casca estaba ahí, y ésta se fue tomada por el de la cintura para que se pusiera en pié, ella se aferró a su hombro.

Vegeta se quedó en silencio ahí abajo viendo la escena, algo se sentía raro en él, algo oprimía su pecho, después vio como estos se asomaban a la muralla y luego Guts la cargaba en sus brazos y le sonreía, esto hizo que un punzante dolor se clavara en el pecho del peliflama, tan fuerte era el dolor que su mano se posó en su pecho por instinto, al ver que los dos comandantes bajaban, Vegeta en un impulso se fue y escondió tras unos pilares de madera que tenía alrededor unos barriles con pólvora y otras cosas, cuando les escuchó lejos, salió de su escondite.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me duele tanto? ¿Por qué sentí la necesidad de esconderme? ¿Por qué no quise que me encontraran? Estas preguntas rondaban en la mente del peliflama mientras su mano seguía en su pecho en un esfuerzo por apaciguar su dolor...

-estoy demasiado extraño...- se dijo a sí mismo, caminó entonces y subió las escaleras al lugar en el que se encontraban antes Casca y Guts, vio por la muralla, ahí estaban todos, reunidos alrededor de aquel albino, Casca aún estaba en brazos del comandante y la bajó al llegar con Griffith, esta le reverencio pero el peliblanco solo la abrazó.

Vegeta dio la media vuelta, estaba por irse, pero vio que la espada que cayó del cielo estaba ahí, "seguro y Guts la dejó" pensó, la espada en cierta forma le resultaba familiar, pero luego miró al horizonte justo en donde se encontraba la colina, estaba seguro que quien fuera el que los ayudó estaba en ésa colina.

\----------------------.-------------------------.----------------------.-------------------------.-----------------------.-----------------

A lo lejos de aquella colina se veía a un gran guerrero montando su caballo.

-el eclipse será pronto... y la llegada del dios demonio se acerca.- dijo el guerrero mientras se alejaba.


	19. CAPÍTULO  XVIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recuerden que los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Kentaro Miura y Akira Toriyama

Los halcones habían tomado entonces la fortaleza, y para celebrar abrirían la selección privada de licores de lord Gennon, todos bebían y reían, algunos cantaban acompañando la melodía que los otros hacían con los instrumentos que encontraron en el lugar.

Pero entre todo el holgorio, había personas que platicaban sobre lo sucedido en la batalla, más que todo los hombres de la comandante Casca, el tema de conversación:

**_"_ ** _**el comandante Vegeta y su supuesta condición de doncel** _ **_"_ **

Se dice "supuesta" porque algunos no podían creer que el orgulloso peliflama sea un doncel, es decir: - _¡joder pero si el tío ése es bastante fuerte y de delicado no tiene nada!_ _-_ Decían unos, pero otros se ponían a razonar y tratar de buscar en su memoria algo que dijese que el cabellos de flama si era un doncel, otros le miraban ahí al fondo, solo, apoyándose un poco en una de las columnas y de brazos cruzados, la pose de siempre, ¿delicado? No se veía precisamente así, ¿tiene un cuerpo endeble o frágil y algo curvilíneo? Pues si hablamos de delicadeza, pues el cuerpo de Vegeta será todo lo que quieran pero esos músculos no denotaban delicadeza o fragilidad alguna, ¿curvas? Pues esas sí que las tiene, y en abundancia, vaya que las tiene, éso es algo muy visible cuando el comandante se quita la armadura, con ésas mallas de color negro que dejan ver muy bien su esbelta figura y la caída de la tela de sus camisas tan flojas que parecía casi un vestido hasta que se ponía el cinto de tela y se fajaba esa camisa.

-el comandante Vegeta... tiene un cuerpo hermoso, pero dudo que sea un doncel, ellos no duran en los ejércitos o bandas de mercenarios- dijo uno mirando al comandante y dirigiendo su mirada a sus compañeros después.

-sí, pero míralo bien, ¿acaso has visto a otro hombre con ése tipo de curvas?- dijo otro sin quitarle la vista de encima a las caderas y piernas de Vegeta.

-¿y tú has visto a algún doncel con tanta musculatura?- dijo el otro haciendo un ademan de los músculos del brazo.

-No... pero tú oíste lo que dijo ése tipo, el general Adon, él dijo y cito: _JAJA, ¡EN LA GUERRA TODO SE VALE Y AHORA YA NO ESTA ESE DONCEL CABELLOS DE FLAMA PARA QUE TE PROTEJA!-_ dijo ese soldado imitando al general. - ¿y quién más en toda esta banda tiene el cabello en forma de flama, además de haber defendido ese día a la comandante?-

-¿crees que nos haya mentido para poder entrar a la banda?-

Los hombres seguían discutiendo, todos estaban más que inmersos en la fiesta pero algunos prestaron oídos a lo que ésos soldados discutían, de entre esas personas que escuchaban atentos la conversación, estaban los hombres de Corkas, soldados que aún no aceptaban del todo al peliflama, más que todo por envidias, y al oír aquello y el que haya sido corroborado por el general enemigo, vaya que les daba material para hacer pasar un mal rato al peliflama.

Pero de entre esas personas también estaban algunos hombres del comandante Vegeta, estos se sintieron ofendidos, _¿cómo pueden hablar así del jefecito?_ Decían indignados cuando escucharon de la forma en la que describían el cuerpo de su comandante, pero la gota que derramó el vaso fue el último comentario.

*Gasp!!! (Jadeo impresionado) - ¿creen que se haya acostado con Griffith para llegar a ser comandante? Es que me parece raro que ascendiera tan rápido en tan pocos días-

Uno de los hombres de Vegeta se acercó entonces y con su puño golpeó la mesa.

-¡CÓMO SE ATREVEN A HABLAR ASI DEL COMANDANTE!- sus otros compañeros le siguieron, los de la mesa estaban impresionados por el repentino acto.

Uno de ellos dijo con sorna entonces - no sabía que su comandante les había enseñado a escuchar conversaciones ajenas-

\- ¡MALDITO! -

Entonces el alboroto se formó, tanto fue el escándalo que se armó, que la música se detuvo y todos prestaron atención a lo que pasaba en ese lado del salón, incluso el mismísimo Griffith se puso atento al pleito, Corkas y sus hombres (los cuales ya le habían contado todo) miraban divertidos la escena.

Vegeta fue entonces a detener a sus hombres al igual que Casca, incluso el comandante Guts se metió para separar a los demás hombres que seguían peleando.

-¿QUÉ DIABLOS LES PASA?- gritó Casca a sus hombres.

\- Nada comandante- dijo uno de los hombres con la nariz rota.

-¡¡¡ ¿NADA?!!! ¡¿NADA DICES?!- Dijo uno de los hombres del peliflama, - ¡ESTOS IDIOTAS ESTABAN HABLANDO ESTUPIDECES DE NUESTRO COMANDANTE!-

Vegeta sujetaba el puente de su nariz mientras suspiraba notablemente enojado, - si éstos insectos estaban hablando pestes de mí, ¿Por qué no simplemente me lo dijiste para romperles la nariz yo mismo? No era necesario el que armaran un escándalo- dijo serio, estaba tratando de controlar su temperamento.

-Pero jefecito...- dijo otro con el labio roto, - ellos estaban diciendo que consiguió su puesto acostándose con el líder Griffith- este comentario llamó la atencion de todos, Guts más que todo estaba sorprendido, Corkas aguantaba las ganas de soltar una carcajada y Griffith se puso en pie y fue hacia ellos, nadie se dio cuenta de eso, estaban muy pendientes de la discusión.

-si- dijo otro, - también dijeron que usted era un doncel- esto hizo que a Vegeta se le helara la sangre, ¿Cómo lo supieron? El único que sabe es Guts. Entonces Vegeta voltea y mira al comandante, este estaba igual de sorprendido, algo que le confirmó al peliflama que el comandante Guts no había abierto la boca. ¿Entonces cómo? ¿cómo es que ésos idiotas se dieron cuenta de ello?

"Quizá alguien más abrió la boca" susurró el subconsciente de Vegeta.

Uno de los hombres de Corkas soltó que había sido el mismo general Adon el que lo había dicho, los hombres de Casca lo confirmaron, ahora todos murmuraban y los hombres de Vegeta los fulminaban con la mirada.

《 _entonces el cobarde ese seguía vivo》_ pensaron el peliflama y el comandante Guts al mismo tiempo.

-y entonces... dinos Vegeta ¿te acostarte con el jefe para conseguir tu actual puesto?- dijo Corkas, los hombres de Vegeta ya estaban por írsele encima al moreno pero el brazo de Vegeta les detuvo, estaba enojado, claro que lo estaba, pero no le daría a ese gusano el gusto de hacerlo perder la compostura. Sus hombres no podían estar más enojados, ese tipo estaba insultando a su comandante.

-Pero miren como sus subordinados le defienden, seguro y los ha seducido con su cuerpo- los subordinados del peliflama querían molerlo a golpes y hacerlo escupir sus dientes, pero de nuevo el peliflama los detuvo y ahora Casca se puso en el medio.

-basta Corkas- dijo Casca.

-¿Qué? Acaso no ves que ese imbécil nos ha mentido a todos, seguro y si fueron así las cosas, SE ACOSTÓ CON GRIFFITH PARA SER COMANDANTE- insistió Corkas, pero no siguió por qué sintió una espada cerca del cuello.

Vegeta había puesto ya su espada en el cuello del moreno, nadie vio cuando es que había llegado ahí, Corkas tragó grueso, la mirada del peliflama era algo aterrador, era tan profunda y oscura, la sangre se le había helado. Los subordinados de Corkas quisieron atacar al peliflama pero el comandante Guts se les había puesto en el camino, les fulminó con la mirada.

-Suficiente- dijo entonces el halcón blanco, todos voltearon a verle, caminaba directo a ellos, y se detuvo frente a los tres comandantes y Corkas.

-Griffith...- dijo Corkas en un hilo de voz, el peliblanco tomó la punta de la espada de Vegeta y la bajó lentamente mirándole, le decía que ya era suficiente.

-El comandante Vegeta ha ganado su puesto gracias a su gran habilidad en batalla, ha demostrado ser de confianza y ser muy valiente, por esas razones es por la que está ahora como comandante, nada más, y ustedes me conocen, jamás daría privilegios a alguien por pactos sexuales - dijo Griffith seriamente mirando a todos.

Pero otro de los hombres de Corkas insistió que el peliflama no era digno de confianza si les había ocultado lo que era, y no querían que alguien así estuviera como oficial en los halcones.

Entonces el comandante Guts iba a ir a por ellos a darles de puños, pero Vegeta dio un paso al frente deteniendo al comandante, poniéndose frente a esos hombres.

-Sí, no lo niego, soy un doncel, ¿traicioné su confianza?... Yo creo que no- dijo seriamente cruzandose de brazos.

-Pero nunca dijiste que eras un doncel! - Dijo otro soldado.

-Nunca me lo preguntaron- dijo con sorna.

-Un doncel no debería ser un comandante-

-Y por qué no debería serlo? - Dijo Casca metiéndose en la conversación.

Ahora si que se había armado el pleito nuevamente, resultó en comentarios sexistas que incluso hirieron el orgullo de la comandante Casca, Vegeta en cambio se hizo a un lado, le importaba poco lo que esos tipos dijeran, de todos modos se iría, ya habían pasado dos o tres semanas desde que Aeris se marchó, el enano era muy rápido así que no creía que tardara demasiado.

Pero el hecho de ver qué el comandante Guts le defendiera, éso era algo que le hacía tener una cálida sensación en el pecho.

_"te pone feliz, no es cierto? "_

Esa voz de nuevo, últimamente ya no tenía pesadillas, pero esa voz lo sacaba de balance cuando le decía esas cosas.

Y está era la segunda vez en esta noche que la escuchaba, entonces lo supo, recordó quien era esa voz interior.

_< <volviste>>_

_"sí, volví, y qué? Me dirás que no es cierto? Me dirás de él gigante no te gusta?"_

_< <callate...>>_ le decía Vegeta en sus pensamientos.

 _"oye... Yo solo digo lo que es evidente, siempre te fijas en los gigantes... Jeje, se nota que te gustan los retos"_ dijo con voz pícara.

Entonces decidió ignorala, pero de nuevo le habló:

 _"hey, no me ignores... Dime, acaso no crees que puede ser él?"_ Vegeta mira al comandante.

_"sí, estoy seguro de que tu también crees que podría ser él, esa voz que te consuela y reconforta cada noche"_

Vegeta entonces sacudió su cabeza intentando no escucharlo.

_"no me ignores y aceptalo, te gusta ese tipo"_

Esa voz seguía repitiendo esa frase una y otra vez, -CALLATE!!! - Gritó Vegeta, entonces los demás se detuvieron, el peliflama se dio cuenta de que pensó en voz alta y estaba bajo la mirada de todos.

Tomó su espada y se puso frente a ellos y les apuntó con ésta: - si no están de acuerdo con que un doncel sea comandante, entonces vengan si creen estar seguros de que este doncel no los hará pedasos uno a uno, anda, demuestrenlo - los desafió, claro, lo hacía solo para cubrir el error que cometió al pensar en voz alta.

De los que estaban discutiendo, ninguno se atrevía a aceptar el desafío del peliflama, solo miraban al suelo o a un costado, como si la cuestión no fuera con ellos. Era obvio, tenían miedo, sabían de la sanguinaria forma de luchar del peliflama, fueron testigos incluso en esta última batalla.

Guts rió un poco al ver como ninguno de los soldados de Corkas o Casca se atrevían a aceptar su reto, se hacían los desentedidos, entonces Griffith nuevamente se metió, y dijo que como ninguno se había atrevido a pelear con él, entonces eso significaba que estaban de acuerdo y aceptaban que un doncel sea comandante.

Vegeta por su parte, estaba tratando de callar esa voz tan molesta en sus pensamientos.

 _"maldición, el insecto es lindo cuando ríe"_ le dijo la voz de forma pícara refiriéndose a Guts.

_< <maldita sea!!! Cállate>> _

_"Oh por dios! Nos ha volteado a ver... Y nos sonríe!!! "_ y en efecto, en esos precisos momentos Guts le sonreía al peliflama, Vegeta no decía o hacia nada, _"Maldita sea! Correspondele! Sonríe! "_ pero Vegeta solo se dio la vuelta y fue, _"maldito"_ le dijo la voz.

_< <yo no tengo por qué obedecerte>>_

Entró al fuerte y se paseo por casi todo éste para encontrar una habitación, de todos modos podía ser cualquiera, el fuerte había sido limpiado por completo, no había ningún soldado, a los sirvientes que decidieron escapar, no se les dijo nada y se les dejó ir, pero hubieron algunos que se resistieron, así que ellos si tuvieron que morir. Vegeta tomó una habitación al fondo de un pasillo, era el lugar de los aposentos de los soldados, Vegeta sabía que lo más probable era que esos idiotas de los halcones seguramente se caerían de borrachos allá afuera o algunos decidirán descansar en los aposentos más lujosos de éste lugar, pero Vegeta solo quería descansar sin ser molestado, así que una habitación de estas sería la más idónea.

_"sí, solo, así te gusta estar, ¿¡verdad insecto?!"_

_< <deja de molestar! ¿Que diablos te pasa? Hace años que pensé haberme deshecho de ti y ahora vuelves a molestarme>>_

_"jamás te deshiciste de mí, solo decidí guardar silencio"_

Vegeta entonces dejó de lado los reclamos de esa molesta voz, cogio la habitación de lo que parecía ser de un sub-teniente, era muy acogedora y espaciosa.

-Está servirá- dijo quitándose la armadura y la funda de su espada, tirándose a la cama se dispuso a descansar.

_"sí, ignorame, así como lo hiciste de niño, cuando yo era tu única compañía después de que tu madre murió, cuando enviaste a Tarble lejos convenciendo a tu padre de hacerlo para que Freezer no se lo llevará, cuando Freezer te llevó y destruyó tu planeta, yo siempre estuve ahí para ti y luego, de la nada, simplemente me ignoraste"_

Vegeta se quedó pensativo, aquello era muy cierto, esa voz lo había acompañado siempre, podría decirse que gracias a ella nunca se sintió solo, pero cuando de a poco fue creando esa barrera que era su orgullo, cuando aceptó que sentir era algo más que inútil, fue ahí cuando esa voz quedó en el olvido.

_"DIME ENTONCES! ¿POR QUÉ ME AVANDONASTE?!!!"_

-POR QUÉ ME HACIAS DÉBIL!!!- gritó Vegeta tomándose la cabeza. Era cierto, abandonó esa parte de él, esa voz que le hacía compañía, esa voz lo hacía blando.

_"tener putos sentimientos no es debilidad!!!"_

-No hablaré contigo- se puso de costado.

_"JA! De nuevo me aplicarás la ley del hielo"_

Vegeta no dijo nada.

_"oye, he callado por todo este tiempo, dejé que te protegieras con ese escudo de orgullo y hostilidad, pero cuando encontraste una amiga y cuando te enamoraste, sentí que habría una esperanza, y aún mejor cuando aceptaste tus sentimientos, estaba feliz por ti, aunque eso significará quedarme por siempre en el silencio absoluto, soy una gran parte de ti, y cuando ese tipejo te rompió el corazón, también me lo rompió a mí, pero aún así decidí dejar que te curarás solo..."_

Vegeta entristeció un poco al recordar.

_"lo de kakaroto tal vez ya no nos duela tanto como en el principio, pero eso es debido a que te has alejado de él y te tomaste un tiempo solo para ti"_

-Yo no decidí tomarme unas malditas vacaciones, si formas una gran parte de mi, entonces sabes como pasaron las cosas-

_"sí, ya lo sé, pero debes admitir que fue bueno alejarse de todos"_

Eso era cierto, el alejarse de todos fue algo que le generó cierto alivio, hizo que su fase de desamor fuera más rápida y llevadera, ahora estába mejor, pero el estar lejos del todos y más que todo, del saiyajin criado en la tierra, no fue lo único que le ayudó, también el conocer a otras personas le hizo bien, Aeris era un gran amigo, muy parlanchin para su gusto, pero siempre una buena compañía, y...

_"dilo, obviamente sé lo que piensas, dilo, di que el conocer a ese comandante te ayudó a superar a ese cerebro de zanahoria"_

-Eres demasiado ruidoso, dejame dormir. Ya hasta siento que he perdido la razón por el simple hecho de hablar contigo- la voz insistió. Vegeta se puso en pie, tomó su espada y se fue.

 _"he, pero que inteligente, te vas y según vos me dejarás hablando solo en la habitación, muy buena"_ dijo con claro sarcasmo. " _Idiota"_

Vegeta aún así lo ignoró, salió al lugar en donde todos celebraban, pero la fiesta ahora se veía más calmada, no lo había sentido, pero en realidad había pasado horas hablando con esa voz. Caminó entre los tipos que ya estaban dormidos de ebrios alrededor de la fogata, sus hombres, un poco más lejos, se encontraban reunidos de la misma manera, de entre todo aquello, se dirigió a la muralla, el cielo estaba hermoso, sería una pena no verlo desde una altura tan favorable como el de ésta muralla.

Subió las escaleras, fue al lado de la muralla que da al campo de batalla, estiraba sus brazos en un intento de quitar un poco la pereza, estaba cansado, pero esa voz no lo dejaría dormir. Al llegar caminó un poco alrededor para elegir un lugar, pero una voz le llamó y ésta no era para nada molesta como de la que trataba de huir.

-Vegeta? -

-Guts? - Había pasado a un lado de él, así que regresó de sus pasos yendo al comandante.

-Te fuiste de repente, tus hombres estuvieron buscandote-

-Ah... Estaba un poco cansado- dijo tomando asiento junto al comandante. Hubo un silencio no tan incómodo, Vegeta miró al peli negro.

_"a poco no crees que es guapo, su piel es ligeramente bronceada como la tuya, cabellos negros, ojos café claro, rostro lindo y varonil, una bella sonrisa, voz grave y seductora, alto, un cuerpo músculoso que pareciera tallado por los mismos ángeles... Dios mio es un encanto"_

_< <hey! Cállate y guardate tus comentarios, pero que voz tan vulgar!>>_

_"JA! Yo? Vulgar? Pero si es lo que tú estabas pensando hace unos segundos! "_

Vegeta se sonrojó, Guts se dio cuenta, y sin que el peliflama se diera cuenta, se acercó y posó el dorso de su mano en el cuello de Vegeta, éste dio un respingo.

"Oh dios, no te mueras, se que nuestro corazón está por explotar, pero por dios, no te mueras"

-Qué... Qué haces?- dijo nervioso, su sonrojo había aumentado notoriamente.

-Estas muy rojo, tienes fiebre? Estas herido?- preguntó Guts sin quitar su mano.

-Créeme... es... estoy bien- dijo Vegeta tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo, tomó con sus manos la mano del contrario y la retiró suavemente.

_"eres demasiado suave con el, pensé que eras el orgulloso saiyajin que no se deja de nadie, que cree que los humanos son simples insectos, pero miranos ahora, un simple rose de este hombre nos acelera el corazón y hace que nuestras mejillas ardan. Ni siquiera el saiyajin de clase baja pudo provocar esto en nosotros... Al menos no en gran medida, no como éste humano lo hace"_

Vegeta se sorprendió por las palabras de esa voz, ¿ni siquiera kakaroto provocaba estas reacciones en él? Tal vez era que el contacto físico con el otro era más común, en el entrenamiento era algo natural.

_"sigues poniendo excusas"_

\- sí estás herido deberías de ver al médico- dijo sonriente, esto era raro en él comandante, el no suele sonreír solo por que si, esto era algo que le extrañaba incluso a él, pero cuando veía al peli flama, simplemente no podía evitarlo, se le escapaban sonrisas así de la nada, y le preocupaba su bienestar, pero suele atribuirle esto a que quizá sólo es que le agrada un poco.

-Tu espada... Que es lo que te pasó hoy?- Vegeta quería pasar a otro tema y que esa voz dejara de molestar, entonces se fijó en que Guts tenía el pedazo de su espada a un lado, un tema de conversación.

-Ah... Sí, creo que fui demasiado descuidado, desde aquel día en peleamos con todos esos mercenarios, pues, olvidé que mí espada estaba muy desgastada...- dijo algo apenado y con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-imagina, por un descuido como ése casi pierdes la cabeza- dijo en voz de regaño.

_"pero bien que cuando lo viste casi por morir, te lanzaste al enemigo como si nada, solo para llegar a él"_

_< <joder contigo, ¡deja de hablarme al tiro! ¡me distraes!>>_

_"_ _Tch_ _"_

-En esos momentos creí que... Que no sobreviviría, solo podía pensar en lo jodido que estaba- dijo mirando al cielo nocturno, pero fijó su vista en el rostro del peliflama, - Pero, de la nada, de entre todo el bullicio y el desastre en mi cabeza, escuché tu voz- sonrió entonces de lado.

Vegeta se sonrojó.

_"el insecto a veces es tan romántico sin darse cuenta"_

-Gritaste mi nombre y reaccioné, y sólo apuntabas al cielo, la espada fue toda una sorpresa, solo reaccioné entonces para obedecerte - después Guts tomó su espada, -pero, me he estado preguntando, ¿de dónde vino esa espada?-

-No lo sé, sólo cayó del cielo?-

_"Menuda respuesta la tuya, por que no le dices que tienes tus sospechas de que podría ser el cornudo de Zodd! "_

_< <solo son sospechas, no estoy seguro de que sea él, ¿para qué asustar a los demás con éso?>>_

_-_ la espada que cayó del cielo, se me hace un poco conocida, no sé si estoy equivocado o qué, pero se parece un poco a la espada de Nosferatu Zodd-

_"Bingo!!! A parte de guapo, inteligente"_

-Ah... Sí? -

-Sí, ¿acaso no recuerdas esa espada? Tú deverias recordarla, aquel día tu peleaste con él más tiempo que yo o que Griffith, cuando la vi, estaba partida en el suelo, es obvio que tú la rompiste, pero cuando vi la espada que cayó del suelo, no pude evitar recordar la otra... y siento que se parecen mucho.-

-Vaya... Pues creo no me fijé mucho en los detalles de la espada, en esos momentos creo que me concentre sólo en no ser partido en dos- dijo con un poco de sarcasmo.

-Pues, creo que tienes razón-

La conversación hubiese podido seguir, si tan solo no hubiesen sido interrumpidos, los hombres de Vegeta habían llegado, corrieron a él al verlo en la muralla, no se pudo evitar, se lo llevaron de nuevo a la fiesta, Pippin y Judeau llegaron también pero por Guts.

A pesar de que algunos ya estaban dormidos, la mayoría seguían bebiendo y cantando.

\--------------.------------.------------.----------.--

_**En algún lugar oculto en el castillo de Midland...** _

Unos tipos encapuchados hablaban susurrantes sobre un asunto que les tenía preocupados

" _El halcón blanco"_

La guerra había acabado y éso se lo debían a los halcones, daban por hecho que la gran ambición de Griffith no pasaría hasta inmiscuirse en el gobierno del reino de Midland, el halcón blanco era muy popular entre la gente y tenía la confianza del rey.

Uno de los viejos encapuchados confirmó que a Griffith se le ascenderá a general cuando regrese de la guerra, esto inquietó a muchos, al halcón se le concederá el título mayor de todos honores en la armada de Midland, solo los tigres los dragones blancos tenían ese privilegio.

-Inaudito!!! -

-Ridículo!!! -

-Señor ministro! ¿Es eso cierto? -

-Sí, proviene de una fuente confiable- respondió.

-NO PUEDE SER! - gritaban enojados.

-En ése caso su autoridad política aumentará sustancialmente-

-Entonces después de todo... Ha carecido de la discreción necesaria para sobrevivir en el castillo- comentaba el ministro Foss.

Entonces Foss sacó de sus ropajes un pequeño frasco, los otros miraron ignorantes aquel frasquillo, hasta el momento en que el ministro reveló el contenido.

-Antiaris-

Los otros dieron un paso atrás cuando le escucharon, Foss explicó que envenenarian al halcón blanco en su gran celebración, los otros estaban de acuerdo con que Griffith debía morir, pero temían ser descubiertos, Foss les explicó que el plan era seguro, nadie sospecharia de ellos, pero los demás encapuchados seguían temerosos.

-No temais- la voz de una mujer resonó en aquel lugar.

Todos voltearon a ver, una elegante dama se acercaba con sus doncellas. Era la reina.

-Incluso, si lo que temen ocurre, yo misma me encargaré de ello, tienen mi palabra- continuó la monarca.

-Con una aseveración de su majestad la reina, ya no tenemos por qué temer-

La reina explicó sus razones, no quería que los puestos ya dados se vieran amenazados y que la larga línea de sangre real en la monarquía se viera burlada por un plebeyo.

Más el ministro Foss sabía que la reina sería un buen seguro, pues él sabia que la reina estaba en un amorío a espaldas del rey, su amorío era con el duque Julius, pero nunca pensó que su plan de inculpar a Griffith del asesinato del duque resultaría en la ayuda voluntaria de la reina, todo había resultado mejor de lo que pensó.

Y en efecto, la reina hacía esto por venganza más que todo, la ausencia del duque le hizo ver que su relación con él era más profunda de lo que pensó, lo que ella creyó una relación de mutua conveniencia para mitigar su soledad y el frío de la noche, era un amor verdadero, pero no fue hasta la repentina muerte del duque, no fue hasta entonces que se dio cuenta que estaba enamorada, no se vengaria como la reina, si no, como una mujer, una muy dolida y furiosa mujer.

El pacto fue sellado entonces en un documento que creó el ministro Foss.  
  


\-----.-----.----.----.---.----.----.----.----.----.---.  
  


_**Con los halcones...** _

Los halcones estaban a un día para llegar a Midland, iban en gran caravana, Vegeta estaba en su caballo, delante de sus hombres, a los lados estaban los otros comandantes igual con sus soldados.

Pero algo estaba mal, Vegeta no había dormido nada y salieron del fuerte al amanecer, no pudo pegar el ojo en ningún momento, así que el peliflama iba cabeceando de un lado al otro, haciendo enormes esfuerzos por mantener sus ojos abiertos, pero a la larga fue inútil, el sueño le venció, aun montando su caballo, solo se le vio con la cabeza gacha.

**Sueño de Vegeta...**

_Vegeta caminaba sin rumbo por una inmensa oscuridad que le asfixiaba y un frío tan intenso que le calaba hasta los huesos._

_-Maldición... No veo nada-_

_Dando pasos inciertos avanzaba, pero a cada paso que daba, sentía que se hundía en una masa viscosa, no había nada de qué sostenerse, la desesperación aumentó al ver que se hundía cada vez más rápido y en una inmensa oscuridad._

_Vegeta intentaba gritar, pero ni un solo sonido era emitido._

_Vegeta estaba mudo._

_Pero él siguió intentando gritar mientras se hundía sin remedio, pero una voz le llamaba, decía:_

_"Vegeta... Vegeta... No temas"_

_Esa misma voz que le hablaba cada noche, ahí estaba de nuevo, pero él no podía calmarse, aún se hundía, la paz que esa voz le provocó duró muy poco._

_"mi mano... Toma mi mano, Vegeta"_

_El lugar se empezaba a iluminar, claramente Vegeta vio una mano frente a él, la voz insistió en que no debía seguir temiendo, que todo estaría bien y que tomase su mano._

_El resplandor era muy fuerte, la persona no se podía distinguir, pero cuando Vegeta tomó su mano, sintió dentro de su pecho una calidez casi irreal._

_"Vegeta"_

_"Vegeta "_

_"Vegeta"_

_**Fin del sueño.** _

Vegeta despertó de forma abrupta, se encontraba en brazos de Guts y su caballo estaba al lado.

Resultó que Vegeta se había quedado dormido por unos minutos, se estaba tambaleando, casí por caer del caballo, afortunadamente el comandante Guts se había percatado de esto, fue hacia él y en el momento justo, le atrapó, le había estado llamando, Vegeta entonces despertó.

Este al verse en los brazos del pelinegro, se sonrojó y miró a otro lado para ocultarlo.

-Vegeta, estas bien? Casi caes del caballo-

\- No te preocupes, solo estoy un poco cansado-

Entonces Vegeta se pasó a su caballo. Ya estaba arreglandose en su corcel, cuando repentinamente le tiraron agua a la cara.

-Qué... Qué demonios!!! -

-Despierta- le dijo la comandante Casca con una cantimplora abierta en manos. Sonreía de lado.

-Joder contigo mujer!!! - Dijo el peliflama con claro enojo, pero este furor de inmediato cesó al oír la risa del comandante Guts.

 _"sí a las fieras se les calma con música, a ti te calma su melodiosa risa"_ dijo con picardia aquella voz.

<<Joder contigo y con esa mujer>>

No le quedó de otra más que suspirar derrotado y sonreír de medio lado.

La alegria embargaba a todos, no podían esperar a ver cómo serían recibidos en el reino de Midland después de haber terminado al fin con aquella guerra. Estaban más que contentos, mas aquellos que ambicionaban con ser parte de la armada real del reino de Midland.

El viaje era largo, tanto que incluso tuvieron que viajar por la noche, no descansaron en lo absoluto, así entonces llegaron al amanecer a las tierras de Midland, los primeros en recibirlos fueron los campesinos que lanzaban flores y gritaban contentos porque la guerra terminó, pero el verdadero holgorio fue cuando atravesaron las murallas para entrar al reino de Midland.

Griffith que iba al frente fue recibido con los gritos de las doncellas que estaban en las calles y cornisas de sus viviendas, todas alababan la gran valentía y belleza que destacaba el halcón blanco, los demás halcones también conseguían ovaciones, Judeau nunca había pensado que Midland tuviese tanta gente, Corkas estaba más que encantado con la atención brindada, Pippin y Rickert eran perseguidos por los niños que querían verlos y recibían flores.

Los comandantes Casca, Guts y Vegeta, también eran engalanados por su valentía, Casca quería mantener un perfil estoico como el de los otros dos comandantes, pero el sonrojo le pudo más al ver como llamaba la atención de las doncellas y caballeros que gritaban su nombre y adulaban su presencia.

Y para los otros dos comandantes, se escuchaban los comentarios de las hazañas que habían hecho en la guerra.

-¡Miren! ¡Son los comandantes del escuadrón suicida y el de asalto!-

-wow el comandante Guts es impresionante-

-¡y que dicen del comandante Vegeta, es impresionante que lleve una espada de ese tamaño!-

-¡dicen que solo ellos dos derrotaron a cientos de hombres y que el comandante Vegeta mató al gigante Sansón!-

-El comandante Guts derrotó al general Boscogn-

-¡Ellos son los guerreros más poderosos de los halcones!

Los soldados de ambos comandantes decían que no fueran tan fríos y que saludaran a la gente, pero eso no importó, ambos se negaron.

Ahora estaban entrando al castillo, Griffith parecía salido de un cuadro, todos o más bien todas las doncellas quedaban encantadas por él, Vegeta observaba alrededor, en eso se fijó que la princesa agitaba su mano y gritaba desde su balcón, ella veía en dirección al albino, después vio que esta había entristecido porque él no correspondía su saludo.

<<Menuda tonta, ¿Cómo crees que ese albino te va a poder escuchar desde esa distancia?>>

_"Concuerdo contigo, menuda tonta"_

<<Veo que Griffith tiene todas las de ganar, ha ganado la susodicha guerra, la princesa está loca por él, y le agrada mucho al rey>> pensó Vegeta mirando al albino.

_"tienes razón, ahora es más que obvio como logrará su propio reino"_

\-------.-------.-------.-------.-------.------.------.------.------.-------.------.

_**En el balcón de la reina...** _

-¿Cómo va el plan?-

-todo en su lugar su majestad-

-si todo va bien... deberíamos tener un banquete en su honor- dijo sonriendo la mujer.

Y en cierto modo todo iba bien, el ministro Foss estaba más que complacido, todo lo que había maquinado para hacer caer al halcón estaba más que perfecto y con el apoyo de su majestad la reina, nada podía fallar.

A lo lejos un soldado corría, -Ministro Foss- gritaba, de inmediato llegó al ministro y le entregó una carta, no se sabía de quien era la carta, al soldado solo se la había dado una señora de la corte, el ministro abrió la carta y leyó su contenido, el hombre quedó de lo más pálido mientras la leía, los demás se alarmaron y la reina preguntó si estaba bien, el ministro sonrió y dijo que no era nada de importancia, pero que por ahora se retiraría para atender el asunto, sudando frío, se fue de aquella habitación.

"Maldito bastardo" pensó el ministro mientras caminaba a pasó ligero.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les guste ésta historia, por cierto, también está disponible en wattpad (nile-kun306), Sweek(Irie-kun306), y amor yaoi (iriekun) 
> 
> Si quieres ver las ilustraciones de esta historia, las puedes ver en mi Pixiv (Irie-kun306) o simplemente leerlo en wattpad, ahí están las ilustraciones en la historia. 
> 
> Pues nada, está es irie-kun306 saludandoles


End file.
